The Demon's Cherry Blossom
by Mage-Chan212
Summary: They met at the exams. She was everything he wasn't. He wanted her love, he wanted her blood. He needed her then. Seven years later they meet again and this time Sabaku no Gaara has no intention of letting his mate go again.GARRA X SAKURA
1. The Three

_Welcome to: The Demon's Cherry Blossom_

_Well, I've been watching Naruto all weekend and now I'm going to attempt my favorite pairing in the whole entire series, and that is Gaara X Sakura. I've kinda been having this idea flopping around and maybe it will turn out good I hope so. I think I'll enjoy it no matter what and that's what counts. Please be nice, this is my first Naruto Fan fiction, and I hope it won't be my last._

* * *

**Chapter one: The Three Gennin.**

The wind blew gently through the green leaves, stirring up some of the dust across the road. Three figures were seen from a distance perched on the railing of the old red bridge, slightly outside the great village of the Leaves. It was peaceful, and quiet, the birds chirped as they spread their wings and took to the skies. The river made slight noises as the waters rushed gently against the small rocks. It seemed nothing could ruin this moment of tranquility, nothing but a short ninja with an even shorter patience level.

"Ah, Man!" the short figure growled as he kicked a pebble into the flowing waters. "How is it every time Kakashi-Sensei tells us to be an hour early he's always an hour late! The shortest one shouted in frustration as he adjusted his headband again and brushed some blonde strands of hair out of his face. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sun. It was nearly noon. "I didn't even have time to eat breakfast this morning, all because of stupid Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Hey, Loser." The small boy in the orange jumpsuit turned towards one of the figures that leaned up against a pole in a casual way. "Shut the hell up." A growl erupted out of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Who do you think you are acting all cool and relaxed over there!" Pointing a finger at the figure, the youth sighed and closed his eyes. "I know you're just as annoyed as I am Sasuke!" the black haired boy snorted and turned away from the bothersome ninja. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and found the other remaining ninja with pink hair to be staring at him. _Both of them are quite bothersome. If she's not drooling after me, he's trying to outdo me. Stupid losers. _"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Naruto! Stop being such an idiot, even though I know you can't help it!" The third figure shouted at the blonde as Naruto grinned sheepishly at her.

"But Sakura, I'm hungry and Kakashi-Sensei isn't even here yet!" Sakura cracked her knuckled as Naruto shifted slightly to the other end of the bridge. The wind picked back up as a small pop was heard.

"Yo?" The three ninja's turned to the sound and stared in frustration at the man before them. Half of his face was covered up like always. His headband tilted slightly to one side of his face, covering up his eye. His other eye, however; wrinkled in amusement. The man stepped across the bridge to his three students. In his hands was a half-open pink book.

"Kakashi-Sensei what took you so long? I'm starving!" Naruto growled as his eyes twitched a little.

"Whoa, easy Naruto. Would you believe I got lost?" Balling up his fist Naruto launched himself at his teacher. Kakashi sighed and put away his book. "A Thousand Years of Death!" His fingers poked the attacking Naurto in the behind sending the young and restless ninja into the river.

"So where were you at Kakashi- Sensei?" Sakura asked as she soothed out her red ninja outfit. Sasuke had also turned his attention to his teacher as Naruto's voice was heard from under the bridge.

"Jiraiya had a sell on Come Come Paradise, I couldn't resist. No training today since I have a lot of reading to do, but before you go I have very important news." Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw a soaking Naruto making their way towards them.

"You bought more of those pervy book, Sensei?" Naruto asked with disgust as Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"I have very important news for the three of you. You are to participate in these years Chuunin Exam."

"Chuunin Exam? What's that?" Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto hopelessly.

"Naruto you idiot didn't you read or do any of your homework at the Ninja Academy? The Chuunin occur two times a year. A team of three Gennin-level students who enter the Chuunin Exams have a chance to increase their rank from a Gennin to a Chuunin. High ranked ninja called Jounins act as proctors for the exam."

"You're as smart as ever Sakura." Kakashi comment lightly as he waved goodbye to them and started to walk off.

"Hey! Kakashi Sensei? When do the Chuunin exams take place?" Stopping in mid-step Kakashi turned slowly around.

"There's a funny thing about that Naruto, but we have two days. I've been meaning to tell you guys but something always came up. Have a nice day!" With a poof their teacher was gone.

"Can you believe this? I can't believe he waited until the last second to tell us when these stupid exams were! Oh, Man! I'll never be ready to compete by then. I have to get training!" Naruto zoomed off towards the Ramen House for some lunch.

"So Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hai?"

"It looks like we have the whole day off would you like to help me train?" snorting the boy walked off across the bridge.

"Why so you can stare at me all day?" In another poof of smoke Sasuke was gone. Something wet slide down Sakura's face as she tried to hold it together.

"Why are you always so mean to me Sasuke? I'm your teammate." Sakura sighed to herself and started across the bridge in the direction Naruto had gone. A few petals from a nearby Cherry Blossom tree blew onto the dirt road as Sakura continued deep into the heart of the Leaf Village, Konoha. She glanced at the cheery, smiling faces of the fellow villagers.

"I don't even know why Kakashi- Sensei even bothered. I'm not strong enough to be in the exam. I can't even keep up with Sasuke or even Naruto."

**Cha! Why think like that? With me you can do anything! Cha! Believe in yourself you loser! IF you ever want Sasuke to like you, then you need to prove it in the exam!**

"The only thing I'm good at is Chakra control. That's it, that's all. They all call me the Chakra sack, that and Forehead girl, or Billboard Brow. I'm not good for anything else."

**Cha! Chakra is everything to a ninja! All you have to do is refine your other skills and then you'll be a force to be reckoned with CHA**!

"If only it were that simple." Sakura sighed as she looked up to where her feet had led her.

"Well, Well, why so glum Forehead?" Sakura glared at the blonde hair girl waving at her from the flower shop as she passed it.

"Nothing, Ino Pig." Ino growled but then brightened up.

"I saw what happened. Did you really think he would train with you?" Sakura snorted as Ino walked beside her.

"Hai." Ino stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, it's ok ya know. I'll train with you if you want."

"Ino, do you think I should quit being a shonobi?" Ino stared at her childhood friend and now a rival as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Why do something that stupid Bill board Brow?" Sakura didn't even respond to the nickname Ino usually called her to get her fired up.

"Ino, I think I'm too weak to be on Team 7 anymore. All I do is slow Sasuke and Naruto down. They're not even in my level anymore, and Kakashi- Sensei just told us about the exam coming in two days. A team of three must go, If I don't go then neither does Naruto or Sasuke, but the truth is Ino, I have no desire to go. I'm useless as a teammate. I can't protect anybody, the only reason I became a ninja was to impress Sasuke, but it's clear to me now. He'll never love me, there's no use in trying only to keep failing."

"Sakura, that's not true. You're a great ninja. You have many skills to offer. You've come this far, don't give up. If you do who am I going to knock out of the final round?"

"Shut-up, Ino-pig, You act like you've already won." Ino snickered as grinned at Sakura.

If you give up think about it. I'll fight in the finals and prove to Sasuke that I'm the better ninja for him, because I didn't give up, I didn't quit! My teammates can count on me to do my job!" Sakura's hands balled up into a fist.

"You think so Ino-Pig! I'll show you! I'll prove to you I can be just as good, even better! I'm sick of following in your footsteps, I'm not going to quit! What was I thinking? I need to go against you that way I can pound you into a bloody pulp!"

**CHA! Yea, that's the way! Our Way! Our Ninja Way! We'll show her together! Cha!**

"Oh, dream on, Sakura. You couldn't beat me even if you tried!" Sakura growled and started to move away from Ino.

"Just you wait in two days from now, Ino-Pig, you'll be the one losing." Sakura turned away and started towards the training grounds. Ino watched her go, smiling to herself.

"There's no sense in letting such a beautiful flower wilt away and die." She continued to watch Sakura walk away. "There's no sense in letting you down again Sakura." Ino waved at Sakura's back before returning into the flower shop. The young female ninja stomped through the alley way as her insides flared.

"How dare she say such things!"

**Cha! Yea! How dare she say that Sasuke is going to be all hers! We'll show them! We'll show them all! Right Sakura.**_ But you should thank Ino. It was her that strokes the fire of your hatred of losing to her. She's the reason you'll continue to try your best, just like Naruto. Both of you have been branded failures, but you're still determined to prove to the world what you can do. Sakura were once a wilting Cherry Blossom and Ino saved you. Now she saves you again, and you don't even realize what she's done for you._

"Right! I've got to train extra hard these next two days! I've got to show that Ino-Pig who's boss! I'm going to be the best and beat her no matter what!" Something startled Sakura as she glanced up and saw Naruto with the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

"Come on Boss! You'd promise you'd play ninja with us today." Inner Sakura's voice filled Sakura's head again.

**How lame is it to be a ninja and play ninja?**

"Tell me about it." Sakura agreed as she walked closer to Naruto.

"Come on, Konohamaru! I've got training to do today! I've got a big exam to train for! My stupid Sensei didn't tell me about it until today! I have two days to get ready for it!"

"I don't care Boss! You promised to play with me today!" Naruto growled and tried to shake the young boy off his leg.

"How Lame Naruto." The younger of the two realized she was there and adjusted his goggles on top of his head.

"Whoa! Who's that boss?" Naruto blushed and started to mumble thing underneath his breath. "OH I get it!"

"Get what?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru winked and stuck out his pink finger.

"She's your girlfriend!" Naurto laughed as a light blush appeared across his face.

"Well ya see, hehehehehe." Sakura growled as she cracked her fist and slugged Naruto into the nearby fence.

"Hey! What kind of girlfriend are you! Boss are you ok! You're really mean and ugly too!" Sakura was just about to walk away when his had to go and say something like that.

**Damn Brat! Teach him a lesson, Sakura! CHA!**

"I intend to." Cracking her fist again she lunged forward and punched Konohamaru into the wall with Naruto. Walking away Konohamaru whispered quietly to Naruto.

"Boss, you're girlfriends mean and weird." Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched her go off.

Sakura continued to walk until she reached the old training grounds. Glancing up at the sound of a voice she halted her walk and stayed behind a nearby tree.

"Come on Lee! You'll never be ready for the exams at this rate!" Sakura peered out from behind the tree as she stared at the two figures at the training ground. They looked almost exactly alike. Both eyebrows were big and busy like hairy caterpillars. Both wore orange leg warmers with something underneath. Their hair was cut in the exact same way. Where they related in any way?

"Yea, Gai-Sensei!" The younger one shouted as he split a giant rock in half. The older one looked very pleased and flashed the younger one, Lee, a dazzling smile.

"Yes! That's it Lee, You're finally mastering taijutsu!" Finally deciding to make her presence known Sakura stepped out from behind the tree and started to make her way over past them to where the high trees were, just to refresh herself in her chakra control. Rock Lee was in the middle of splitting another rock when his eyes caught sight of a flurry of pink hair walking his way. His jaw dropped as the sight before him. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful creature. He missed the rock completely and nailed his Sensei instead.

"Lee! You idiot! How do you expect to be ready for the exam if you're acting like this!" Gai-Sensei yelled at his student as he turned to find out why Lee had become so distracted. He grinned and elbowed Lee, as Sakura continued toward them.

"Lee, I should have known. You take up just like me! A real ladies man you may say." Sakura stopped in front of the two and them and bowed slightly.

"I apologize for interrupting with your training, but I am asking for permission to use the training area as well." Staying bowed Gai threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course you can use the training area. I am Gai-Sensei and this is my student Rock Lee." She straightened herself up and smiled at Lee.

"Hello Gai Sensei, Rock Lee, I am Sakura Haruno of Team 7. My Sensei is Kakashi." One of Gai's eyebrows twitched as he looked at Sakura.

" Do you mean Hatake Kakashi?" She nodded as Gai turned his back on her muttering to himself. Lee grinned and took the time to properly introduce himself.

"Hi, I am Rock Lee of Team 9 with my companions Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. You said you were in Team 7. Is it true that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are in your team?"

**Boy, he isn't the brightest color in the box is he?**

"Hai. They are. Please excuse me now Lee, I must go train." Lee watched her go as drool slide down his chin. Oh, man he had to have her as his girlfriend. She was so wonderful, what little time he had spent with her only fueled him on, more! If she was taking the exams then he wanted to prove himself to her! He would do it!

"Gai-Sensei I need to train harder!" Gai looked at Lee funny, but shrugged it off.

"Come on Lee, it's enough training for one day. We'll call it a night. Go home and get well rested for tomorrow. We'll go over the basics with Neji and Tenten." Lee nodded and started off. "Lee?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Your house isn't near those trees."

"Oh, right Sensei! See you tomorrow!" Lee took off towards the town ad Gai snickered and watched the young girl run up another tree.

"So she's practicing chakra control. That must be the Sakura Kakashi has been telling me so much about." He shrugged it wouldn't hurt to go and check her out. Smiling to himself he started towards the trees.

"Just a big higher!" Sakura ran up the tree again using her chakra and marked a spot higher than the last one. Jumping down all the way at the bottom she wiped the sweat from her face and grinned. "Wow, I've really gotten better." She closed her eyes to try and concentrate on maintaining the chakra to walk up the tree, instead of running. Something brushed past her ankle forcing her eyes open. At her feet was a small pile of sand. "How strange. Sand piling up like that." She kicked it aside and once again tried to concentrate on getting her chakra up. A pair of green eyes with black rims watched from the treetop above.

"So you the famous Chakra sack I've heard so much about?" The voice stirred the boy out of his trance as he glanced at the approaching Jounin. He snorted and readjusted the huge gourd on his back. If he stayed then the skilled ninja would pick up on his chakra. He grunted and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief as she felt the ominous charka leave.

"Hai." She nodded and started back up the tree. Gai watched her from ground level as he noticed the sand that had gathered around the tree.

"That's unusual." He said as he watched Sakura go higher and higher. "She's not doing it." He closed his eyes and tried to sense what chakra it was. "Demonic chakra no doubt, feels like a sand demon." The green eyes reopened and glanced at the two, now at an even father distance. He would wait until the Jounin left. His eyes narrowed as he felt the demonic pulse throw off his concentration. _Why am I here?_

**To remind yourself that you're alive, remember boy?**

"_So this is the great Leaf Village? Ha! Pathetic!" The fan was shifted to the girls other shoulder. She snorted as her younger brother stopped suddenly._

"_What is it Gaara?" The other ninja adjusted his sack as he wiped some sweat away from his forehead._

"_Her." The words hissed from the dried lips of the sand ninja._ _Temari and Kankuro looked and saw a pink-haired girl walking through the alleyway just a little further up ahead._

"_Yea what about her, Gaara" The sand piled around at the younger one's feet as his green eyes narrowed at the sight of her._

"_She reminds me of Yosh..." Kankuro hissed as he stepped in front of Garra's line of view._

" _That's in the past Gaara, don't dwell on it. Besides It's our first day here and already you want to kill somebody. Remember our true plan, Gaara. We cannot afford to draw attention to ourselves." Glaring at the older one's grip. Temari shuffled her feet nervously._

"_Stand aside or die." Kankuro's eyes flashed with fear as Gaara cocked his head to the side, staring at the back on the girl's head._

"_You wouldn't kill me, Garra. I'm your older brother." Gaara grinned as his eyes widen._

"_Would you like to try your luck and find out?" Temari groaned and pushed Kankuro away from Gaara._

"_Come on, Gaara, you know he just wants what's best for you." Gaara snorted and looked away at the tree. "I'm your big sister so please just do it for me."_

"Hey, Sakura?" Gai called out as Sakura continued to climb up into the trees. Higher and higher, she didn't care how much her body was screaming for rest. She had to maintain the one thing she was good at. Something caught her eye as she stopped on a nearby branch to rest. It was a pile of sand that was formed in the shape of a heart.

"That's so strange." She whispered as the demonic chakra filled her senses.

**Cha! Something's not right about this! Get back down to Gai, Sakura. It's not safe here. Somebody else is here.**

Sakura glanced at the pile of sand again, only to realize that it had something red simmering around it. Sakura caught a whiff of what it was when the wind blew it scent in her direction. It made her almost want to throw-up. Then she saw an injured bird beside it. She cooed softly at it and fixed it where she was right beside the strange heart and the bird.

"Shush, little bird, it'll be ok. I'll heal you." It was so hard not to command his sand to reach out and snap her little neck in half. With the other ninja there it would be nearly impossible to get away with. He was slightly worried when she sat right next to him and hardly noticed his presence. Even though his sand had left a trail against his will. The bird that he had got a hold of was close to death anyway. He had left it there to see what she would do. A green light shook him from his musings as he watched the girl heal the bird with little effort. Then she turned around and gasped. He instinct was to move and get away fast, but he used more chakra to conceal himself.

"Where those green eyes?" He heard her mutter as she ran some fingers through her hair, causing the scent to blow his way. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, welcoming the scent. It smelled of cheery blossoms and strawberries. Slowly with her back turned to him he reached out for her hair, longing to touch it.

"Sakura." Jerking back as if he had been burned he glared at the man below.

"I'm coming Gai-Sensei!" She was gone before he could blink. He stared down at her long and hard trying to figure out how she confused him so.

"Sakura, I'm not your Sensei but I think you've trained enough. You don't want to wear yourself out before the big days do you? I recommend you go home and get plenty of rest. The other ninja's from different villages should be arriving tomorrow." The man glanced straight up at Gaara. "Or sooner." She smiled and nodded as they headed back towards the village. When he was sure that they were gone, he dropped from the bushes and sniffed the air again. Her scent lingered, and it pissed him off to no end. He wanted to see her blood wash over him. He cocked his head as he stared at the path she had taken.

"Sakura. Cherry Blossom." His voice hissed roughly as he licked his dry lips, liking the way her name tasted. "Sakura." He disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Thank you for walking me home, Gai-Sensei." The man nodded and walked off as Sakura stared at the door to her house. It sure was lonely ever since her parents died, but there was no use dwelling on the past. She reached for the knob with her key that she had pulled out from her ninja pack.

"Cherry Blossom." Two arms wrapped roughly around her as she felt them as they began to squeeze. Yelping out in pain as she felt something crawl up her ninja outfit, she gasped as she noticed it was sand. " My Cherry Blossom." The boy repeated as his grip tightened as he bore his whole frame on her, against the door.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura voice broke as she forced out the words as the boy behind her laughed, pressing up closer to her.

"To snap that neck of yours." He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her scent. His grinned only widen as he nipped at the exposed flesh.

"Little Brother!" His head jerked up, as he had been stung. Snarling he pushed himself away from the girl and disappeared into the night, leaving some a heart shaped sand pile behind him. Sakura quickly ran inside her home and locked the door. Breathing heavily she felt her neck where his teeth had been. A shiver ran up her spine as she traced over them, and heard those words over and over again.

"Cherry Blossom." She shivered and quickly got into the shower and prepared for bed. Softly she prayed and turned out the lights. Slowly she let sleep claim her as Gai's words came back to haunt her.

_The other ninja's from different villages should be arriving tomorrow, or sooner. Get home and get some rest._

"One in the morning." The boy sat up on his haunches as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. Her scent was all over the entire house. Thanks to his inner demon's abilities he was able to find and locate her house with her scent and chakra trail she had left behind. "I'm not tired." He hissed and he drew himself closer. Peering down at her helpless form. This girl reminded him so much of his uncle. Caring for everything and anything. Oh how he hated it. He wanted to snap her neck in half, and now he could do it. He glanced at the floor at the small heart that his sand had made. He reached up and traced the tattoo across his forehead. "You love, Cherry Blossom, it's scent is all around you. It kills me." He growled softly as she whimpered out in her sleep. It threw him off, for a second he thought she was awake. He jumped when her hand wrapped around his wrist as tears spilled from her closed eyes. He knew if he jerked away the movement might awaken her. He remained as still as possible and watched her turn.

"Protect me." Those words hissed from her soft lips as he narrowed his eyes. He grinned.

**You can protect no one, boy. Kill her now and end the pain. She's just like the rest. They'll all betray you in the end. You mother, father, uncle, brother, sister. They all want you dead. Now rid this world of her! Kill her now!**

"Gaara." Turning around his eyes met that of his sisters. He looked down at the girl he was bent over and softly got away from the bed, and from the girl. "We told you not to draw attention and this is what you do." Gaara remained silent as he looked at the sleeping girl. "I don't know what your problem is with her, but you'd better find a better way to fix it rather than trying to kill her. She's a ninja student, which means her Sensei could pick up your chakra and hunt you down and kill you, Gaara. Do you understand."

"No one could kill me." Gaara hissed as he reached down and pulled the pink covers up closer to the girls face.

"Gaara?"

"Be silent, your wake the Cherry Blossom up." Temari was speechless as she stared down at the girl who shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Let's go." She nodded and followed him out the door. Before she left she turned and looked at the girl sleeping on the bed. Maybe this one could do what Gaara's mother, father, uncle; Kankuro and Temari had failed to do. Maybe she could make the tattoo on Gaara's forehead become a reality. Gaara deserved to be happy, to be human, to be loved. Temari almost resistant the girl sleeping, she had done something that nobody else had done when they encountered Saboku no Gaara, she had survived.

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter. I hope it sparked some interest in some Huge Naruto fans out there. I'm trying my best to keep everybody in character, but Gaara's hard as crap. It's like a love/hate relationship. Send me feedback and let me know how you like it. Do you think Gaara's moving too fast? I mean we all know he's unstable with his demon in side of him, and he wants to kill her, but he doesn't and he questions himself as to why? I want Temari to be like wanting Gaara to be happy, and Kankuro to be like focused on the true mission of the sand village. I'm trying to keep it as close to the main storyline of the exams as possible, prob; in the later chapters after the exam I'll tweak it into my own. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Criticism goes a long way (Please be good ones) I duh know if I can take bad ones? Ah well that's all part of writing isn't it? _


	2. The Boy with Red Hair

_Well, I feel super charged and ready to go! This is the second chapter of my Naruto story! The very first one. I like how it's going. Took me forever to get that first chapter down. It's going to be a long and hard difficult road, and I'm trying to finish other fan fictions before I start on new ones, but I go through the stages, I'll like Yugioh one month, and then final fantasy again, but right now it's Naruto so I take it I better write a good fan fiction while I'm in the Naruto mode right? Thanks for the great reviews. You don't know how much it means to me to get positive feedback._

_Mate of Sesshy: Sorry I know it was a cliffhanger, but promise this chapter will make it up to you. Thanks for the review._

_Gaara's angel: I know Gaara's kinda freakier than normal, but then again aren't we all? Besides Gaara's even sexier when he's all bloodlust like am I right? Thank you for the review._

_Flaminina: Thank you your review inspired me to go on and continue writing this story._

_Thanks Guys._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boy with Red Hair.**

"Cherry Blossom." _The skin felt so cold to her. So alone, the sadness rolled off of him like sweat. She could feel how much pain this boy was in. "My Cherry Blossom." She opened her eyes and tried to turn around to see her attacker. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart in her chest._

_"What do you want with me?" She felt the grin on her neck as the hairs rose and stood on ends._

_"To snap that neck of yours." She gasped at his teeth gliding across her skin. It was warm, surprisingly warm, compared to how cold the skin was to her. He needed help. Whoever it was needed help._

_It was dark. He left her alone again. Sasuke had left her again._

_"Little brother, you were told not to attract attention to yourself, and this is what you do?" A hand shifted lightly closer to her, as she felt the covers being pulled over her._

_"Be silent. You're going to wake up the Cherry Blossom." A sigh filled her mind as she closed her eyes to the darkness._

_"Her name is Sakura it means Cherry Blossom. Cherry Blossom isn't her real name."_

"_Protect me." She wanted nothing more than protection for him. She could do it. Even if she couldn't do it for her parents. This boy needed her. She finally willed herself to turn around, and all she saw was the shadow leering over her parent's dead body._

"_Ah, so you're little Sakura. Your father told me so much about you. He always said you were his little cherry blossom." Tears filled her eyes as the blood dripped on the floor mocking her._

"_Papa?" a small scared six year old screamed as she ran to the bodies. "Mama! Papa!" Snickering the figure picked the screaming girl up._

"_Come on Cherry Blossom, you'll die in the desert." _

Gasping Sakura sat up quickly in bed, waking up in a cold sweat. Gripping her neck she found no trace of any marks.

"Was it all just a dream?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. Shaking slightly she looked down at the ground, no sand. "The exams must be getting to me. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." Standing up and walking over to the mirror she looked at herself. "Man, if Naruto saw me like this he'd think I was a monster.

"Sakura?" Jerking the pink haired ninja glanced up at her open window. Wait? When did she leave her window open?

"Kakashi-Sensei?" The older man grinned and waved at her. "Sakura, are you feeling all right. It's not like you to oversleep like this?" She glared up at her teacher.

"Oversleep? I overslept?" She glanced at the cloak and groaned softly. It read eleven on the dot. She was supposed to get up and meet Team 7 at nine. Three hours, she, Sakura, had overslept for three hours. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book.

"You're probably just nervous about tomorrow. I'm going to cover the basic's with you all again, and then I'll let you rest before the exam. There's no sense it overdoing it. Get dressed, Cherry Blossom, and met us at the bridge." With a small pop her sensei was gone. Pouting Sakura closed the window and sat down gently on the bed. Gripping her head slightly she noticed a small piece of paper that was on her nightstand. She reached for it and slowly picked it up. It had but a single word on it.

"Love?" She stared at those four letters in confusion. Since when do I write things in my sleep? Shaking her head trying to clear it, she crumbled the paper up and threw it into the trashcan. She popped her neck a couple of times and picked out her usual ninja outfit. Making herself a hasty breakfast and running out the door, she was greeted by the bright and very hot burning sun. Sighing she took off running to the old bridge. She knew Naruto would be furious with her for oversleeping. She had never done it before, never! And Sasuke-kun, oh, she didn't want to think about the look that would be on his face. She couldn't stand to see his disappointment in her. The tree leaves blew on the ground as the wind picked up, blowing some of the pink strand of hair into her eyes. She pushed it back underneath her ninja headband, and looked up at the sky. Seeming how it couldn't do her any harm she decided to take the long way around and she passed the old training grounds. Stopping at the sound of a familiar voice she peered into the clearing. Lee, the ninja she had met yesterday was fighting Neji. Sakura had met Neji once before and knew how tough he was. He was cold, heartless, and ruthless. Tenten adored Neji for his strength and skill, but in all honesty, Neji scared her sometimes. His eyes could see everything; they could read a person in a matter of minutes. Neji had read her the first time they had met.

_"You're weak. When you glance up at the right like that, it seems you are unsure of your abilities as a ninja. There!" she looked towards the ground terrible afraid of his eyes. "When you look to the ground, you see yourself weaker than them." Naruto's fist was shaking so hard as he tried to control himself._

_"Who do you think you are?" Neji looked surprised as he turned his gaze to Naruto. "Telling people stuff like that! I don't care what I've heard about you from Lee! I'll take you down!"_

That was of course before she had gotten to know Neji better.

_"Sakura?" Stopping she turned around surprised to see Neji standing in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tenten stop and watch them with interest._

_"Yea, Neji?" The ninja for the first time looked sheepish as he grinned and his eyes returned to normal. She shivered at them. His eyes always scared her, how the skin around it would budge out._

_"I want to apologize." Staring at him in shock Sakura tried to compose herself. "The first time we met I misread you. Tenten invited you to train with us so that you could prove me wrong. You did. You proved me wrong, and I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." Blushing lightly she stepped back and grinned._

_"It's no big deal Neji, a bunch of people think I'm weak." She was surprised when he grabbed her wrist in his hand._

_"Don't say that. You're not weak." Letting go he sighed and turned back to the training grounds. "You still haven't met Lee." Cocking her head to the side Sakura coughed._

_"Lee?" Tenten had resumed walking by now._

_"Rock Lee, he's the other member of my team."_

_"Oh, well maybe I'll meet him someday."_

_"Are you hungry?" Blinking at the headings of the conversation Sakura decided it was useless to lie to him, he did possess that creepy eyes of his._

_"Yes, I'm famished, all this extra training has gotten to me, but I must do it to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke." Neji laughed as Sakura reminded him of Lee._

_"Let's go then."_

_"Go?"_

_"To get something to eat. I'll pay, then we'll resume training."_

_"Oh, ok."_

He had asked her out to eat lunch with him sometimes and she would agree, to go. He surprised her with now friendly he actually was. Tenten hadn't spoken to her for weeks about the dates, but Sakura didn't mind. Sasuke hadn't taken it well,

_"What were you doing with her?" Sakura sighed as Neji's grip on her hand tightened. Sasuke had caught them eating lunch together. It had become a daily ritual for them, they would train, get tired, eat lunch, train some more. It was nothing but friendship; Sasuke had blown the whole thing out of proportion._

_"Eating." Sakura stepped out in front of Neji and looked Sasuke in the eye._

_"It's not like I have to explain myself to you! Neji's been taking me out to lunch after we train ok? Yes, I asked Neji and Tenten to help with my training so I wouldn't fall behind you and Naruto! He's being kind and a gentleman to me! It's not like you ever cared about me before? Why start now? Do you feel threaten Sasuke?" His eyes narrowed at the lack of the affectionate prefix on the end of his name she would always use._

_"Come on Sakura." Neji said still staring Sasuke down. "We have things to do."_

and Tenten had told her to keep Sasuke on a chain. Sakura thought it was cute how Sasuke would get possessive over her, but it always frustrated her in the end. He wouldn't have anything to do with her until somebody showed interest in her.

"LEE!" Lee seemed to be getting the crap beat out of him. Tenten stood away sighing as she practiced her chakra. She saw Gai watching Lee carefully. Not wanting to interrupt on their training she left and walked on down the training path. Sighing she looked up at the birds flying.

"Sometimes I wish I could just fly away." A snicker was heard behind her as Sakura whirled around and stared hard at the person in front of her.

"What are you doing way out here Billboard brow?" Sakura's hand became a fist as she stared hard at Ino.

"What's it to you Ino-pig?" The girl smirked and ran some fingers through her hair.

"You're teams been waiting for you since nine. I past them three hours ago and they told me they were waiting for you. Even Kakashi was there, Sakura what's gotten into you? Ready to give up and admit I'm the better ninja?" Sakura growled and stormed off as Ino laughed and waved her goodbye.

"Why do you do that?" Ino jumped, startled at the new voice. Gripping her chest she glared at the boy in front of her. "We're suppose to be training, today's our last day. Man, this is such a drag."

"Man, where do you get off scaring me like that?" Ino shouted as she pointed at him. He closed his eyes and looked up at the clouds. _Man, she's such a drag. _He grimaced and wiped some sweat away from his forehead. It was hot. Super hot, Konohagakure was hot, and having Ino yell at him for coming to get her to train was crossing the line. But he was always a laid back down to earth kinda guy, so he let it slide.

"Ino." She stopped her ranting and looked at him for the first time with some kind of respect.

"Yea, Shikamaru?" He was surprised to find her turning her full attention on him. It irked him the way she acted. She could be angry one minute and then sad the next. He snorted, girls go through too much, and they're so overdramatic.

" We're supposed to be training. It's our last day before the exams." _And here you are pissing off your rival, wasting your time and mine._

"Ah, lighten up, Shikamaru, we both know we aren't going to get any better with just one day of training, besides we've been training all week. I feel kinda sorry for Team 7 though." Shikamaru allowed himself to laugh at Team's 7 predicaments.

"What a drag, I'd hate to have Kakashi as my Sensei. I wouldn't ever get anything done." Ino laughed along with him as something crunched in the bushes. "Come on out Choji." The round ninja grumbled as he stepped out from the bushes, a sack of chips in his hand.

"Choji! Were you spying on us?" The ninja shrugged as he glanced at the path Sakura had went down.

"No! Sarutobi Sensei sent Shikamaru and me to find you so we can train some more. He said take a few minutes for break not half an hour." Ino's eyebrow twitched as he chomped on some more chips.

"Fine, fatty, when I cream you in training you're going to regret coming up here." Choji's ear twitched as his eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" His chip bag was crushed as his hands balled up into fist. Ino smirked and laughed heading down to the other training area.

"You heard me." Laughing Ino walked away leaving a very fat and angry Choji fuming.

The water running made his nerves die down a little as he watched his teammate. It irked him how those bugs seem to live inside his body, festering inside, feeding off the charka, and he allowed it.

" Is something wrong, Kiba?" The ninja shuddered as Akamaru barked. The ninja glared at the other before grumbling.

"No, Shino." The bug ninja nodded as he practiced with his bugs some more. Leaning back against the rock, he sighed as he glanced over at the only female in their team.

"Hey, Hinata, are you nervous about tomorrow? Neji's going to be there." The girl nodded as her bangs fell over her face.

"Don't worry about it." The girl looked startled at Shino. "You have improved greatly. You've done well with your training today, even Kurenai Sensei seemed impressed." She gasped and turned away as a light blush appeared across her pale face. Kiba smiled and lay back down. Akamaru barked happily as he enjoyed the sun.

"Tomorrow's a big day. We have to be ready for anything." Kiba said quietly as Shino nodded in agreement.

"Don't go in so overconfident though, it could cost all of us." Kiba snorted at Shino and continued to rest.

"Team 8's gonna kick everybody's ass no matter what anyway Shino. The three of us can take on anything."

"Idiot."

"What did you say?" The bug tamer spared a glance at the other ninja. Sighing to himself he stood up as his bugs retreated back into his body.

"Nothing, Kiba. We should go. We'll need our rest for tomorrow." Nodding the trio left for town.

She sighed as she looked up at them. Judging by their expressions she had officially screwed up.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as Sasuke sighed and refused to look at her. Naruto however was steaming.

"Sakura-chan! Even Kakashi Sensei was on time, and you over sleep by three hours!" The ninja wailed at the top of his lungs. Sakura sighed and Kakashi stepped out in front of her.

"Enough Naruto, she was sick." Glancing up at her Sensei in shock she quickly masked her surprised and eagerly agreed with him.

"Sick? Why didn't you stay at home, then, Sakura-Chan?" She smiled weakly at Naruto.

"You idiot. It's the day before the exam and you expect me to stay in bed?" She sighed gently and mouthed a silent thank you to Kakashi. The older man nodded and grinned.

"Today we will go over the basic. Your ninja techniques, chakra control, and of course reaction time." All three students stared at Kakashi and awaited further orders. "You task is this." He held up three silver balls, grinning behind his mask. "Is to get these from me by three, or no supper, and we continue until you have gotten them."

"Kakashi- Sensei! This is just like when we were tested to be on your team!" Naruto cried out in dismay remembering the horror of first meeting Kakashi.

"That's right Naruto, except this time I have three silver balls instead of two. You will have to work together, maintain your chakra and not overuse it, work on your overall fighting skills, and your reaction time to my attacks. I figured it was the simplest way to get all three done in one day. Then when you have gotten all three balls, and each of you has one we'll call it a day, and you may do as you please." Naruto growled and took off into the trees. Sakura sighed and gave Kakashi a glare before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. Sasuke snorted before vanishing in a ring of fire. _Now let's see if my students have been listening to anything I've taught them. _He tied the balls on and pulled out one of his favorite books. Sighing softly he looked up at the passing clouds. _Is it too early for me to enter them? No, Iruka was just being overprotective of Naruto of all of them. Many ninjas have lost their lives trying to level up a new rank. Many have failed, but this is the first team I have passed, they will be fine. Naruto will keeps their spirits up, Sakura will keep them alive by her amazing healing abilities, and Sasuke will keep them strong with his desire to win against everything. Yes, they are quite unstoppable together._

"Ok, let's go!" Kakashi was surprised at the number of Naruto's coming at him. Chuckling he up away his book and lifted his headband, revealing the sharingan. He saw through Naruto's jutsu, they were all just clones.

"Naruto." He muttered as he pulled out a shuriken, "you still haven't learned anything about frontal assaults." The clones circled him.

"Things are going to be different this time Sensei!" One of the Naruto's told him as Kakashi grinned underneath the mask.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi roared and threw the shuriken at one of Naruto clones. Naruto barley dodged it as another shuriken flew out from the first, and then a second, and so on., until there was as many shuriken as there were Narutos.

"Careful Naruto! He's using a Multiple Shadow Clone Technique! The shuriken's will just keep coming, it's just like your clone jutsu." Sakura yelled as one of the Naruto clones popped and turned into her. Kakashi eyes widen in surprise as she started to build up chakra._ Are they all here? They are all actually working together?_ _Surprising. How could my sharingan not sense it? It's Sakura. She's so good with chakra control she's masked hers and Sauke's chakra to match that of Naruto's, so I was completely use to Naruto's level and didn't think about looking deeper._

"Right! Build up as much chakra as you can, Sakura. I'll protect you!" Three clones jumped in front of Sakura to shield her from the oncoming attacks. Kakashi had focused all of his attention on Sakura and Naruto he had let his guard down from his right side.

"Fire style!" The flame hissed out of the fingertips as Sasuke leapt from the tree that Kakashi was under. Unable to react quickly enough the fire hit Kakashi full force. "Now Naruto!" Sakura nodded and quickly cloned herself rushing in. Kakashi heard Sasuke's shout and quickly prepared himself form Naruto's attack. _So Naruto wants to be the first one to get a bell, huh? That's just as predicable as he is. _The smoke had prevented even his sharingan from seeing through it. He saw a figure approach him as he pulled a kunai. Glaring at her sensei Sakura rushed forward as her other two clones went from the left and right sides. Kakashi lashed out as blood splattered across his face, Sakura's first clone popped and disappeared, as Kakashi realized whom he was dealing with. _Sakura? These aren't Naruto clones; this level of chakra is Sakura's. She is using her chakra to clone herself as Naruto. It was all a trap. _Kakashi smiled under his mask at his students. _And I was stupid enough to fall for it_. He felt a tug at his pants, and realized he only had two bells.

"Nice job Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he panted as Sakura handed him the bell. Sasuke nodded as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Sorry." She panted and gulped down air. "I couldn't get another one. It was impossible to see in that smoke." Naruto grinned as Sasuke nodded.

"Now you'll attack first and confuse him." They whispered to each other, as the smoke cleared revealing no Kakashi. The sun was now in the middle of the sky-signaling noon. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Damn where did he go?" Sasuke growled as Naruto shrugged.

"I'll get my clones ready again." Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus on his chakra.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried as he cloned himself again. Sasuke nodded and quickly cloned himself into Naruto. Sakura stay in the trees, as the two of them headed out. Something silver flashed in front her eyes as her attention became focused on one of the clones. Naruto have created five, Sasuke had created three, and there were nine clones. And one clone was jingling. Sakura smiled and sent out three clones of herself and joined up with them.

"Sakura what are you doing? You're supposed to be waiting for him!" Naruto cried out as Sakura pulled out a kunai. She lunged at the Naruto, and stabbed him into the waist. A small pop was heard as she held in her hand the second bell.

"Good job Sakura." Sasuke grinned as his clones popped and disappeared. "He fell right for it." Naruto grinned as his clones vanished as well.

"How do you like that Kakashi- Sensei!" Naruto cried out into the trees as the wind answered him.

"Huh? Arg!" Naruto went flying backwards as a kunai flew through the air hitting it's target, as blood sprayed through the air. He collapsed coughing, as another Naruto came out of the bushes.

"Get the bell quickly!" Sasuke nodded and quickly reached down and plucked a bell from the bleeding Naruto's pack. A small pop was heard as Kakashi lay down and sighed.

"How was that Kakashi- Sensei?" Naruto asked as he grinned and held up all three bells. Kakashi opened his eye and smirked at the ninjas.

"You have learned well, there is nothing else we can do to improve your skill." Kakashi forced himself up as the bleeding slowed to a stop.

"Great! Now I'm off to get some ramen!" Sakura grinned and nodded with him. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What about you. You want to come?" Sasuke shrugged much to Sakura's delight as they walked off together after Naruto. Kakashi starched the back of his head and grinned.

"Their something all right." Grinning behind the mask he disappeared in a poof to report to the Hokage.

"So Sasuke-Kun are you ready for to tomorrow?" Sighing at the annoying affection end she had added to his name he glanced at the pink haired ninja.

"Yea." She nodded and continued walking as silence overtook them. The wind stirred up and blew her hair. Sasuke closed his eyes inhaling her scent softly. Somehow she always managed to smell of cherry blossoms. It surprised him. Staring up ahead she noticed Naruto with two ninjas.

"Who are they?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked up ahead and Naruto. Sighing he shook his head but quickened his step nonetheless.

"Idiot." He hissed as they reached the two ninja's without trouble.

"Hey I told you to leave him alone?" Naruto shouted pointing to the one wearing all back. Walking slightly behind Sasuke they approached the group. The other one, who was female, stood waiting with something huge strapped to her back. She had a mild look of boredom on her face. She had her eyes closed tightly refusing to look at her partner. When the wind picked up again Sakura's hair blew stirring the scent across Temari's nose. Opening her eyes the sand ninja focused all her attention on the other female with pink hair.

"I told you not to mess with me punk." Naruto was standing on front of the small and fragile Konoharmaru.

"And I told you to leave him alone, you sand monkey!" Naruto shouted angrily as Sakura shifted nervously from foot to foot. The blonde's gaze unwavered as she stared holes into Sakura's head. _So that is the one from before. The one Gaara let live. The one who defied the demon, the one who might be able to save him?_ Tamari snorted as she looked up at the sky. _I doubt it. She won't last, nobody ever does, and nobody ever will love a demon like Gaara._

"All right punk now you've made me angry." The sand ninja pulled of his cocoon looking thing off his back. It landed on the ground with a heavy thud, as the wraps flowed in the wind.

"Bring it on Make-up face." Naruto growled as he prepared himself for battle. Sakura had had enough, stepping in between the sand ninja and Naruto she glared at Naruto.

"Stop being so childish, Kankuro." The ninja looked up startled towards the tree where the voice had come from. Feeling a sudden sense of fear overcome both sand ninja's the wrapping began to wrap around the cocoon looking thing again. Sakura felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up on ends as she sensed the dangerous chakra. A small sigh was heard as Sakura looked up at the tree overhanging the fence. Sasuke stared in shock at the ninja. _It took us forever to learn that! Who is this guy?_ Sakura still stood between the two ninja's as Naruto snorted and glared at her.

"Get out of the way Sakura. This ninja hurt Konohamaru. He's mine now." Sakura felt the heat rush up to her face as she stood firmly in front of Naruto.

"Forget it Naruto." Growling Naruto started forward with every intention of pushing her out of the way.

"What is it with you people and eye-makeup?" Sakura sensed the attack and turned around just as Kankuro threw a kunai. Grabbing the knife in mid-air Sakura sighed and glared her glowing green eyes in the sans ninja's direction. Still stand in front of Naruto she let it fall to the ground in front of her. Something sparked in her eyes challenging Kankuro to throw another one. Half-lidded green eyes watched her with interest. _Cherry Blossom._ His eyes went over from Naruto and landed on her. His jaded eyes bored into hers. Unable to look away Sakura met his haunting gaze. _His eyes, their so cold. His chakra levels are off the chart. Their sand ninja's, they must be here for the exam, but his level of chakra is amazing, are all the ninja's taking the exam like this?_

"It's not make-up." He startled her when a small circle of sand appeared beside her and his arm brushed against hers. Naruto halted in his steps and growled at the boy. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The first thing that stood out the most about him was the gaint gourd that was strapped to his back. _Isn't that thing heavy? From my point of view he isn't even leaning slightly. He carries it around like it's just a book or something like that. What's in it?_ The wind stirred up the sand that had been resting around his feet. She blinked and saw that the sand was going into the gourd. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke to see if they noticed. She didn't feel safe standing beside this boy with red hair, not safe at all. Inner Sakura agreed.

**Cha! Oh man, he's dangerous, totally dangerously hot! He's so hot! Oh, man, Sakura you might have missed out on Sasuke but this one, he's a keeper! I'll have to admit he's putting off some dangerous aura. It's best if we keep our distance no matter how sexy he is.**

_Are you crazy? His chakra levels are off the chart, and those cold, hollow eyes. It's like he's a demon. His stare the tension around him. The other sand ninja's seem afraid of him._

Then she noticed some specks of sand in his red hair. It looked soft blowing through the wind, had he even combed it? He wore almost all black except for the slash of white that she assumed held his gourd to him.

"Yea, well what the heck is it then?" Naruto asked eyes glistening dangerously. That was when she noticed the heavy black rims around his eyes.

"Insomnia." She couldn't stop herself. The surprised look in his eye told that she didn't need to answer that question. God she was so stupid. He was looking at her, again. It made chills run down her spine, but if she showed it. She just felt like if she showed him that she was afraid like the rest then he might harm her, he definitely looked like he could kill people.

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto wailed as Sakura sighed closing her eyes. Something brushed up against her leg forcing her to look down. It was a headband; she turned around and looked at the ninja Kankuro and the blonde. They both had their headbands. She gulped softly hoping nobody heard it, he spared another glance at the boy with black-rimmed jades eyes and red sandy hair. He was still there, staring hard at Naruto. Her suddenly movements must have startled him, because she saw him tense and look at her. Carefully she bent down and retrieved the headband.

"You're here for the exams right?" She stared him in the face. Her bright happy green orbs meeting his cold jaded ones. "Well, welcome to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Good luck on the exams." Stepping back away from him, putting distance between them and making sure she was closer to Naruto, she turned around and stuck out her hand that held his headband. He looked at her hand, just staring. Temari stared forward, knowing her brother wouldn't take it. She stopped in surprised as Kankuro made a shocking noise. Gaara had stretched out his hand for his headband. His fingers brushed up against hers as he let his hand linger there over the headband feeling the softness of her skin. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around the cloth and pulled it back to his body. Grinning Sakura laughed.

"It's the way you tied it." Gaara looked at her in surprise. Nobody had ever directly talked to him like this before; they had always averted their eyes, making sure not to make contact with him. Here she was, the girl who he wanted to kill, the girl he let live, was talking to him, like there was nothing wrong with him. "Here let me show you." Before he could protest she was up on him, right up on him. The smell of her was intoxicating, as he angled his mouth closer to her ear. She was touching him. Somebody was touching him, not out of anger, of fear, or trying to hurt him. She was touching him by her own free will. He felt her fingers brush up against his stomach, as she tied on that stupid headband that meant nothing to him. "There ya go. All done. I hope it won't fall off again." He continued to stare at her before grunting. She walked back behind Naruto.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sakura looked up at the blonde who was now standing beside the red head.

"Sakura." Grinning Temari nodded and decided this girl was worth introducing herself too. "You're name means cherry blossom? Are you that delicate?" Noticing the sneer in the females voice Sakura's green eyes flared up.

"No, I'm not delicate. I'm no different from you." Tamari grinned at the pink haired girl as she smiled.

" I was only kidding. I'm Temari. This here." She pointed down to the boy with red hair. "Is Gaara. That over there." Indicating the other ninja. "Is Kankuro." Smiling Sakura grinned at the ninja's friendliness.

"This is Naruto." She pointed down to Naruto who glared at her, and turned his back to her to help his little friend. "This is Sasuke." Gaara's eyes flew to Sasuke as they stared each other down.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara's voice startled Sakura as the boy with red hair started forward. He stood now in front of her again, staring her down while talking directly to Sasuke.

"Hai. You're name means death. So do you kill everything you come in contact with?" Gaara's hand twitched as his eyes swirled to Sasuke's. Sakura sensed a change in the dangerous aura that he boy was emitted to super dangerous! _Oh, man this could turn ugly I have to do something! I'm the peacekeeper!_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so hungry, come on, Naruto! That ramen's not going to be there all day!" Pushing herself back away from Gaara she pushed Naruto into Sasuke. Then leaning down to check on Naruto's friend.

"Come on Sasuke! Sakura-chan is right! We need to get going!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" Naruto slapped his forehead and ran back to Sakura.

"Go on ahead Naruto. I'll make sure he gets home alright." Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara started to walk away. Sakura felt the gaze on her again, but refused to show how scared she was. Gulping she nodded to Naruto.

"Ok, just let me know if those guys bother you, ok?" Sakura grimaced as the little boy came to.

"Where's the boss?" Sakura grinned at Konohamru's nickname for Naruto.

"He left you with me. Come on we need to get you home." The boy nodded as Sakura fell in step beside him. It was close to dark now. They had followed the way that the sand shinobi had taken.

"Why was Sakura-chan so nice to those creepy ninja jerks?" Naruto wailed as he gulped down another bowl of ramen. Sasuke sighed glaring at the boy sitting beside him.

"Their from another village. Their sand ninja's meaning that our alliance with them is already strained, Sakura did what she did to protect us, and the alliance." Naruto nodded and quickly resumed eating.

"That Gaara scares me. The way he was looking at Sakura-chan while he was talking to you. It made me want to punch him in the face." Sasuke snorted as he sipped his tea.

"He's out of your league Naruto." Naruto flared up and pointed a pair on chopsticks at Sasuke's head.

"He's so not! I hope I fight him in the exam, so I can beat the stuffing out of him!" Sasuke paid for his tea and got up. "Leaving so soon, Sasuke?" The boy with raven hair nodded and waved off.

"Loser."

"What was that?" Naruto shouted angrily at the fleeting figure. Sasuke shook his head and focused his chakra. Sakura had been gone a while and he wanted to make sure she hadn't gotten into trouble. He sighed and sniffed the air, the scent hit him. Grinning he walked on.

She dragged her feet, not looking where she was going. Her stomach was in a blender. Her insides were in spin cycle. She dreaded tomorrow. Sighing she glanced up at the old training grounds surprised to see somebody already there. It was the boy, the boy with red hair. Not wanting to disturb him she turned around to leave, only to find that she could no longer move. Fear rose in her eyes as she blinked and forced herself to stay calm.

"You train here?" The voice spoke directly behind her, as she quickly looked down. Sand had wrapped itself around her legs, preventing her from moving.

"Hai." She said quickly hoping he would let her go. The sand fell away as she turned around and looked at him. His green eyes bore into hers.

"Cherry Blossom, why are you called that?" Sakura didn't like were this was going. She should be screaming for help, running away from this boy, running away from whatever he was. She knew one thing though, he was dangerous, but no matter how much fear rose within her heart, there was another emotion. Just as powerful, yes, it overcame the fear, the sense of curiosity. She wanted to understand him more than anything. She also had a feeling if she ran; he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She needed to do everything she could to stay alive.

"Why are you called, Gaara?" Sand was instantly wrapped around her legs again. Grinning he looked at her, focusing all his attention on her. She looked into his crazed jaded eyes.

"Because everything I touch dies." Stepping closer until he was a fingertip away he stopped in front of her. "If I were to touch you, then you'd die." She refused to show fear. She grinned and laughed, trying to ease herself.

"My name is Sakura, my parents chose it for me because of my hair. It was pink, just like the cherry blossom petals." She closed her eyes to blink, and his hand was in her hair. She looked up at him in confusion. His eyes were still staring directly into hers, daring her to break contact. Staring back, she tried not to focus on the fingers running through her hair, or the sand that tightened on her ankles.

**Cha! He's hands feel so good! Oh, man you should purr for him! I'd bet that throw him for a loop. Forget him being dangerous! He's freakin' sexy!**

Ignoring her other self she reached up and lightly touched his hair with her fingers. His movements froze as he watched her._ What's he waiting for? Why hasn't he flung me away? Sasuke always did when I tried to touch him. His hair feels sticky. What's in it? It's crimson red, oh! Oh, no! Don't tell me! Don't tell me! Is this blood? Does he have blood in his hair!_

"You're hair feels like a cherry blossom petal.." He said as last as his hand fell back to his side. Her hand remained froze in his hair. Staring past him she finally noticed the body laying not but a few feet from them. His sand tightened again, refusing to let her go.

"I didn't die." She whispered softly as something glimmered in those cold depths. He was watching her, every breath she took, ever move she made, if she did something wrong, the chances were she would end up dead. "Like a silk petal. Hopeless to struggle against the wind as it blows. Unable to fight back." She focused on him once more.

"Your hair feels like sand." She pulled her hand back, as something red dripped from her fingertips, but she chose to ignore it. "Is it hot? I mean is it extremely hot in the desert?" Her question threw him for a loop but he refused to show it. _She's not going to comment about the body, or all the blood? Or all the blood all over my face?_

"Yes. It's hot." He wouldn't say anymore.

"Did he try to attack you?" Sakura asked indicating the body lying on the ground. Gaara grinned, this is were she would have a look of horror and fear run across her face, this is where she would try and run away, and he would crush her, he could already feel his demon rising within him. He was still so far in.

"No." Sakura's face showed no emotion as she reached down to retrieve something from her ninja backpack. The sand wrapped around her wrist stopped her. Glancing up she noticed the look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"You need to get that cleaned off. I have something in my bag, you could let me get it."

"I don't trust you." He closed in on her, standing in front glaring down at her hand.

**She'll put out a weapon and try and kill you with it. Just like your father, just like your uncle, everybody hates you. Everything you touch will die and turn to ash. Why wait to kill her? Kill her now, boy. Do it before I do.**

Gaara's hand reached out and opened the back, which rested on her hip. His fingers brushed against a small weapon. His eyes instantly narrowed at her. Grinning Sakura reached up and pulled his hand out. He pulled out a small pink cloth he glanced at her before the sand let go of her wrist. Plucking the material from his grasp, she reached up and gently began to wipe the blood away. _Touching me? She's touching me? No fear, no hesitation, nobody touches me! NOBODY! Not the children, not my mother, father, uncle, siblings. Nobody, she's touching me. It feels warm. It feels so warm. She's warm. She's…_

**Going to die! I can't allow her to live. She'll be the death of me. I'll kill her now. I'll end it now! Boy, you will kill her! I will make you! You are alone, nobody loves you nobody touches a demon like you. She's just trying to get close so she can cause more pain. Let me spill her blood!**

_That's it. She's warm; her fingers are warm, just like blood. The blood is so warm, mother; it's so very warm. Her touch is so warm, it feels so good. Just like when I kill. I kill to exist. I exist to kill, she's like blood, warm, fragile, but she smells so much sweeter. Cherry Blossoms. They're everywhere._

Sakura smiled as she watched him close his eyes. Leaning into her touch. Grinning she wanted to pat herself on the back._ I'm still alive._

**CHA! Right, just keep it up, until he lets you go. I believe you should be more of a psychiatrist than a medical ninja! **

Gently she continued to rub the blood off his face, trying not to disturb whatever kind of spell they were in. He remained her so much of a cornered animal, if you show it respect then they would show it to you. The alliance between Sand and Leaf was already strained, but this was blowing it over the top. What if somebody found them? What would they think? All this blood, would they think she tried to kill him? She had to be respectful they were guest in the village; she needed to report this to Kakashi, as soon as she got the chance.

"Warm." His lips parted but his eyes remained closed, his head now leaned completely to the left, trapping her hand there on his cheek.

"Huh?" Staring at him in confusion his eyes opened only to blink lazily at her, grinning as he did so.

"You're warm like blood, so very warm, but smell so much sweeter." Trying to force a smile on her face Sakura just nodded, not trusting her voice. She was terrified of him, and trying to stay alive and not be scared while he told her these things was so hard to do.

"Sakura!" the voice startled Sakura from her task and she turned to look behind her, Gaara not satisfied with her job reached out and had grasped her tiny wrist in his hand, urging her attention back to him.

"Sasuke?" The figure continued to run as Gaara's eyes narrowed, his grip tightened on her wrist, as his sand fell away from her legs.

"Sakura!" A kunai flew straight past her, and was meant for Gaara, the sand appeared out of nowhere and blocked it. Hissing, Gaara crushed Sakura against him, trying to peer through the dark at the attacker. The bloody chest met Sakura's face as she felt his arm around her tightened until it became painful. The blood washed all over her face, almost making her throw up. Gasping for breath she pulled away and tried to look at Sasuke. _He's not going to let me go, alive. I should have known better than to come out here, alone._

"Sakura come here." The tremor was something new to her. She had never heard Sasuke sound so unsure of himself.

"Gaara. I better go. I don't want Sasuke and you getting hurt before the exams." Growling Gaara placed his mouth by her ear, his eyes bore into Sasuke's red ones.

"He'd die, just like that other one, before he would touch me." Gulping she tried to push away.

"He's my teammate I need him for the exams. I need to go, Gaara, please let me go." His hands fell away as his mouth clamped over her ear. Gasping he grinned and rolled the soft skin around in his mouth, liking the feel of it.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke lunged forward with another kunai.

"Sasuke NO!" She pushed Gaara away and stood between Sasuke and him. Sasuke halted his attack as he paled at the sight of all the blood covering Sakura. Turning he stared down as Gaara who remained behind Sakura.

"What did you do to her, monster?" Something flashed in Gaara's eyes. Something painful.

**_"You could have not done it right, uncle?" Those blue eyes looked at him._**

**_"No, I chose this. I always resented you Gaara-sama. I always hated you. You took away my sister, and you were here to curse this village. I hate you Gaara."_**

Gripping his head he howled in pain, as he feel to his knees. Sasuke took this change and grabbed Sakura.

"Come on we have to get out of here." He jerked her away, and started running with him.

"Cherry Blossom." She knew it was Gaara. He coughed still gripping his head, a hand outstretched to her. She looked at him; blood was running out from the corner of his mouth, it was his blood. He looked so frightened like a lost child, and then quickly it changed into bloodlust. "Cherry blossom." He rasped again, stretching his hand out as far as it would go. "Don't leave me." If she left now, she knew the next time he saw her he would kill her, but if she stayed there was still a huge change that he would kill her. Jerking away form Sasuke she gulped and looked at him.

"Sasuke, he needs help." Sasuke growled and tried to reach for her hand again. "Please, let me heal him, and then we'll leave." Glaring and knowing she wouldn't leave he nodded and walked behind her. Gaara growled and his sand lashed out for her. Sasuke pushed her back and grimaced.

"We can't get close."

"Stay here, and don't follow. I think he sees you as a threat." Sasuke 's eyes widen at what she was implicating.

"Let you go alone with that monster?" the sand shot out and wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Slinging him away from Sakura.

"Sasuke!" She looked back at Gaara who was laughing. _He needs help! He's insane! If I would have called him a monster for killing that ninja, he would have killed me!_

"Gaara! Calm down!" Temari shouted as the wind picked up, stirring up the scent of blood. Temari froze when she saw a blood covered Sakura.

"Sakura?" Gaara roared again as he sensed Temari. "Go, Sakura, run away. Never be with him alone! I'm telling you this because you know of our already fragile alliance we have with the leaf village. If this gets out it could start another war." Sakura nodded understanding what the girl was telling her. She moved around Temari and ran towards Gaara. He was gripping his head, his sand was moving rapidly around him. Slowly taking a shaky hand she stuck it out into the whirling sand.

Blood splattered in his face, the sand stopped, the pain stopped, the memories stopped, and her blood was on his face. Her green eyes meeting his without hesitation. Her blood smelt like cherry blossoms. Her blood! He had hurt her! Her blood! The pain was starting to come back tenfold. He closed his black-rimmed eyes and expected the worst. Her hands were running through his hair. His eyes flew open in shock, confusion, horror, and anger. A green light was coming from her, she was healing him. Temari watched in shock. _She's healing him? Does she think it's internal? That's what caused this? She's got a lot to learn, but she's not afraid of him. Even though he slashed her. She's no afraid. She survived Saboku no Gaara not once but twice._

I have to go now." Sakura nodded to Temari who rushed over to Gaara. Sasuke stood up and leaned on Sakura for support.

"You're going to pay dearly for not coming with me, regardless of the alliance. We will speak of this later with Kakashi." He hissed to her and she looked back at Gaara and Temari. The other sand ninja had arrived as well, along with an older person, she assumed it was their sensei. "Did he hurt you?" Sakura looked down at her body that was covered in blood.

"No, somebody tried to attack him, while he was at the training grounds, and he killed them." She lied as they walked down the street.

"Why are you not afraid of him?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer to her. Sighing Sakura looked at him smiling softly.

"He reminds me of me in a way."

* * *

_How was that? Finally Gaara makes another appearance. I like this chapter it's speaks for itself. Yea, Gaara's a bit rash, but hey wouldn't we all be in we had a demon inside of a past and us like that? I hope to get more great feedback, and sorry it took so long to past another chapter, but I want this story to be perfect. I want it to be something I can be proud of._

_Mage-Chan_


	3. All Nine Rookies assembled

_Man, finals are such a drag. I'm overrun with schoolwork right now, but I do manage to find time to commit myself to my huge Naruto mood, and tribute to this story. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. That last chapter was pretty long; my fingers ran away from me._

_Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

**Chapter Three: All Nine Rookies have assembled! The Chunnin Exams!**

"Sakura?" She shifted slightly before stopping looking up at the moon. He noticed how quiet she was for the first time. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Her eyes dulled as her thoughts flew back to Gaara.

"No, he's just. I don't know how to explain it. He's suffering a lot, you can tell it in his eyes, but he's just so. I don't know." Sasuke continued to look at her, all that blood on her face, she wasn't even flitching.

"You said he was like you." She focused most of her attention on Sasuke. "What did you mean by that?" Sakura sighed letting him go, pushing him away from her. He stumbled but didn't fall down to the ground. A hoot owl in a nearby tree cooed softly into the empty streets, Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You're not the only one, Sasuke, who has suffered a great loss." Sasuke looked startled at Sakura, her pink hair covered with thick globs of blood. She looked so much older, wiser, and so much more fragile. "My parents were murdered when I was young. I don't even know who did it. I think about them everyday. There were no remains, so I made tombstones for them at the edge of the training grounds. Have you noticed them?" Sasuke looked away from Sakura towards the fence. In truth he had noticed them. He noticed her going there everyday after training, and always watched her; to make sure she got home safe. "I never remembered anything about them. I don't remember them holding me, touching me, or loving me. I'm useless as a ninja, to tell you the truth I was going to quit. Ino talked me out of it though. I have no special talents except for chakra control, and that's it. I became a ninja to find my parents killer and avenge them. Now I know that it's pointless. I can't even remember my parents, much less the person who killed them, but I do remember sand. So much sand in that village. The village I use to live in. I use to be a Suna citizen when I was a girl. I remember this little boy. Nobody liked him, they were all afraid of him. Like he was a monster or something, but I believed that there is good in every person. I played ball with him one day; I was so happy back then, to find someone who was suffering just like me. I was alone even when my parents were alive. They never paid any attention to me, always had nannies to watch over me. I ran away that day and met him. The boy with sad eyes, we played and took each other's pain away, and then when I got home, my parents were dead, and I was taken away. Away from the village, away from the boy with sad eyes, away from the bloodstains of my parents. I vowed then to help those who suffered like me; in a way it was my meaning to exist. To save others." Sasuke remained silent. He refused to look at her. Finally they resumed walking in silence. He glanced at her, to see crystal tears running down her blood covered cheek.

"Don't." He warned refusing to cry himself; he had no idea that she had suffered for so long, just like him. His brother murdered his parents. He was old enough to remember whom he would kill, she wasn't. She didn't even remember her parents that well, she would never be able to find her parents killer and avenge them, she would never be at peace with herself.

"Sasuke, I don't need your sympathy." The coolness of her voice startled him as he looked at her twisted face. Tears lines running through the blood, even dirty and fragile looking, she never looked so beautiful to him.

"Sakura…" She shook her head refusing to speak to him. "Sakura, you're just like me too. Why do you feel compassion to that monster? Why?" His concern flew to the next logical step to him, anger.

"Why do you care, Sasuke-kun?" she added the prefix with venom. "You've never cared before, oh wait?" she tapped her chin, mocking him. "You did, when Neji was being nice to me! You never acknowledged me before, until somebody took interest! Why concern yourself with who I chose to help? Why do you even care? All you want to do is grow stronger so you can kill your brother! At least you remember who was responsible for your parent's death! I can't…I can't…" she was choking back the sobs, her body shook with all the build up pain and rage she had been keeping inside her for so long. "I don't…I don't remember! I want to help people! I want to help him! He's not a monster he's suffering! You want to kill your brother! I chose helping people it helps keep me alive! It's my reason to live! Helping people stay alive is my reason to live! Without it my existence is pointless! I have nothing else, Sasuke! Do you understand?" She hiccup and hugged herself tightly. They were standing in front of her door, to her cold lonely house. " Do you…understand, Sasuke-kun? What it feels like to have no reason to live?" He reached out for her, to touch her. She slammed the door in his face. He stared ahead of him at her door. His hand still outstretched. When that monster reached for her, she went, when I did it, she fled. I need to speak to Kakashi. Sasuke huffed and disappeared into the night.

The hot water felt so good against her skin. The red blood was going down the drain, the tears stained her cheeks. She sobbed hugging herself. _Why? Why am I the only one who has to go through this? Why do I help him so? Why do I help the boy with the name of death? Sure, he's handsome, but not enough to get my life taken away for. He's in so much pain; I just want to take it away. Maybe that's why I need to see him. Because he's became my reason to exist. No, not my reason, a distraction. That's all he is, a distraction, when the exams are over, and he goes away, I'll never see him again, I won't have anybody to help anymore. I'll have no reason to exist, no reason at all. Sasuke was concerned about me today, and I just blew up at him. How could I? I'm the one, who told me that I love him, and he actually shows concern and I throw it away. Maybe now he knows how I feel._

" He deserved it." She whispered to no one as the water drained out of the tub. Glancing at the clock she grimaced. She needed to get her rest if she wanted any chance at passing the first exam. Sighing she quickly drank some water to help her sleep. Climbing in the bed, she instantly fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillows.

_"It's Gaara! Run!" They ran. She watched the children go, then turned at looked back at the small boy clutching the ball. He was crying. They were so mean to him. Grinning and grasping her teddy bear she started forward. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there, even though she'd tried to make as much noise with her new sandals as possible._

_"Hi, I'm Sakura-Chan!" She stopped in front of him. He was shaking, gripping his heart. "Are you hurt?" She asked him indicating his heart. Glancing up in shock her eyes met jaded sad ones. Her heart broke to see those eyes like that._

_"Sakura-Chan?" He asked whispering her name into the winds. She grinned and nodded clutching her bear tighter._

_"They all ran away." Sakura said to no one as she noticed the ball covered in sand lying on the ground. "It got stuck right? You helped them, but they ran away. Don't worry about them. They're always mean like that! They make fun of my head, they say it's too big." Gaara sniffed and continued to stare at her in shock. She wasn't scared or worried that she was beside him. She was just grinning at him, happy. She made him feel like somebody loved him._

_"There's nothing wrong with your head." He said as she giggled at him. Her pink hair floated in the wind._

_"You wanna play?" she picked up the ball and looked at him. A small smile broke out across his face, and then turned into a full fledge grin._

_"Really? You mean it?" Sakura threw back her head and laughed putting her bear down beside her._

_"Of course I mean it silly!" she bounced the ball to him, and he caught it. He laughed and bounced it to her. She would grin and bounce it back. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. She was playing with him._

_"Gaara?" Gasping Sakura missed the ball startled by the voice. She looked up at the man approaching them._

_"You're name is Gaara?" He watched her eyes, waiting for her to realize who he was and run. "That's a pretty name." She said finally after a few seconds of silence._

_"Gaara?"_

_"Hai, Yashamaru? What is it?" The man looked at surprise in Sakura as she ran off to retrieve the ball._

_"Who is that, Gaara-sama?" The boy looked up at his uncle grinning._

_"Her name is Sakura-chan, and she's playing with me!" The man froze as he watched the girl. His eyes narrowed as his hands balled up._

_"Something wrong, Yashamaru?" The man looked down at Gaara._

_"No, Gaara-sama, nothing is wrong." Walking away Sakura came back with the ball. Grinning they played some more._

_"Have you ever had ice cream?" He stared at her in confusion._

_"Ice cream?" She nodded gripping his hand as she led him to her favorite spot._

_"Two please." Sakura held up a bill waiting for the man to take it._

_"What will it be little…" he froze looking past her at Gaara. "It's Gaara!" Fear overtook him as he continued to stare at Gaara. Sakura sensed something behind her and snorted._

_"Please, sir I want my ice cream!" The man nodded and handed her two cones as Sakura led them away. She handed it to him and started eating hers._

_"Why are you not afraid of me? Everybody else is." Gaara said as she led him around Suna. She giggled at her reaction when he licked the cone._

_"You're just like me! Lonely. You're not a monster, just alone. I know!" she handed him her teddy bear. "You can have this! That way when I can't play with you, you won't be alone, Gaara-sama!" she grinned as he held her bear. Tears streaked down his face as his ice cream fell to the ground._

_"Thank you, Sakura-Chan." He reached out wanting to touch her, hug her, and let her know how grateful he was for her playing with him._

_"You're welcome Gaara-sama, but I have to go now." She stopped talking as his hands wrapped around her_

_"Thank you Sakura-chan." She stared at him in confusion but grinned and pushed him away, trying to resume talking.._

_I promised my nanny I'd be back. My parents are coming home today! Hey, come on you could meet them!" Gaara closed his eyes and hugged the bear tighter._

_"I don't think it would be a good idea." Sakura laughed grabbing his hand into hers._

_"Come on." She dragged him down the streets on Suna laughing all the way with her friend who had red hair. They stood in front of her; Gaara was clutching the teddy bear nervously. She grinned and opened it up. Her eyes widen in shock as her hand fell from Gaara's. A tear slide down her face, and then another. Blood, the blood was everywhere, she knew. She knew her parents were dead. She sobbed into Gaara's chest as he held her. Sobbing she heard a voice cut through the pain, the shock, the nightmare of it all._

_"So you're the cherry blossom. You're parents told me so much about you." The man grinned as Gaara's eyes narrowed. She was snatched from his grip, Gaara screaming after her, his hand outstretched._

_"You'll die if you stay in the desert."_

"Gaara." Tamari hissed as Kankuro helped her carry the boy back to the hotel where they were staying. "She healed him." Kankuro snorted.

"She was foolish, she's lucky Gaara didn't kill her, stupid girl." Tamari nodded as they walked through the door. Kankuro set the gourd down beside the door.

"She saw a taste of what Gaara really is." Kankuro grimaced and looked out the window into the night.

"She'll have to be killed. If she tells them of Gaara then the whole plain is blown." Temari's eyes widen at Kankuro.

"Do you know what you are implying? We can't kill her! That would be just as bad as her telling Hokage. I don't think she will though." Temari un-strapped her fan and she carried Gaara to one of the rooms, her brother following her.

"What makes you think that?" Temari smiled at Gaara as he slept, a small smile graced his lips.

"She survived." Kankuro raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room. Temari pulled up a chair and sat beside Gaara. She glanced at his chest as he labored in breathing. Slowly she reached out and touched his hair. No sand flew out at her trying to snake around her neck and snap it. Instead he muttered something under his breath. He was still covered in blood for the most part, except his face, which that ninja girl had wiped off. Temari saw Gaara's left hand clutching around something. It was pink, a pink cloth, caked in his blood. She smiled and ran fingers through her younger brothers hair. He didn't deserve to go through what he did. He needed somebody or something to show hi a different path than what he had chosen, and even though Temari wanted something more than to make the KazeKage proud, her brother's happiness was more important to her. She would go and seek out this ninja that had captured the interest of Gaara, and find out more about her. Gaara had been happy as a child once with Yashamaru. Temari and Kankuro were ordered not to have any contact at all with Gaara, and Temari had tried to stop Yashamaru before he went out to kill Gaara, but he hadn't listen. She had tried so many times to reach out to Gaara, and most of the time it would cost her a broken limb, but tonight he was resting. She bit her lip wondering if his demon would take control, in this state.

"Cherry Blossom." He hissed out gripping the pink clothing tighter. His nosed pinched and he rolled over. Temari grinned as she looked out at the window.

_"MAMA! PAPA!" He was forced to watch the tears slide down her face; he clung to her as she clawed at his chest. "Their dead! Mama and papa!" Sobbing into his chest he gripped her tightly. He sensed somebody nearby and his sand stirred up. The man was too fast._

_"Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO1 NOT LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! DON'T LEAVE ME! SAKURA-CHAN!" he ran to the only place he could call home. He gripped the teddy bear so tightly._

_"Yashamaru! Yashamaru!"_

_"Hai, Gaara-sama what is it?" tears built up in Gaara's eyes as he pushed the bear into his uncles hands._

_"Sakura-chan's been taken away! We went for ice cream and she took me to her house, there was blood everywhere, Yashamaru! He took her away! He took her away! The only one who played with me! He took Sakura-Chan away!" sobbing Gaara cried as his uncle looked at the teddy bear._

_"Cherry blossom." Gaara stopped crying as he looked up at his uncle in shock._

_"Yashamaru?"_

_"Her name means cherry blossoms. Flowers can't live in the desert, Gaara-sama. The man was doing what was best got her."_

_"How do you know that Yashamaru? What if he was going to hurt her?" Gaara clung to the bear tears pouring out of his eyes._

_"I'm sure you will see her again, Gaara-Sama. She cared for you. I could tell when I saw her playing with you."_

_Blood. Her blood, it was across his face, the sand stooped, the pain stopped, everything was at a standstill. Her eyes showed no fear, no hatred, and no resentment. Those eyes reflected his own. Her blood was all over him again. He howled clawing at his forehead trying to make the pain stop. Her hands raking through his hair, her scent was all over him, placing his head in the junction of her neck, he slept._

_"KazeKage-sama, they were killed." Gaara gulped as he waited outside the door for his uncle. He strained his ears as he gripped the teddy beat tighter. "Both the father and mother." A snort was heard as movement towards the door began. Gaara shuffled away from it._

_"What of the daughter, Sakura?" The bear fell to the ground; he gripped his heart trying to keep his focus._

_"I killed her myself." He fled. He fled to the only place that had meaning to him, the place where he had met her. He screamed out to the skies about his misfortune._

_"Sakura-chan, why?" he hissed into the bear squeezing it to his chest._

_"Gaara-sama?" He flinched at the hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned around narrowing his eyes at his uncle._

_"Why? Yashamaru? Why?" Gulping Gaara trembled as his uncle stared coldly at him._

_"It was an order."_

_"You killed Sakura-chan."_

_"No. I hid her." Gaara closed his eyes looking away. Gripping the bear tighter the sand around him stirred up._

_"I don't believe you, Yashamaru!" Shaking hugging the bear his uncle bent down beside him, clasping the young boy on the shoulder._

_"Gaara-sama, I did what I had to do as a ninja. Emotions are just an unnecessary weakness; your enemy will manipulate them and use them against you. A shonobi with emotions is useless to his village as his KazeKage. We are just tools to be used. We are nothing more than that. I hid Sakura-chan away so you could meet her again some day." Gaara stared at his uncle in shock._

_"Meet her again?"_

_"Hai, when you're older, I want you to travel to a village. It's a special village; it's called the village Hidden in the Leaf. It's where Sakura-chan is. I want you to go there when you're older, and meet her again. She'll take care of you, Gaara-sama, when I am no longer able too."_

_"Yashamaru? You'll always be with me right?" The man didn't reply as he looked up at the moon._

_"Hai. I love you Gaara-sama."_

_Why am I the only one they call a monster? Gaara thought as he sat on the building. The girl had rejected his ointment to help heal her wounds._

_"Die Gaara." Knifes flew at him, the sand blocked all of them. Gaara stared in shock at the attacker. Growling his eyes narrowed, the bear fell to the ground. Snarling Gaara opened his hand as the sand trapped the man. Squeezing the sand exploded as blood rained from the sky. Shivering Gaara grabbed the bear and made his way to the dying man. He pulled back the sheet and stared in horror._

_"Why? Why Yashamaru? Why?" screaming Yashamaru explained everything to him. Pain rose in Gaara's heart, a wound that would never heal. He carved the four letters into his head as a reminder of who he was. He stared at the bear. Sakura still cared for him, he would find her. He would find the girl who loved him, then maybe his wound would heal, but until then he lived now only as a weapon. Only exist to kill others, to make him feel alive. He would kill until the day he found her, and then_ _he'd kill her too._

"Sakura-chan." Grinning in his sleep he licked his lips, Temari watched uneasy. "I'll find you, just like I promised, Yashamaru. Then I'll snap that neck." Laughing he resumed sleeping as Temari stared at her brother.

"Gaara?" Maybe it would work maybe Gaara would talk to her in his sleep when his mind was free to wonder on it's own will.

"Why didn't you kill Sakura?" she whispered to him as he clutched the fabric harder.

"She loves me." Temari nearly fell out of her chair when those words passed from Gaara's lips. "She played with me, nobody else would. She touched me, sets a fire to my skin that the blood doesn't. I'll kill her. I'll kill the cherry blossom." Temari 's eyes widen at Gaara's ramblings.

"Why would you kill somebody that loves you, Gaara?" He clutched the sheets of the bed, snarling at her.

"She's just like Yashamaru, she'll betray me, just like he did. Nobody loves death. Sakura-chan…." He muttered as he rolled over again. Temari stood up, more than determined to find Sakura. She and Gaara had met before; surely she would have recognized him, right? She walked out of the room and gently closed the door; slowly Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Cherry blossom, the girl who has pink hair. The girl who played with me, so many years ago. Cherry Blossom is Sakura, why didn't I see that before?"

_It's a special village. I have hidden her, so that when you get older you can find her again. She'll take care of you when I no longer can._

"You knew this would happen didn't you, Yashamaru? You were planning to kill me all along."

_Hidden Leaf Village, travel there, Gaara-sama that is where your cherry blossom lives now. Go with her Gaara-sama and be happy. She cares for you_.

He looked at the object across the room sitting on the floor it mocked him. It mocked him in everything he was, the button eyes stared back, the teddy bear as sitting lopsided against the wall.

_"You can have this! That way when I can't play with you, you won't be alone, Gaara-sama!"_

He commanded his sand to retrieve it. Pulling it close to him, he inhaled. Allowing his eyes to close once more, his thoughts drifted back to the pink haired ninja that had gotten his attention.

The sun was too bright, it couldn't be morning already. Sakura yawned as she shoved her face back into the pillow. Suddenly without warning, a hard pounding came from her front door. Groaning she stood up, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Sakura. Open the door, now." The voice roared from the other side. It sounded like Sasuke. She snorted, there was no way she was letting him in, not after last night, she was in no mood to see him.

"Yo, Sakura." That was Kakashi. Snorting she walked out of the bedroom and opened the front door. "Yo." Kakashi waved putting away his book, as Sasuke stepped out from behind him. Sakura's green eyes narrowed as her and Sasuke stared each other down.

"What is it Sensei? Coming to make sure I didn't oversleep again?" she teased as Kakashi's smile dropped from behind his mask, his face grew grave.

"No quite, I came here on information regarding your encounter with the Sand Shonobi from last night." Sakura felt bile rise in her windpipe. Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Hai, Come in Sensei." Kakashi nodded as Sasuke started in following the older man. Sakura grinned and slammed the door into his face. Sasuke growled and sat down at the base of the door, leaning against it. "What do you wish to know, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked as she sat on the couch, as Kakashi remained standing.

"I want to hear your version." He forced it out as he glanced at the door. Sakura yawned still sleepy, trying to ignore the starching noises coming from the door.

"What is Sasuke tell you?" Sakura asked as she heard Kakashi sigh.

"That you refused to come with him and almost got yourself killed trying to help another ninja from one of our strained alliance."

"Sensei, the sand shonobi is someone I know." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the noises at the door stopped.

"Someone you know?" Sakura nodded as she thought back on her childhood.

"Hai, I was friends with Saboku No Gaara when I lived in Suna. That was the day I met him, and the day my parents died. I'll never forget that day, Sensei. So I was helping a friend in need, rather than a strange shonobi from an alliance." Kakashi smiled and nodded his head.

"Sasuke told me that there was blood all over you." Sakura sighed.

"There was when he hugged me. We haven't seen each other for a very long time, Sensei I was surprised that he remembered me."

"Anything else?"

"He killed a ninja. I asked him if the ninja attacked him, and he said no. He just seemed so alone, Kakashi-Sensei, he's changed since I last met him; I want to help him, Sensei. I was the only one in that village who was ever nice to him." Kakashi stared down at her.

"I still am questioned by your motives, and Saboku No Gaara isn't someone to mess around with. He's unstable, unpredictable, and uncontrollable."

"Everything was fine last night until Sasuke tried to attack him, and then he went crazy. As long as you don't threaten him, then he's docile, at least to me he is."

"You will be accompanied by either Naruto or Sasuke when approaching him. I do not want you going alone, even if he is a childhood friend, he is dangerous, and Sakura, don't do anything that would hurt the alliance. It is already strained enough, and I know you will do what is right for our village." Kakashi nodded and opened the door. "Now get dressed and met us at the bridge. I have to talk to you three. Come, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded to Kakashi as Sakura closed the door. _Why didn't I realize it before? Gaara is the boy with red hair from my childhood; I didn't figure that out until last night. I remembered giving him my teddy bear on the day my parents were killed. He's changed so much; he's darker, more alone than ever. Last time we met I didn't see his siblings. I didn't even know he had them. I need to talk to him, to see if he remembers me, but I'll see him today, at the exams. Maybe I can, no, Naruto and Sasuke will be watching my every move. I need to ask him, does he remember who killed my parents?_

"Right. I'll ask him today, before the exams take place, right in front of those other two creepy sand ninjas. I need to get answers." Sighing she walked back to her bedroom, and stared at the bed. "Mama, Papa, I wish you were here. I miss you so much." She sniffed as a tear fell onto the floor. She huffed wiping her cheek furiously. Changing and quickly getting breakfast she made her way to the bridge.

"I have already informed Naruto and Sasuke of my decision." Kakashi said as he watched her closely.

"If it was Naruto talking to Gaara you wouldn't have me and Sasuke protecting him would you?" She yelled as Kakashi shook his head.

"It's different with you Sakura, do not argue with me. He's the enemy in this exam. Each team will do whatever they can to survive, and he will be no different, friend of not. He will be wanting to pass the exams too." She hung her head.

"He's different."

"How so?"

"He's just like me."

"Enough. You three will go now, to the exam. I have nothing more to say." Kakashi disappeared with a small popping noise.

"Yea, Finally it's time for the exams! I'm gonna be the best believe it!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as Sasuke glowered at him. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto?"

"Why didn't you tell us you knew, Gaara?" Sasuke watched as Sakura's face turned a small shade or red, it sent him into a fit of jealousy.

"I didn't realize it until last night. I haven't always lived here, Naruto. I use to live in Suna, and there I met Gaara as a child. I was surprised."

"Does he remember you?" Naruto pressed on as Sakura shrugged.

"It's hard to say, he might and then he might not. I plan on talking to him today about it. Would you be my escort Naruto?" the blonde grinned and nodded. "Just promise that you won't say anything to him, let me talk. I know how much you dislike him."

"He pissed me off. I wanna punch him in the freakin' face." Sakura grinned as they started walking to the building.

"He's not that bad, Naruto." Sakura said as Sasuke snorted.

"No just unstable and mental, a perfect companion for you." Sasuke hissed as Sakura glared at him, but said nothing.

"Yea! Here we are! Believe it."

"Shut up loser."

"What did you say?" Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the doors of the green building. Scanning her left and right she sensed other chakras. Glancing at the blowing wind she saw a small line of sand pooling around the windowsill. Gulping she backed up into she ran into Sasuke.

"You are so annoying." He hissed pushing her away. She re-found her balance and looked at the end of the hall where bunches of ninja's were gathered.

"Hey! Let us in!" several ninja's cried as two of them stood in front of the doors.

"Hey, look at it this way, we're doing you a favor. Most ninja's that take this test die. So do yourself a favor and back out now."

"Hey, Sakura!" The pink haired girl turned around and came face to face with Lee.

"Oh, hi, Lee. What's going on?" Lee's eyes darkened as he looked at the two standing in front of the door.

"They won't let anybody in. I've already tired and they just won't."

"But we'll be late!"

"Hey! I want to go to the third floor." Sasuke said standing in front of the two.

"What?"

"What's that guy talking about?"

"Sakura, you must have noticed it too. They're using an illusion jutsu. This isn't the third floor. Now stop wasting our time, we have exams to take. Take us to the third floor." The two ninja's smirked as the number above the door changed.

"Wow." Lee whispered as Sakura nodded, suddenly a feeling of dread swept over her. She turned her head, and there he was, looking at her. The giant gourd strapped to his back, he was walking to her. Those other two following.

"Sakura." Temari greeted as she nodded in response. "You look beat. Didn't get any sleep?" Sakura laughed lighting the mood, as Lee looked confused.

"You know them?" Lee asked as he stared at the shortest one, with the black-rimmed eyes.

"Yea, we met yesterday under unusually circumstances." Temari laughed and adjusted her fan on her back, the other one, Kankuro remained silent.

"Well, any friend of Sakura-Chan's is a friend of mine." Lee announced as he stuck out his hand to Gaara first. Gaara merely stared at it, and then glared at Lee. Lee unaffected by Gaara's stare reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand that was hanging at his side. Sakura laughed at the face Gaara made. Temari looked nervous, as Lee dropped Gaara's hand and moved on to the other ninjas.

"So why didn't you get any sleep, Sakura?" Temari asked as Naruto slide up beside Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! I gotta go and beat the stuffing out of people! Believe it! I'm so ready for the exam and you're here talking." He began to pull her towards the door. "Sasuke has already gone ahead of us. Come on!" he whined as Sakura closed her eyes and rolled them.

"Hai. Sorry Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee." They gave her a small nod as Lee grabbed her other hand that Naruto didn't have.

"Allow me to escort you Sakura-chan! There's no telling what kind of dangerous ninja are in that room." Naruto growled and grabbed Sakura's other hand. Temari laughed at the display.

"No way busy brow! Sakura-Chan is on MY team; therefore I get to escort her! Kakashi-Sensei told me to anyway." Lee huffed as his grip tightened on Sakura's hand.

"Well, Gai-Senesi told me to protect people that are close to me, so I will protect Sakura-Chan!"

"NO WAY! I'm on Sakura-Chan's team so I will…." Sand poured around the ground throwing both males backwards away from her.

"I will." Gaara spoke carefully as he watched her reaction. _Escort you_. "Kill them if they do not stop." Gaara stepped towards Sakura, and reached for her hand. "Come on, before they start again." Temari shot Kankuro a dirty look before following. Kankuro growled as he stepped over Naruto.

"Gaara?" he glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "I wanted to apologize of Sasuke's actions last night." The sand shonobi stopped confused at her actions. "Also, Gaara-sama, do you remember me?" He looked at her for a long time. _How could I forget the only person who played with me?_

"Hai." She smiled for the first time. She opened her mouth to say something else, when somebody stepped up beside her causing Gaara to tense.

"Come along, Sakura." It was Sasuke. Sakura continued to look at Gaara, refusing to listen to Sasuke.

"I'm talking Sasuke." Sakura hissed as her green eyes narrowed at him. Sasuke smirked grabbing her wrist.

"I know." _That bastard! He's just trying to piss me off! Gaara too! If Gaara becomes unstable like he was last night, then I'll never be able to ask him._

"Gaara-sama, can you met me later? I have so many questions for you! I mean we haven't seen each other in forever. I apologize for not recognizing you yesterday." Gaara continued to stare into her eyes. He sighed and nodded before walking towards the other end of the room. Sakura watched him go. Temari and Kankuro followed him. She finally looked around the room staring at all the different ninjas. Naruto grinned and pointed his finger at them.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to beat every single one of you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, Sakura rushed to his side and bonked him on the head.

"You idiot are you trying to get us killed?"

"I couldn't hear you Naruto, could you have said it any louder?" Shikamaru said in agitation as Ino grimaced at Sakura.

"Can't you keep him under control?" Sakura blushed as movement caught her eye.

"You are the nine rookie teams their letting take the exam this year right?" Naruto nodded as the ninja adjusted his glasses.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. You should be careful." Naruto grinned and stepped beside the ninja.

"Not me I'm really going to beat the stuffing out of all of them. Believe it." Kabuto laughed at the ninja's spunkiness.

"This is my fourth time taking the exam."

"You're fourth?" Sakura whispered as the gray haired ninja nodded. "This." He pulled out a deck of blank cards. "Is the information that I have been collecting over the past four years? Did they tell you the reason why you would be taking this exam?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura remained silent. "I think the real purpose of the exam is to deepen the friendship of our allied countries and keep the balance of power in check."

"Do you have all the information about the other ninjas on those cards?" Sasuke asked as Kabuto nodded.

"Let me see Saboku No Gaara and Rock Lee." The gray haired ninja smirked.

"You already know their names, that makes it less fun. Ok here Rock Lee is first. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. This is the first time taking the Chuunin." The card information vanished as Kabuto pulled out another one. "Gaara of the desert completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam. Not much information about that one." Three ninja watched with agitation. Sighing one got up and rushed towards Kabuto. Barley dodging the attack, the gray haired ninja smirked, but his glasses broke as he knelt down to vomit.

"But he didn't even touch him!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke grimaced. Sakura turned away shuddering. Are all the ninja's this powerful? What in the hell am I doing here?

"All right you maggots, listen up! I am Morino Ibiki and your first exam starts with me, but for a lot of you. It's going to end here today. Fill in this room and take a seat. You're going to wish you never met me."

* * *

_I'm trying to stay true to the original Chuunin exams, but it super hard. I hope to get more of Sakura X Gaara action in here, maybe when I finish the story it will make more sense, I dunno. I hope it turns out interesting anyway._

_Mage-Chan_

_Please tell me what you think._


	4. Sakura's Deadly confession

_Well, my Naruto mood continues on. I hope I can make this story into the fan fiction that I want it to be. Some people aren't really clear on the basic plot and I'm sorry. This is about Gaara and Sakura; it takes place during the chunnin exams, and then three years afterwards. During the exams it will follow the basic anime plotline that had been laid out, or at least I'm going to try to. After the exams it will branch out away from the anime. I tell ya Gaara a hard shell to crack (ignore the horrible pun) but making him fall in love and trying to keep him in character is so hard for me. I hope I'm doing a good job. Thank you for all your support. If there's anything you don't understand contact me, or any suggestions you may have I'm all ears._

_That's all I have to say._

* * *

**Chapter Four: I failed Already? The Extremely Difficult First Exam. Sakura's deadly confession.**

_Who is this guy? Man, he's creepy, and what's with that scar? _Naruto thought as he gulped and sat down. He quickly looked around the room for Sasuke and Sakura. His eyes narrowed as he saw the sand shonobi with red hair sit beside Sakura. He dug his fingernails into the wood of the desk. Sasuke seemed to notice it too. He growled and turned his head as Kankuro sat beside him.

"Gaara-sama?" Sakura whispered as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can I ask you something?" Gaara mulled over what kind of question would pop out of her mouth. _She's going to ask about the tattoo. No, going to ask about my eyes. No, going to ask about me killing that ninja. NO! Going to ask…_ "What's that?" She pointed to his sack that was attached to the strap that held his gourd to his back, a small brown arm was hanging out._ The bear? I forgot to stuff it in there all the way. _He shrugged as he un-strapped the gourds and placed it on the ground beside him. "Can I touch it?" His turned his head completely towards her, taking her in. His eyes narrowed, trying to sense the deceit in her words. "I wouldn't hurt you, Gaara, last night proved it." Kiba who had sat down on the other side of Sakura whistled.

"Hey, Sakura? Finally moved on past Sasuke huh? Getting some action from an alliance ninja?" Ino swatted Kiba on the head as she sat down beside him. Gaara's sand stirred in the gourd.

"Don't mind him, Sakura, he's just been lusting after you for so long he can't stand seeing you with another guy." Kiba snorted as Akamaru barked.

"Hai." Gaara spoke as he looked away from her as she untied his backpack from the strap. Slowly she pulled out something that she hadn't seen in years. Ino and Kiba were too deep in conversation to notice the thing. Sasuke was watching every move. "Is this?"

_"You can have this! That way when I can't play with you, you won't be alone, Gaara-sama!"_

It still felt soft, like it hadn't been touched or handled in years.

"Hai, it's the bear you gave me." She looked up at him in shock, confusion, and another emotion that fled her face before he had a chance to read it. "Are you so surprised?" Sakura nodded as he swiped the bear away from her hands and held it in his own. Kankuro mouth was hanging wide open as he watched the display between the two, his insides fuming. Temari on the other hand was bubbling with happiness for them. She remembered watching a girl play with Gaara, but then she hadn't come back. She'd have to ask Gaara about it later when he was in a good mood. In all honestly she didn't care about the mission that much anymore. Gaara had been treated so badly by Yashamaru and The KazeKage, who was Gaara's father. Kankuro and her had been ordered not to have any contact with Gaara. Temari had often watched him sit there by himself. She wanted her brother to be happy, he deserved it, but if they failed the mission they would die. When the full impact of the mission started, Temari would make sure that Sakura would be safe, and out of harms way, or at least she'd try too. She noticed the look Kankuro wore on his face, he wasn't accepting it.

"You kept it all these years?" Gaara put the bear back into his pack and re-strapped it to the gourd. "All this time?"

"What of it?" He barked at her as she shrank away. "I apologize." He hissed Sakura tilted her head as he clasped his hands on the desk in front of him. The sand drummed inside the gourd along with his agitation.

_She cares for you, Gaara-sama. She'll take care of you._

"Gaara-sama? How have you been? After all these years?" She asked as he closed his eyes ignoring her. She continued to look at him, expecting an answer. _After this exam is over, I'll kill her, and be done with this strange feeling. I hate it, yet I want it. Damn, it's all her fault that I feel this way._

"Listen up!" Sakura turned her attention to the board. "This is your first exam and for many of you, it will be your last. There are just a few rules, and I do not allow questions so listen up." _NO questions? Just rules? Who is this guy? _"Each participant is given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, each worth 1 point. The test is a deduction based test, so if you get all problems correct, your point total remains at 10." _Well, that seems simple enough. _Sakura thought as she tapped her pencil against the desk. She glanced at Naruto who was whispering to Hinata. _Naruto! You idiot! You better pay attention! _"If you get 3 problems incorrect, your point total is reduced to 7. The pass/fail decision is determined by team's total points. If anyone on your team gets a zero." He smirked as he watched their faces. "The whole team fails."

"What the hell!" Sakura roared as she stared daggers into Naruto's head. Sasuke stared into Naruto's head as well. _Damn this is bad! It's going to be ok, right? Naruto's not that stupid, right? He can't possible get a zero, right? Damnit we're so screwed! _"Damn it." Sakura hissed gripping her pencil so hard that it snapped in half. Gaara looked at her in mild surprise. "If a participant is caught cheating, each action will cause him/her to lose 2 points. If they drop to 0 points, they are kicked out of the exam. "The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the test begins. Now begin." Sakura glanced down at her test, and grabbed another pencil. Her eyes widen at the questions. _Naruto doesn't know any of these! Damn it. It's up to Sasuke and me then to get as many points as we can._ Slamming her pencil down she started furiously writing down answers and equations to help her out. Sasuke stared down at the paper, grinning. _I don't understand any of these questions at all, but the true purpose of this test isn't to get them right. It's to gather information without getting caught. Well if that's the case…_ Sasuke eyes turned red, as he looked forward at the ninja in front of him. He grinned as he matched his pencil along with the one of the ninja's.

"Let's see what Billboard brow has inside her head." Ino hissed as she used her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura slummed down on her test, startling Gaara from his third eye jutsu. He wanted to snap at her, when he sensed a different chakra. _Let's see here. Wow, she actually knows this stuff. Heh, this is too easy. Mind Transfer Jutsu!_

"Huh?" Sakura whispered rubbing her head before getting back to work. Grains of sand were gathering on her paper. Confused she glanced at Gaara who had one of his eyes closed, and was writing down answers. The sand grains wrapped around her pencil, and began to mimic his movements. _Is he helping me? But why? Why help me? He's not even helping his other teammates, so why help me? _

"Damn him." Kankuro muttered as he watched Gaara. _He's helping her! Damnit it! He's completely forgetting about our mission. That girl is such a nuisance. I should have gone out last night and killed her. This is ridiculous. I'll kill her, and end this, she better hope to god she doesn't make it though this exam. I'll make her fail; she won't distract Gaara anymore. _Grinning Kankuro looked over at his puppet sitting against the chair.

"Uh, may I gotta use the can!" he raised his hand as his puppet came over to him. Growling he cuffed Kankuro's hands together.

"We have to use these." Kankuro smirked as he hands were cuffed together.

"Don't worry it's completely understandable." He smiled and closed his eyes as he passed Sakura and Gaara. He moved his hand and managed a hand symbol as he pasted. Sakura noticed it and narrowed her eyes. Slowly a small flame appeared on each word that she had written in pencil. She stared in shock as it began to eat away at the words and then the paper, until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes on her desk.

"What!" She hissed as she stared at his retreating back. _MY PAPER! OH MY GOD! MY PAPER! I CAN'T PASS WITHOUT A PAPER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL MY HARD WORK GONE!_ She stared in horror at the ashes that were on her desk. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Temari stared in shock at Kankuro's back as he left. She looked at the nearly crying Sakura. Surely the examiners would have seen a stunt like that. Temari looked at them. They were smiling. _They did see it!_ _Those bastards! Damn it! Gaara can't focus on her if she's not in the exam! Damn you Kankuro! Don't you want Gaara to be happy! Oh, you wait until I get my hands on you! _The grains of sand stopped moving on her part of the desk and remained still. Both of Gaara's eyes were now open as he stared at the closed door, refusing to look at her. Sighing he pushed his exam paper in front of her. A small liquid substance had hit the paper, making it wet.

"Gaara-sama, you didn't have too." She whispered as another tear hit the table. He growled and closed his eye again.

"I don't like seeing it." She looked at him as he put his hands underneath the table. "I don't like seeing you cry." Making hands signs under the table he looked at the ninja that he had been cheating off of. Grinning he put his plan into action.

"Right, now this one should be seven. Hey? Ouch!" he rubbed his eye as some floating sand got into it. The other sand particles gripped the paper as it slide across the floor to Gaara's feet. Bending over Gaara picked up the paper, and erased the name, and reprinted his. " Where'd my paper go?"

"You fail!" Sakura was still looking at the paper in front of her in shock. Another tear threatened to pour out of her eye. The sand came back and took control of her pencil, the first thing it did was erase his name, and then it spelled out hers across the top. Then it began writing answers down again. Sakura looked over at him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her. A small smile lit up her face as she nodded and took the pencil away from the sand and began to answer herself. _How dare she? I wasn't done! _Gaara thought as he watched her. _Hai, it seems like she knows the rest, or at least she's trying. I'll go over it later, just to make sure. _

"Teams 79, 45, 67. You fail!" the teams were dropping out like flies. Sakura looked at Naruto. _Man! This is bad! I don't know any of these! _Naruto continued to stare at his blank piece of paper.

"Naruto." Hinata hissed as he glanced at her. "Um, I…f…i…f. If.Y…o…u…you.want.You…. can, well, what I'm trying to say is…. well…. here." she slide her paper closer to him. _What is she doing? IS she going to let me cheat off her paper? Oh, man this is my lucky day! _Naruto turned his head to look at her paper. His insides were dancing with joy.

"You there!" a kunai embedded itself in front of Naruto's paper. He gulped paling as the examiner walked over to him. Sasuke stared in horror as Sakura's pencil fell to the desk in shock. Gaara grinned as his sand took control of her pencil again and began to finish her test. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke noticed the sand shonobi; both of their eyes were on Naruto. Hinata gulped as the ninja picked the weapon up.

"Sorry about that. My aims off today. You! Behind him! You fail!" Naruto collapsed in relief as the ninja walked on. Grinning he looked at Hinata.

"No thanks." He whispered as she looked at him in surprise. "That was too close and I don't want you to fail for trying to help me! I can do this believe it!"

"But Naruto…" He shook his head as he picked up his pencil and started writing his name on it. Sakura sighed gently and picked up her pencil that was laying down on her test. _Only a few more problems to go! What the hell?_ Sakura stared at her paper and then looked at Gaara, he refused to look at her, only at the door Kankuro returned from the bathroom. He whistled as he passed Sakura and Gaara, but stopped when he saw Sakura's completed test. _What the hell? I destroyed her test! Damn it Gaara! I know you had something to do with this!_ Gaara's cold eyes harden as he looked at Kankuro. His sand swirled on his desk, threatening the puppet master; Kankuro moved on to his desk and filled out his test.

"Gaara-sama, thank you." Sakura whispered as she put her head down on her desk, exhausted from the stress. Gaara nodded at her as he continued to look forward at the board.

"All right times up!" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I haven't answered a single question! Oh, man Sakura and Sasuke are going to kill me. _"It's time for the tenth question. It's worth ten points." _TEN POINTS! Oh, man, I have to get this one it's our only hope! _Naruto thought as he perked up. " Everyone must choose if they wish to take the tenth problem, however, those who choose not to take it will fail. The other rule is that if you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will lose the privilege of taking the Chuunin exam forever. Now raise your hands if you would like to quit." Several ninja's raised their hands. Sakura looked at Naruto. _Go ahead Naruto. Raise your hand, don't worry we just weren't ready for this yet. It'll be ok if you do Naruto. _Gaara growled as he watched Naruto's hand start to go up. _He's giving up? After all that hard work I put into making sure Sakura passed? I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!_

"I…" Naruto started as his hand stopped in the middle. _What am I doing? I'll never become Hokage like this! I'm going to answer this question and pass! Believe it! _"I'm not scared of your tenth question! I'll pass it no matter what it is! Bring it on!" Naruto shouted as Sakura gasped in shock as Sasuke smiled.

"You pass." Naruto fell into his chair.

"WHAT?"

"You pass there was no tenth question."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled foaming at the mouth.

"The test's purpose lies in the first rule: your pass-fail decision is based on their three person teams. The point was to put lots of pressure on you so you would strive not to let down your teams." He stopped and grinned at the dumbstruck Naruto. " However, the current exam problems can't be solved by Genin, so the exam initially assumed that everyone would cheat." He stopped and caught his breath looking at all the remaining ninjas. "We even snuck to two Chuunins who knew all the answers to be the targets of cheating. We wanted everyone to use their stealth in order to test how well refined their information gathering skills were. The tenth question was a two choice problem - to take it or not." He explained as Sakura smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. " A similar real-life ninja mission that carries heavy risks and how courage and confidence are necessary. Chuunins need to be steadfast in their unwavering decisions. That is why all of you pass." Ibiki grinned as the window glass broke as a new ninja stepped out in front of this class.

"Oh man, you only failed 78 of them? You were too easy. Tomorrow I'm cutting half of you down! Met me at the Gates of the Village tomorrow at 8 o'clock, do not be late." Sighing in relief Naruto got up and walked out the door. The sun was almost gone. The stars were peeping out, glistening in the night sky.

"Did you answer any questions on your test, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto grinned.

"No."

"Idiot." Sakura sighed; she didn't want to be around them while they were arguing.

"I'm going home to get some rest, I'll meet you guys tomorrow." Before either one could protest she was running off into town. Green eyes watched her go he walked a little faster.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Temari yelled as Kankuro shrugged.

"She's nothing but a distraction." He hissed as Gaara stopped in front of them and turned around.

"She's not a distraction." He spat out as Kankuro smirked leaning forward.

"Then what is she? You helped her, are you forgetting why we are here? She'll probably die in the exam tomorrow, and if not there, then when our mission starts. Our ninja will be destroying as much of the military force as possible, therefore: she's a ninja, with one hell of a target on her back. She'll die." Gaara's cork popped off his gourd and began to spill out. Temari glared at Kankuro.

"What do you have against her?" Temari demanded to know Kankuro snorted and stared Gaara down for the first time.

"You love her." Gaara snorted as his anger flared.

"……."

"Why didn't you kill her before? You were in her house, you had the chance, you kill everybody else, why not her? You've killed countless people, Gaara! All to feel alive, she's just another person, why did you let her live?" Gaara turned away and slowly pulled out an object from his ninja sack. It was a teddy bear.

_"Thank You, Gaara-sama." She's smiling, over something as meaningless as that. All I did was give her my test; it's easy to get another one anyway. Foolish female, crying over something so small, but her eyes they are beautiful when she's smiling, they glow, just like Yashamaru's eyes use to do._

"She's…." Gaara couldn't stop himself, these thoughts had been running over and over in his mind. "Different." Kankuro laughed.

"Say for whatever damn reason, you do confess that you like her, which by the way is impossible for you, once she finds out what you really are, she'll be just like the rest, Gaara, She's not different, she's just like them and she deserves to die." Gaara closed his eyes, refusing to look at Kankuro. _I thought she was the same too, she's different. She could have ran when she saw me last night, but she didn't. She stayed. She could have ran when she was a child, but she stayed. _

"She could have ran." Kankuro laughed as the sand wrapped itself around his feet. Temari remained silent, worried for Gaara's sanity.

"You didn't let her." Kankuro said as the sand retracted. "You held her there with your sand last night."

"She could have ran before. She didn't have to play with me, or talk to me, or even look at me. She didn't have to eat ice cream with me, or give me a bear. She could have ran when she saw the body, I was not holding her then. She didn't have to clean my face, or run her fingers through my hair. She touched me when no one else would. She talked to me when no one else would, she looked at me, not with eyes of hatred or fear, but with…"

"With what, love? Don't make me laugh, Gaara. You thought Yashamaru loved you, but he just masked his feelings, she's doing the same thing, to stay alive. She knew if she ran last night you would kill her, she stayed with you so she could stay alive. You are a cold heartless killer, Gaara. You love only yourself, and kill all others. She will not love you, she will not love death." The sand was back in the gourd; Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Why do you have to do that to him?" Temari roared as Kankuro looked at the place where Gaara had been. "You're lucky that he didn't kill you."

" He can't, he's too busy focusing on Sakura- _chan. _" he hissed out. "She's nothing more than a distraction to him and the plan. As of such we were ordered to keep him in check and not let him get distracted by anything, therefore; I'm going to take care of this distraction tonight."

"Geez, it's hot." Sakura moaned as she wiped the sweat away from her. It was four when they had entered to take the exam, and now it was nighttime. Something caught her eye. An ice cream vendor, grinning she went over there.

"What can I get you?"

"Double scoops of chocolate please?" Sakura asked as the man nodded. She handed him her money and took the ice cream. She continued walking and then turned down a small path. A small pink petal fell in front of her. _That's weird; there aren't any Cherry Blossom trees around here. _She looked up at the tree where she had first met Gaara; she nearly dropped her ice cream when she saw two green eyes staring at her. There he was hanging upside down, glaring at her, holding a pink flower in his hand. She licked her ice cream and waved. He growled and was standing in front of her before she could blink. He gripped her wrist so tightly that she almost cried out in pain. The sand poured of out his gourd, wrapping around her legs, traveling upward towards her neck. She dropped her ice cream in shock.

"Why are you not afraid?" he demanded as Kankuro's words came back to haunt him. _She's different! She has to be! She cares! She's not lying, not afraid, she cares! She can love someone like me! SHE HAS TOO! Yashamaru said she could._

**Foolish boy, he also said he loved you, but did he? He tried to kill you, lied to you, betray you. She is the same, she will die.**

Sakura looked at him, terrified of what he might do to her.

_**CHA! Don't show any fear! Remember stay alive! Stay Alive! CHA!**_

"I trust you." Her hand fell to her slide as he stared at her with wide eyes. _Trust me? She trusts me? _"You've never done anything bad to me, Gaara-sama, why should I be afraid of you."

"I'm a monster." She laughed as his sand swept around her legs but it lowered to the ground.

"No you're not, a monster is someone who has no feelings for others like Sasuke sometimes. He just disregards Naruto and me you'd think he's a cold heartless bastard, but he means well. Everybody has some good in them, Gaara, nobody completely terrible, and you wouldn't have helped me on that test today if you were a monster." _That's only because you have some strange hold over me that I do not like. _

"Where you just trying to stay alive?" He gripped her wrist again as her eyes widen in shock. "There!" He hissed bringing his face a centimeter away from hers. "You're afraid of me!" he growled as his sand wrapped around her waist pulling her into him. "I can see it in your eyes now, you're afraid of me."

**Now you know the truth! Kill her now, boy! Do it and feel alive! It's your purpose in life, kill her now!**

"What are you talking about?" she whispered bringing her other hand up, tracing his jaw line, trying to calm him. His head fell on her right shoulder as his grip on her other hand tightened.

"Last night you stayed because you wanted to stay alive. You knew if you were to run then I would have killed you without second though." He remained quiet for a moment, and then he lifted his head up, grinning with bloodlust eyes. _He's gone! Gaara's gone! Is this what Kakashi was talking about? My God! What happened to him to make him this way? He's so far deep, I have to bring him back, and I have to help him. _

"Just like how I'm about to kill you now. Your blood is so much sweeter than anybody else I've ever had the pleasure of tasting, mother will be so pleased. I'm such a good boy, always a good boy." The sand tightened she wanted to scream out for help. Somewhere deep in there, Gaara was still there, but how could she bring him back out.

"Gaara-sama, I was only afraid of you because you were hurting me, just like Sasuke hurt me." His eyes narrowed as his grip only tightened.

"Do not compare me to him!"

"Oh, Gaara-sama, who did this to you." She let the tears come; one hit him on the cheek. His face contorted from anger to a frown.

"Don't." He hissed. "Don't cry. It hurts." His eyes were still bloodlust but something glistened in them, a small tear of his own.

"You were so different when we were children, what happened to you, Gaara-sama. I'm here! I've always been here for you."

"You left!" He snarled the bear fell out from the pack and was lying on the ground. "You left me alone!"

"I was a child, taken from my own village. I was too weak to fight back, Gaara-sama." She sniffed trying to stop crying the pain was becoming unimaginable. Slowly she leaned her head closer. Gathering up enough courage she gently pressed her lips to his. His lips were so dry and cracked. He tasted so good. All the pain was gone, two warm arms replaced the sand, and her injured wrist was cradled against his chest, his lips pushing up against hers. She leaned in closer, pushing her lips roughly against his, growling, he bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, and he invaded her. His tongue thrusting into her mouth demanding she respond to him. _All he ever wanted was for people to respond to him. To acknowledge him. They wouldn't even look at him when we were children, it must have gotten bad if he's become like this._ Slowly she touched his tongue with her own, he was delighted and moaned softly into her mouth. _What is this feeling? I feel something in my chest. Before when I was a child, it was hurting, now it's nice. This feeling I feel is nice. Is this what love is suppose to be? _Gaara thought to himself as he growled into her mouth.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Foolish boy. You let your human emotions get the better of you. It took me forever to make you cold, heartless, and unfeeling. I'll kill this girl, and I'll make you watch! **

Gaara threw himself back away from her, gripping his head. His demon was trying to get out at all cost, and kill the cherry blossom. He threw his head back trying to bite back the scream. Sakura remained standing where she was.

"Sakura!" _Oh no. _The figure was racing towards her. The rage and concern in those blue eyes was shining for her. "Sakura-chan, run!" Naruto cried out as the sand around her began to rotate in a circle.

"Stay away from her!" Gaara snarled as the sand caught Naruto by his legs. Gaara smirked as he raised his hand and prepared to close it.

"Gaara NO!" Sakura yelled tears spilling out of her eyes. "Let him go Gaara! He's my friend! Don't hurt him!"

"Sakura-Chan, run! I'll buy you some time!" She seriously thought about it, but this was just like last night. She had a choice to make; it was either stay or go. If she went he would hunt her down and kill her, if she stayed she'd be force to watch him kill Naruto.

"Gaara-sama if you really want to prove to me that you're not a monster you'll let him go!" Naruto screamed in pain as Sakura closed her eyes and let the tears fall. _Naruto's dead and it's my entire fault, all my fault. _

"Sakura-Chan." Her eyes flew open as she stared at Naruto who was clutching his hand that was covered in blood. The sand around her stopped as she looked at Gaara, tears flooding her face. His jaded eyes stared at her, at the tears, growling he started forward. Sakura ran up and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Let's go, Naruto." She turned around and ran down the street away from Gaara. For the first time in her life, Sakura did the smart thing, she fled from Saboku No Gaara, and he watched her go, grinning to himself.

**See? She's running away just like all the others. Running away from you. Go and catch her boy. Kill her kill him kill them both. Make them suffer!**

The sand poured out of the gourd and stared snaking it's way down the street. Gaara grinned as he slowly walked behind them, the sand farther than him. It would get them. He would get them. He'd kill them both.

"Sakura-chan, the sand!" Naruto yelled as he leaned against her glancing over his shoulder.

"I know Naruto, we have to keep moving!" Sakura looked around for an escape, there was none. The sand would catch up with them; it was impossible for them to escape.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" It was up above them. A flash of green on green. "Sakura-chan!" the boy yelled as he stood in front of them. "Good evening Sakura-Chan!"

"Lee, run! Get out of here! Gaara's gone crazy!" Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow in confusion.

"Gaara? The one I met today?" Lee looked behind him and saw the sand coming after them. Then Gaara emerged and was slowly walking to them.

"Look what he did to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto indicated Sakura's wrist. Lee's chest puffed out.

"How dare he hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Lee, no! He didn't mean too! He's suffering Lee." Sakura whispered as Naruto tried to stand up on his own. "Please don't hurt him." Lee nodded as he stood in front of Naruto and Sakura. Gaara's sand had reached them, and was wrapping around Sakura's lower body as well as Naruto's.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled trying to kick the sand away, it caught Lee by the ankle and slung him through the fence.

"I'll kill you all." Sakura closed her eyes and let out a strangled cry. Naruto growled at the figure leering over them.

"You wish you sand bastard!" Naruto yelled as the sand begin to squeeze. Sakura let out a yelp of pain. "No! Sakura-chan!" Gaara focused on her face, the blood coming from between her lips.

_SO soft. Her lips are so soft, she taste just like strawberries. Their rounded, wet, moist, perfect. She's perfect. My cherry blossom, nobody else, just mine. Her lips fit perfectly against mine, she's mine! MINE! She responds to me. Only one to respond to me without fear, or hatred, just love. That's it love. It must be there's no other emotion like this, no other one could compare. Am I feeling love? Is this love? This feeling of belonging, of want? I need this. I need her. _

"Say it." He was leaning over her on all fours, her eyes shut tightly because of the pain. Her eyes widen and stared into his.

"Say what?" More tears, more pain, more blood, he grinned and cupped her chin with his fingers. Her eyes widen with fear, with pain, there was no love in there. No love at all.

"Say that you're mine. You belong to me." He grinned and covered her lips with his. Sand cracked around him as he was sent flying into the fence, the sand covering him to break his fall.

"Sakura-chan belongs to no one!" Lee cried out as he quickly pulled Sakura out from the sand.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran over to where Naruto was. "Hold on." She started focusing her chakra to pull out her teammate.

"Lee!" Naruto wailed as sand came out in fury from the hole that Lee had punched Gaara into. "RUN!" Sakura yelled as Naruto nodded and they ran towards Lee.

"I'll kill you." Gaara hissed as he appeared with half of his face cracking off. Sakura gasped, as she stood beside Lee.

"Gaara-sama, please, listen to me! Prove them wrong! Prove that you're not a monster! Gaara-sama!" Gaara's eyes turned to her as Lee put his arm out in front of Sakura, blocking her from Gaara.

"Say it." The sand shot out at Lee, wrapping around his body. "Say it." Tears streamed down Gaara's face as his grin widen. Sakura looked at Lee, then at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, no!" Sakura let the tears fall as she closed her eyes. the sand started wrapping tighter around Lee, causing him to cry out.

"Gaara-sama! I'm yours! I belong to you!" She screamed as the sand fell away from Lee and started towards Sakura. Lee was panting as Naruto grabbed Sakura, and started running just before Gaara's sand got to her.

"Heh." Gaara hissed as he took off after them. The sand was further ahead of him, he grinned. He would catch his cherry blossom. _Mine belongs to me, no one else just me. She's mine. _

"Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted as he took off after them.

"Gaara!" he looked to his left and grinned. Temari was struggling to keep up with her younger brother. "Gaara, Stop! Let them go!" Gaara's grin widened as some sand chipping away from his face.

"Mine." He hissed to her as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"What?"

"She's mine. Admits she belongs to me. No one can have her. Mine." He hissed as some sand flew out at her. She dodged it and was forced to stop as she watched him go.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"See what has happened." Kankuro muttered as he stopped besides her watching their younger brother. "See what she has done?"

"Gaara just said that she belongs to him. What does that mean?" Kankuro shrugged.

"She had to be killed, this has gone on long enough." Kankuro pulled out a kunai and jumped off after them.

"Kankuro NO!" Temari jumped off after him.

"Naruto, running isn't going to help us! The sand will catch us again!" Sakura yelled as Naruto sped up, avoiding the sand as it lunged out at him.

"I know! We have to find Kakashi-Sensei or somebody that can help us!" He dodged another one, almost throwing Sakura off.

"Die!" a kunai flew out of nowhere and knocked Sakura off Naruto's back. She coughed and gasped for air as blood splashed across her face. She saw spots covering her vision, as Naruto disappeared from her line of sight. She was falling to the ground, she didn't know where the weapon had hit her, but sand started to cover her body, and two green eyes stared deep into hers. Lips covered her mouth as she coughed out more blood. She pushed the person away coughing trying to grab at her chest; sand covered her hands and prevented her from touching anywhere.

"It's going to be alright Sakura-chan." Patches of green covered her, the sand fell away, but something growled.

"She's mine!" Sand covered her again, but green remained. She closed her eyes, tired and exhausted. The voices started blending together.

_Stay awake._

_Mine!_

_Needs attention._

_Don't die._

_Why did he do that to her?_

_Baby brother let her go. She needs help. You need to let them take her._

_MINE!_

_GAARA!_

_Sakura-chan…_

_Belongs to me, just me. Cherry blossom, don't die._

_Don't die._

_Don't Die._

_Die._

_Die._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

_WOW! My fingers ran away again. I know Gaara's kinda weird, but he's possessed by a demon! He got really crazy in the chapter. I can't wait until he becomes KazeKage, it'll be fun to see how he's managed a grip on his sanity. They kiss, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Their first kiss. It gave me Goosebumps. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Merry Christmas guys. Send me feedback._

_S_

_E_

_N_

_D_

_S_

_O_

_M_

_E_

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_


	5. Deadly Game called Friendship

_I hit a writer's block with this chapter, which means bad news for me! Cause I'm scared of starting it and not finishing it. I'm working on my Kingdom Hearts story too so it might be the cause of my block too, I dunno._

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Deadly Game called Friendship: the Second Exam begins_**

The wind blew gently as the dried up cherry blossom petals stirred on the ground outside on the dusty streets. Lights ablaze as his green eyes looked out into the city. The wind blew through the window stirring up the sand in his room. His closed eyes slowly opened at the noise coming from the other side of the closed door.

"I can't believe this has happened!" The man was in a rage to say in the least. "How could this happen. I told you to watch him!" He shouted at Temari as she shook her head glancing at Gaara's door, she knew very well he was listening.

"He went off on his own after Kankuro said something to him and that's when we managed to find him and by then it was too late." The man slammed a fist down on the table.

"What did he say?" Kankuro snorted walking into the room.

"I told him that a girl is a distraction. Sakura, she use to live in the village remember? Her family was part of the rebellion, and the KazeKage ordered them to be eliminated. Yashamaru was ordered to exterminate them all. Gaara's remembered her, and she's been nothing but a distraction. He's showing feelings! I don't know how in the hell to explain it, but enough is enough! He's smiling and being normal damn it! This is a threat to our plan, and I refuse to let his raging hormones, with that demon's as well, ruin our plan. We could all be killed if we are found out! I told him that she would be just like all the other damn people that see him. She would run away and leave him. I told him nobody could love death, that she just did all those things to distract him and stay alive. Now she's got information that she could tell the Hokage and our whole plan be blown up into the sky. He said that she was different. I disagree and I tried to kill her."

"You tried to kill her?" Kankuro nodded with a bored look on his face. Gaara's door opened slowly, sand poured out.

"It needed to be done."

"I agree she needed to die."

"No." Gaara stood in front of them his eyes glowing with anger. Kankuro smirked looking at his Sensei.

"However killing her now will only draw more attention to Gaara." Kankuro snorted and looked over at Temari.

"This is what I am talking about. He's been trying to hurt her and then tells us we can't. I don't understand a god damn thing about him or how his damn mind works, but enough is enough." Temari huffed giving her sensei a pleading look.

"Kankuro started all of this anyway. He set the girls test on fire and burnt it to a crisp! Gaara helped her out by giving her his test and stole another one! Then Gaara's walking off to god knows where and Kankuro talks about Sakura, so Gaara goes off, obviously to find her and confirm that what Kankuro said about Sakura wasn't true, well she might have said something he didn't like then his inner demon went off and Naruto came, that added to it, then that other ninja Lee showed up, and that's what happen." Kankuro smirked and laughed as Gaara glared at him.

"I did that so she would be cut from the exams and he would be more focused on our plan." Gaara stared ahead looking at the door. He wondered if Sakura was all right.

"You love her don't you Gaara? That's why you can't kill her."

"Enough, Kankuro." Their sensei spoke. "Regardless you are not to provoke Gaara anymore and he is to stay with you at all times." Gaara smirked.

"You can't control me." His cruel smirk set the mood as his sensei grinned.

"If you do not agree to stay with your siblings I will order them to kill Sakura." The smirk fell into a thin line; Green eyes flared up to question the older man's threat.

"You wouldn't." Gaara hissed his green eyes glowing with fury. His mouth set in a strained thin line. "It would draw attention to me. Isn't that what you said?" The older man smirked looking down at Gaara.

"If they don't find a body they can't prove who killed her." Temari looked at their sensei in shock as Kankuro grin widen as he looked at Gaara's reaction. Sand poured from the gourd strapped to the boy's back. He turned away and walked back into his room slamming the door shut. Kankuro grinned.

"I want to be the one to kill her." The older man sighed looking at the window.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Temari looked at Gaara's door, then at the trail of sand to the front door, smirking she remained silent.

_"No! Let me go!" she screamed trying to pull away from the man's tight grip. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her up in some of Gaara-sama clothing._

_"If you stay in the desert you'll die. You're a cherry blossom and you don't belong there." Sakura struggled against him._

_"Let me go! I want my Mama and Papa!" He pulled her along quickly as they sped through the desert._

_"The KazeKage ordered all of you to be eliminated. I saved you."_

_"Liar! You took me away from my home! My friend! You killed my parents!"_

_"I saved you from death."_

_"You're name means death, does that mean you kill everything you touch?" His eyes are so cold and alone. I wonder how long he has suffered like that._

_Gaara means death. You didn't save me, you prolonged my suffering. I can't even remember who you are._

**Sakura? Can you hear me?**

_Inner Sakura?_

**CHA! You're awake good. I was getting sick of watching your memories. Gaara-sama is suffering too, Sakura-chan, just like you.**

_Just like me._

**He may hold the key to finding your parents murder.**

_Hai, but these memories why are they coming to me now?_

**I don't know, but their just memories, remember that.**

_'Where are you taking me?" She screamed as he held her on his back jumping from branch to branch._

_"To a special village, the Village Hidden in the Leaf." She opened her emerald eyes and looked ahead at the top of the buildings. "Why did you play with Gaara-sama?" She looked at the man funny._

_"He's all alone. All those kids are mean anyway, so I played with him."_

_"Do you care for Gaara-sama?"_

_"Hai. I wish I could met him again, we could play together, again." She was growing sleepy. The man looked down at the child in his arms, and that's when he made his decision._

She hadn't moved since he got there. He growled in agitation. His patience was growing thin.

**You killed her.**

He continued to stare at her face watching for any signs of movement. _No. She's not dead. She's mine therefore she can't die. I will not allow it._

**Foolish boy, you cannot control me. You almost let me kill her. I'll get her before it's over with and I'll force you to watch.**

The sand swirled around the room showing his agitation. He grinned as he thought of Temari and Kankuro were still guarding his room back at the hotel, but what they didn't know was that they were guarding a sand clone. Would their sensei really kill her if he went anywhere near her? He shook his head as some sand fell from it onto the white sheets. He thought back on the boy in the orange jumpsuit standing out in the hallway demanding to see her. Growling he looked down at her. He leaned closer, hovering his lips over hers. Licking his lips his eyes trailed after the blood that covered the side of her face, along with the small trail that went underneath her clothing. Bending down he pressed his lips against hers, and felt the same peaceful bliss he had earlier. Pain filled his head as he felt his inner demon howling at him, scraping trying to break free. All Gaara could focus on was how soft her lips were, how they fitted perfectly against his, how he had never felt this feeling in his heart before. He could no longer hear his inner demon, just her slow, steady, heartbeat. The same sweet taste entered his mouth as he moved his tongue around hers.

_What is that? This taste? It taste like blood, like blood filling my mouth, is it mine? Got to wake up. I have to wake up._

"Lee." She muttered against his mouth as he jerked away like he had been slapped. _The one from the exams. The one with the stupid haircut. _"Don't hurt him." She hissed as her head tossed sideways revealing her long neck to him. He grinned leaning down tasting the skin. A soft moan was heard from her parted lips as it encouraged him to continue. Nipping he cupped the other side of her face, tracing her jaw line.

"Sakura." Her name hissed from his parted lips as sand wrapped itself around her middle. He touched her collarbone and smeared the blood. "Sakura." He hissed again sucking on the exposed skin, earning a gasp from her. Delighted by her reaction he pulled back and looked at the purple mark on her neck. He grinned and hovered his lips over hers again. "You're mine no one else's. Just mine." He brushed his lips against hers and prepared to enter her mouth, when suddenly her teeth came in contact with his bottom lip. Green eyes flashed open in confusion, as she tasted the copper of his blood in her mouth. Growling Gaara pulled back looking down at her in shock. He grabbed her wrist with his sand and forced them above her head, still glaring at her as a small drop of his blood hit her cheek.

**You could have her now; she can't struggle, too weak from your assault. You've never known what it feels like to be at the peak of pleasure beside killing have you boy? To hear her call your name in pleasure? **

It was appealing. Gaara knew what the demon was trying to do. But that didn't stop Gaara from agree with the demon. It was trying to bait him into losing control, and then it would strike and kill her without mercy. He had never known any pleasure but that in killing. He couldn't ignore the growing want and physical need for the pink haired girl underneath him. _I will not lose control. Not to you, not to her, not anyone._

**Foolish boy, you can't deny you want her. To have her screaming your name as her blood washes over your body in pleasure, thrusting into her over and over again, having her nails dig into your skin, her scent would be all over you, and yours over her. Then you could kill her; there is no greater pleasure than that.**

Gaara shuddered as Sakura watched him. The demon had so much of an effect on him. He did like the idea of Sakura beneath him, naked, bucking and moaning.

"Why?" His green eyes focused on hers as tears threaten to spill out of them. "Why are you doing this to me Gaara?" He continued to look down at her examining the wounds. Sitting back his sand released her, and she rubbed her wrist. He jumped off the bed and stood beside it, refusing to look at her.

"I didn't." Her mouth fell open as he looked at the closed door. "You did this to yourself." He pulled out an object from his pack and sat it down on the bed in front of her. "The day you gave me this you sealed your fate." Sakura shook her head as she picked up the bear and held it in her arms.

"I gave you this because we were friends. Friends don't hurt one another, Gaara, no matter how mad they are at each other." She pushed it away back at him as his green eyes flashed.

"Friends?" He looked almost like a lost child to Sakura for a second, like the child she had played with, that she had indeed became friends with.

"How many years has it been Gaara?" His lips became a thin line as he picked up the bear and buried his face into it.

"Don't know." Sakura sighed closing her eyes rolling over in the bed.

"You've hurt me so much, Gaara." He refused to look at her anymore but he did clutch the bear tighter. "You hurt my friends, too." His eyes were closed against the fabric.

**See? She never accepted you. You hurt her, her friends, kill them all. You live only to kill others. Kill her now and be done with the confusion. **

" Do you still accept me?" Gaara muttered into the toy as Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't understand."

"DO YOU ACCEPT ME!" He shouted glaring at her as he stuffed the bear away into his pack, the sand swirled around him as her eyes widen.

"I want to help you, because we're friends." Gaara temper flared as his brothers words came back to haunt him again. He started forward and grabbed her wrist forcing her forward into his chest.

"Do NOT feel pity for me. I am Sabaku No Gaara, I am a killer, I am everything you are not! I do not NEED you" He growled his eyes flashing dangerously. Sakura let the tear fall as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't. I just want to…" He leaned closer to her as she leaned upwards. He could feel her warm breath on his skin, he yearned for it. For her to touch him willingly again. _Kill her and be done with the confusion, the pain, the misunderstanding, the warmth, and the softness._

"Touch me." He hissed closing his eyes as Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Willingly." He whispered as his head dropped. She stretched out and kissed his forehead lightly, letting her lips hover on his cool flesh. "You set a fire to my skin that the blood does not. I do not understand it, this, nothing. Just killing, just the screams, nothing else." Sakura pulled back and looking into his hollow eyes. "Why are you not afraid of me?" Sakura looked at him before sighing closing her eyes.

"I trust you."

"Why? It makes no sense."

"Friendship doesn't have too. What happen to you Gaara?" He looked away but glanced down at her hand resting on his.

"I was born like this."

"No you weren't that day I played with you, you smiled! You smiled back then!" Her voice rose ad he felt his temper flare up again.

"That was before Yashamaru tried to murder me!" Her eyes widen. A tear fell on the white sheets.

"Yashamaru?"

"My uncle, the man who took you away." More tears he hated seeing them on her face, it didn't belong. He didn't belong here.

"Your uncle murdered my parents." Slowly he reached out for her, to touch her, she didn't flinch when his fingers traced her jaw line, nor did she flinch when he pulled her into his chest.

"I couldn't even remember who murdered my parents, it was your uncle!" her voice shrill as he felt wetness on his shirt.

"Stop that."

"Is he still alive?" Her voice shrill, he winched.

"Stop that damnit."

"Answer me!" More tears spilled as some of her wounds reopened. Gaara glared at her.

"Stop crying."

"I can't." she sniffed as he brushed his fingertips against her tears, wiping them away. "I can't."

"Sakura?" Gaara glanced up at the door as he heard footsteps, growling he pulled her away so he could look at her in the face. Leaning forward he captured her lips against his, moaning as he did so. The door opened and Kakashi found himself staring and a shivering Sakura. "Sakura, what's wrong are you in pain?" Sakura stared wide eye straight ahead and she lifted a finger and touched her lips, his blood was on there. She was tasting his blood.

"He killed my parents." Kakashi was holding Sakura as more tears spilled from her eyes. "He killed my parents."

"Sakura!"

_What have I done? I've befriended a killer. What's happening to him? There's something missing from this puzzle._

"Sakura, answer me!"

_He's so alone, just like when I first met him. His lips are so dry and cracked, like his heart. Something must have happen to him when I was away. What? What happened to Gaara?_

"Sir, move away."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Get out of here Naruto!"

"But Sensei!"

_Do I have feelings for him? Or have I just been trying to stay alive all this time? I set a fire to his skin the blood does not. Do I accept him? Do I accept a man who's a killer? Would I welcome him into my home? I don't know, but my heart beats faster when he looks at me, my mouth runs dry when those eyes meet mine. It's almost what I feel when I use to look at Sasuke._

"Kakashi!"

"Get out of here Sasuke, you to Naruto! NOW!"

_I need to find out what happened to him, I'm weaving myself a trap that I can't escape. I need to talk to Temari, she might know, after all she's his sister, surely they would talk._

**But do you love him? If you hesitate or show fear to him, he will strike you down and kill you. You're afraid of him. There's no love if you're afraid.**

_The funny thing is I feel like I would do anything for him. When he kissed me earlier, I felt like nothing else mattered. Even when I dreamed of Sasuke kissing me, it was nothing like that. I am afraid, but I think I could get over it. Do I love Sabaku No Gaara? I don't know. It's like we're testing each other out. It's almost like a game._

**A deadly game of cat and mouse. You need to gather more clues before he catches you and never lets you go.**

_Sabaku No Gaara. Gaara of the Desert, the Death of the Desert. Am I in love with death?_

"Her heart's stopped."

"Quick get me those!"

"We have to hurry her body temperature is dropping!"

"Sakura-chan! Please don't die!"

"Sakura…."

_Is it possible to be in love with death?_

His heart drummed against his chest, he clutched it painfully as a new feeling washed over his quivering form. His eyes widen in shock as he watched from the window.

**She's dead. You killed her boy. I didn't even get to have any fun with her at all.**

Gaara didn't understand human emotions whatsoever, but he did understand the boy in the orange jumpsuit crying, the man who was her teacher, crying, and even the boy he hated and detested was crying, the medic nin trying to bring her back. Her body wasn't moving, her chest wasn't moving. She was still. She looked like someone that he was about to kill, just like when they go still from shock, the knowledge of their death greeting them. His body stiffened at the thought of her not opening those eyes again. Gaara was feeling the sense of dread for the first time in his life. Her chakra levels were weak, a mocking of what they normally were. His eyes narrowed as he turned away, angrily.

"If you're weak enough to die them you don't deserve my attention." The sand wrapped itself around him as he disappeared into the night. A single teardrop on the ground where he once stood.

The moon slowly went away as the morning came in the village hidden in the leaves and singled the day of the second exam. Many ninja's were preparing themselves for the test that lay ahead. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were already at the forest gate waiting, two hours before it even started.

"He's in a foul mood this morning." Temari huffed ad Kankuro leaned up against a tree, resting.

"It doesn't matter. I heard that Sakura girl died last night." Temari's eyes widen as she stared open mouth at her brother.

"Died? How do you know!" Gaara was looking at Kankuro now, something glistening in his eyes.

"I strolled by there last night. Around mid-night, she stop breathing at eleven, and I overhear the ninja inside talking."

**Too bad, I wanted to see her eyes widen in shock when you slashed through her fragile body. Her mouth set in one of horror as the fear clouded her eyes, as the blood slowly seeped out of her body. Your sand absorbing in, and you could carry her scent around with you for the rest of your life, but at least she's dead.**

"Good." Gaara spoke as he clutched his chest as the pain washed over it. "She was weak anyway." A small tear hit the ground beside his foot, but none of the ninja took notice. He squeezed the material in his hand in agony. The pink glittered in the sunlight. She would never smile at him again, or kiss him again, or touch him again. "She deserved to die." Never accept him. Never hold him, or kiss his forehead, never make him feel wanted. He was alone, always alone.

"Gaara." Temari put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently; he jerked away the sand poured out on the ground.

"Do not touch me." Her hand stayed as he growled and tried to stare her down. Her face remained impassive as she moved closer to him, enveloping him between her arms and into a small hug. A flash of pink he saw her standing before him, hugging him, telling him it was going to be ok. He blinked and she was gone replaced by his sister. "Get away." He snarled pushing her away stalking off towards the fence. Temari brushed the sand away from her and started towards him again.

"Keep at it and he'll kill you." Temari didn't think he would, not after being in shock. She could tell he was, the way his body remained so stiff.

"Gaara, it's going to be ok." Even though it wasn't, she would lie just to help him.

"Liar." He hissed as she caught sight of the pink material.

"Gaara, it's ok to feel the way you feel." He didn't even blink but looked into the forest, refusing to move.

"You're here early." A new voice rang out as they looked towards the trees. "Ah, you three are the Sand Shonobi participating in this exam, right?" Her eyes scanned the three ninja in front of her. "This here is the Forest of Death." She pointed indicating the area closed off by locked gates. "Here, go ahead and fill out these forms." She handed them out to each of them. "That way you'll be all set when the other teams arrive." They all filled out the information, which lead to be about thirty papers of absolutely nothing.

"Man I am so ready for this! After that first exam this one's gonna be a piece of cake!" Gaara's closed eyes cracked at the sound of that annoying ninja in the orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto why are you such an idiot."

"You don't have to be so mean Sakura-chan." His cracked eyelids widen as his pencil fell from his hand. Temari looked up and sighed in relief at the pink haired ninja receiving her papers for the examination. Kankuro's eyes narrowed into slits and he grinned and got up.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura-Chan." She giggled as Lee stuck out his hand and shook hers. "You look very youthful this morning." Sakura grinned struggling with keeping her papers together.

"You too, Lee. How's your arm?" Lee grinned and did his good guy pose.

"Something as silly as that can not keep a youthful ninja such as myself down. I promise to protect you always Sakura-chan." Naruto growled and poked Lee in the chest.

"She's on my team bushy brow, therefore; Sakura-chan is mine to protect." Lee grinned and removed Naruto's finger.

"Ah, but Naruto, Sakura-Chan is my lotus flower to protect and even if she already has a splendid ninja protecting her, it won't hurt to have one more." Sakura grinned and took a pencil from Lee and started for a tree with some shade.

"Well, you look good considering what happened." She froze as her green eyes widen looking up at the figure making it's way towards her. "What? Something on my face, Cherry Blossom?" Temari watched as Gaara stood up from his spot.

"Please go away." Kankuro smirked and set his papers on the ground and popped his neck into place.

"I just thought I'd warn you. If you thought what I did in the first exam was bad, I can't wait until I have my go at you in the second. A word of the wise though, if you want to live through this one, Stay away from Gaara." He picked up his papers and left just as Gaara started to walk towards them. Lee took notice of the sand shonobi and looked at Sakura. Naruto huffed and started over there.

"Naruto, I think it is best if we do not interrupt them." Lee whispered as Sasuke glared at the red haired ninja.

"Don't tell me you're big on this whole alliance thing like Sakura is too." Naruto glared at Lee.

"Naruto, Sakura and Gaara have some kind of past together, right?" The blonde nodded as Lee grinned. "Therefore it's up to them to work it out between just them. They don't need anybody to interfere with whatever has happened."

"But he's tried to kill her, Lee." Lee looked back at the two.

"I don't think we have to worry Naruto."

"How can you say that, Lee? He's completely different from the rest of us." Lee just shrugged and grabbed his own paperwork.

"I have a good judge of character."

"He threw you through a wooden fence." Lee didn't say anything but walked back to Neji and Tenten. Sasuke grabbed his papers and started towards Sakura.

She opened her mouth to start something but the look in his eyes made it die on her lips. Blowing and trying to muster up the courage she tried again.

"I'm sorry." He beat her to it. Closing her mouth she cocked her head looking at him. He stared at her with those cold sad eyes. She felt a little bit of pain in her chest.

"For what?" She asked as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You know very well what." He snarled as she shivered at his tone. Realizing he had snapped he snorted looking at the tree behind her.

"Gaara, you don't have to be sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm your friend I want to help you, Gaara….I."

"He's beyond help." The steel voice cut through her words like a knife. "Come, Sakura, we need to go with Naruto. The exam is about to start." Gaara's face never changed as he walked away from the two of them. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"He needs help."

"Not from you."

"From who then?"

"Go." He nudged her in the direction of Naruto. She huffed and walked around him and started towards Gaara and his team.

_I have to talk to Temari._

**What good do you think that will do?**

_Something happened to Gaara._

**His Uncle tried to kill him, end of story.**

_I think there's more to it than that. Kankuro hates me, Gaara's in no position to tell me, so that leaves only Temari._

"Hey! Temari!" The blonde looked up and smiled at Sakura.

"You look better since we last met." A snort was heard as Gaara sat down on the other side of the tree. _Great he's not going to make this easier._

"Uh, Temari, after the exam is over, I have a couple of questions I want to ask you." Temari raised and eyebrow as Sakura pointed at Gaara.

"I see. Well, how about we get together then soon." Kankuro smirked at Sakura as she looked at him. Huffing and putting her hands on her hips pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I don't care what you tell me either, I can handle myself and I do what I please. I don't follow orders like some dog, so a word of the wise to you, Kankuro, stay out of my way." She turned and looked back at Temari. "See you later, Temari." Then she walked around to the other side of the tree and knelt down in front of the shonobi. His eyes were closed. Leaning forward hoping not to startle him she brushed her lips against the love tattoo on his forehead. "I accept you, Gaara." Grinning she stood up and walked away. Slowly those cold green eyes opened as a hand brushed over the tattoo. His eyes suddenly sparked with life as something glistened in their depths. Something wet ran down his face as he stared up into the sky. Temari leaned back and smiled as she watched Sakura go.

"She's good for you." She spoke to Gaara as she heard movement from behind the tree.

"It's starting." Temari grinned as she watched Gaara get up. She soon to follow, and then Kankuro. They stood waiting for the instructor to give them their directions. Temari noticed something else besides the moving shadows in the forest. She noticed how close Gaara was standing next to Sakura, and a shonobi was trained to keep their feeling hidden. So if Gaara was looking to his right, Temari looked at his left were Sakura stood. Grinning she laughed as Sakura turned and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Temari grinned and shook her head.

"You're good for me." Sakura's eyes swirled to look into Gaara's.

"What?"

"You are good for me." Sakura felt her face grow hot as she looked away. Sand stirred around her feet as she glanced up at him. "Stay safe." He whispered refusing to look at her, only straight ahead of him, his face never once changing.

"I will."

"Don't die."

"She won't." Sasuke hissed as Gaara narrowed his eyes. Sakura sighed. How did she get herself into the messes?

* * *

_Woot! Finally an update. I've been having writers block with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Send me some Love!_


	6. Inside the Forest of Death

_Boy, schools rough. Thanks for the feedback though it inspires me to continue on with this story, even though I've hit a writer's block with it. I shouldn't have hit one either, all I have to do is follow the original series until Gaara becomes KageKage and when their older, maybe been Gaara will be a little less crazy. Speaking of which the English Naruto episodes are so slow. We're not even on episode 77 yet and Japan is like in season four. I tell you I get so frustrated by it. Anyway enjoy the story. I tweaked this one a little bit! Just so you know it's not exactly like the series cause then that'd be ever so boring._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Inside the Forest of Death**

The tree branches shook from the weight applied to them. Leaves fell to the ground indicating were the ninja was. The shadow looked down seeing a flash of pink streak down below them. Grinning they reached into their pouch and retrieved a kunai.

_Gotta get away! Gotta get away!_

"Come back here!" Leaves rushed up in front of her as she fell backwards into a bush, trying to conceal herself from her attacker. "Little bitch. You can't hide from me forever!"

**Run Sakura! We have to find Naruto and Sasuke fast!**

_Oh man! This is bad! I never expected the exam to be this rough! I can't believe they managed to split us from each other. We've only been out here two days. I have to find them fast! Sasuke still injured from that ninja's curse or bite on his neck. Naruto's all worn out from the fight. If these sound ninja's catch up with me then I'll die!_

"Hehe found you, little pink haired bitch!" A fist connected with Sakura's cheek as she was sent flying forward into a tree. Blood splattered on the ground around her as the scroll fell loose in front of her. "You should have known you couldn't escape me! You rookies have no idea what your in for do you? This isn't just a game for us, it's a way to become a higher ranked ninja!" The kunai was thrust at her throat as she leaned backwards against the tree. "You were too easy." The man cocked his head to the side. "My name is Dosu and it will be the last name you ever hear!" the blade rose preparing to strike her neck with ever intention of letting her blood spill.

"Sakura-Chan!" A flash of green blocked the kunai and send Dosu flying backwards.

"Lee-san! Have you seen Sasuke?" The eyebrows twitched but the green beast remained silent. "Lee have you seen Naruto? The sound ninja's separated us!"

"Sakura-Chan I have seen neither. Neji sent me to scout and I caught sight of you hurrying through the forest below me, then I saw him." Dosu rose from the blow that Lee had delivered him.

Pesky child, are you so willing to die as well?" Lee puffed out his chest and pointed a finger at the sound shonobi.

"Nobody hurts my Sakura-chan! I will protect her with my life!" Grinning Dosu smiled.

"You think so?" Zaku hissed as he emerged from the brush. "Then it will be even more fun to kill you than the blonde one."

"Naruto!" Sakura wailed as her heart jumped inside her chest. This was bad. She was split from her team, Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen, Naruto might be…could be…No! She couldn't think like that not until she saw. His cold lifeless eyes staring straight at her. His hand outstretched towards his weapon that lay a few inches away from him. His mouth set in a firm line of determination. That light would be gone and all that would be left was a husk of what Naruto had been. Blood splattered everywhere on the ground, and she stood, no sat being a coward while Naruto might have died fighting.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura-Chan! I know Naruto! He's not about to let someone this weak take him down, ok?" Trembling she curled up into a ball at the base of the tree. Sobs were heard passing unwillingly from her lips, as she tasted more of her blood.

"Sakura-chan, it's going to be all right!"

_I'm weak and pathetic. I can't handle this; I should have never become a shonobi. My parents were killed by a ninja and now I will be too._

**You would have never had the chance to meet Sasuke if you hadn't become a ninja.**

_He doesn't matter anymore. All he ever did was call me annoying and hated me. It wasn't worth it._

**You became a ninja to avenge your parent's death.**

_Gaara killed him for me._

**You would have never met Gaara.**

_Gaara…_

**Was he worth becoming a ninja?**

_Hai. To be perfectly honest, he was._

**Do you love him?**

_I do not yet know, but there is one thing that I do know. I want to see him again. I want to prove to him that I am a great ninja. I want to prove to him that I'm not weak. And Kankuro as well. I can survive this! I will prove it to all of them!_

**CHA! Let's go Sakura-sama! We'll take those bastards down together!**

"You'll pay for making Sakura-sama cry!" Lee eyes blazed as he stood protectively in front of her. Sniffing and wiping away the blood that was running down her cheek, Sakura reached out and grabbed the scroll, tucking it inside her pack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura grinned and pulled out a kunai of her own.

"Dosu, prepare yourself." Lee smiled as he watched the two sound ninjas. Sakura grinned and charged.

The leaves stirred on the ground as the crimson flowed over the leaves.

"We tried to warn him not to mess with Gaara." Temari mocked the other two ninja's as they stared in horror at the three sand ninja.

"It was over quick." Gaara hissed as his green eyes widen with bloodlust. "So he didn't feel anything."

"Here!" the ninja on the right put down the scroll beside the puddles of blood. Gaara didn't budge. The umbrella remained in his hand as the wind blew.

"Damn it!" Naruto flew through the clearing breaking a tree. "Leave me alone! I have to get back to Sakura-chan!"

"Hehe, little brat!" A sound ninja flew after him. "That girl is dead." Naruto growled and picked himself up, ignoring Gaara and the others.

"Sakura-chan is a strong shonobi and can't be killed so easily you baka!" Grinning the sound ninja noticed the other groups surrounding them.

"You don't believe me?" she dug around in her ninja pack. Grinning she held up the object in her hand and let it fall to the ground. Naruto gaped in horror as the bloody headband fell into the dirt. It wasn't just the headband that startled Naruto. It was the lock of blood soaked pink hair that made all color drain from his face. "She didn't even put up a good fight."

"You bitch!" Naruto roared charging blindly at the sound ninja. Grinning the female jumped above into the tree. "Damnit!" Naruto dodged the thousands of needles aimed at his neck. Gaara hunched over holding his head, staring at the headband that was laying in one of the puddles. He gritted his teeth together as they started shaking. Growling he lifted his hands and hissed. "Sand coffin." The two bodies of the other ninja exploded as it caught Naruto attention. Naruto didn't have much time to dwell on it, he had to defeat this ninja and find Sakura and Sasuke before something bad happened to them. He didn't believe Sakura was dead, but this cold numb feeling had spread through his body.

"Heh, you're no fun either!" She taunted as She swung down from above Naruto as he was sent flying into the ground. She dropped on a tree branch watching his body. "Foolish child." Something red swirled across Naruto's motionless body. Temari's eyes widen as she gripped her fan.

"What kinda of chakra is that?" Kankuro hissed as he grabbed the wrappings of his puppet. Gaara stood up watching the boy with great interest. The swirling chakra enveloped Naruto's whole body, as a sick cracking was heard. His once bright blue eyes were now replaced with red slits. His nails longer, sharper than before, his teeth grown out into fangs.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto snarled as he leveled himself on all fours, snarling up at the sound ninja.

"What in the hell is he?" Kankuro shouted as the chakra forced the sand ninja's backwards.

"He's not human!" Temari shouted as She unclipped her fan. Gaara's eyes widen as he stared at the blonde haired boy.

_That's a demonic chakra. He's got a demon in him too? He's just like me._

**It's the nine-tail fox demon that almost destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village many years ago. It was before your time, foolish child. **

_Nine-tailed fox? She accepts him even though he almost destroyed her home?_

**Acceptance and fear are different. She is afraid of him just as she is afraid of you. He is fooled into thinking that her fear is acceptance. **

_No. There was no fear in her eyes when she looked at him. She accepts him; she gives him a purpose to fight._

**You love only yourself; you live in fear of those who are sent to murder you. You kill to feel alive. No one could accept a bloodlust demon like you. Nobody could accept us. Not your father, not your uncle, not even your own siblings. The whole village wants you dead. They do not stay away from you out of respect it is fear. You are confusing her fear with acceptance.**

_Her lips feel so soft. Just like her hair, so perfect against mine. Nobody has touched me for so long. The last person was Yashamaru._

**He wormed his way into your heart and then tried to murder you. Once the Hokage of his village finds out what you truly are then she'll be sent to murder you too.**

"This is for Sakura-chan!" Naruto eyes blazed in fury as he unleashed more of the red chakra, blowing the sound shonobi backwards into a tree. Snarling hunched over he picked up the headband with his teeth, grinning he charged at the ninja. His fist connected with her face sending her flying through the trees. Standing up spitting the headband out of his mouth he sniffed it. Throwing it down in disgust he took notice of the other three ninja watching him. Eyes glowing he hunched over growling softly at them.

"What the hell is he?" Kankuro muttered to Temari as she unclipped her fan. Naruto's body shook in agitation at them for leaping up into the trees to find Sakura and Sasuke. Gaara watched then looked back at the headband lying on the ground. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

_It's the way you tied it here. Her fingers gently brushing up against his skin. He could feel the warmth through the fabric. She had touched him. To tie his headband on his clothing. She touched him when no one else had._

Without warning Gaara jumped upward into the trees, with ever intent on following the blonde haired ninja.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted jumping quickly to follow him. Kankuro snorted and jumped up too.

Blood smeared the ground as the sound ninja laughed. "This can't be the end." Lee hissed as he struggled to get up. Dosu had Sakura pinned up against the tree beside him.

"Give it up girl. Where is the scroll?" Red eyes watched from the treetops as Dosu's hand came closer to finding the scroll.

"Fireball Justu!" flames rained down on the sound ninja as he jumped back and Sakura slumped against the tree.

"He didn't finish you off?" The red eyes turned a cold black as the boy jumped down from his hiding place.

"He was too easy." His blue jacket shown with the color of crimson as Dosu growled in agitation. "Besides I couldn't let you get the scroll." Dosu smirked as he pulled back the clothing on his arm to reveal his weapon.

"You have no idea what your dealing with do you?" Sasuke smirked and pulled out a kunai knife.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Sasuke charged at the sound ninja who tapped his finger at the weapon on his arm.

"Sasuke no!" Lee shouted trying to warn the ninja before it was too late, but Sasuke was already in over his head. The sound started out small the ringing grew louder and louder, until it threaten to explode. Dropping his weapon he clutched his head screaming, Dosu smirked and threw a punch with ever intent on killing Sasuke.

" Take this!" Dosu was sent flying as the red chakra ripped through the nearby trees.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted as the red eyes followed his every movement. "He attacked Sakura! I was unable to defend her!" Naruto snarled looking at Sakura charging at her. Just as he was about to reach her a jet stream of sand shot out from the trees, blocking him from her. Lee struggled to stand, as Naruto snarled at the sand. Gaara walked out from the tree and his eyes stared into Naruto's red ones.

"Don't touch her." Gaara hissed as his sand swirled around her, acting as a shield from Naruto. Naruto growled and turned his head as Dosu appeared.

"Pesky brat!" Gaara turned towards Sakura as her eyes slowly opened and stared up at him, startled. Without a word he bent down and tied her headband around her neck, brushing a strand of her hair out from her face. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish she didn't know what to say. He continued to look down on her, like he was expecting something.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama." She whispered wincing as he touched her shoulder. Blood smeared on his hand. Growling he pulled something in a small box out and opened it. The smell was foul as Sakura struggled to get up. He held her down with his sand and smeared some green looking stuff on her wound. It stung but she refused to cry.

"Gaara." Temari huffed as she landed beside him, opening her mouth in surprise. Kankuro landed beside her glaring down at the pink-haired ninja.

"You're pathetic." Kankuro said as Sakura looked up at him. "This is ridiculous. How do you expect to become a Chuunin if you can't even survive this nonsense? You leaf shonobi are too soft." Sakura's eyes narrowed as Kankuro grinned down at her. Gaara hand stopped moving as he stared deep into the wound.

"You no better Kankuro." He said before restarting applying the medicine. When he was done he put the small box back and ripped some of his white slash and wrapped it around her wound. Satisfied with his job he stood up and started to walk away. Sakura wanted to call out to him, wanted them to stay with her until they reached her goal, but she remained silent. Naruto was breathing heavy staring at the unconscious Dosu, who he had taken care of while Gaara had treated Sakura's wounds.

"Naruto." Lee muttered now sitting upwards leaning back against the tree. Naruto was back to himself as he sat down beside Sakura. Sasuke was coming around.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded still dazed and could still feel Gaara's cold hands on her skin. "Good."

"Lee!" Neji landed on a tree branch as he looked down at his injured comrade. "What happen?" Tenten appeared beside him and gasp when she saw Lee. Naruto huffed as he looked up at the sky.

"This was a lot harder then what I thought it would be." Sasuke rummaged through Dosu's pack and retrieved a scroll.

"We were lucky this is just the one we needed." Green eyes watched the people below. His ripped fabric blew in the wind. Temari sat beside him, not daring to say a word. His red hair blew in the wind as he watched the girl intently.

"We should move and find a safe place to rest for the night." Sasuke said as Naruto got up and helped Sakura up.

"Yea, and then make our way to the tower in the morning."

"That won't work." Gaara tensed up as the cork popped off of his gourd. A silver haired ninja stepped out from behind the tree grinning. "Hey guys." Naruto grinned at the sight. "Long time no see?"

"Kabuto!" Sakura whispered grinning despite the pain. Kabuto laughed as he looked at the struggling group. Neji, Lee and Tenten were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, we're splitting up now guys. We'll see you at the tower ok?" Tenten called out over her shoulder as they disappeared. Gaara relaxed and decided that the team or rather Sakura would be fine now.

"Let's go." He hissed leaping forward heading towards the tower in the distance. Temari smiled as she looked down at Sakura. Kankuro snorted looking away from the group.

"Looks like you're having some trouble, nothing too big I hope?" Kabuto asked as Naruto grinned again.

"Why did you say that waiting until daybreak wouldn't work?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Most of the ninja's will attack at night. Hiding is useless if they can pick up your chakra, and then they find you, it's all over." Sakura nodded as she stood up on her on, refusing to lean on Naruto anymore for support.

"So the sooner we get to the tower the safer we will be." Kabuto raised a finger smirking at her.

"The more dangerous it will be. The ninja's who have yet to get a scroll will most likely be waiting for the ninja's who do have one at the tower entrance." Sauke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tower in the distance.

"We move now. We don't have much choice in the matter. Either we wait and try and rest at night, risking being discovered my enemy shonobi or we make our way to the tower, and fight our way through."

"I vote we go to the tower tonight. The sooner we get there the better we'll be!" Kabuto nodded grinning.

"I'll go with you guys. I'm suppose to meet up with my group anyway." Naruto nodded as Sakura glared at the ninja.

Time pasted as they started moving slowly and painfully towards the tower. The sun steadily going down, until it was gone completely. The moon now served as the only light for them to follow. Sakura rubbed her fabric wrapped around her arm, wondering how Gaara was doing. Sasuke noticed her and jerked her hand away.

"What was that for?"

"It could be infected." He hissed glaring at the white cloth. Naruto grinned looking at Sakura.

"So Sakura what relationship do you have with Gaara?" Kabuto froze as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"You have a relationship with Sabaku No Gaara?" Sakura blushed nodding as Kabuto gasped in shock.

"Naruto, I wasn't originally from here. I use to live in Suna. Gaara and I met when we were kids, and I moved here. I haven't seen him in forever." Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Lee said that Gaara's ok, but I don't believe that. He's dangerous Sakura and I don't want to see you hurt again." Sakura looked down at the white fabric again thinking of Gaara.

"He's only dangerous when he senses a threat. He's only hurt me on accident when you were trying to save me from him. Deep down he's suffering Naruto. He's just like you, but without people to support him. He's viewed as a monster and I want to help him." Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"He seems awfully protective of you, Sakura. Has he done anything with you?" Catching Naruto's meaning Sakura punched him in the face.

"It's not like that! He's just alone and needs someone. I want to make up for all those lost years." Naruto nodded letting the matter die. Sasuke however was far from finished.

"That night that I saved you he hurt you. He had killed somebody in the training grounds. I doubt they attacked him. He scares everybody in the village." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"He was doing fine until you came along." Sasuke snorted.

"You seem to be _enjoying_ each other's company rather _too_ well." Sakura's eyes flashed with anger as she stopped and looked at him.

"What are you implying?" Sasuke snorted and continued to walk ahead, Kabuto remained silent taking all the information in.

"That you would have done something you would have regret in the morning." Sakura ran up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Do you think I am a whore? He's my friend and he treats me better than you do! He may be a monster to some people but not to me. He _treates me better than_ you do and I haven't seen him in years!" She continued on ahead as Sasuke put his hand up to his flaming cheek.

"You love him." Sakura stopped walking and looked back down at the white material covering her wound, remembering how gentle he was with her.

"I don't know." Sasuke grinned walking up beside her.

" thought you loved me?" he mocked her as Sakura returned his stare.

"I _thought_ I might have loved you, but your nothing but a fake. Ino can have you because frankly, _Sasuke-chan_, You aren't worth my time anymore. "She refused to look at him and continued walking. Sasuke looked as if he was about to go after her. Naruto stepped up beside him grinning.

"You blew your chance with her, emo boy."

"Shut the hell up, monster." Naruto's blue eyes glazed over at Sasuke's words. Glaring at the boy he continued forward with Sakura. Kabuto smiled as he step by Sasuke.

"You want power don't you? Power to prove to her that you're better than Gaara, right?" Sasuke remained silent and started walking again. Kabuto smirked as he looked at Sakura. So she was Sabaku No Gaara's weakness? His master would love to hear about this.

"Man, haven't we passed this tree before?" Kabuto froze looking at the tree.

"It seems we have been in an illusion justu the entire time." Sakura tensed up as Naruto scratched his head.

"Illusion?" Kabuto nodded looking grim.

"I warned you about these ninja's. Even though it may look like we're far away from the tower. We must be close. They wait at the entrance and then lead their ninja's into a false security. Then they will attack with clones until we're too tired to fight back, then they will come out and take out scrolls." Naruto blue eyes widen as he looked around in the trees.

"My you're very smart." A ninja came up from out of the ground, a mask covering his face and a tan looking suit covering his body.

"You are so not getting our scroll!" Naruto threw a kunai at the ninja ripping his body in half. Kabuto hissed in annoyance.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, as the split body became two new bodies of the same ninja. The clone attacked Naruto as Sasuke threw a kunai at the attacker. The other clone threw one of his own as pain started to creep up into Sasuke's body, paralyzing him.

"Move!" Kabuto shouted as he pushed Sasuke out of the way as the weapon stuck into a tree behind them. A small puddle of purple looking liquid formed around the end. "Their covered in poison to make us weaker faster, do not get hit by them!" one hit in in the shoulder as Kabuto cringed in pain.

"Wait a minute! How can an illusion justu harm us?" Kabuto coughed as some blood flowed from his mouth, dripping on the ground.

"The real ninja's are hiding, watching us, throwing the weapons to match the clones, that way we can't tell which ones are real and which ones aren't." Sasuke growled and activated his sharingan; he threw a kunai at the tree to the left as blood splattered on the ground.

"Damn child!" the curse mark seized Sasuke of any more movement as he fell to his knees gripping his neck in pain. He expected Sakura to come running to his side to aid him, and pamper him like she always did, but she didn't budge in his direction. The white cloth attached to her arm was soaked in blood. It could only mean her wound had reopened, and by the looks of the blood running down her arm, it could be fatal if not sealed again.

"I'm going to use my shadow clones, Kabuto." The silver haired ninja huffed dodging another poisonous kunai.

"You really shouldn't, Naruto. You might waste your chakra and we need to preserve it." Sakura dodged another one huffing as more blood ran down her arm.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Kabuto asked noticing how pale she looked. He couldn't have Gaara's weakness dying on him. His master would be furious, especially if they intended on ever using Gaara in the near future. The idea entertain his master oh how he could use Gaara for all sorts of things, but there was a problem. Gaara of the Desert cared for no one, so there was no means on controlling him, until Kabuto had learned of Sakura.

"I'm fine." Her eyes rolled back for a split second but returned as she dodged again. Kabuto grimaced at having to use his healing chakra in front of them, but he had no choice.

"I only have enough chakra for this to work one time." He held his hand out over her heart as a green light enveloped her entire body, healing various wounds. Another kunai hit Kabuto as he slumped to the ground coughing.

"Kabuto!" Sakura hissed as she picked him up, leaning against her, Kabuto felt her chakra levels return to normal, and used his healing chakra on himself, going un-noticed by any of the ninja.

"I'll be fine Sakura." What seems like hours they dodged and Naruto was running low of chakra, lying on the ground panting heavily the clones finally stopped coming?

"Looks like your all out." The ninja stepped out from up above, hovering over them. "Now which one of you has the scroll?" he bent down to search Sakura first when a fist came flying out of nowhere and the tired ninja's body disappeared into stumps.

"Ha fooled you! I used my clones and then made them into my companions and you fell right for it!" Naruto hissed sticking out a finger at the shonobi lying on the ground. "You should have known better than to mess with your future Hokage!"

"Pesky brat! Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kabuto looked up in shock as he growled.

"Hazy Replication! We're done for! He can create an army of clones with that! Be careful!"

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto threw another punch of the ninja who split in half. "Damn it!" he yelled as the real ninja completed his justu. They were surrounded and they were all out of chakra.

"Naruto! We can't give up!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to get up.

"No point in struggling!" The rain ninja raised a kunai above Sakura's head. "I think I'll have some fun first with you!"

"Mubi, hurry up and take the scroll." Two other rain ninja's appeared. "We need to get to the tower before sunrise, or we won't make the deadline. A small pop was heard somewhere above in the trees. He grinned to himself as he thought back on his other siblings, how stupid they were not to notice they were only with one of his sand clones. The sand around the three rain ninja's moved slightly, but went unnoticed by them. Yellow eyes burned into the ninja who had their weapon raised at Sakura. There would be hell to pay.

"All right!" he bent over and pulled her head back pressing the blade against her skin. "Give me the scroll and I let you live."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled struggling to get up. Yellow eyes widen with bloodlust as his anger boiled, the sand came rushing out of the gourd strapped to his back. Sakura shut her eyes and let a tear fall to the ground. That was made him snap. That tear hit the ground and the sand rushed forward.

"Ryuu Sabakuryuu!" Sand rushed forward sweeping the three rain ninja's against the trees, crushing their bodies as the blood sprayed all over the four tired ninja's. Kabuto shook in shock as he watched Gaara's attack Flowing Desert Dragons first hand. He knew it was Gaara the minute he heard the pop. He had sensed his chakra but waited to see how the demon would react. Sakura was Gaara's weakness and Kabuto had ever intention of letting Orichimaru know as soon as possible. Sasuke growled as Gaara stepped out from the shadows. Sakura gasped for breath trying to clam herself down. Temari and Kankuro were nowhere to be seen. Naruto remained frozen as Gaara crossed over him and Kabuto to get to Sakura. He knelt down in front of her and reached out with his hand, and wiped another tear away.

"Don't cry." It broke her. He broke her. Shutting her eyes a sob erupted from her parted lips as her body shook, trying to regain her senses. Naruto remained still determine to see what Lee saw in this guy. Gaara ignoring everybody but Sakura pulled her into his chest and let her cry. He rested his head on top of hers, as her hands clutched his shirt, wrinkling it. He didn't mind. He really didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know how to comfort her, or how to ease her pain. He only knew how to kill, so Gaara did what he always did. He followed his instinct. His lips opened over her ear enveloping it into his warm mouth. Her crying ceased and her eyes widen as he massaged her ear, his warm tongue gliding gently over her inner lobe, as Sasuke's fury grew. Naruto's eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Kabuto was surprised to see the sand demon expression something like that as if the rest of them were not there. Gaara pulled away and rested his head against the base of her neck, sucking gently on the skin there. Sakura's eyes widen as he sucked harder. Her grip on his shirt was so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Naruto now knew what Lee meant and what Sakura meant. Gaara wasn't a danger to her until somebody came along and provoked him, like Sasuke had done that night at the training ground. And like he, himself had done when she was with him after the exams. They all told Gaara that they were going to take her away, and obviously that was the last thing they needed to do.

_You're name means death. So do you kill everything you come in contact with?_

Sasuke provoked him on purpose he was enjoying Sakura's touch. He has such lonely eyes. Eyes like mine use to be. He never had anybody to acknowledge him until Sakura came along. That's why he clings to her so. He's not a danger unless he's provoked. Sakura told me Sasuke threw a kunai at Gaara that night in the training grounds, Gaara didn't attack first, Sasuke did and that started the whole thing.

"_You're warm like blood, so very warm, but smell so much sweeter." _

He told her that while they were at the training grounds. Sure it was creepy but he didn't mean any harm by it. He just doesn't know how to express himself, just like I use to be. Then Sasuke showed up.

"_Sakura!" the voice startled Sakura from her task and she turned to look behind her, Gaara not satisfied with her job reached out and had grasped her tiny wrist in his hand, urging her attention back to him._

He reached for her hand and pulled her to pay attention to him again because nobody had ever done it before. She was the first one to acknowledge him.

"_Sakura!" A kunai flew straight past her, and was meant for Gaara, the sand appeared out of nowhere and blocked it. Hissing, Gaara crushed Sakura against him, trying to peer through the dark at the attacker._

That's when Sasuke attacked Gaara and one thing lead to another. The same when Lee and I tried to get her away from him. We all thought he was a danger but he's not. Naruto looked at Sakura who's eyes where closed tightly as Gaara pulled back from her neck. Naruto eye's widen and Gaara's nose touched Sakura's.

"Whore." The spell was broke the sand stirred up as Gaara's yellow eyes widen as Sasuke pulled out a kunai. "Get away from her." Naruto grew pale realizing what was about to happen.

"Sasuke no! Leave him alone!" Gaara's eyes narrowed pulling Sakura closer practically into his lap as the sand stirred around them. Naruto stood in front of Gaara glaring at Sasuke.

"He's not hurting her! He's only dangerous when you provoke him!" Sasuke growled and spat at Naruto.

"He's a constant danger to her and us. Unstable and a killer, you saw what he did to those ninja's!" Sakura sniffed and buried her head deep into Gaara's chest as his grip on her tightened. Her mouth rested against his neck as she opened hers and slowly traced his Adams apple with her tongue. He shuddered at the new sensation and let his lips part for a slight moan. Naruto and Sasuke argued over Gaara while Kabuto kept his eyes on the couple. His grin only widen with each moan that past through Gaara's lips. Those murderous black-rimmed eyes were closed as his head was leaned back giving her all the access she needed. His cracked lips parted as he encouraged her to continue. Pulling back Sakura stared into Gaara's yellows eyes.

"Your eyes are different." She muttered as he pushed his lips against hers. Pulling back enough for him to talk he answered.

"I know." Smiling up at him Sakura pulled herself back earning a frustrating glare from him.

"Thank you for saving us before and now." He nodded not knowing what else to say. "We really need to go, it's almost sunrise and we still have to get to the tower." Gaara wasn't about to let her go. Sakura sensed this and smiled running her hand through his hair. "Gaara I'm proud of you." He didn't understand it.

"Why?"

"You're not like you use to be."

"I don't understand." Sakura grinned as a tear escaped from her eye. He growled thinking she was in pain.

"You don't love only yourself anymore do you?" Gaara's eyes widen as the truth slapped him in the face. His eyes returned to their placid blue-green color.

**You have accepted him then? Accepted that you love death?**

_I can see a very long and difficult road ahead of me, but yes, I have accepted death. I accept Gaara and everything that comes with him._

**The bloodlust, the insanity, the dead bodies, the smell of blood, the pain, everything?**

_Hai. I accept him. I accept Sabaku no Gaara, the unbeatable weapon on Suna. The Death of the Desert. I accept Gaara, I accept death. _

He looked confused but he understood what she was implying.

"Nobody's been this close." He whispered moving down to meet her lips. She grinned stroking his hair. "The last person ended up dead."

"Nobody's perfect and I accept that." He leaned in to kiss her when she was snatched from his arms.

"We need to leave NOW!" Sasuke hissed pulling Sakura up from Gaara. The sand shifted slightly but ended up just going back into the gourd strapped on his back. He walked pass the two of them without words or a second glance, but his finger skimmed against Sakura's arm as he left. It didn't matter what Sasuke would do to try and push him away. He now knew that she accepted him, and that was all that mattered. He would get Sasuke it was only a matter of time. He forgot all about the orginal mission when he first saw her. In some way he thanked Yashamaru for saving her, but yet he still cursed his uncle. He thought back on the days that they were children how friendly she was to him then, and how she still remained friendly to him now, but something was different. This feeling swelling up inside his chest, this peaceful calm he felt deep inside. His demon hadn't spoken with him yet about her, it was strange, but he welcomed it all the same. Yashamaru told him years ago that he was never loved, his uncle had lied to him. he was loved. He was loved by someone and for the time being that was all that mattered to him. He didn't care of passing the exams or completling the mission anymore for his father. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. He didn't feel the need to wipe out every other existance than his own, instead he felt the need to protect and preserve her. So that she'd always be there to accept him. He jumped from tree to tree making his way back to the tower wondering if his siblings had discovered they were with one of his clones. A small smile was on his face as he felt his heart race thinking of her, the girl who accepted him. Acceptance is different from fear, acceptance feels so much better than the warmth of blood, and it smelled pleasent. It smelled like strawberries and cherry blossoms.

* * *

_AWWWWWWW! So cute. A good way to end a chapter if I do say so myself, So Gaara has finally come to grasp that Sakura accepts him, too bad Kankuro and Gaara's demon has other plans for him. (hint) Finally I didn't think I was ever going to finish this chapter, I've been having major writing blocks with this story recently and it's just weird. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. _

_Let me know what u think, or better yet! SEND ME SOME LOVE!_

_Mage-Chan_


	7. Second Exam Completed!

_Well, I deiced to kill two birds with one stone and worked on as many chapters as possible on Sunday, since it's my day off._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Second Exam Completed! All of them are here, the Rookie Nine!**

His black eyes narrowed at the back of her head as she practically glowed with happiness. It sickened him to no end. She promised to always be there for him no matter what and suddenly this insane fuck in the head childhood friend comes in and snatches her away. His teeth grinded together as Kabuto nudged him in the shoulder.

"I'm sure once you get strong she'll forget all about him." The silver haired ninja had a point. The stronger Sasuke became the more Sakura would notice him. Usually he didn't have to try hard to impress her, then he would just blow her off, while laughing on the inside how truly pathetic she was. His eyes glared at the redden spot on her neck which was clearly visible as if to mock him. This Gaara was dangerous, and Sasuke didn't have an intention of losing to him.

"You could always kill Gaara." Kabuto whispered softly in his ear as he saw the curse mark expand a little. "He gave you that curse mark for a reason." Sasuke was in too much of a fury to really pay attention to Kabuto. "He gave it to you so you could have power. Power to crush that sand demon and take what is rightfully yours."

"Hey Kabuto!" the silver haired ninja looked up and saw Naruto waving at him. "Looks like this is our entrance!" Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Well it looks likes this is were we split up then. I have to go and find my other companions before the deadline runs out." Kabuto smirked at Sasuke before turning to Sakura.

"It's obvious that Gaara has some kind of interest in you. What are you planning to do?" Kabuto asked watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"I accept him. I told him that last night."

"You accept death then?" smiling Sakura nodded as Kabuto grinned. "Where will you go from there?" Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know but whatever it is it will be hard that for sure."

"Do you love him?" Kabuto asked as Naruto's eyes lit up smiling at Sakura. Grinning rubbing her neck where the mark was she nodded.

"Hai." Sasuke's hands were balled up into fist and shaking. Kabuto smiled and laughed.

"I wish you the best of luck then. Congratulations you three. I'll see you in the third exam." He disappeared in a mist of smoke as they started into the tower. They entered into a small room with one scroll hanging in the center.

"Looks like we can open them here." Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they slowly opened the two scrolls.

"Hi guys!" Naruto smile widen as he pointed at the ninja in front of them.

"Iruka-Sensei!" The man nodded as Naruto waved eagerly to his old teacher.

"Congratulations you three pass the second exam! I must admit I was worried about for a minute Naruto." Naruto grinned flashing his teacher a thumbs up.

"You don't have to worry about me, Iruka-Sensei! After all as future Hokage I can take care of myself!" The man laughed as he looked down on the three.

"What does that scroll on the wall mean?" Sakura asked as Iruka smiled at her.

" That is the underlying principle of being a Chuunin. The "Heaven" points to the head of a person. The "Earth" is the body. For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brains, he should study and prepare for his missions. For those, like Sakura, who don't possess strength, they should train every day. Once they have both attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe." Sakura continued to look at the scroll, studying it.

"What about the missing letters?" Iruka laughed looking at the scroll remembering his first time looking at it.

"The "human" letter in the scrolls that goes there. The survival mission of the past five days tested the basic abilities of you as a Chuunin. You've completed it. A Chuunin is a commanding class and has the ability to lead a team. You must understand the importance of knowledge and strength in missions." Naruto snorted looking away from the scroll.

"I'm worried that you are pushing yourselves too hard." Naruto perked up again grinning like the idiot he was.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine! It's those other guys you have to worry about!" Iruka grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three looked at each other smiling.

"WE DID IT!" Naruto yelled unable to contain his enthusiasm anymore. Sakura smiled at Naruto, as Sasuke snorted looking away from them, but secretly happy.

They were now lined up in front of the Hokage. He stood there smiling at all of them. Behind him were the Sensei's of the teams. Kakashi grinned under his mask as Gai sent Lee his good guy pose.

"Looks like all of the rookies made it." Sakura muttered as Naruto nodded, as both of them looked around to see all the ninja's who had made it. Sakura stood by Temari and Gaara was on Temari's left side. Temari nudged Sakura in the side with her fan's end, smiling down at the pink haired girl. Sakura grinned happy for the first time in years.

"Welcome and let me first say congratulations for making it past the second round." The third Hokage stated as Naruto noticed Dosu's group had made it too. His hands became fist balled at his side. "Let me tell you the reason we even have these exams." His voice rang out through the room as Naruto looked up at the statue behind the Hokage. "The Chuunin exam is completed with participations from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection exam." Sakura giggled to herself thinking about how good her _alliance_ with Gaara was. Sasuke sensed her happy and shoved his hand into her side, as she gasped in pain. Temari's eyes narrowed as Gaara's hand balled up but refused to move.

"Pay attention." He hissed into her ear as she shoved his hand away from her. Kakashi noticed this and looked over at the sand shonobi. His green eyes were staring hard in front of him and his jaw was set in a tense line. Kakashi looked back at the small blush appearing on Sakura's face. He concluded something must have happened, he grinned to himself. It had been a long time since Sakura had been happy, genuinely happy.

"The exam does choose who is of Chuunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them." Kiba snorted looking at the Hokage.

"Then why do we fight by risking our lives?" The Hokage smiled at the young boy as the dog on top of his head barked in response.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity." He smiled watching all of them, one in particular. The boy in the orange jumpsuit was bouncing on the ball of his heels, barley able to contain his excitement.

"My name is Gekkou Hayate. There are too many examinees left and they must hold a preliminary one on one matches to see who advances to the Third Exam." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and noticed him clutching his neck were he had been bitten.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" the boy didn't answer as he growled in agitation. Sakura started to raise her hand only to have Sasuke slap it down.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch?" He hissed as Temari gripped her fan tighter. " Didn't come all this way to quit now! Go to your precious monster." Sakura pulled her hand back as her eyes fell on the ground. Naruto growled and stuck a finger in front of Sasuke's face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke smirked still gripping the curse mark.

"I am an avenger. I don't need you or her, just my strength."

"The preliminaries will begin immediately. If any of you wishes to quit now would be the time to say it." A silvered hair ninja slowly raised his hand as Naruto's blue eyes widen.

"Kabuto, why? Why are you quitting?" The ninja smirked as a small line of blood ran from his mouth.

"My body is too weak to continue on. I've reached my limit as a shonobi. Thank you, Naruto. You pushed me to make it this far, who knows maybe I'll make it to the third exam next year."

"You retired last year from the main exam did you not?" The Hokage asked as Kabuto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hai, Hokage I did." The third narrowed his eyes thinking back on the youth standing before him_. He didn't stand out at the academy, but his grades were normal. He passed the graduation exam on his third try. After that, he did two C-rank missions and 14 D-rank ones. Nothing spectacular, however before he entered the academy, he was brought back from the Kikyo Pass battle. Who is this boy?_

"The rest of you prepare yourself. This first match." He covered his mouth to cough. "Will be between Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura looked away as Sasuke smirked and stepped forward. "The rest of you go to the top railings to watch the match. Sakura looked at Kakashi who nodded while Naruto made his way over to the copy ninja. Sakura walked up to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Congrats on making it past the second exam Temari and Gaara." She grinned as Temari laughed.

"Congrats to you too Sakura. Glad to see you made it." Temari looked at her younger brother, Gaara who was waiting.

"Thank you." He said quietly as Sakura scratched her head grinning.

"Hai. It was nothing." His eyes narrowed as his agitation grew.

"It was something." Sakura's smile faded when Gaara cold tone hit her full fledge in the face.

"It's a figure of speech, Gaara." Temari said quietly while smiling at Sakura's mark on her neck, knowing very well that they were with a clone last night. "She is saying that it was nothing for her to do. It just comes natural." Gaara's eyes widen back to have the same emotionless face. "Come on Kankuro we need to get up." Temari pushed Kankuro away from Sakura and Gaara as Sakura gently coughed.

"You still accept me then?" He wasn't looking at her when he asked her that. He was staring at Sasuke.

"Hai, Gaara I accept you." Smirking returning his gaze towards her he grinned. His mouth widen too far out, his teeth was sharpened, his eyes wide with bloodlust. Sakura knew what this was. He was trying to scare her to see if she ran like the others. He wouldn't have any problem killing her in front of all these people. She reached out and rested her hand on his jaw line refusing to break his gaze. His smile faded as well as the blood lust in his eyes, and she saw a peaceful look to him. A side that she hoped to see more often.

"You belong to me then?" Her hand slowly traced his jaw line as she felt the muscles jump underneath.

_Belong to him? He makes me sound like just a car._

**Oh boy! You are in for it! You started it now you have to finish it. You admitted to Kabuto that you loved Gaara. He could use that against you!**

_There's nothing wrong with Kabuto he's a friend. It doesn't bother me._

**Oh, it doesn't? Then why are you getting so worked up over Gaara claiming you as his? You know how unstable his personality is are you so willing to face the truth? **

_I still need to talk to Temari about Gaara, but know since Gaara and I have become close I could ask him. I would rather hear the truth from him than anybody else._

**You know once you step over that line there is no going back with Sasuke. He doesn't deserve you after all he's put you through he doesn't. Remember Sakura, Gaara is unstable and unpredictable. You could lose your life to him, but never forget that he was worth it to you. I really am happy for you. I remember how you use to cry because Sasuke would ignore you. You truly have grown.**

"Say it." Her eyes focused back on him, his hand now gripping hers tightly against his cheek, refusing to let go. His black rimmed eyes watching her closely.

"Can I ask you something, Gaara?" He pulled her hand away from his cheek and placed it over his heart, running his forefinger over her soft skin lightly. He grunted in respond. "Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?" He remained silent watching her intently. Sakura picked up on his chakra. How it swirled back and forth with uneasiness. Sighing she smiled and would let the matter drop. She could always ask him another day.

"I am yours, Gaara." Those four words echoed through his mind as he felt a deep calm wash over him. Everything that his uncle had told him in the past was erased from his memory. He was loved, cared for, and wanted by another.

"_Yashamaru how do I get rid of this pain in my chest?" the older man laughed as he looked at the picture. _

"_A wound to the heart is different from a wound to the body. A wound to the flesh may be healed with time and medicine. A wounded heart. However may never heal. Only another person can cure you of a wounded heart. It's love, Gaara."_

"_Love?"_

"_Yes, the feeling to protect somebody dear to you, to see them happy, to want to be with them. That is love." _

He knew what he was feeling. Even so he had to confirm it, he needed to hear it from her.

"Is this love?" He reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair, running it through his fingers watching her for any reaction. "Is this feeling love? This deep swelling I feel?" Sakura watched and waited as he continued to run his fingers over her hair. Was it love? Blue eyes watched sensing Sakura uncertainty.

"Gaara, I…"

"Sakura, come on. They can't start the match." Naruto whispered as a small blush appeared on Sakura's face.

"Oh my! I completely forgot." She pulled away from him and reluctantly he let her. "Gaara I have to go." He nodded.

"I'll wait." She turned around to look at him as Naruto stopped beside her. He elaborated. "I'll wait for your answer. Then I will speak with your Kage." A sudden sense of dread washed over Sakura. What could he want to talk to the Kage about?

**Don't know, but you have to finish what you started, and your decisions could cost you your life. Are you so willing to go with him even after he's killed so many? **

_He's gotten better. He really has, I think we can help each other out more than anything. He can help me and I to him. We fit together like pieces in a puzzle._

Sakura let Naruto pulled her away. Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Hey guys." Kakashi waved his hand as he smiled at Sakura and Naruto. "Something good happened Sakura?" Sakura looked at Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "Yes he told me all about it."

"Sensei are you mad?" Kakashi laughed and patted her on the head while Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"No, Sakura, if he truly makes you happy then I have no problems with it. Naruto here told me everything that has happened and I agree with him. Gaara only becomes a danger when he is provoked." Grinning Sakura hugged Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." He grinned and laughed.

"It was nothing, Sakura. We're all just glad to see you happy." Kakashi agreed. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

"_State your business here!" He raised a kunai at the robed figure with another sleeping in his arms. _

"_My name is Yashamaru I am a medic ninja of Suna. I have brought this girl to this village so that she may escape the wrath of the KazeKage. He ordered me to eliminate her parents and herself. I bring her to you in hopes that my debt has been repaid." He put up the weapon and looked at the child with pink hair._

"_What is her name?" Yashamaru grinned._

"_Sakura."_

"_Cherry blossom?"_

"_A cherry blossom will die in the desert. I brought her to you in hopes that she would escape. I must leave I have a mission that I have to follow." The silver haired ninja looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. His red eye uncovered watching her breath. He took her home and would tell the Hokage in the morning._

_He was sound asleep when she startled him. He opened his eye to find her sobbing into his chest. He'd given up the bed so she could have it. Her tiny hands clutching his robes, as sobs racked her body._

"_I want Gaara!" At the time he had no idea who she was talking about. Clutching her tightly to his chest he slowly ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. She was an abnormal child, never smiled, never laughed, and never cried again. _

It seems like they were made for each other. Kakashi thought as he looked at the boy across the railing. His cold, lifeless stare, bothered the copy ninja, but Sakura must have seen a side that he doesn't show to anybody else. She did always bring out the good in people. Kakashi eye narrowed. The bloodlust was faint but it was still there swirling around the red-haired teenager. He was still a threat, and he had even intention of going to the Third Hokage about the matter.

"Both of you to the middle." It's starting Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke. He hated him for what he was doing to Sakura, she didn't deserve it. That Gaara, kid unnerved him, but after witnessing him care for Sakura and protect her in the forest it eased his mind slightly. Sasuke on the other hand only treated her like crap! He's only pay any attention to her if he found somebody threaten him. Like when Neji took an interest in Sakura, Sasuke was all over him in an instant, but when Neji backed off Sasuke went back to ignoring her. Well, Gaara isn't the type to just back off. He's dangerous when it comes to something like this and he didn't balk or seem like the type to balk at getting anything he desired.

" Listen up all of you." He started coughing slightly again. "There will be 10 matches of one on one. There are no rules. They will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If they don't wish to die, they should give up. However, if I sense that the match is over, I will declare it so to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The winners will advance to the Third Exam." Sasuke smirked at the man before him. He knew he was already at a disadvantage. He couldn't use any of his regular moves because it could trigger the curse mark. "Begin."

"You're mine!" Yoroi shouted as he threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and gripped Yoroi between his arms.

"I have you now!" Yoroi grinned reaching out and grabbed Sasuke's forehead, and began to suck the remaining chakra from Sasuke's body. Kicking him away Sasuke huffed and tried to put some distance between then. Yoroi had no intention of giving up, he lunged for Sasuke again as he dodged him.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as Sakura watched grimly. Green eyes followed the Uchiha watching his strengths and his weakness. The mouth that had been set in a firm line widen as it showed his teeth. His hand gripped his arm tightly as he forgot about the calm feeling inside of him, he could softly hear the whispers of his demon inside of him. Temari watched as she looked over at Sakura. _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Sakura. _

"What's wrong?" Yoroi taunted as Sasuke grinned and disappeared. Then reappeared underneath him. "What?" Lee's eyes widen as he recognized his own move. Sasuke grinned and kicked Yoroi upward and the pain came with it. The curse spread from its small section and started to cover Sasuke's entire body. Pain gripped him.

"_Please, Sasuke, give up. It isn't worth it." Her green eyes that use to stare at him with admiration and love. The way she could try and hold him when he was injured, trying to help his wounds. He would shove her away. Cold, green, lifeless eyes stared at him now, grinning blood covering half of his face. Sakura wrapped in his arms, blood covering her body her face buried into the crook of the white neck. His right hand stroking her pink locks mixing the color of crimson in there. Bending down he sucked on her neck earning a small moan from her kunochi in his arms. He didn't deserve her! He didn't deserve her like he did! He blood boiled as those green eyes widen with bloodlust._

"_She's mine Uchiha, all mine!" his red hair matted to his face with blood, his whole body covered it blood._

"I'm stronger than you! She's belongs to me, you insane fuck!" The mark retreated back to his shoulder as Sakura's eyes widen in shock at Sasuke. Gaara blood began to boil. Sasuke grinned and began various kicks and punches and end up kicking Yoroi down into the ground rendering him unconscious.

"And the winner is Sasuke." Kakashi was down beside him in an instant.

"Come on Sasuke. We need to take care of that." The young boy nodded too tired to argue fell into step with his teacher and disappeared out of the fighting area.

"Let the second match begin. It will be between Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino"

"If you fight with those arms, You'll never fight again. Shino warned as the other just laughed.

"All right begin." Zaku laughed and pulled out one of his arms.

"Both of them weren't broken?" Sakura gasped as her knuckles turned white from gripping the railing.

"Air Slicer!" Shino raised an eyebrow before the air attack hit him sending him flying across the battle area. Zaku laughed as Shino slowly got up and remained silent. "Is that the best you can do? Please I don't need both of my arms for this." Zaku raised his hand again grinning. "Air slicer!" another wind attack fired off an Shino who easily dodged it.

"You'd best stop if you ever want to fight again." Shino whispered as he held up one of his hands.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Shino grunted and pointed a finger to the back of Zaku.

"Look behind you." Bugs swarmed the back as Zaku grimaced. "You're chances of winning are slim to none. You'd be best to quit right now. My bugs attack in swarms and eat away at Chakra. You full of it and would be easy prey for them. Give up now or my bugs and I will finish it. It is always good to have an ace in the hole wouldn't you say?" Zaku hissed as he thought back on his days as a small boy when he first met Orochimaru.

"I won't let him down. I won't lose. Prepare yourself kid." He pulled out his other hand and aimed at Shino's bugs, while the other aimed at Shino. "It's good to have an ace in the hole, huh? AIR SLICER!" The crowd waited, nothing happened. "What the hell?" Zaku looked down and gasped in shock. Bugs covered his air holes tightly. Shino grinned.

"One ace is good but two aces are better wouldn't you say?" The pressure was building up inside of his arms, Zaku could feel it, and then, shreds of flesh flew into the air as his arms gave way and the air cut holes into his arms. Howling Zaku fell to the ground while Shino rushed and him and punched him rendering him unconscious.

"The winner is Aburame Shino." Sakura looked at Shino as he walked back up to the upper floor.

"Man that guy is creepy." Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked towards the exit waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi. Green eyes followed her every movement.

"I wonder if Sasuke is ok." Naruto huffed and snorted laughing at her.

"Of course he's ok, Sakura." Blue eyes lit up as Sakura grinned and nodded.

**You shouldn't think about him as much.**

_He's my teammate it's only natural that I'm concerned._

**Gaara's been watching you.**

She looked over the area and met his cold stare. Naruto noticed it too, and waved at Gaara. The red head didn't respond as Temari took notice of Sakura staring at him. Leaning over she nudged Gaara with the tip of her fan.

"You should tell her." Snorting Gaara looked up at his older sister, eyes narrowing. "It's only fair that she knows, Gaara. It would be best if she found out from you than somebody else." He didn't blink as he continued to stare up at her.

"She'll run, just like all the rest of them." Temari sighed as Kankuro took notice of Sakura looking at them.

"She hasn't ran yet."

"That's because she doesn't know that Gaara is a monster. Once she finds out she'll run." Kankuro said lightly formulation a plan in his mind, smirking to himself.

"I know we were with a clone, Gaara." Gaara remained silent as Temari watched Sakura laughing with Naruto. "You went to seek her out to make sure she was ok. You were worried about her." He remained silent but crossed his arms as the sand drummed against the inside of the gourd.

"Shut up." He closed his eyes and remained that way for a while, before his ears picked up on her laughter again. He cracked them open and studied her. Her hair moved back and forth and shone in the light, as her cloths clung to her body. He licked his lips watching her. Temari took notice and smiled to herself. The boy in the green had walked over to their group; Gaara's gripped his right arm tightly as he hissed in annoyance.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! You are looking much more youthful since the last time I saw you." Sakura blushed and grinned shaking Lee's hand. "Much has happened since the forest I take it?" Sakura nodded as Green eyes narrowed into tiny slits of anger. It upset him that she was able to communicate with others so easily. Every male became a threat, he would eliminate them all, starting with that one.

"I'll have you know, Sakura-chan." Lee stated very loudly Gaara could hear him crystal clear. "That Gaara is now my rival for your love! I don't plan on losing Sakura-chan!" Sakura laughed it off, knowing fully how Lee was, Naruto laughed too. Gaara's rage only continued to grow.

"I'll kill him." Gaara growled hands now gripping the railing as Temari looked over at the three. Kankuro grinned taking this to his advantage.

"Looks like you have some competition for your cherry blossom, Gaara. You wouldn't want to lose her to a guy like him would you?" Sand poured out of the gourd, Temari looked angrily at Kankuro.

"Gaara, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Kankuro snorted shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Sure nothing to worry about expect losing that beautiful, vibrant girl to a measly weakling like him. The only one to accept you and to think you might lose to a punk like that. I bet faced with real danger he's turn and flee leaving her all alone and defenseless. Can you picture it, Gaara? Her broken and beaten body, crimson blood mixed into that soft pink hair, eyes staring lifeless up towards the sky, limbs bent in an awkward position, begging for help, her mouth set open in terror? Can you picture it, Gaara?" The sand wiped back and forth as Gaara grinded his teeth together, he was seething. _That's right baby brother, get angry and go kill that green punk, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that she and he are very close friends, and if you were to hurt him. I'm sure she'd love to see the truth about you. How you really are a cold-blooded killer. You would harm those closest to her, and she'd flee in terror, no more Sakura, no more you getting distracted. _Kankuro grinned as Temari growled at him.

"What is it Temari? Aren't you the least concern that whatever his name is might steal away our baby brother's happiness? You could act a little more like a sibling, like me." Temari narrowed her eyes and slammed her fan down onto the ground hard. Sakura heard the sound and turned away from Lee momentary to look at the three sand shonobi. She gasped in shock as she looked into Gaara's face. His mouth drawn back his teeth clamped tightly together, his eyes where wide, filled with an undying hatred, but towards who? She followed his gaze towards Lee. Lee? What could h be possible mad at Lee for? Her eyes widen, did he hear what Lee said? Was he taking it that serious?

**I told you he was unstable. You knew he was unstable. Now you'll see for yourself, again, first hand at what your demon is capable of.**

_Demon? Gaara's not a demon! How could you say something like that?_

**You foolish girl, I thought you knew. I thought you could feel the difference in his chakra from the others. Have you been completely ignoring that? I was happy for you that you accepted him knowing this.**

_I don't believe you, Gaara's no demon._

**Why do you think he cannot sleep? He has been possessed by the Shukaku sand spirit. That's not make-up around his eyes. It's insomnia. It would explain his unstable behavior. It explains the change in him.**

_When he asked me if I belong to him then…_

**In a way it was both he and the demon claiming you as their own. **

_He could try and kill Lee, even though Lee's joking. He could hurt Lee! _

**Why do you think he attacked Sasuke at the training grounds? He was a threat of taking you away. He found some light in you Sakura. You make him stable even if it's only for a few moments, and he realizes that it's worth killing over. Before he only killed to remind himself of what it feels to be alive, now he kills because he feels they threaten his relationship with you. He attacked Naruto and Lee before because they threatened his security with you, and now that Lee had said that he is his rival Gaara will stop at nothing to eliminate that threat.**

_I didn't ask for this! He can't hurt Lee! He wouldn't! He can't! I don't believe you._

**CHA! Stop being such a baka! You've seen how angry he can get how dangerous he is. You told him that you accepted him and he warned you. "The last person that got this close died." He warned you Sakura, and you gave him the impression that you didn't care. **

_But! I feel happy around him, for that split second that I'm with him I feel safe and secure, like nothing could harm me._

**CHA! Because he'd kill anything that came within three feet of you.**

_No. That's not why. I feel like we belong together, like when I use to cry myself to sleep, because I missed him. When I first met Kakashi. Even if Gaara has his flaws I do accept that, but I can't accept him hurting my friends! I won't accept that. But this feeling of warmth. I have never felt it before, I only feel it when he's close, wrapped around me, I feel safe._

**CHA! Why do you always go for the crazy ones? At any rate I would suggest talking to him about friends, because he doesn't seem to understand the concept of joking around at all.**

"Sakura-chan?" Lee put a hand on her shoulder, Gaara's anger grew. He un-strapped his gourd and put it beside Temari. The sand swirled around him and he disappeared in the mist of it.

"Oh no!" Temari squeaked as Kankuro laughed. Lee squeezed Sakura's shoulder before sand threw he away from her. Panting Gaara stood in front of Sakura, his eyes widen with bloodlust and anger. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stood in front of Lee. Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto made a step towards her, the sand reacted and threw Naruto away from her.

"You." Gaara hissed his anger seething, his eyes slowly changing into a bright yellow. "I'll kill you." Lee jumped up and his eyes widen is surprise.

"Sakura?" Lee looked at her asking her to help him. Gaara's sand lunged forward as soon as Lee whispered her name.

"I'll KILL you!" Sakura's green eyes widen in shock.

"Gaara, stop! Please you can't do this!" She rushed tugging at his slash trying to calm him down. A flash a pink, a flash of green, crimson rained on the ground, Kakashi's red eyes revealed, his mouth set in shock. Yellow's eye glowed in frustration and anger changed to a look of pure horror, at the blood flowing on the ground.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I feel the love. I finally got a job so I might not be writing as much anymore but I promise to continue with this story as much as possible._

_Send me some love please._

_Mage-Chan_


	8. The Clash of Rivals

_Glad u liked my story so much, I got a part-time job now so I won't be updating as much as I use to, but no worries. I'll try and hard as I can. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Clash of Rivals**

His eyes widen as the crimson blood dripped slowly on the ground. Lee was frozen in shock as the figure stood in front of him. Blue eyes widen in shock as Naruto gripped Sakura close to him. Kakashi pulled himself up and clutched his injured hand. Temari watched gripping her fan tightly while Kankuro smirked and shifted his weight. Blue eyes blinked as he pushed Sakura behind him.

"What is your problem you fucking bastard? Lee was only joking around with her! That's no reason to try and kill him!" Naruto yelled grabbing a fist full of Gaara's clothing forcing Gaara's eyes to his blue ones.

"Release me." Gaara hissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto snorted, tightening his grip.

"I don't like you. Lee told me you were good for Sakura and I believed him! I believed you could finally make Sakura-chan happy. To take always all the pain and suffering Sasuke caused her, but I was wrong! Stay the fuck away from her if all you're going to do is cause her pain! I won't let my special person be hurt!" Gaara's sand came to life again as his anger grew.

"Special person? She belongs to me!" Kakashi stood behind Naruto glaring down at Gaara.

"She belong to no one, you fucking bastard! I won't let her hurt her, Sakura is like my sibling, and I love her!" Gaara's eyes widen. Sakura remained silent staring at Naruto. "I won't let anything else happen to hurt her! Even if I have to kill you to keep you away. I won't let Sakura-chan be hurt like that ever again!" Kakashi looked at his injured hand.

"I agree fully with my student, Sabaku no Gaara. I know what you are." Kakashi watched as the black-rimmed eyes widen before the reality of the situation sank into the red head's mind. "I know what you have done in the past, we were all warned and strictly told to keep our students away from you as much as possible, but it seems Sakura and you were destine to cross paths. I was concerned for her we all are, and will not let you destroy her. I will not tolerate it. If you continue to press your luck I will have you stripped of the shonobi title and you will cease to be a ninja." Green eyes met one red and one black as Gaara's sand ceased movement. Sakura's mind was spinning.

"Sensei." She whispered as Kakashi turned to her as Lee picked himself up and brushed himself off. "I love him." Kakashi remained silent as Naruto blue eyes flashed.

"How can you love him Sakura? Look what he's done? Think about what he will do! You can't control him! None of us can! Look at Lee! He almost killed Lee; he put you in the hospital! He doesn't love you!" Naruto yelled as Sakura flinched.

"Silence." Gaara hissed the sand moving around again. Naruto puffed out his chest sticking out his finger at Gaara.

"You see! That what he is Sakura! He's like me! We're both alike in many ways, but there is one huge difference between us! I don't go around killing people to prove my existence. I don't need to prove it! He is bloodthirsty and you are his victim. Don't let him manipulate you, Sakura-chan! He doesn't love you." Sand lunged out at Naruto. Kakashi snarled and jumped forward. Sakura put herself in front of Naruto and the sand stopped before it reached her, dropping to the ground.

"See Naruto?" Sakura muttered as something wet slid down her cheek. "You see this Naruto?" Lee looked at the red head who gave no indication that he acknowledged her. ". He's only a threat when provoked, and he's just been alone for so long that he doesn't know how to react to people. He doesn't know how to react to Lee. He only heard what Lee said he couldn't know if it was joking or not. He only saw it as a threat." Kakashi raised a hand to stop her.

"That's exactly why he's so dangerous." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"He can change, Kakashi." Sakura whispered. Kakashi shook his head.

"You can't put a wolf in a flock of sheep and expect it to change colors, Sakura." Her green eyes widen before closing and she slowly walked off. Gaara watching her and moved to follow her. Kakashi blocked his path.

"Return to your team." Gaara stared at her retreating figure and then back up at the man blocking his path.

"Move." Gaara hissed as Naruto snorted and looked at Sakura, then back at the red head.

"She's got a match coming up and doesn't need you to be bothering her right now. Go back to those other make-up wearing freaks and leave her alone, or I'll punish you myself!" Gaara opened his mouth to tell the blonde how he could snap him like a twig but then he stopped and looked at Sakura's retreating figure. Thinking back on what she had said. That Lee was joking around and everybody seem to laugh off his confession, he didn't know the difference between a joke and a threat it was true. Gaara had watched his siblings joke around with each other, hitting and punching but always laughing. They would never dare to touch him, never look at him, never do anything but fear him. He never knew anything but pain and betrayal. He looked at the angry blue eyes, however; this one was threaten him.

"I need to speak with Sakura." He said not once blinking his eyes, testing the new grounds, which he had to walk carefully. That wasn't the response Naruto was expecting at all, he was expecting the sand to come after him and Gaara to kill him, not that. The next word that came out of the red head's mouth surprised even Kakashi. "Please." His voice wasn't monotone anymore it held an edge of desperation, even Lee's mouth was open in shock. Was this is same kid that had just tried to kill Lee for touching Sakura? Naruto growled shoving his hands in his pockets, in all honestly he didn't know what to do; he's leave it to Kakashi.

"Why do you wish to speak with her?" Anger flared up in those eyes as the sand shifted and then stopped moving, slowly it retracted back into the gourd. Kakashi watched as Gaara forced himself to keep calm. It surprised him how hard the red head was trying to beg him without actually begging to see Sakura. Gaara looked up at the older man, hands balled into fist. He had asked and still the man refused?

"I need to apologize to her." He stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Kakashi's eyebrow went way up as Naruto looked at the red head with his mouth gaping open. Sakura rounded the corner and disappeared from Gaara's line of sight. Growling he brushed past Kakashi and followed her, leaving behind him three very confused ninjas.

"He's worse than a girl with mood swings!" Naruto yelled as Lee got up and brushed the sand off. Kakashi followed the red head with his eyes chuckling to himself.

"He actually asked to see her." Naruto fumed at how laid-back Kakashi as. "He's trying to be normal to us." Lee eyes widen before a small smile set itself on his face despite the red head's attack on him.

"He's trying to be with Sakura." Naruto shook his head and put his hands on the bars refusing to think about it anymore. "He actually asked, Naruto. Do you not understand what just happened? He would have killed you, but he didn't. It's almost sad how he is." Naruto snorted adjusting his headband.

"He just tried to kill you Lee. I'm sure it's just an act. He'll kill you the next chance he gets bushy brow." Lee laughed and punched Naruto lightly in the shoulder.

"I don't think so Naruto." Blue eyes looked up at the board.

"Hey it's that sand ninja!" Lee turned his attention towards the area.

"You're right!" Kakashi watched the hallway waiting for Sakura. Leaning against the bathroom wall Sakura slide down, sobbing to herself.

**What in the hell are you crying for?**

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled as she clutched her heart. It hurt so much; it would never go away, never, this throbbing, this ache, this pain that consumed her from the inside out. "I miss you mother." She sobbed as she clutched her heart tighter her bangs falling over her face. "You promised that you would always be here for me." She sniffed as the tears blurred her vision. "Where in the hell are you now? Why aren't you here? You promised me!" Sobbing she froze when the door opened.

"Go away." She whispered laying her head to rest on her knee's balling up on the floor. Sandals brushed against the tile floor as Sakura refused to look up. Two feet stopped in front of her, but she sniffed as the figure leaned down on all fours in front of her. Fingers pulled her chin upwards and away from her knees, as her green eyes widen in shock.

"Gaara?" There he was right in front of her, in the women's bathroom. "You can't…"

"Shush." His finger went over her lips as he continued to stare at her, until his gaze shifted to her hand clutching at her heart. He had heard every word that had come out of her mouth, she was in so much pain, just like his, she was just like him. He pushed himself in between her knees resting removing her hand and placing his ear there, Sakura with tears streaming down her face was frozen stiff. His fingers wrapped gently around her waist and slowly moved up her back, moving back and forth slowly in a comforting way. It took her a while but finally Gaara felt her relax against him.

"You hurt so much." He whispered closing his eyes straining his ears. "I can hear your pain." He nuzzled his head gently against her heart, and continued stroking her back. "I can see your pain." He pulled back and looked at her tears running down her face. Slowly he leaned up against her and opened his mouth,

"Gaara." She whispered closing her eyes as more tears ran out, a dry sob escaped her lips as his warm tongue ran against her cheek. "I can taste your pain." He whispered cooing softly at her as she trembled at his touch. He continued to lick off her tears sucking gently at tear spots, listening to her small gasps against him. Pulling back enough where he could see her face he pressed his forehead against hers, letting their noses brush against one another. "I will take it all away." He watched her face. Her eyes opened staring at him shining with tears.

"No." she choked out grabbed at her heart but his hand stopped it. "Nobody can take it away, Gaara. It will never go away." He pulled her heart against his chest, over his own heart.

"I hurt too." He whispered as his thumb stroked over her hand. "So much." He continued watching her. "We can help each other." He leaned closer as something wet slide down his own cheek. "We can take each others pain away, forever." His lips met her in a soft demanding manner. Licking at her lips begging her for entrance she opened her mouth as his tongue slipped in tasting her, slowly he pulled back grabbing her, forcing her into him, or rather on top of him. Sakura pulled back panting and gasping for breath, finding herself settled on top of Gaara's stomach in a very compromising position. Sakura's eyes widen in shock at what he was doing. He was submitting to her, giving her all that she need. He was going to let her be in control. He wanted her to take his pain away that his past had caused him; he wanted to take all her pain away. His hands rested against her hips watching and waiting for her. Knowing fully she wouldn't and couldn't resist him. Leaning down placing her hands beside his head of both side she captured his lips. His opened his mouth as his grip on her hips tightened. Her eyes opened when she heard a small pop, to see sand pouring out of the gourd that leaned against the wall, making it's way toward her. Breaking the contact with him she looked down but he gave no indication of what he was planning. The sand make it's way up her body stroking her skin where his fingers had yet to reach for. Without realizing it Sakura bulked down against the sand grinding into Gaara. He moaned.

**He just moaned? Oh, bad Sakura! I do believe you are enjoying this almost as much as he is. Who knew you were so skilled? **

His sand pushed her down again against him, as she gasped at the contact. A small smirk drifted to his lips as he leaned up against her, opening his mouth clamping it against her ear, while the sand was stroking her everywhere. His mouth moved away from her ear and grazed the soft skin of her neck, sucking and nipping, while his hands moved towards the zipper in the front of her outfit. The cold air startled Sakura as his warm hand soon replaced it. His warm hand glided over her small breast as she sucked in her breath, desperate to remain calm.

"Gaara." She moaned as he pushed down the top part to her mid-waist pulling back panting. He grabbed her hands and forced them to his the front of his attire waiting for her. Her hands shook as she slowly unclipped the clips and untied his white robe. Slowly his shirt was removed and all that was there was bare chest and s fish net shirt. Slowly he helped her remove his last article of clothing over his chest. Her hand reached out to trace his muscles. He closed his eyes moaning at the contact, as she felt his muscles spasm underneath her touch. He couldn't control himself anymore, he flipped her over where she was underneath him, and gasping, panting, and he yanked off her outfit completely as his enthusiasm grew. He didn't even want her to remove his clothing, snatching as he threw his pants away in the pile of their clothes, returning his attention back to her exposed body. He licked his lips watching her squirm underneath him.

"You don't wear…" He smirked leaning down pressing his forehead against hers, watching her lust filled eyes stare back at him.

"Anything." He finished for her, taking her lips, and he pulled off the last of her clothing. She pulled away as her arms locked around his neck, nails digging into his soft skin in anticipation. He pulled back and pulled her legs apart. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt him near her. Her heart was thumping so loud she knew he must hear it. Slowly he eased himself into her, a little at a time listening to her gasp and moans, as her fingers gripped his hair. He felt the barrier and grinned pressing his lips against her skin. He felt her tighten against him. She was his. Just a little more and he would be fully inside her. After he broke her barrier of virginity there would be no going back. She would belong to him. He gasped and nipped at her neck.

"I need you." He whispered in a strain hoarse voice as her fingers dug into his scalp. "I love you." He whispered again, nuzzling her neck with his face, as his own body trembled. "I love you." He pushed farther earning a small cry from her. Her eyes were widened and dazed with lust as she felt the true length of him, filling her.

"Gaara-sama." She whispered pressing her forehead against hers. "I love you too. Even if your are a monster, I love you." Shaking his eyes closed, nuzzling her neck once more. "I love you." He repeated as he dared to go farther. Almost there, almost done, almost into a safe, warm, place.

"Sakura?" His eyes widen in shock as the door to the bathroom swung open. "Kakashi sent me to get you and…" Eye widen at the sight before him, Lee 's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to process what was happening in front of him. Sakura with her eyes shut tight and Gaara hovering over her, no inside her! Both naked laying on the floor, tan skin glistening with sweat, Her fingers in his hair, gripping his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist, both joined together. Lee's mouth hung open as blood dripped out of his nose.

"YOSH!" he covered his eyes with his hands trying not to let Sakura see the blush that was covering his face. "Gai Sensei! What have I done?" Lee whispered trying to calm himself. Sakura's mind spinning the realization sinking in. Gaara was almost inside her. He was about to take her virginity. Is so wrong to want and desire him this way? She enjoyed the feeling of his tan skin against hers. The look on Lee's face made her self- conscious about her actions. It felt so good though, his heated breathe on her exposed shoulder, and the way he held her against him. How well he fitted against her. Panic took over and she began to struggle in his arms. Gaara's passion, lustful, almost docile state swirled into fury beyond reason. His hands clamped down over her hips holding her in place. Growling the sand swirled towards Lee. Sakura knew that only pushing upwards would end up in a painful entrance to her by him. Staying still wasn't an option anymore either, not with this guilty feeling swelling up, not with Lee's face looking down at her like that.

"Let me go." She whispered tears building back into her eyes as she felt his grip loosen, taking advantage of it she pushed him off, and it was painful to have him ripped from her like that, but the pain on Lee's face hurt so much more. Quickly gathering going through the pile of clothing she gathered her things and rushed into the nearby stall, sobbing and locking the door. Gaara was flat on his back trying to process what had exactly happened. His demon was screaming, crawling at his mind trying to break free. He himself was beyond furious at the ninja standing in front of him. His sand hovered in the air, awaiting his commands.

"I'll kill you." Gaara hissed the sand started forward as Lee jumped backwards. He didn't mean to walk in on them like that. He was just going to pop his head inside to tell Sakura that her match was up. Instead he got a full view of baby making. How many times had he had dreams about Sakura and himself like that, only to finally see her exposed in front of him, with a red head demon hovering over her, mouth hanging open, salvia dripping out, eyes closed, heard thrown back. Shaking his head Lee punched himself.

"YOSH! YOSH! YOSH!" he repeated over and over. Lee snorted at his own foolishness. The stall door slowly creaked open as a red eyed Sakura came out, her outfit wrinkled beyond repair. Gaara slowly got himself dressed, watching them.

"Please, Lee." The sand stopped as Gaara jerked his head in her direction. "Please don't tell." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears begging him to keep it a secret. Lee walked up to Sakura and took one of her hands with both of his own. She noticed the nose bleed he had as her face heated up.

"He truly does make you happy, Sakura-chan." Sakura found herself nodding as Lee sighed.

"I want you to be happy, Sakura-chan, even if it's not with me. I know that look." He smiled gently squeezing her hand between his. "That look of guilt. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything, that makes you happy Sakura-chan." He pulled back and rubbed his head, blushing slightly. "I'm the one who should feel guilty." He looked at Gaara who stared him down, his lips curled into a snarl. Letting her hand go, Lee stood in front of Gaara.

"I give you my permission to be with Sakura-chan! You are sworn to protect and keep her happy, if you don't then I'll kick your ass!" Lee grinned at Gaara and put his hand out. Gaara walked around him to Sakura.

"I don't need your permission." His fury was barley controllable; Sakura noticed the swirling of his chakra.

"Thank you, Lee." She whispered before Gaara pushed her out of the door and into the hall.

"Why did you stop? Were you not in pleasure?" Gaara demanded gripping her wrist tightly with his hand. Sakura placed her free hand against his heart and felt it pumping madly. He's in pain. He's upset because he was close to being accepted. I'm thankful for Lee though.

"It's not right." His nostrils flared open as his look darkened. She moved her hand away from his chest and up to his hair. "It's not right because we just can't do this, Gaara. You're from Suna. I'm a leaf ninja. What happens when the exams are over? What will we do?" Gaara snorted and stepped away from her affection touches, clearly displeased.

"Are you so foolish to think that I haven't though this? I do not sleep. I cannot sleep. I think of it all the time you foolish little girl." His words stung but Sakura held her ground. "I will remain here." He snorted looking away from her. Her eyes widen as she walked forward and embraced him into a hug, he growled at her, a warning.

"Would you really give up your home to be here?" He pushed her back and forced her to look into his eyes.

"They all hate me there. Nothing remains for me except more blood and bodies, but here, I have acceptance, I have you." He hissed as she stroked her fingers through his soft hair. "I love you." He muttered nuzzling her neck again with his face; his hand squeezed her butt, earning a gasp from her. Lee listened from the inside of the bathroom. "Next time you start something. You better finish it." He pushed her away and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Lee came out of the bathroom, grinning at her despite the anger he had towards the red head.

"How was he?" Lee whispered as Sakura's faced heated up. "Think I have a chance?" he pressed as Sakura hit him over the head, laughing. Kakashi sighed when Lee came back with Sakura, laughing. The red head had returned to his team a few moments ago.

"You're up." Kakashi told her as she looked down at the area. Ino stared back at her.

"Come on billboard brow I haven't got all day!" Anger rose in her bosom as her event with Gaara was erased from her mind for the moment, although the feel of his skin against hers never left.

"Ino." Sakura muttered as she slowly walked down the stairs into the area. Her eternal rival was staring back at her. Closing her eyes as she stood in front of Ino, Sakura focused herself. Reopening her eyes she looked out of the corner and saw Gaara watching her.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "You can do it." Smiling she grinned and laughed at her friends antics. Lee copied Naruto grinning while yelling.

"Come on, Sakura-san! YOSH! You can do it!" Laughing as Ino smiled at Sakura. The pink-haired girl composed herself before getting down into a serious mode and getting into her battle position, which had been similar to Neji's. Ino smiled and copied Sakura.

"If both of you are ready. Then begin." Sakura charged hands balled up into fist, refusing to back down now, not when this match meant so much to her. Not with Gaara watching her every move. She jumped upward and threw a punch at Ino, which made contact, but left Sakura wide open as Ino's fist connected with her shoulder, sending her backwards. Jumping up and dodging another kick by Ino Sakura spun sideways and landed a few more blows of her own.

"YOSH! Go Sakura! You look very Youthful!" Lee shouted throwing his hands up in the air over and over while jumping up and down.

"She's not that bad at hand-to-hand combat is she?" Temari asked Gaara as the red head watched his lover move with grace. Ino was about to land a punch on Sakura when suddenly she slapped her. Green eyes widen in shock as she stared at the blonde in front of her.

"Ino…"

"_To be a ninja we woman play an important role. If you can not blend in with the woman of that country you might as well give up the idea." Sakura sniffed and looked out over at the flowers in the field. "Today we will be doing flower arrangements." Sakura wandered around looking for flowers to put into her small bamboo shoot. She sat down looking out at the rest of the girls gathering flowers._

"_I'm just no good at this." She sighed as three shadows came up behind her._

"_With a big forehead like that it's a wonder that you'll ever fit in." the three girls started laughing as Sakura felt her eyes water up. _

"_Back off!" Ino threw flower at the girls and they landed in her mouth. _

"_INO!"_

"_You might want to spit them out. I forgot to mention there a shonobi flower for poisons."_ _Sakura looked up an Ino. Why can't I be cool like Ino?_

"What are you doing Ino-pig?" Ino's nostrils flared up. " I refuse to fight with you over Sasuke. He's not your type!" Her words stung Gaara as he gripped his shirt tighter.

"You better watch what you say, Billboard- brow! Do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Ino shouted snarling at Sakura, who pulled at her headband until it came loose.

"Sasuke isn't worth the trouble for me anymore Ino, you can have him, but don't mistake that as me giving up! I've found someone better, someone who will actually care about my well-being." Sakura tied the headband up on her forehead and smirked at Ino. Who's eyes widen in shock as she stared at Sakura.

"_Hey Ino why did you give me this ribbon?" Sakura asked as she gathered some flowers for her arrangement. _

"_There's no sense in a flower bud to wilt and die Sakura. You just need a little water to help you bloom. When you do bloom though I bet you'll be even prettier than a cosmos." Sakura sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek._

"_Thank you so much Ino!"_

"So that's it." Ino placed her on headband on her forehead. Sakura snorted and grinned putting a fist in front of her.

"I won't chase after you anymore Ino. It's about time I surpass you! I refuse to walk in your shadow anymore! This is it. This is the day that I bloom." Ino smirked and snorted.

"What makes you think that?" Ino secretly was thrilled at her friend for finally blooming.

"I have someone to protect." Ino opened her mouth in shock as Lee smirked from the railing.

"YOSH! Sakura! You tell them!" Temari smirked and looked over at Gaara whose eyes were wide from shock himself. Kankuro snorted looking down at the girls.

"Prepare yourself Ino." Sakura lunged foreword as Ino copied her. Naruto smiled from the railing. Lee grinned and yelled.

"The Best Battle is All Right, Damn It! YOSH!" Their fist connected with each other and they continued to fight. Blows and kicks landed over and over again, but neither ninja seemed to weaken to give up.

"What's wrong Ino tired already? You don't seem to be very serious about this match." Ino snarled and took out a shurikan and cut her ponytail. Sakura's eyes widen in shock before snarling and lunging for Ino again. The strands fell around Sakura, but she didn't pay much attention to them.

"I will now do my mind transfer jutsu!" Ino snarled making the hand sign in front of Sakura who stopped in fear. "It allows me to transfer my mind into anything I choose. I'll make you give up, Sakura." Sakura snorted jumping back.

"You'll have to make me stand still, Ino-pig." Ino smirked and pretended to throw the jutsu at Sakura, who dodged and went for Ino's slumped over body.

"Gotcha!" Ino's hair came to life and wrapped itself around Sakura's leg's forcing her still. "You fell right for it." Ino smirked as Sakura snarled and struggled against the hair. "Mind transfer jutsu!" Both girls' bodies slumped over and Ino smirked laughing from the inside of Sakura's mind.

"What happen did it work?" Naruto yelled as Sakura slowly got up, grinning. "Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled thinking Ino's attack missed. Suddenly Sakura's hand started to slowly go up in the air. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"She's not here, brat." Ino yelled laughing as she continued to raise Sakura's hand up.

"Do you surrender?" The exam proctor asked as Sakura looked over at him, grinning.

"Yes, I.."

"SAKURA-CHAN NO!" Naruto screamed from the railing. "Don't give up Sakura-chan! Don't let her beat you!" Lee jumped up and down too cheering with Naruto.

"Protect him Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted as Sakura's hand froze in the air, her body shivered. "Prove that you aren't weak! Protect your love, Sakura! YOSH!" Lee shouted as Sakura's body shuddered again.

"What is wrong?" Ino howled gripping Sakura's head and Sakura's body slumped to the ground, as her teeth grinded together.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND INO-PIG!" Ino screamed and was thrown back into her own body. Panting Sakura screamed in frustration and threw her fist out at Ino, who recovered and copied her move. Both fist connected with each other's face sending them both flying into the ground, both knocked out, completely.

"This match is over. It's is a double KO, neither ninja pass. Team mates please come and claim your comrades." Naruto jumped down to go get Sakura. Lee grinned as he helped Naruto put her down against the wall.

"Yosh! She did well." Lee winked across the railing at Gaara, who stared back unblinking.

"Will you all look at the screen for the next match." All eyes went to the screen as Temari snorted and made her way down. Lee jumped up and down in excitement.

"Go Tenten!" he yelled as the girl grinned and looked at Temari.

"If you are both ready begin!" Temari snorted and pulled her fan out leaning against it.

"When you see my three moon's then you know you've lost." Temari taunted as Tenten snorted, and fired off weapons, that were easily deflected by Temari's wind. "She won't win." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "What a drag." He hissed as Tenten fired off more weapons at Temari. Temari yawned as her fan now showed two moons.

"One more to go." She yelled as Tenten pulled out two scrolls and unleashed their power, it was useless, the wind protected Temari.

"I'm done playing with you." Temari hissed and picked up her fan and did a whole circle of wind aimed directly at Tenten. Her body fell hard against the end of Temari's fan. Temari snorted and threw the body aside; Lee quickly jumped down from the railing and caught her.

"You could show her more respect!" He hissed as Temari snorted.

"Take this trash and get it out of my sight." He said as Lee lunged at her. Gai appeared in front of his student.

"Lee, stop." Lee snorted before jumping up to the railing to place Tenten next to Sakura to rest.

"Lee?" Sakura's green eyes looked up at him as he smiled patting her soft locks.

"Yosh!" he grinned and winked at her as Gaara's eyes narrowed at him.

"Thank you for earlier. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to knock Ino out from my mind." Ino snorted on the other side of Sakura. Lee nodded and walked back to Neji.

"Who were you talking about earlier, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Ino and smiled.

"Gaara." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"That one." Sakura pointed to her red head lover as Ino grinned.

"He's cute." Sakura laughed.

"You'd best stay away from him, Ino." Sakura warned as Ino laughed.

"Scared I'll steal him from you." A tear ran down Sakura's cheek as Ino opened her mouth in shock. "What's wrong Sakura."

"Please, Ino, don't do anything to him. I don't want him to kill you." Ino looked at Sakura in shock.

"Kill me?" Sakura let more tears run down her face and shook her head.

"Please, Ino. Promise me." Nodding she promised as she smiled and slowly started to stand back up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around her hugging her. "I'm glad you are ok." Sakura nodded but sand flashed across her face, unnoticed by Naruto. She gulped and looked over at Gaara, who was baring his teeth at them. If only things were ok. If only he was normal, but Sakura closed her eyes and pulled away from Naruto. Grinning and reopening them she looked at Gaara and mouthed "I love you." To him, his eyes glistened as he stopped baring his teeth at them and he became more docile. If he was only normal, but then again if Gaara was normal he wouldn't be Gaara, and she wouldn't love him as much as she did. To Sakura Death had never look so handsome or felt so damn good.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I love Lee in this chapter he's just so funny to me. Hope you enjoyed it. This is got to be my fav. Chapter so far. Anyway send me some love.**

**Mage-Chan**


	9. Who's the UnderDog Now, Kiba?

_Sorry I didn't realize how Sakura and Gaara's relation had progressed so much. I try very hard to stay "in character" but Gaara is just so damn hard. He's like bipolar, one second he could be happy then poof, angry and ready to kill some one. Then Sakura keeps rethinking about being with him, it might end up getting her killed, sheesh I do love Lee though. He just happens to ruin everything in the funniest of ways. He's ta bomb, YOSH! I'm glad you like the story though. I enjoy writing it, personally I can't wait until both of them are older and through with the exams, then things will get real interesting because then it won't be by the "original storyline" which is what I'm using now to go through the exams with. After the exams are finally over I might finally branch out into my own story. By the way Kankuro isn't being truly evil. He's just trying his best to stick to the mission. He sees the mission as life or death. Gaara personally could care less about it and Temari is blind sighted by her brother's happiness she soon forgets the mission as well. Baki and Kankuro, however; see the mission as the absolute truth and have complete loyalty to the KazeKage, for fear what he will do if they fail, and will not have anything jeopardizing the mission. Just wanted to clear that up, Kankuro's not that bad of a guy I like him a lot, but I have to stay true to my story sorry I'm not bashing him, just trying to play it out. Once the exams are over I'm sure he'll lighting up a bit._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Who's the Underdog Now?**

_Her mouth wide open, eyes closed head thrown back and fingers gripping that red head's glistening back like there was nothing else that mattered in the world. Her pale skin glistening with sweat as he took in all of her wonderful curves, even if she hadn't developed yet as a full mature female, she was still beautiful to him. Silvia dripping from his mouth, as he sucked on her exposed flesh at the crook of her neck as he pushed himself inside her His head thrown back and black-rimmed eyes closed, his mouth now open as a moan escaped his lips. Hips pressed down hard against paler ones, fingers clutching the sensitive flesh, promising marks tomorrow. . Fingernails digging into the soft tan skin that glistened with sweat and the smell of anticipation was thick in the room._

And then blood came out of Lee's nose again. Clutching his head Lee howled at the dirty imagines flying across his fragile mind.

"YOSH! YOSH! YOSH!" he hit himself over and over again as more blood came out of his nose. He never knew Sakura had such a beautiful body, only for it to be covered with a tan, red head demon. Life just wasn't fair for him. He hadn't been gifted with ninja skills and now he saw his wanna-be-lover naked, which instantly turned him on, but in the blink of an eyes was gone because of the red head hovering over her inches away from claiming her as his.

"Lee what is wrong?" stiffening Lee rubbed the back of his head laughing loudly.

"Nothing is wrong Gai-Sensei, I'm…er…just nervous! Yeah! That's it, Sensei, nervous about my match! Hahaha." His instructor raised a bushy eyebrow and patted his student on the back.

"Don't worry about it Lee, You'll do fine!" Turning his attention away Lee sighed in relief as he locked eyes with the red head boy across the railing. Lee didn't exactly hate the boy despite the boy's attempts to end his life. Lee could tell how sad he was. He could feel the pain coming off of him in waves, but that sadness just seem to go away whenever Sakura-chan was around the boy, and if that is what made both of them happy then Lee would wish them both the best, but that didn't exactly stop Lee from having naughty thoughts about his cherry blossom.

_"Sakura-chan I'll save you!" Lee pushed through the bathroom door as the red head growled leaning down close to Sakura, in a protective, stance. Lee grinned as he rushed forward wedging himself between the pair, and slowly pulling Sakura away from the demon._

"_Ah, Lee-sama you saved me!" her exposed body laying over on him in his lap as the sand swirled around them both, the red head boy clearly displeased._

"_YOSH! She's mine, Sabaku no Gaara! Now leave my cherry blossom alone!" The boy quickly dressed and disappeared knowing he was no match for the great Lee._

"_Ah, Lee-sama, how can I ever repay you for saving me?" she asked him green eyes opening as he claimed her mouth with his. Moving his hands down her delicious exposed body, touching and stroking in all the right places. "Ah, Lee!" she moaned as he licked her neck, slowly easing inside her. "More Lee-sama!" he grinned as a light blush flashed on his cheeks. To have her underneath him like this…_

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Neji said while his eyes remained closed as Lee's face lit up and was the color of Gaara's hair.

"Yosh! I don't know what you are talking about!" Lee said and frantically punched the air to relive tension in his body that had been building up. Neji grinned and opened one eyes staring at Lee.

"Would you care to let me explain how I know?" Lee eyebrows shot up and he shook his head frantically from side to side, glancing at the ninja's surrounding him. Chuckling Neji looked over at where most of Lee's thought had went. The girl with the pink hair was standing up laughing with that idiot Naruto. Neji would admit she was lovely for her age, but he hardly had time for that anymore, especially with Sasuke lurking over her like a shadow.

A small cough turned everybody's attention back towards the area. Gaara closed his eyes trying to focus himself. He had been dying to touch that soft pale skin again. His eyes re-opened as he stared across at the green boy, growling. He would pay for interrupting him. He would so pay. The screen started moving as two names were selected. Ino jumped up and down.

"All right! Shikamaru!" Ino shouted hitting her teammate on the back, sending him flying down into the area.

"Man what a drag. I have to fight a girl?" Shikamaru whispered as he got up and slowly walked to the center. "I can't even see the sky from here." He sighed and closed his eyes as Ino continued to shout at him from the sidelines. Kin smirked as she watched the guy in front of her.

"I already know how your technique works, runt. You're clearly at a disadvantage."

"Begin." Kin smirked and drew two needles from her pouch as Shikamaru remained silent and still, eyes watching in a boring way. Growling at his lack of enthusiasm Kin fired off her needles at Shikamaru who lazily dodged them.

"Is that all you can do?" He yawned as she smirked and reached in her pack for some more. She pulled her chakra string that she attached to the bell and threw more needles. His eyes widen in shock as he barley dodged the needles.

"I see now. You use a bell attached to one of the needles to induce a illusion in my mind because my ears will pick up on the sound. Some of your needles have bells and then there are others that don't." Kin smirked and threw more needles at Shikamaru who barley dodged them. He gripped his head trying to clear his thoughts. His eyes widen again at the army of clones standing on front of him. Smirking Kin threw a handful of needles at him, knowing that this was the end of the line. Not one to fall into a trap so easily Shikamaru grinned and took notice of the string leading from the bell to the only clone, or would be clone. He grinned.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" He grinned as she got her. Kin's eyes widen in shock.

"But how did you?" Shikamaru smirked standing up as she copied him having no choice.

"You were careless. You only have one chakra string going to that bell. I just glanced at the string and followed it to the real you, blocking out the noise and the clones." He smirked and started to walk backwards towards the wall. Kin struggled to fight against his justu but it was useless.

"Go Shikamaru!" Ino shouted throwing her fist up into the air. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at her. Grinning he ducked and missed hitting his head on the wall. As Kin went back to duck, there was a sickening smack as her body fell lifeless on the floor. Sighing he pushed back some of his hair that had escaped his tie.

"What a drag." He muttered before rejoining his teammates.

"That was a fast match." Sakura said as Naruto nodded, grinning looking over at Lee, who was jumping up and down dying to have his battle.

"YOSH! When is it going to be my turn? YOSH!" Sakura laughed at Lee. Who raised a fuzzy eyebrow at her, and then winked and grinned with a small blush on his face. She is so beautiful when she's laughing.

"_Ah, Lee-san, you make me so happy!" Sakura hugged him as Lee felt a nosebleed coming on. Grinning he smirked at her before doing his good guy pose._

"_Hey, Sakura? I know I've asked you a million times, but will you go out with me?" Sakura's eyes dulled before she smiled at Lee again._

"_Lee, I just prefer us to be friends." Lee scratched the back of his head, grinning. _

"_Ok, Sakura. I understand."_

"Yosh, but only if I did." Lee didn't understand why Sakura had turned him down over and over again. He was more than a capable lover in protecting her from threats. Maybe he wasn't as experienced as some of the people she had been with. Could that be it? He was an excellent fighter and a very skilled ninja, but only in causing pain to others in combat. Could it be that Sakura not only wanted someone who was a skilled fighter but also a skilled lover? That had to be it! That was why she went after Sasuke all those years, and why she was with Gaara now. He had just seen what Gaara was capable of lover-wise, but also very skill full in combat as well. The question would be how could he show Sakura that he was skillful in both ways.

"Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked as Gai turned towards his student grinning.

"Yosh?" Lee rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Sakura and then back to his teacher.

"How does one become a skillful lover?" Gai 's fuzzy eyebrow quivered as he looked down at his student. Neji's eyes had widen and were now open with his mouth hanging open at Lee. Naruto looked at Lee like he had grown a second head, and Sakura's face had gone crimson.

"W-w-wh-a-t?" Gai coughed out trying to regain his senses. Lee snorted before looking across the railing at Gaara.

"How does one become a skillful lover? I am already a skillful ninja now I wish to know how to become skillful in bed like I am on the battlefield." Gai felt blood run out his nose at the images flying across his mind. Lee trying to perform the lotus on a woman in bed. He gripped his bowl shaped head and screamed in agony. He'd drill the poor girl through the bed.

"Lee." Gai stated glaring down at his student. "Becoming a skillful lover takes practice, kinda like training." Lee's eyes lit up.

"So if I practice I'll become good?" Gai scratched his head a little before nodding. Lee puffed out his chest.

"Then I will start my new training as soon as the exams are over." Kakashi rolled his eyes at Gai whose face had gone red. Sakura was blushing like crazy as Naruto was laughing his head off.

"You baka!" Naruto snorted trying to compose himself. "You can't just practice at that like you can ninja training!" Neji regained his senses and snorted.

"You can't just practice at it everyday like in training. There's more to it then that."

"Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked standing in front of his quivering teacher. Gai tried his best to ignore the heat rushing to his face as the images continued to fly by across his feeble mind.

"Lee!"

"Yosh!"

"You can't just go practice on any girl to become a skillful lover. You can't just go out into a training field and start like that. Love is something completely different from becoming physically strong." Kakashi's silver eyebrow rose. Maybe Gai knew how to handle his students better than Kakashi ever imagined. "You have to find someone who loves you in return, regardless of how bad a lover you are. You stay with that person long enough as the love continues to grow and the more you work at it, then the better and easier it will be, understand?" Lee's mind was moving slowly and understood what his teacher was telling him.

"Yosh! I understand perfectly!" Gai let out a sigh of relief. "I must find somebody who loves me to practice on!" Gai rubbed his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Will all of you turn your attention to the screen for the next match." Sakura looked at the screen once more feeling a sense of dread. Gaara's moods tended to be unstable, she knew that from when she first saw him in the streets, but Lee had irrupted something that the red head was obviously enjoying, a side of Gaara she wasn't quite use to yet, and she wouldn't lie she enjoyed Gaara's body pressing down on her, his hot mouth trailing against the side of her neck, shaking her head she looked at Lee. She was worried for him, even if Gaara had began to make progress Lee's presence and interruption would harbor the hatred of Gaara, and she prayed Lee wouldn't face him in a match.

"She's such a nuance to us." Kankuro hissed as Temari shrugged. "A threat to the plan." Temari looked at her little brother and her eyes widen as she noticed the small teeth marks on his neck.

"Teeth?" she honed in on Gaara's chakra as she felt it freeze then switch to anger.

"What of it?" He hissed green eyes turning to her without moving his head. Temari grinned and poked him with her fan figuring he was in a good mood. Kankuro noticed it too and felt the fury growing inside of him.

"Gaara we have to focus on the mission. The mission is the only truth of the exam. It's the only reason new are here. You need to focus on the mission instead of that pink-haired slut. We can't afford to have our cover blown or we'll be killed!" he hissed as Gaara's sand drummed inside the gourd.

"The mission." He hissed through parted lips as he turned his head to look at his older brother, a twisted grin plastered on his face. "The mission is no longer my concern." Kankuro's mouth hung open in shock as Baki 's eyes narrowed. The green eyes widen with excitement and the Shukaku hissed at him. " If you get in my way." He closed his eyes as her face passed through him, mouth hanging open, eyes closed, head thrown back, gripping him. Reopening them he focused his attention on her once again. "I'll kill you."

"Gaara, you are the weapon of the sand village, no one can love you." Baki said never moving. Gaara turned his head towards the older man his teeth bared.

"She loves me." He hissed as Temari looked worried at her younger brother. She needed to talk to Sakura about Gaara, if she promised herself to him then she would never be able to leave him, and Sakura was so young to fully understand what love is. Gaara doesn't understand it at all. "I do." Temari froze in terror as Gaara looked straight at her. "I do understand what love is now." Gaara looked across the railing at the pink haired girl who was chatting with the other ninja's. "It's this feeling." He hissed as his hand went over his heart. "This feeling of happiness, of feeling needed. This need to protect someone other than yourself. This flutter I receive every time I'm around her. She is love, and she belongs to me." Gaara stopped talking and completely focused on her. Baki sighed.

"This is troublesome." Baki hissed stretching out looking over at Kankuro. Gaara and Temari oblivious to anything going on between the two. "Kankuro?" Kankuro smirked and nodded completely understand the older man.

"Hai, Baki-Sensei. I'll get on it." Temari nudged Gaara again as he turned his empty orbs towards her.

"So, Gaara-sama, how was it?" Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he possessed any at all; instead he shrugged at her and remained silent. "Come on, Gaara-sama." Temari pressed forward leaning down putting her mouth beside his ear to whisper. "I'm a girl too you know, I could help you figure things out about Sakura-chan that you might not know. It could bring you two closer together, Gaara-sama. Close enough to finish what you started." Temari grinned as his chakra spiked again before returning to its normal flow rate. She had hit a nerve and on most occasions she would be scared, but not today, not after seeing those marks on Gaara's neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing in that bathroom. Temari had watched the entire thing play out between the two. "I'm not an idiot, Gaara." She straightened up and snorted looking across the railing at the girl. "Girls like flowers, tons of them." Gaara didn't respond but she watched as his eye twitched. Kankuro snorted.

"That's dumb." Temari whirled around.

"What would you know about romance?" Kankuro grinned and adjusted his hat, as his smirk grew bigger.

"I've had plenty more girlfriends than you have had boyfriends, so I totally know what girls like. They like to be thrown on their backs a ridden hard like…"

"Shut the hell up! We do not!" Baki rubbed his forehead as he watched the two sand siblings fight it out with one another. He also took notice of the strange glint in Gaara's eyes as he actually turned his head and listened to them shout at one another.

"Girls like to be treated with respect! To feel like they're worth the trouble! Not like some play toy that you can do whatever you want with." Kankuro snorted and for a split second forgot all about the mission for once and returned to his usually playful self.

"If you're good in bed then they'll come crawling right back to you for more. It's as simple as that." Temari pulled at her hair, grabbing her brother by the strap around his mid-waist.

"BAKA! It depends on what kind of girl your dating. The entire ones you were dating were sluts! Sakura isn't a slut, baka! Gaara's going to have to be sensitive if he even has a chance with her." Kankuro pulled himself free and pointed a finger at her.

"Look at the bite marks, that's ain't some friendly touching, girl! They could have been doing it dirty for all we know." Gaara's eyes flashed.

"Shut up before I kill both of you." They closed their mouths as Gaara gripped his head, trying to comprehend the things they had been shouting at one another. It reminded him of that day….

_He watched as he hugged the beat tighter against him. It had been three weeks since Sakura had been taken, and for three weeks he had done nothing but killed anything or anyone that crossed his path. He watched the boy go into a flower shop, and he felt his fury grow. He threw the bear down on the ground, letting his sand cover it. _

"_How dare you leave me." He snarled into it, as he picked up the bear looking in into the eyes. Her green eyes reflected back on him, smiling, laughing, and shining. The boy came out of the shop carrying pink roses, carrying cherry blossoms. The color of her hair. He followed the boy and saw him meet up with a girl in the park that Sakura and he had played together in. Watching the boy give the girl the flowers, Gaara squeezed the bear tighter. The girl smiled and threw her arms around the boy, and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Temari?" The blonde girl jumped as the other boy in the room tensed at the sight of their younger brother._

"_Hai, Gaara?" Green eyes watched both of them before turning their full attention on the quivering girl in front of him. Slowly he pulled out a cherry blossom from behind his back and held it up to her, waiting. She stared at the flower not knowing how to respond of act. Gaara's patience growing thinner and thinner by the minute. Why hadn't she hugged him? Or kissed him or embraced him. Throwing the flower down at her feet he stalked off to kill the boy he had saw earlier. _

"Flowers?" he whispered looking down at his hands. Temari heard him and grinned.

"Yea, Flowers." Anger built up inside of him as he turned and snarled at her.

"That didn't work with you." Temari couldn't meet his gaze, as she remained silent. Gaara snorted and looked away. "Your pathetic I should kill you right now." Temari's eyes widen as she heard the gourd pop, the sand snaked around her legs, and then stopped, "But I won't. It'd be nothing more than wasted effort." The sand retracted and Gaara said no more. Lee slowly moved towards Sakura and nudged her with his elbow.

"Sorry about earlier, Sakura-chan." Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, he didn't need the to use his right eye to know what Sakura had been up to. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, Lee-san, I'm glad you did." Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow totally confused. "I wouldn't want to be taken that way, in that place." Sakura grinned as a small blush appeared on her face. "I want my first to be romantic, not…."

" A quickie?" Sakura blushed even more laughing, and hugged Lee.

"Something like that." Lee grinned and flashed her a smile as she released him.

"Do you love him, Sakura?" Lee turned serious as Sakura raised an eyebrow up at him. "Honestly Sakura-chan do you love him?"

"Hai, Lee-san."

"How do you know?" Lee pressed on as Ino took notice of them. "He's dangerous Sakura-chan, if you mistake this love for a crush he'll kill you. He's been through a lot, Sakura-chan I can tell. I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura-chan, do you truly love him, or is it just another crush like Sasuke?" At the mention of that name Sakura's eyes clouded over.

_Do I love him?_

**BAKA! I already asked you this question! You told me yes; you can't second-guess yourself with somebody like Gaara. He'll rip you to shreds for playing with what little emotions he has left! **

_How do I know it's true love though what if it is just another crush?_

**Would you have gotten down and dirty with Sasuke in the bathroom?**

_NO!_

**But you will with Gaara? Hehe, Sakura-chan you're in love with the sand demon no doubt about it!**

"Lee-san you know me, I'm not that _type_ of girl." Lee nodded understanding what she meant. "I can't even consider doing that with Sasuke and I almost…. Gaara." Lee sensed her distress and quickly took her hand in both of his.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to cause you distress. I can see you care deeply for, Gaara-chan, and I will protect both of you!" Sakura smiled at Lee and released her hand from his grip.

"Thank you, Lee." Ino smiled and slung her arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"I've got your back too billboard brow, after all Sasuke's all mine now." Sakura smirked and pushed Ino away.

"He's only yours because I found somebody better!" Ino smirked and walked towards her team. Sakura smiled.

"YES! This is going to be easy!" Kiba stood in the area grinning as Naruto jumped down to met him.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto grinned and nodded. "You can do it!" Sakura smirked and jumped around cheering her friend on. Gaara watched her body moved, and the way her clothing was way to tight in some places, and way to loose in others. He needed to touch her again, it was driving him blissfully mad, and Shukaku's suggestions and images weren't helping. Temari shrugged and slowly started walking towards the pink haired girl.

"Where are you going?" Temari stopped and turned to her sensei before smiling.

"Just to the bathroom." Baki didn't argue as Gaara's hand reached out and wrapped around Temari's wrist, squeezing enough to cause the blonde girl distress. His green eyes were widening, almost pleading with her not to talk about any of his problems with Sakura. He wasn't stupid he knew exactly why Temari was leaving and what she was going to talk about. He wouldn't have his older sister scaring off his lover like that, not when he had been so close to acceptance.

"She's not stupid, Gaara." Temari whispered pulling her hand away from his and continued to walk to the other side of the railing. Gaara's hand was still out stretched to her, closing it, the hand returned to his side, and his body started shaking. The thought of Sakura knowing what he really was made him feel so cold right down to his beating heart. She couldn't know what he was; she'd run away just like all the others. She'd run, and he'd kill her. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted her, embracing him, cuddling against him, stroking her soft fingers through his hair as her scent threaten to overcome him. Warm. Soft, Safe, but most of all safe. Safe in her arms nothing could touch him, nothing could hurt him, the only thing that was there was her, smiling down cooing softly at him, because she loved him. She didn't love the power, or the strength, or even the unbreakable alliance it would create between their villages, she loved him. She loved just Gaara.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up from Kiba and Naruto and raised an eyebrow at Temari. "Come to bathroom with me?" Lee's face went crimson and turned away quickly as Sakura nodded.

"Temari?" Temari didn't look at her and just stay staring ahead.

"Keep going until we get there, Gaara's watching, don't look at him." Sakura obeyed Temari as the rounded the corner and stopped in the lobby before they reached the bathroom.

"Do you truly love him?" Temari asked searching Sakura's eyes, as the pink haired girl sighed.

"Everybody's been asking me that question. I wouldn't have let him…" Sakura stopped noticing Temari's smirk. In the end she ended up explaining to Temari what exactly had happened in the bathroom.

"I saw the marks on his neck." She reached for Sakura's hair and pulled it back exposing Gaara's teeth marks. "He got you good." He ran her finger over the redden flesh, making Sakura shiver.

"You know what Gaara is don't you?" Sakura looked away she didn't want to admit it but she had picked up on the demonic chakra coming from him. Then Kakashi had done everything but spell it out to her.

"He's not human." Sakura muttered as Temari nodded then took notice of a floating eye making their way towards them.

"I don't have a lot to time to talk to you." Temari pointed at the floating eye coming towards them. "But listen if you truly love my baby brother, please don't hurt him. He's been hurt too much. Please, Sakura I beg of you, to stay with him and make him happy. He thinks you love him, he just told us, but he's unstable, and might say and do things he doesn't mean, please just stay with him." Sakura nodded as Temari hugged her whispering softly in her ear. "Welcome to the KazeKage family." Sakura's eyes widen in shock as her mouth set open. Temari looked around for Gaara's eye, but it was nowhere to be seen, she knew he was watching.

"You're a KazeKage child?" Sakura asked as Temari laughed.

"The oldest one, then there is Kankuro and then there is Gaara." Sakura's eyes widen as the floating eye watched her reaction.

"KazeKage…" Temari raised an eyebrow. "The KazeKage child huh?" Sakura turned away from Temari and pressed a hand against her heart. The pain was slowly creeping back into her. It was unbearable. Gaara was a KazeKage child, which meant his father was the KazeKage who ordered her parents and herself to be killed. Kakashi had told her the entire story when she was eight, and now more news, more pain.

"Sakura?" Temari put a hand on her shoulder as the girl pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You're a child of the KazeKage, and so is Gaara." _I can't believe I never realized this before; Gaara is the son of the man who ordered Yashamaru to murder my parents. Why didn't I see this before? _

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sakura lied and slowly walked past Temari back to her friends. Temari quickly caught up with her and hugged her again.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura." Sakura slowly returned the hug, not knowing what else to do.

"I have to get back to Naruto's match." She pulled away and then ran as soon as she got out of the Sand ninja's sight. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped trying to compose herself, it wouldn't do for Naruto to see her crying.

"Damn it." He hissed as he watched her brush away the tears on her cheeks, Temari would pay dearly for it.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura screamed as the blonde dodged one of Kiba's attacks. "You can do it!" she gave a fake smile and cheered on her teammate. Temari slowly rejoined her group as Gaara snarled turning to her. Temari fully ignored him.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee caught her as she lost her balance another tear ran down her face, Gaara balled his hands together.

"Sorry, Lee-san, I'm just clumsy today." Lee gave her that I don't believe you look, but didn't say anything else.

"Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Sakura's eyes widen as she watched Kiba fight Naruto.

"Beast Mimicry ninja technique." She whispered as Kiba was down on all fours like a dog charging at Naruto, who was too slow to dodge it.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled throwing a fist in the air. "You can do it, Naruto!" Lee jumped up and down yelling too. Kakashi grinned as he watched the two of them.

"Take this!" Kiba threw a smoke bomb and Akamaru attacked. Naruto grinned in the smoke.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" The smoke soon cleared as Sakura gasped in shock, as Naruto body was motionless with Akamaru sitting on top of it. Kiba smirked.

"You're always be a loser, Naruto. In the ninja school you couldn't even do a clone of the Hokage, you're pathetic."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as the white dog suddenly growled at Kiba.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" the dog lunged at Kiba, who hit it away, as Naruto transformed again, from the dog and the Naruto clone lying on the ground transformed into a bruised and beaten, Akamaru.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled as he pulled out two small pills from his pouch. "Take this! Open up Akamaru!" Naruto held the dog by it's legs as the dog opened its mouth and swallowed the pill. His white coat turned red as Naruto yelped and let go.

"What the hell?" Naruto howled as Kiba smirked as Akamaru leapt on top of him. "His name means red you dope! Now you'll see what we can really do!" Kiba smirked again. "Jyuujin Bunshin! Half-Beast Clone!" The two became identical as Naruto gasped in shock.

"Damn it! Which one is which! I can't fucking tell!" Naruto yelled as Kiba lunged at him followed by Akamaru.

"Take this!" Both clones attacked Naruto over and over again. Naruto was too slow to dodge any of their attacks. "Gatsuuga - Double Fang Destroyer!" Naruto went flying face first into the ground, and lay there not moving at all. Kiba smirked again and snarled at him.

"You want to be Hokage! Pathetic! I'll be Hokage before you do!" Naruto growled and got up, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"You bastard! You'll whine like a whipped dog if you come between me and Hokage!" Naruto pointed his fist at Kiba who snorted.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto threw a smoke bomb, as the smoke cleared there are three Kiba's.

"Way to use your head Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Kiba punched the clone closest to him. Naruto produced another clone and another smoke bomb, and this time when the smoke cleared Akamaru was lying motionless on the ground. Kiba quickly attacked the other clone, as it turned out to be Akamaru as well.

"What the hell?" Kiba howled as a small pop was heard as Naruto stuck out his tongue at Kiba.

"Gotcha!" Kiba snarled and grabbed a handful of shurikans and threw them at Naruto. Kiba rounded on Naruto and punched him back into the ground.

"Get ready for my ultimate technique!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands together as Kiba charged at him again. Naruto strained his body to get more chakra, when suddenly a small ball of gas escaped through his behind right into Kiba's face.

"Damn it gross!" Kiba howled holding his face as Naruto quickly recovers from his embarrassment and lunged at Kiba, Naruto then copied Sasuke's move from the earlier match and smacked Kiba face first into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as Naruto grinned and flashed her a thumbs up. Hinata grinned to herself as she walked up to Kiba who was being carried away by the medic squad.

"Here's some medicine." She whispered as Kiba smirked but then focused on her.

"Worry about yourself Hinata, if your opponent is Gaara or Neji. I want you to forfeit. It's just not worth dying over." Hinata watched him go as she looked at Naruto who was jumping up and down.

"The next match will be…." Naruto 's eyes widen as Hinata felt her body freeze up. She glanced at the screen as her mouth widen in horror.

"Hinata vs. Neji."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I kinda had a huge writers block with this one go fig. I hope you like it. This chapter was built more for humor rather than seriousness just because I love how clueless Lee really is. _

_Send me Some Love!_

_Mage-Chan_


	10. Acceptance

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am sorry about the battle scenes being redundant but I'm only going by what happens in the exams. I'll try and make them more exciting. Thanks again for all the reviews, it makes me feel like I am actually a good writer (laughs) I've been having a writers block and it sucks because I'm working on a Sakura and Lee story which I think is really good, but anyway I promised myself that I would get finished with this one before starting any new Naruto fan fictions. I am surprised how many people actually like this story it really did surprise me. Maybe I'll end up right more of these Naruto ones. They seem to be my best/ I tried to skip the battle in this one, just to mix and match it up a little. Gaara vs. Lee is up next, poor Lee._

_WARNING: Gaara finally snaps_.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: ****Acceptance**

Blue eyes widen as the girl quivered in front of her brother.

"So it has finally begun, sister Hinata." Neji hissed out as Naruto nearly flew off the railing.

"WHAT! Their sister and brother!" Lee sighed glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Their not really related but both belong to the Hyuga clan. There are two branches to the clan." Lee continued as he watched Neji. "There's the main branch, which is the Souke, and then there is the second branch the Bunke. Lady Hinata belongs to the main branch and has more privileges than Neji does, and for that very reason is why Neji despises her so much. The two clans have always been tense around each other and as the time has gone on the strain has gotten greater." Neji continued to look across at his pathetic excuse for a sister. "Neji is the most powerful man I have ever seen fight." Lee hissed as his eyes narrowed. He was looking down at his own rival. Naruto snorted as he looked at Neji.

"That white-paste face freak doesn't scare me." Naruto balled his fist up and stared across the railing at the red haired boy. "Neither do you." Naruto hissed adjusting his headband, glancing at Sakura whose eyes seem glazed over. "Hey, Sakura?" The pink haired girl didn't respond but continued to look down at the two people staring off through them and not really at them.

_"Mommy?" Her ice cream fell on the ground the white innocence mixing with the blood that smeared the ground. "MOTHER!" The hand jerked her backwards, towards his chest arms wrapped around her to protect her._

"_Sakura-chan!" Knifes flew at them as the sand rose to defend Gaara. Sobbing she clutched him, tearing at his clothing. An arm reached out and threw him aside slinging her over his shoulder._

"_Gaara!" A small hand smeared in blood reached out, eyes widen in shock and fear, black rims stretched out. Blood smeared all over that pale face, reaching for her, reaching for help._

"KazeKage." Kakashi placed a hand on his students shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him.

"Sakura." She sniffed as he tightened his grip on her.

"You knew didn't you?" Kakashi released her and looked away. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly clutched her head, bending down in a fetal position. Green eyes flashed across the railing watching her. She rocked back and forth slowly trying to clam herself. "You knew he's father murdered my parents. I didn't know he was a KazeKage child. Why didn't I see it sooner? What is this feeling?" Kakashi knelt down beside Sakura rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Come on Sakura." He slowly made her rise to her feet and she followed him

"Where are you going? You're going to miss the match!" Naruto shouted as pupils dilated and they zeroed in on the pink haired girl walking down the railing. Sniffing Sakura flashed Naruto a big grin before her lip started wobbling again. Sand swirled inside the gourd as Gaara drummed his fingers in agitation against the rough skin of his arm.

"What did you tell her?" He hissed as Temari sighed looking at the trembling girl being led away by her teacher.

"I welcomed her to the family. The KazeKage Family." Gaara eyes widen he suddenly came to life as he reached out and gripped Temari's hair pulling her towards him.

"WHAT!" Snarling he leaned in close to her face a dangerous looks in his eyes staring her down. Temari felt fear rise up inside her.

"You love her don't you, Gaara?" The sand ninja released his sister and gripped his head, closing those black-rimmed eyes. "You want to be with her right, Gaara?" Temari pressed on slowly reaching out and touching her younger sibling. Gaara howled as the sand swirled up shoving Temari away from him. Temari huffed but refused to give up. She failed at being his sister in their younger days now it was time to really become a sibling to him when he needed it the most.

"She loves you, Gaara. She told me so." Gaara's body slowly stopped shaking as he slowly stood up straight again, a strained look in his eye. "She'd do anything for you, Gaara, but if you hurt her, or her friends. She'll leave you." Kankuro grinned and looked up at Baki.

"She'll be leaving soon anyway." Temari ignored her other brother and slowly pulled her younger brother into a hug.

"She loves you so much, Gaara. She's doing what I couldn't do as your siblings, and I'm sorry. I want you to be happy." Gaara's first instinct was to kill his older sibling where she stood. Those words kept echoing in his head over and over. Sakura loved him. She accepted him, and he was making her cry. Pushing Temari away he started for the railing.

"Where are you going?" Baki asked as Gaara continued without answering the older man.

"Sakura, listen to me." Kakashi stood in front of his student the white walls glistened like the tears on her face. "Yashamaru brought you here when you were little. I took you under my care. You never laughed, or smiled, or cried except once. It was during a storm that you were screaming for Gaara. At the time I didn't know who Gaara was, but now I do and I wish you weren't with him Sakura. He's dangerous and he could kill you." Sakura placed her hands over her ears trying to block him out.

"He's alone and afraid, Sensei don't you see that? Haven't you ever loved somebody so much that it hurts? Do you know what it's like to live with no real purpose?" Sakura gripped her fingernails deep into her scalp drawing blood. "He's just like Naruto was before Naruto had friends. Everybody thought Naruto was the nine-tailed fox but he's not evil or a demon. He's just like me. Lost without a purpose." Kakashi frowned placing a hand on his students shoulder.

"You have a purpose, Sakura." Sakura snarled and jerked away from him.

"NO I DON'T! I BECAME A NINJA TO AVENGE MY PARENTS! I HAVE NOTHING! SASUKE DOESN'T LOVE ME, HE NEVER DID AND NOW…" She closed her eyes refusing to say anything.

"Gaara is nothing like Naruto, Sakura. He will kill you without a second thought and I do not wish for my student to die so young because of a foolish mistake." Sakura felt more tears spill from her eyes.

"Why are you being so cruel, Sensei? I love him! He's been alone for six years! If I were still in Suna and grew up with him he wouldn't be like this! Sensei he can change!" she was sobbing so much that her body was shaking. Kakashi reached out to touch his student when suddenly the door was forced open. There stood the man on the hour, green eyes glowing dangerously as the sand swirled around his form. Kakashi stood still deciding not to interfere with them. He wanted to watch Sabaku no Gaara and see this side of him that Sakura saw. Gaara sensed that the copy ninja wasn't going to leave and ignored him as he cross the room and stood in front of the sitting trembling Sakura. He reached out and pulled the bear out of his pack and placed it into her lap, sitting beside her he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her quivering body into his. She snuggled the bear into her face and sobbed while laying on him, putting her full weight on his side. Gaara hand didn't move as his head rested on top of hers. Kakashi watched with his red eye uncovered anticipating the boy's movements, just in case he tried to kill her. The sobbing slowly stopped as Sakura's breathing slowly became normal as her dead grip on the bear slowly relax as Gaara gently placed his lips on her forehead, speaking no words, with him he really didn't have too. She understood what he wanted her to do. Cry it out it doesn't matter to me; you don't have to act tough around me, cry it all out. When you're done I'll be here to pick up the pieces.

"Don't." Gaara finally hissed between his teeth, as his hand slowly started moving upward on her side. One red eye twitched watching every movement. Sakura body started shaking again and she buried her face into the bear, sobbing quietly. The stress of the exams mixed with her feeling for Gaara, then topped off with Kakashi harassing her finally came out. She couldn't take this anymore, all these lies woven around her. She felt him pull away and pull the bear down from her face, staring her into those shining green orbs. Taking a hand he cupped the side of her face tracing down her jaw line, completely ignoring the older man watching them. "Don't cry." Her lip wobbled as she tried to tell him she couldn't help it but his lips were already on top of hers, and he sighed into her mouth. Slowly his hand snaked it's way up into her pink locks and pushed her into his chest while his other wrapped around her waist holding her in place. Soft, wet, warm, he nipped at her bottom lips, licking his tongue gently across it, she opened her mouth against his as he slide inside tasting her.

"Sakura." She jerked away from him like she'd been slapped. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the copy ninja. "We need to get back and watch the match."

"No." Gaara hissed out as his hold tightened on her. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow. "She's not ready." Kakashi's eyebrows disappeared above his headband as he looked down at the sand ninja cradling his student. "I'll bring her back when she is ready."

"You expect me to leave her alone with you?" A small tape on the open door brought Kakashi's attention away from Sakura and Gaara.

"Your this girl's teacher?" Gaara's teeth grinded down together so rough that he knew Baki must have heard it.

"Hai, who are you?" Kakashi asked as he closed up and recovered his red eye. Baki smirked and nodded towards Gaara.

"I am his teacher. If you do not trust him with her I will stay. I have much to discuss with my student." Kakashi looked back at Sakura whose face was buried in the crook of Gaara's neck, her grip on the bear was so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"You know of their relationship then?" Kakashi asked as he slowly made his way over to Sakura. Baki nodded to the older man's back.

"You know what Gaara is as well as she does. If he mates her then the bond is for life. It is Shukaku's way." Kakashi snorted looking at his student.

"I don't have to worry about Sakura mating with him. She's above that." Sakura's body tensed up in Gaara's lap, Gaara's hand stopped stroking her back and pulled her face away from his neck to look her in the eye.

"I do not want them together." Baki stated as Kakashi gently touched Sakura's back earning a snarl from the sitting sand shonobi.

"I do not wish for them to be together either." Sakura's eyes widen as Kakashi's hand tightened around the material of her clothing. Gaara pulled her closer to his body trying to get the copy ninja to let go.

"You can't stop me." Gaara hissed eyes flashing yellow as Sakura shook gently. "From being with my special person." Gaara gave them a toothy grin that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes had turned into a cool green as she turned her head around to look at the two older men, her hands wrapping around Gaara's neck.

"I need him." Kakashi snorted running fingers through his silver hair.

"What will you do when the exams are over? He cannot remain here." Gaara snorted eyes widen with bloodlust as his mouth stretched out.

"I will remain here." Kakashi's eyes flashed as Baki's eyes widen.

"Gaara this has gone on long enough, release her and return to the match." Baki ordered as Gaara smirked hand reaching for Sakura's zipper. "Gaara." Baki warned ad Gaara pulled down Sakura's zipper, grinning, as his mouth touched the skin of her breast. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the instant contact she'd be craving since being in the bathroom.

"Moan for me, cherry blossom." Gaara hissed as he sucked and nipped at her. Her hands tightened around her neck as a soft moan escaped her lips unwillingly.

"Stop it." Kakashi hissed taking out a small weapon as Gaara's sand swirled around him and Sakura.

"You can't stop me from getting what I want." Gaara hissed eyes gleaming with lust as he grinded Sakura down into him.

"Please, Gaara." Gaara's grin only widen to hear her begging him. "Please, Gaara, stop." His eyes widen as his smirk feel flat from his face as he looked at his lovers' eyes, tears running down. "Stop it, Gaara. Not in front of them, not like this, never like this." She whispered trying to push away from him. He pulled her closer; he didn't mean to make her cry. Slowly pulling her top half back on, he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry." He muttered kissing butterfly kisses on the skin. "I don't want to make you cry, never wanted to make you cry." Baki snorted as he looked at Kakashi, Gaara 's face fell back into that flat void look as he glared the two older men down.

"Leave." Kakashi laughed.

"You think you can just order me around?" Gaara grinned as the sand swirled around both of the men throwing them out of the room.

"No." Gaara hissed as he stroked the back of Sakura neck returning his attention to her. "I can't order you around, I can force you." The sand held the door in place as Gaara looked into her eyes. "It bothers you." Sakura sniffed as she looked at the bear that was in her hands, smiling softly.

"Yea." She wouldn't lie to him there was no point. Gaara pulled her face closer to his as their lips met again in a slow agonizing passion. Sighing into her lips he nibbled down on her bottom lip again as she opened her mouth and moaned. Lacking air he pulled back panting staring into her eyes, as she looked back up at his.

"I love you." He muttered eyes going lower resting on her bear. Smiling as him as she wiped a tear away he cupped his jaw forcing him to look up and meet her unwavering gaze.

"I love you too, Gaara, but…" His pressed his lips against hers again. He didn't want to hear the doubt that would surely come from her sweet mouth. He didn't want to hear the pain of uncertainty, all he wanted was her, warm and wet, but above all else willing.

"I need you." He pressed inward again, slipping his hand up her skirt, stroking her inner thigh. Moaning as his antics Sakura felt her body grow tense and then relax at these new sensations. Slowly his fingers entered her as she yelped and buried her head into his shoulder, panting out his name. "I want you to want me." He pressed on as she bucked down on his hand, hissing out his name.

"I do." She moaned as tears ran down her face. "I do Gaara, it hurts so much, please, make it stop." He pulled his hand away from her and slowly placed it over her heart, which was beating madly. The bear fell on the floor, forgotten by both of them. Leaning in he placed his head over her heart, cooing gently at her. She buried her head into his crimson locks as her body shook from shock. He was the only one that made the pain go away. "I love you, Gaara." Pulling back, brushing pink locks away from her swollen eyes Gaara smiled and licked the remaining tears away from her face. Another bang on the door jarred Gaara's attention away from her as he remembered the two elder ninja he had thrown from the room. Growling he released her as his sand retrieved the fallen toy.

"We better go." He hissed eyes narrowing as she giggled and pressed her lips against his briefly. His anger vanished as he need for her grew. Pulling back and lacing fingers with him she opened the door and Baki and Kakashi glared down at both of them. Gaara would have raised an non-existing eyebrow at their glares, but he just smirked and leaned closer to Sakura gliding his wet, warm tongue against the soft skin of her neck. Pulling back he pulled her down the hall, and straight back into the arena. They reached the railing and she started to pull away to return to her team, but Gaara wouldn't release her hand.

"Stay with me." He hissed pulling her towards his team. Naruto eyes caught her pink hair as he started yelling at her.

"SAKURA!" Lee turned his attention towards them as well as Sakura soon felt all eyes on them. Kakashi looked at the Hokage who eyes were widen at this display. Kakashi nodded towards him as the elder man nodded back. Kakashi stood beside Sakura as Gaara's grip only tightened.

"She has to come with her team." Kakashi said as Gaara looked back at her. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his as he moaned softly. She pulled back and kissed his tattoo on his forehead.

"It will be over soon." She whispered grinning as she followed her teacher back towards her team. Baki pushed Gaara back towards Temari and Kankuro. She was right of course. The exams would be over soon and then they would be together. It was only a matter of time. Gaara snorted as he resumed his spot beside his siblings. Watching the pale girl land face first into the ground.

"Give it up, you can't change!" Neji hissed, as his sister remained motionless. Naruto growled at him.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata! He doesn't have the right to tell you what to do! He doesn't have the right to tell you what you can and what you can't do! Get up and prove him wrong!" Her body started shaking as the girl tried to stand up. Panting she stared Neji in the eye and resumed a defensive position.

"He is right brother. I care not if I am on the main branch, I do not suffer because of it. I think you are the one suffering more, brother. I will not give up. I will push myself to my limit to prove it to you!" Neji's nostrils flared.

"You arrogant little pampered brat! You have no idea how I suffered because your father was born first." Neji snarled and charged again at her as she blocked him. They continued to exchange blows.

"Go Hinata!" Naruto yelled as the girl's attacks became more forceful, and one blow sent Neji flying backwards. Snarling and panting he stood and wiped some of the blood that had run down the side of his mouth. Sakura smiled at the young girl who was fighting.

"She's acting just like you, Naruto. Hinata's been watching you for a while now." Naruto shrugged and went back to cheering her on. Sakura smiled. Maybe one of these days Hinata would end up with Naruto. Lee jumped up and down too, cheering. Neji blocked one of Hinata's fists and flung his hand straight into her heart.

"Gah!" She spat out blood and feel to the ground again, shaking, struggling to get up.

"You should stay down like the beaten dog you are." Neji hissed slowly walking over to her, picking her up by the scuff of her jacket, forcing her to meet his unwavering gaze. "You hide behind that mocking courage that he gives you, what will he think of you now?" Neji hand went into Hinata again and she collapsed refusing to move.

"YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled jumping down from the railing running straight at Neji. Lee's eyebrow rose as he quickly followed Naruto.

"Naruto, stop!" Tears built up into Naruto's eyes as he tried to push Lee out of the way.

"All matches must be fought legally, Naruto! Remember that! Why waste your energy on him now? Wait until your chance to fight him, would that not make for an exciting match? The gifted genius going against the underdog?" Naruto snorted and walked away from Lee. Standing straight up Lee look up at his teacher.

"How was that Gai-Sensei?" The older man flashed Lee a dazzling smile. Lee grinned as he returned with Naruto up to the railing.

"Poor Hinata I hope she'll be ok." Sakura muttered as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should worry more about yourself." Sakura narrowed her eyes at her teacher.

"You don't know anything." Kakashi snorted ruffling up her hair. Sakura swatted his hand away as she looked across the railing at Gaara.

"That girl didn't stand a chance." Temari huffed leaning against the wall, bored.

"Almost like Sakura." Kankuro added as Gaara's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Almost just as weak and pathetic." Kankuro continued as he looked across at the girl looking at them. "You want to kill him don't you?" Gaara's body shook with tension as she tried to block out Shukaku's voice echoing inside his head. "He tried to take what yours." Kankuro whispered so low that only Gaara could hear it. "He'll take her from you." Gaara's hand balled into fist as something cracked inside the gourd. Temari grabbed Gaara by the shoulder.

"Gaara?" Snatching away from her the sand swirled and cut her across the hand.

"Do not touch me." He hissed as his green eyes widen with the bloodlust, staring down at the puddle on the ground. Licking his lips he gripped his mesh shirt tightly.

_"Let her go." Red eyes narrowed as the man gripped the pink haired girl tighter pulling her up against him_.

"_Gaara-sama, save me!" She screamed as the man clamped his lips tightly over hers._

"_What's wrong, Sakura-chan? I thought you always loved me? You choose a monster over me? Ah, Sakura-chan, you're the only one I want." She struggled Sasuke's grip. He ran his disgusting tongue over her exposed shoulder._

"_I'll kill you!" Sand rushed forward separating them from each other. The sand carried Sakura over to him as he wrapped his arms around her body bringing her close to him. _

"_Desert Coffin!" he hissed as the sand wrapped itself around the screaming man's body, crushing it. Sakura looked into his eyes smiling the whole time. She would enjoy this as much as he would. "SAND COFFIN!" blood erupted as it rained down on both of them. Covering her pink hair with flesh and the sweet smell of blood. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, removing her clothing. They would make love in the sweet substance. She understood him better than anybody ever would…._

He shivered at the thoughts that were running through his head. Killing Sasuke, having Sakura with him, making love to her covered in blood. He grinned, completely gone. Temari sensed this and backed away.

"Sakura loves you." She whispered to him. "Don't make her cry." She tried to coax Gaara back into his docile state of mind but it was futile. He turned to her, smile widening.

"She understands better than anybody." He hissed grinning as he looked across the railing. Baki shifted uneasily. Kankuro smirked as the pink haired girl's eyes widen as she looked at Gaara. He licked his lips watching her every move. The rise and fall of her chest. He could picture it.

_Smearing blood on her breast as he pumped into her. She would buck and moan underneath him, digging her nails into his back, screaming out his name, as they squirmed together in the blood. His lips roughly meeting hers, as he tasted cherry blossoms, strawberries, mixed with the bitter taste of crimson blood. He's finish and then take her over and over again. Then he's rest lying inside her, warm, soft, safe, wonderful._

_That stupid green fool would show up, distressed he lover was taken by another. Gaara would rip him to shred before her eyes and she'd adore him, kissing him, caring for him, loving him, now and forever._

**Yes…Rip him to shreds…Rain blood down on the fools…Show them what they get for messing with your mate…our mate…**

"Yes." Gaara hissed as he focused on the boy in the green standing next to his lover. "Rip him to shreds. Wipe him from this earth, eliminate the threat."

_"Please don't hurt any of my friends, Gaara."_

"Damn." Gaara hissed clutching his head, as the sand around his face cracked. Baki snarled at Gaara.

"Control yourself!" Gaara snarled back closing his eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees. Her face full of tears flashed across his eyes.

**Kill him.**

_I love you Gaara, but…_

**KILL HIM! ELMINATE THE THREAT!**

_Lee's always like that. He really doesn't mean anything by it._

**He ruined your mating to her!**

_"I give you permission to be with Sakura-chan! You better take good care of her or I'll kick your ass!"_

**RUINED YOUR MATING! YOU WERE ALMOST INSIDE!**

_You can have this, that way when I can't play with you, you'll have a friend!_

**Doesn't love you, afraid of you, nobody could love death.**

_You name means death, does everything you touch dies?_

**Blood splattering across her pale, blank face, staring at you in horror.**

_I Need You._

**DIE!**

_I want you, too._

**BLOOD.**

_I Love You._

**HATE YOU!**

_Love…._

**HATE…**

_Hate you…_

"Hate…" Gaara hissed bending lower to the ground as something sparked in the chakra around him, drawing the Hokage's eyes towards him.

"Gaara you little fool." Baki hissed kneeing down beside his student, pulling out some herbs.

"Hate. Hate.hate.hate.hate." Gaara repeated over and over. "Love? Need? Blood? Hate?" His eyes slowly turned yellow as he stared at the green beast talking to his lover. "I kill him." Gaara hissed as Baki shoved the herbs into Gaara's nose, forcing the boy to breath in the vapors. Gaara's breathing slowly returned to normal as his green eyes returned, the herbs returned his outward appearance to normal. But inside…

"Please turn your attention to our next match." Gaara snorted as the sand swirled around him as he appeared down in the area looking straight at Lee with a glint into those cold eyes.

"Hurry up and come down." He yelled as Lee looked at the screen as the names appeared on the screen. Lee jumped up and down.

"YAH! FINALLY! LOOK GAI-SENSEI MY NAMES UP THERE! I FINALLY GET TO FIGHT!" Gai nodded as he pulled Lee aside.

"There's something really weird about that gourd, Lee, be careful." Sakura's eyes widen, as she looked frantically down at Gaara. He gave no indication on what he was planning to do to Lee.

"Lee, please don't fight him!" Sakura grabbed Lee by the shoulders pulling the boy closer to him, adding fuel to Gaara's already consuming fire. Lee smiled and hugged Sakura.

"Not to worry, Sakura. I'll be fine, he won't hurt me!" Sakura shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Please no Lee! He's not himself, can't you see that?" Lee raised an eyebrow and gently shoved her away, jumping off the railing. "LEE NO!" Gaara's thin line mouth grew frantically into a huge grin as he bore his teeth at the green boy.

"If both of you are ready…" Sakura's eyes widen as a sob erupted from her mouth.

_A bloody green body lying on the ground, hair matted with its owner's blood, eyes staring blank at the sky, no life in them at all. Gaara hovering over it, grinning smearing the blood over himself._

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled trying to pull the red head attention to her, his face turned slightly to her. Black rimmed eyes widen, tears? "PLEASE GAARA! DON'T KILL LEE! HE'S SPECIAL TO ME!"

**Special person, she's abandoned you for him.**

_He's my friend Gaara, please don't hurt my friends. I'll never forgive you!_

**KILL HIM!**

_I love you Gaara._

**MAKE HIM SUFFER!**

_I want you yo want me…..love me…..need me…. not as a weapon…..but as something more…like a special person……_

**NOBODY COULD LOVE DEATH!**

_I do Gaara. I want you, I need you, you're my special person._

Green eyes swirled into yellow. Sand cracked inside the gourd as Lee charged, Gaara smirked as the sand slipped out, Sakura's mouth widen in shock as Lee's foot almost connected with Gaara's face, yellow eyes widen as sand swirled around Lee and Gaara. Sakura screamed out, tears running freely down from her face, Shukaku's voice howling in Gaara's mind, Gaara's inside being consumed. Gaara threw back his head and started screaming.

* * *

_Sorry I want the next battle in a chapter by itself. The next battle is very significant to the story, or at least I want it to be. Thanks for all the reviews._

_SEND ME SOME LOVE!_

Mage-chan


	11. The Green Beast vs Sabaku No Gaara

_HERE IT COMES THE BIG BATTLE BETWEEN LEE AND GAARA!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Clash: The Green Beast vs. Sabaku No Gaara**

Throwing his head back Gaara let a howl erupt from his heart as he started shaking as Lee rushed forward throwing his foot out. Lee smirked as he thought his foot connected with Gaara's body.

"Konaha Senpu!" sand swirled around Lee's leg throwing the boy backwards away from Gaara. Kankuro smirked as he slowly made his way over to Naruto and Sakura.

"What in the hell is that?" Naruto yelled as Lee snarled at the sand. Gaara continued shaking but looked up smirking at the other ninja.

"Gaara can't be touched." Kankuro whispered as Naruto looked at him funny. "The sand is almost like a living thing. It will come to Gaara's defensive without him doing anything, that's why nobody has ever been able to touch Gaara." Naruto turned back to the battle.

"Sakura can." Kankuro snorted but didn't reply. Naruto smirked at the other ninja before looking back at Lee.

"Go Bushy Brow! You can do it!" Lee smirked as he stared at Gaara.

"Seems that sand is going to be hard to get by, oh well nothing ventured nothing gained." Lee charged again as the sand swirled out around Gaara blocking all of Lee's fast kicks and punches.

"I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes widen as he licked his cracked lips. "I'll kill you for interrupting me." The sand swirled around Lee as the green beast of battle jumped up to dodge the sand's grip, but it was futile. The sand wrapped around Lee's leg throwing him into the wall.

"Damn it!" Lee hissed standing up watching the sand, "how can I get past this?" Gaara grinned and cocked his head to one side.

"You see, Sakura, you see what I can do?" Sakura heard him and continued to stare in horror at him.

"Gaara-sama, please stop it!" She screamed as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. Gaara's eyes widen as his smirk drifted into a snarl.

"Release her." He snarled as Lee charged again, Gaara's sand threw him back into the wall. "Release her!" Gaara roared as the sand swirled around him, violently. Kakashi slowly let Sakura go as Gai looked down at his student.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted waving her arms trying to get her friends attention. " Get some distance, use ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

**See, She wants him to win, kill him and claim what's yours.**

Gaara who hadn't move the entire match suddenly rushed forward towards Lee, catching the ninja off guard, who tried to dodge the fist heading straight for his face. The sand had wrapped itself around Lee's leg preventing him from dodging. Gaara's fist connected with Lee's face, sending the poor boy flying backwards into the wall again. Sand then rained down on Lee, cutting his body to ribbons.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled as Lee struggled to get up, Gaara lunged again, as Lee swiftly dodged it; the sand came after Lee as he did a series of back flips to avoid being trapped by the sand again. He slipped and the sand crashed down on him.

"Lee!" Gai yelled as the boy flipped up on the statue that stood in the middle of the arena.

"Use something besides taijutsu!" Sakura yelled as Gai laughed.

"He can't." Sakura's eyes widen. "Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills at all, but that's what makes Lee a winner." Sakura felt another tear run down her face, Lee was doomed.

"But taijutsu doesn't have any effect on Gaara!" Gai smirked and turned to his student, giving him thumbs up.

"All right Lee, take them off!" Lee raised ay eyebrow but laughed and pulled off the weights that had been attached to his legs.

"That is better! YOSH! Now I will be able to move freely!" He dropped the weights, which crash, to the floor, catering it. Lee jumped as Gaara's eyes widen.

"He's fast." Gaara hissed as the sand swirled faster trying to keep Lee's attacks out. Lee finally got under the sand defense and threw a punch that connected with Gaara's left cheek, sending the sand ninja flying backwards on top of his gourd into the ground.

"Take that!" Lee shouted as Sakura smiled.

"Go Lee!

**Make him pay for that! She's cheering for him.**

"Why are you cheering, Sakura-chan?" Gaara hissed out slowly standing on his feet, the sand crumbling around his face. "Aren't I your special person? I got hurt, why are you cheering?" Gaara glared up at her as Sakura froze under his bloodlust glare.

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered realizing this was the side of Gaara that she wouldn't want to see. This was his demonic side; this was the side that separated him from Naruto.

"I'll kill him, Sakura. I'll KILL YOU!" Gaara hissed as the sand reformed itself on his face. Lee snorted and started to pull at the bandages around his arms.

"Well maybe the high speed Lotus can get past him. Here I go!" Lee charged forward circling around Gaara as the sand mimicked Lee's movements.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up so I can tear your limbs from your body." Gaara hissed as he crossed his arms waiting for Lee to attack.

"All right you asked for it!" Lee kicked Gaara in the face sending the sand shonobi flying upward into the air. "Try this!" Lee started a series of kicks to send Gaara higher and higher into the air. Suddenly pain shot through Lee's leg as Gaara's eyes widen.

"TAKE THIS!" Lee's wrapping wrapped around Gaara, preventing him from moving as both of the ninja's flew downward headfirst into the ground. Lee jumped back as the smoke cleared, Gaara laid on the ground, motionless, eyes staring blank at the ceiling.

"GAARA!" Sakura shouted as fresh tears slide down her face. "Lee killed him?" Lee smirked as he struggled to get up.

"I did it! It's is over!" Sakura sank towards the ground staring at Gaara's cracked body. His eyes were wide-open, mouth opened in shock. Cracks running all through the sand shell that had done nothing to protect him.

_I love you. I want you to want me. I need you. Stay with me, don't ever leave me Sakura._

"Sakura?" Naruto knelt down besides her wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Kankuro's eyes were widening in shock.

"I don't believe it!" Gaara was dead? Something cracked as Gaara's ear fell away and then his face. Sakura felt her breath return to her as she realized that it was only a sand clone. Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Thank goodness." Sakura muttered as she smiled softly to herself, standing up she looked around the area for Gaara. She wiped a tear away from her face, despite the fact that Gaara was trying to kill Lee, she was almost scared for a moment that Gaara was dead.

"I'll kill you." Sand appeared behind Lee, as Gaara emerged from it, grinning, smirking, and laughing.

"Gaara!" He turned slightly where he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Tears? He gripped his head as Lee struggled to stand up.

_Tears? She's in pain! Crying! I made her cry!_

**Kill him!**

_I made my special person cry! What kind of mate am I?_

**KILL HIM NOW!**

_She's crying, my cherry blossom is crying!_

Sand swirled after Lee, trying to tear his limbs off. Lee was panting and exhausted. Gai slowly and painfully explained it to Sakura, how Lee couldn't move because of the Lotus.

"That means that Lee could be killed!" Gai snorted.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to that boy."

_Cherry blossom is crying._

Gaara didn't even have time to blink when Lee's foot connected with his face, sending the sand shonobi flying backwards into the wall. Lee smirked and them jumped away trying to get distance between him and Gaara.

"Cherry blossom." Gaara hissed as the sand fell away from his face. "Cherry blossom." He rasped hand stretching out. Sand swirled around Lee, crashing into his body over and over again. Gaara stood up shaking, arms wrapped around his body, shivering, sobbing, and rasping out Sakura's name over and over. Lee struggled to dodge the sand attacks but it futile for him, his body had cramped from the strain of the Lotus. Gaara howled again as the sand swirled around Lee, throwing him over and over into the wall.

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled trying to sooth him down, but more tears, more pain, more sand, more howling. Turning to Lee Sakura sobbed trying to shout out at him. Naruto hissed wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"MONSTER!" Naruto shouted, Gaara's head twisted around to stare down the blonde who had his arms wrapped around his lover. "Look at what you're doing to her!" Sakura's light green eyes met Gaara's cold darker ones, as Naruto's arm's tightened around Sakura.

"Cherry Blossom?" Gaara whispered staring down at his hands. That had gotten covered in Lee's blood, from all the attacks. Then looking back up at her face, he felt ashamed of himself. He bent over cradling his head in his blood-covered hands, rocking back and forth on the ball of his heel. "Yashamaru." A tear escaped his closed black-rimmed eye, as a small sob escaped his lips unwillingly. Lee now stood up halfway recovered from the attacks.

"Prepare yourself!" He yelled as Sakura shook herself out of Naruto's grasp.

"Lee, stop it!" Lee placed his arms in front of him as his chakra started swirling around him.

"I will not be the only one to lose here today!" Lee shouted earning Gaara's attention as the sand swirled, hands clasped together, Gaara stood up, shaking, but still lost.

"Open Sei-Mon! THE GATE OF LIFE!" Chakra swirled around Lee as his skin started to turn red.

"He's turning red!" Naruto shouted gripping the railing as Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Gai you didn't!" Gai snorted looking down at his student.

"I did, he has something to prove and is willing to do it at all cost! He can open five gates." Kakashi uncovered his red eyes and narrowed it at Gai who ignored Kakashi's piercing gaze.

"I have lost all respect for you Gai, for you to teach him something like that!"

"Shut up, Kakashi, you know nothing about him. Nothing at all!" Kakashi turned his attention back to Lee.

"Now he'll attack." Gai shook his head and snorted.

"No, not yet." Lee bent over trying to contain all the pain rushing through his body at once. Sakura's eyes were widening in shock as she stared at the ninja who she knew was goofy and playful.

" Open Sho-Mon! THE GATE OF PAIN!" Lee screamed as his muscles started tearing themselves apart. "Get ready!" He snarled lunging at Gaara who rasped out in shock. Gaara blinked as Lee's foot connected with his face sending him flying upward. The sand cracked under the pressure faster than it could recover.

"The sand can't keep up!" Sakura yelled as Gaara snarled.

"I'm not going to lose. There's no way I'm going to lose to a guy like him!" The sand swirled around him in mid-air trying to block and throw Lee away, who was too fast to be caught by the sand. Grinning Lee lunged forward again, kicking Gaara back and forth like a ping-pong ball over and over. The sand fell away leaving Gaara exposed to all of Lee's attacks. Pain filled Gaara senses as he tried to block with his arms; Lee's feet were everywhere at once. He thought the boy was fast before, now he was just inhuman.

"Lee!" His eyes snapped open. She was cheering for him again.

"Now I will finish it! GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!" Gaara's eyes widen as Lee's fist gripped his white sash, pulling at him, as his body went flying towards Lee's fist and foot that were heading straight for him.

"Gaara!" Naruto grinned jumping up and down shouting for Lee, as Sakura whispered Gaara's name.

"Take that you monster!" Gaara managed to turn his head to Sakura and reached am hand out to her, slowly she raised her hand out to his. She blinked and there was smoke where Gaara's body had impacted the arena. Lee rolled out of the smoke, lying on the ground panting, not moving, in so much pain.

"Is it over?" Ino whispered as the smoke started to clear. "What's that?" In the middle of the arena the gourd had turned into sand cushioning Gaara's fall to the ground. Panting, rasping, wheezing, Gaara slowly lifted his arm sand as the sand slowly started towards Lee.

"He shouldn't even be able to move!" Lee hissed trying, struggling to crawl away. The sand wrapped itself around Lee's left leg and left arm. Gaara struggled to maintain control of the sand.

"Sabuku-Kyu!" Gaara hissed as a horrible cracking sound was heard through the silence. Lee's was screaming as his leg and arm were snapped and broken under Gaara's attack.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled as the boy fell to the ground, motionless. Gaara rasped again.

"Now die!" Sand went for Lee again but it was brushed away by Gai who leap down from the railing and stood in front of his student, eyes blazing at Gaara. "But why? Why save him? He failed?" Gai's eyes narrowed as Gaara sat upright sand swirling around him.

"Because he's my student." Gai paused looking down at Lee, smiling softly. "And also because he is precious to me." Gaara snorted as Gai smiled.

"Precious…." Gaara rasped as the gourd started forming again around his back, standing up Gaara slowly started to walk away towards Sakura. "I quit." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He quits?" Kakashi covered his eye.

"But it's too late for Lee, he lost the match the minute Gai stepped in."

"The winner is…" He stopped looking in shock behind Gai. Sakura's eyes widen as she focused on Lee.

"No way!" Naruto shouted as Gaara tensed and turned around. Lee was standing up on two feet, in a fighting position, and without a second pause he charged at Gaara. Gai's mouth opened in shock as he tried to grab Lee before he made it to the sand ninja, but he wasn't fast enough. Lee ran up to Gaara, hand extended, and then it wrapped around Gaara's neck. Gaara felt the blood splatter on his face, trying to control Shukaku, Lee pulled Gaara closer to him, smirking.

"She's precious to you, like I'm precious to him. Take care of her, do what I could not. I love her, too, and I'll never forgive you for hurting her. Also I look forward to fighting you again." Lee collapsed on top of Gaara who let go of the ninja who fell to the ground with a sickening splatter.

"The winner is Gaara." The red head snorted as the sand swirled around him. Sakura tensed when she felt a blood covered hand grab her arm and spin her around. Naruto tensed as Kakashi held him back, while Gaara stared into the hollow eyes of his lover.

"I love you." He rasped as Sakura continued to stare at his blood-covered face. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her, covering her in blood, Lee's blood. "I'm sorry." He rasped again, burying his face into the crook of her neck, shaking slightly. "Please try to forgive me." He rasped, a sob erupted from him. "Stay with me." She tightened her arms. "Hold me." She did not trusting her voice. "Want me." Digging his face deeper she felt wetness of his tears, slowly she reached up and stroked the skin on the back of his neck, cooing softly at him. She looked up at Kakashi who stared down at the two of them.

"You can't be serious, Sakura! He just tried to kill Lee and you're going to forgive him just like that?"

_Can I come to terms with this? The killing, the pain, the sorrow? The blood? Yes, I can forgive; all you ever wanted was love, the feeling of being wanted. _

**We both can. Nobody's perfect, he's far from it, but he helps the pain go away. He helps with the loneness; he helps us cope with everything. We can forgive, we can come to terms.**

"Please…" Gaara rasped again, choking, sobbing, and squeezing her closer. "I'm incomplete without you." She would be there to help him pick up the pieces of his broken, shattered life, like he was for her. They were light and darkness. The walking weapon that couldn't be touched, and the sweet ninja who could break any heart of ice.

"Shhh, Gaara it's ok." She cooed stroking his hair lightly, grimacing at the blood that came off into her hand. "It's ok." He shook his head as his hair tickled her neck.

"It's never ok." Sakura forced him to look up at her, tears sliding down both of their faces, both broken on the inside, both clinging to each other.

"It's ok, I accept."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." His eyes widen as her lips gently met his, trying to grasp the concept that was being thrown in his lap, he realized he couldn't. He couldn't begin to understand why she was staying, why she wasn't afraid, he couldn't grasp it. These emotions running through him that he had never felt before until he met her. He broke the kiss and returned to the nape of her neck, letting out shuddering breaths, trying to regain control of his body.

_It will take a while to forgive him for what he's done to Lee, but I think I can do it. As long as there's nothing else. I think I can handle this, I really do._

"Return to your team." Kakashi said as he looked at the medics carrying Lee away. Naruto fuming at the red head. Pulling back away from Sakura he stared at the older man with a child-like expression on his face.

"I don't want too." Gaara whispered snuggling closer to Sakura. Sakura knew Kakashi wasn't going to ask Gaara nicely again.

"Go ahead, Gaara. Shhhh." He started crying into her neck, confused at all these emotions. "It will be ok, one more match. "She promised him, Watery eyes met hers.

"One more match?" he whispered brushing his nose against hers, arms slowly letting go.

"Yea." She muttered ruffling his hair affectingly as he slowly smiled at her. She reached in her pouch and pulled out a small rag to wipe away the blood from his face. "There." He nodded finally releasing her, bringing his lips to hers, moaning softly into her open mouth, sighing and pulling away he disappeared in a swirl of sand, going back to his team. Kankuro nodded to Sakura and Naruto, and returned to his team.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?" Naruto yelled puffing out his chest point across the railing. "He's a monster look what he did to Lee! He tried to kill Lee, and your just going to forgive him like that!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Blood covered face glared at Naruto with hollow green eyes. "He's just like you! Don't you realize that? He has no friends, or family that loves him, all he has is me! If I had told him that I never would have forgiven him what do you think he would have done?" Naruto closed his mouth and turned away.

"Yea, your right, it's for the best that you lied to him." Sakura felt a vein pop in her forehead.

"I wasn't lying, baka! I do forgive Gaara, but it's just going to take some time." She muttered and started walking to the bathroom. "To truly forgive him." Kakashi smiled.

_Despite the facts and despite all the things I have told you and all the things you have seen him do, you still accept him. That is what true love is, Sakura. You truly love Gaara, and I won't push you about the issue anymore. Maybe this could strengthen our advantage with Suna. Maybe you two are good for each other, you keep him docile and he keeps you safe. Maybe it could work out after all. _

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." Sakura snorted and stormed off to the bathroom to try and wash all the blood off of her. She stared at herself in the mirror, just staring off into that blood covered face. Her whole suit was covered in it, and it hurt so bad. Lee's blood was all over her, and she had forgiven the person who hurt him without a second thought, and it sickened her. "I am weak. I can't even tell him how I really feel." She muttered stripping the outfit off throwing it into the sink, trying to wash away some of the blood. "I'm suppose to be Lee's friend, and look what I've done. I'm so sorry Lee." For the first time in many days she hadn't thought of Sasuke either, not once. Did Gaara really have this much of an effect on her? The red head shonobi was the only thing that was on her mind recently, and she had almost had sex with him. Somebody she hadn't seen for six years. She could only imagine kissing Sasuke never anything like that, and she wasn't feeling guilty about it at all. Had her parents still been alive they would have been mortified at their daughter's behavior. She was only thirteen and almost had sex! She grimaced as she refilled the sink, scrubbing at her clothes, she didn't care if they were wet, just as long as they didn't reek of blood. She lifted the outfit out of the water, and slowly squeezed it out. "I'm a horrible person." She muttered putting her head on her arms trying to block out everything. "I'm horrible." She muttered over and over again as she slide down into the floor, just lying there. She looked at the wall, imagining herself and Gaara together again. "Am I the only virgin in this place?" she asked out loud as she recalled Ino telling her about her first night of sex, how it hurts but feels good at the same time. She hadn't felt any pain with Gaara, then again Gaara hadn't gotten all the way inside her either, and damn it she should be feeling guilty and she wasn't. Then there was the problem with Gaara thinking Lee had replaced him. The sand ninja hadn't come out and said it, but during the match the indications were obvious. Sakura sighed trying to push herself up. It wouldn't do to be found collapsed on the bathroom again, but this time she would have Lee coming in to interrupt… She slapped herself in the face. How could she? How could she think of something like that at a time like this? Lee was suffering because of her. If she hadn't been cheering for Lee maybe Gaara would have gone easier on him, maybe Lee would still have function of his left leg and arm. It was all her fault and she didn't feel guilty about it, and it sickened her to her stomach, but the remembrance of Gaara's feather-soft touch dispatched the bad feelings. Sighing and standing up Sakura nodded. "I won't be weak anymore. I'm going to follow my heart." Sakura grinned as she walked out of the bathroom. "My hearts going to be the death of me." Naruto looked up as Sakura walked back, he waved from the arena as Sakura shot Kakashi a questionable look.

"The tenth match was quick, Dosu vs. Choji, guess who won?" Sakura stared down at the finalist on the bottom level. Gaara was looking at her. Plastering a fake smile she waved eagerly to him.

"Congratulations on making it this far. They ten of you have done well." The third yelled as Sakura grinned from ear to ear while Naruto smirked too. " In the real exam, the finalists must show their true ability as representative of their countries. Therefore it will take place a month from now. This will allow him time to invite the Daimyo and Shinobi heads of other countries. It's also a prep period for them. They must analyze what they've learned. Fights up till now were against unknown enemies. Now they know their enemies and may have shown their enemies everything they have." Naruto could barley contain his excitement. Before you go please turn your attention to Anko.

"Each of you pick a number out of this box, and then show it to me." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's this for?" The third looked at Anko who nodded.

"Here is the match up's compared to the number you drew. Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Dosu vs. Shikamaru."

"So if this is like a tournament does that mean that only one of us will become aChuunin?" Shikamaru asked as the Hokage laughed.

"No, everyone is judged by himself and the other daimyo. It's possible everyone will become Chuunin or that no one will pass. It depends on their abilities." Gaara snorted. He didn't care. He glanced up again. Kankuro wasn't looking at the Hokage either; his focus was on the pink haired girl. He must do as Baki told him. It must be done for the village. "If there are no further questions, then you are dismissed, one month from now we will come together again, for the final round of the exams, I wish each of you good luck and advise you to spend your time wisely." Sakura stretched out in the sunlight as Naruto grinned, jumping up and down. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and Sakura had a bad feeling about it.

"Come on Sakura, let's go to the hospital to see Sasuke! I bet that's where Kakashi is. He's gotta train me!" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm exhausted, Naruto. I think I'll just head home and take a nap." Naruto made a face.

"Whatever." She watched as he ran off in the opposite direction. Rolling back and forth on the ball of her heels she stared at the entrance. She did promise him after that match, so she assumed it be best to wait for him.

"Sakura!" Temari lunged out and wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl.

"Temari, congratulations on your victory." Sakura said as Baki and the other two emerged from the door.

"Yea, your match was good too, it's a shame your out of the exam." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Yea, guess I won't be a Chuunin this year. Maybe the next time it comes around. It doesn't bother me that much, I gave it my all and I can live with that." Temari smirked as Kankuro stood beside her.

"Too bad your "all" wasn't good enough, cherry blossom."

"Shut up before I kill you." Gaara hissed standing beside Sakura, glaring down at Kankuro who shrank back.

"Come on you three, it's back to the hotel." Gaara snorted and laced his fingers with Sakura's.

"I'm busy." He turned before Baki could protest and led Sakura away. Kankuro looked at Baki who shrugged.

"It'd be dangerous to do it now, when he's around her, you realize that?" Baki asked as Kankuro snorted and started walking back to the hotel.

"Yea, I'll take care of it later." Sakura felt the gaze of everybody on them as they walked down the crowded streets of the leaf village. She glanced at Gaara out of the corner of his eye, seeing his emotionless face she sighed earning his attention.

"What's wrong?" She met his gaze smiling a small smile and kissed him on the nose.

"I was lying." He froze staring at her, letting his hand fall away from hers. "About not being a Chuunin. It's does bother me, a lot." Relief washed over him as he resumed walking beside her, hand woven back into hers.

"It shouldn't, many didn't pass." She sighed again looking at the clouds that promised rain.

"I have to wait another two years before I take it again. Can you believe that? Two more years, it just upsets me."

"Does it hurt?" Gaara asked as Sakura stopped raising an eyebrow at him. Suddenly without warning his lips were on hers, moaning as she wrapped her hands around his neck, gently running her fingers through his hair, as he moaned against her lips, forcing them open where he could taste her. Sakura fought back for dominance, but it was easy to tell who won in the end. Pulling back slightly Gaara cracked his eyes lazily open to take in her reaction. A blush had set itself across her face as she stared at him with an open mouth, their breath was intermingled.

"Not anymore." She replied as he pulled her face closer to his for another mouth watering kiss, soon it lead to a series of hot kisses, but growing bored, he moved on to her neck, trailing his tongue against the soft skin, sucking, nipping, and the occasional bite here and there. She yawned from exhausted as Gaara pulled back staring her in the face.

"Am I boring you?" he snarled anger surfacing as Sakura smiled licking his lips.

"No, I've been exhausted all day, my match wore me out." She said closing her eyes leaning against him. "Sorry." She pulled away and started walking.

"You will rest." He said returning to her side as she stood in front of her house, staring at him. "What?"

"Turn around, I don't want you to know where I hide my key." Snorting Gaara crossed his arms.

"You don't trust me." Sighing Sakura bent over and pulled out her key from under it rock, knowing it was useless to argue with him. Gaara quickly followed her inside and closed the door. Sakura collapsed on her bed, dying to take a nap. She felt the mattress shift as Gaara laid down beside her.

"I forgot you couldn't sleep." Sakura muttered weakly wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, so that their noses touched. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to his body. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other, ran its fingers through her bright colored hair.

"It doesn't matter, I like watching you." As much as that statement should have freaked her out it didn't. Sakura laughed softly and squeezed him tighter as her body relax against his, and Gaara watched her sleep, the moving of her chest up and down, and most of all the smile on her face when she whispered his name in her sleep….

* * *

_There you go! I enjoyed this chapter a lot; Gaara tends to have major mood swings. I'm cosplaying soon but I have narrowed it down to three choices and I can't pick. Gaara, Rock Lee, or Itachi. I'm aiming towards Gaara, but I'm stumped on making his gourd and hiding my eyebrows. I refuse to shave them off! Then I have long hair, cause I'm a girl and I'd have to buy a wig, but seriously I'm leaning towards Gaara._

_Anyway send me some love!_


	12. Getting to Know You

_Glad all of you like the story. I've been researching my cosplay outfit and I'm going as Gaara._

_Yea! Sakura and Gaara get to know each other better. When I have Gaara talking in "BOLD" that means Shukaku has taken over, just to let you know._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting to Know You**

"Is this why people stay in bed so long?" Sakura swatted his hand away as Gaara tried to pull the cover back away from her body she was overheating, he didn't like the way her face had gotten so red over so short a time. "Because it's warm?"

"Go away." She muttered as Gaara dodged her hand-stretching out to pull at his hair.

"Is it?" He pressed on as the mattress shifted. Sakura finally cracked open an eye to find him hovering over her on all fours, watching her with a glint in his eye. Sighing Sakura let him finish pulling the covers off her. It was around noon and she had been sleeping all night, Gaara was never one for waiting for something anyway.

"They feel safe." She answered rolling on her stomach stretching out, listening to her muscles protest. Suddenly he was lying on top of her, hands wrapped around her waist, face resting between her shoulder and her neck, red hair brushing up against her exposed shoulder were her nightclothes had fallen down in her sleep.

"Safe…" She yawned again trying to turn around, but he held her there. "Do you feel safe?" He didn't have to add the last part for her to know exactly what he was talking about. _Do you feel safe around me?_

"Hai, I do." He flipped her over on her back glaring down at her. Sakura grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. "You worry to much." She sighed into his ear, brushing s few strains of hair away from his piercing green eyes. Licking his lips Gaara's eyes trailed to her shoulder, sighing and opening his mouth against the skin, he licked her, listening to her heart beat speed up. Pulling back slightly and breathing hot breath into her ear he cooed gently.

"You don't worry enough, cherry blossom." She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, running some fingers through his hair.

"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know." Gaara shifted slightly leaning most of his weight off of her.

"I like cherry blossom." He whispered trailing a hand up her side, leaving her shivering at his touch.

"I like Sakura." She muttered as he smirked and closed his eye resting against her. Peaceful, this was why people sought out these types of relationships. They may be complicated, painful, and heart breaking, but they were worth it. She was worth it.

"Doesn't matter what you like." He muttered keeping his eyes closed as she shivered again.

"Gaara…" He cracked one eyes open to find her near tears with her lip wobbling dangerously.

"What wrong?" He asked confused about her mood that had turned in the blink of an eye.

"What I think doesn't matter." He snorted pulling her back into his chest, as he put his face into her pink locks.

"Not about what I get to call you, cherry blossom." He added as she snorted at him and hit him playfully on the head.

"So mean." She muttered as he smiled closing his eyes again, relaxing into her arms. Their chest touched as they both continued to breath in each other. "Gaara?" He grunted. "Tell me what happened." He pulled back with an agitated expression on his face.

"Why?" She stared up at him trying to read his expression. Sighing she fell back down into the soft pillows.

"I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." That seem to stop him from asking her why again.

"I have a demon inside me." She opened her eyes and locked with his, he hadn't leaned down on her again, he was shifting into a sitting position, and before he could straighten up she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him down beside her.

"Start from the very beginning." She muttered stroking his hair, making him shiver.

"Promise me." She locked eyes with him as he cupped her cheek, stroking one finger down the side. "You won't fear me." She smiled leaning in and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I promise." He let himself smile for the first time as his arms locked around her waist.

"I was born with a sand spirit inside me named Shukaku. It was placed by my father in order to make sure I became the strongest of Shinobi." Sakura promised him no matter what he was about to tell her she couldn't fear him, but she did feel tears building up inside her. "My mother died as a result of my birth, and my father blamed me. Soon he taught me the secrets of the Sand and then he would leave me to myself, for a long time I thought that was love." Her fingers stroked the back of his neck while her other was wrapped tightly around his waist, encouraging him to continue. "When I was six my uncle, Yashamaru was assigned to be my caretaker. He explained thing to me and told me I was special to him, but it was all a lie." Gaara stopped a lump was forming it's way in his throat, he didn't want her to tell her how he felt. He didn't want her to know….

"It's ok, Gaara, if you don't want to…" Closing his eyes and reopening them he snorted.

" I met you, that made it better for a little while, but he lied to me and tried to kill me, so I returned the favor and killed him. It felt so good, loosing control like that, it becomes perfection. You don't have to think or act, all you have to do is feel it." Sakura didn't stop stroking his hair; it was the only thing that kept him tied to her while he relived these painful memories. Her lips met his coaxing his open as he complied relieved to stop even for a couple of second, knowing she wasn't afraid. "I had failed at the one reason why I was brought into being what then was left for me? Why go on living? To live you need a purpose, in all the attempts on my life it came to me. I live to wipe out every other existence than my own, that is why I live." Sakura smiled weakly even though she'd pale.

"Not anymore." She whispered as he looked down finding her in tears, his heart skipped a beat in his chest. "That's not your reason anymore." He smiled kissing her forehead stroking her side.

"No I have a new reason to live." He closed his eyes snuggling closer to her, inhaling her scent of strawberries. "You." She smiled as the tears ran down her face.

"My parents were murdered long ago, when I lived in Suna." She started as Gaara gave her a questionable look. "Your uncle murdered them, and he carried me away to the Leaf Village, where Kakashi took care of me. For a while I didn't know why I was here. I thought my purpose was to find the person who killed my parents and avenge them, but my life my purpose, crumbled when I found out."

"I'm sorry." He muttered as she sniffed and shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. I use to love Sasuke, or at least I thought I did, until I met you again. I think I loved him because he promised to help me find my purpose, but I don't need help finding it anymore, I know what it is." Gaara leaned closer mouth opened, panting. She licked her lips about to meet his. "My purpose now is to be with…

"SAKURA!" She jerked as the fist pounded on the door; Gaara eyes were wide as she started to get up away from him. Sand poured out of his gourd wrapping around her.

"Tell me!" he rasped panting standing in front of her, pleading.

"SAKURA!" She cupped his face and kissed him.

"To be with you." She whispered as the sand fell away from her. She opened the door finding Naruto standing there, Gaara stood behind her eyes darkened. Naruto completely ignored the crimson haired boy for the first time.

"Sakura! Kakashi refuses to train me! He made me go with this old pervert who fell for my sexy jutsu! Can you believe that Sakura-chan?" Naruto was obviously upset about the whole ordeal.

"Naruto!" Naruto flinched.

"It's that pervert! I gotta go Sakura!" he puffed as a shadow of a man followed him, Gaara growled behind her.

"What?" Gaara stared at her.

"He interrupted us." Sakura felt a blush coming as Gaara walked up brushing behind her letting her know just how she effected him. "I don't like being interrupted." He whispered in a husky voice as his hand traveled down her stomach. Sakura shivered as he traced invisible patterns across her skin.

"Gaara." She moaned as he bent over cooing softly to her, hand traveling downward pulling at her pants. "Please stop!" He froze as Sakura pulled away from him, face flushed. "I can't, Gaara, not now. It just doesn't feel right. I mean I know I'm not explaining this right, but I don't want to feel dirty." He would have raised an eyebrow if he had any and snarled at her.

"Dirty? I make you feel dirty?" Sakura eyes widen.

"No! Gaara I'm thirteen, you're thirteen, it's just something we shouldn't be doing!" He snorted.

"You didn't mind before." He grabbed her again pulling her close to him and started tugging at her pants, again.

"I've been thinking about you." He stopped and glared down at her. "It wouldn't be fair to you, Gaara. I'm just not ready. It wouldn't be fair to me either. To push me into doing something I really am not ready to do." Gaara snorted as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You should have said something in the first place." He muttered as Sakura opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she looked up at his face.

"Gaara." She wiped away a stray tear as he opened his eye.

"You regret me?" He whispered touching his nose to her, fear was obvious in his face.

"No, I never regret you! It's just I'm just not ready for that Gaara. What happened in the bathroom was pure instinct and it wasn't bad, but I felt horrible for enjoying it. I mean I should feel really bad about it because I'm just not at the proper age yet, and I don't. I enjoyed having up lay on top of me, the feeling of your skin against mine. I enjoyed every minute of it. But I just shouldn't!"

"Why?"

"Because I felt like Ino. I felt like all the others girls in our village who have already been taken on multiple times, and I don't want to end up like that. I'm just not ready, ok?" Gaara brushed a strand of her pink hair away from her face, smiling softly at her.

"I don't understand." He continued to stare her down through his hollow eyes. "You don't regret me, but you want me, but it makes you feel bad to be with me?" Sakura sighed and looked up at him.

"Kakashi always taught me that in order to have sex like that, you should be married. I'm not old enough to be married, neither Gaara, nor do I want to end up pregnant like some of the females here in this town at the age of thirteen. It's kinda like a promise I made to Kakashi long ago, and I 'd feel horrible about breaking a promise, I am a girl of my word. Once I promise something I kept it, does that help?" Sakura hoped she had explained it a little better for him. The confusion never left his face but the strained almost painful expression melted down into one of child-like curiosity.

"Like an oath?"

"Yea, like an oath."

"I understand now. You promised your teacher you wouldn't have sex until you were married. Then you do not feel bad about being with me you just feel bad about almost breaking your oath to him?" Sakura sighed.

"Yea, something like that."

"Fine, when you're old enough I will wed you." Her wheels in her head stopped dead still for a second.

**Did he just say what I think he said?**

_Marry me?_

**BUAHAHAHAHA! CHA! Now that's what I am talking about! You're set for life, Sakura. Oh Boy you've gotten yourself in some deep shit, girl!**

"When will you be old enough?" He kept a straight face and Sakura wanted to laugh at him. He was being serious and that's what made it so sweet. It should have freaked her out, it should have been her sign to leave him, and be done with all this chaos, but she couldn't. She truly did love him enough, but would they be together that long? His hand was on her face tilting it up to look at him. "I asked you a question." She gulped.

"I don't know Gaara-sama." He snarled as the sand stirred in the gourd.

"I want an answer."

"I really don't know, Gaara. I never picked out an age for myself."

"Twenty-one."

"What?"

"When you're twenty-one, I'll wed you." Sakura couldn't talk his lips crashed down on hers before she could issue a protest. He smirked looking up and down her body. "I can't wait until you develop." Sakura shivered as his eyes roamed her figure.

"I need a shower, then I will go train." She whispered hoping it would give her time to think about the things spinning out of control, but Gaara followed her, Sakura gathered her clothes as he became to strip down in her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sakura's eyes landed on his chest and she couldn't tear the away.

**To imagine just a few seconds ago you could have been underneath that chest. You, Sakura are an idiot!**

Gaara smirked in amusement as he traced one of his fingers slowly over his chest, watching her eyes widen as his grin widened.

"Taking a shower with you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura hit her hand on her forehead as she felt a nosebleed coming on.

_I'm only 13 my hormones shouldn't be acting up like this._

**Come on you know you want too, Sakura. Remember how good it felt in the bathroom? Remember how built he was? I mean just look at that naked ass!**

_SHUT UP! I don't need this from you! There's more to a relationship than just physical attraction._

He was standing behind her now completely naked as a blush hit her in the face as he bent down and started to undress her.

"I thought you wanted a shower." He muttered in her ear as the cool air hit Sakura's exposed body.

"GAARA!" She put her hands around herself trying to prevent him to staring at her. Chuckling he pulled her hands away.

"I've seen you before." Sakura's face turned even redder.

"We just talked about…" Gaara pushed her through the bathroom door.

"That doesn't mean I can't look." Sakura clamped her mouth shut as he found herself in the shower in front of Gaara who was determined to make her change her mind.

_He isn't that cruel. It's just not having anybody to love him for the past six or seven years. He just wants contact._

**Damn it Sakura! Let me out I'll give him all the fucking contact he wants!**

"Sakura?" He was staring at her again, smirking at her discomfort. "You have no reason to be ashamed, Sakura. Your body will develop more over time." She went stiff as he leaned down pressing his body closer to hers. "Personally your perfect as you are, except your breast, they could be bigger."

_IS he being for real? I can't believe that just came out of his mouth!_

**Sounds like something Naruto would say doesn't it?**

_OMG! What am I going to do if he keeps this up I might..._

**Exactly. He knows how to manipulate into getting what he wants. Remember what he told Kakashi and Baki, you can't stop me from getting what I want, and honey he wants you screaming underneath him!**

_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_

"STOP IT!" Gaara pulled away from her instantly. Sakura wasn't even talking to him, but he flinched when she raised her voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered taking the soap and slowly washing her back. Sakura wanted to bash her head against the side of the wall.

"Gaara its…."

"I shouldn't have gone that far." He continued. She remained silent for the rest of the shower.

He was sitting on the couch across from her looking down, the silence was killing her. She really didn't mean to yell at him.

"I'm going to train." She stood up expecting him to follow and turned around to see him sitting in the same position. "Gaara?"

"Go on."

"Come with me."

"You don't need me."

"Yes I do." She walked in front of him and slowly eased down on his lap, she really shouldn't be doing this. "I need you, Sabaku No Gaara." She whispered licking his ear softly as a moan erupted from him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Gaara snorted.

"You always say that."

"You always ask why." They stared each other down for a few seconds before Gaara shifted slightly as Sakura slowly stood up from his lap "Now come on!"

"Sasuke hurt you." She froze hand on the doorknob as he came up behind her.

"What?"

"In your sleep you were sobbing out his name, begging him over and over again not to hurt you anymore. **I'll kill him for you**." Gaara's eyes flashed as a small grin was set on his lips. "**I'll tear him limb from limb, and you can watch. His screaming, all that pain he caused you, will be replayed tenfold. Death is a scary thing, but death by me is unimaginable, Sakura.**" Sakura continued to stare at Gaara as he started forward pressing her up against the back of the door, leaning closer until their lips almost touched, he continued. "**You could bath in his blood, Sakura. We could bath in it, he couldn't hurt you anymore, and he wouldn't hurt you anymore.**" Gaara pressed his lips tightly against hers forcing his way into her mouth, no longer caring about being gentle. He pulled back as she gasped from air and attacked her lips again, shoving her up against the door.

"Gaara no!" Pulling back eyes dilated with lust he snorted brushing her hair away from her face. "You can't! I can't!" She couldn't even put a sentence together in front of him. "You can't just kill people that doesn't solve anything!" She shouted as Gaara's grin only widen.

"**It's worked for the past six years**." Something yellow flashed in his eyes. Sakura noticed it. _It's that demon! It must have such an influence on him from time to time. What was its name Shukaku? _"**It won't stop working now**." Sakura made her lip wobble as Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Gaara-sama, am I important to you?" Green stared down green as Gaara tried to filter her question through his mind, sneering down at her, he pushed his body roughly into hers.

"**No**." She knew it wasn't him answering his eyes were not that calm green but a fierce yellow, staring down at her, salvia dripping from the corner of his mouth. Working her hands between their bodies she pushed him away and pulled out a kunai from her pouch attached to her leg. He's eyes flashed again as the sand from his gourd exploded and swirled towards her. "**Going to try and kill me, Sakura-chan**?" He wheezed as Sakura smiled at him.

"Since I'm not important to you at all, Gaara-sama, then you won't miss me if I do this?" She raised the kunai up to her throat pressing it into her skin just enough for blood to lightly run out. His eyes widen as his nostrils flared up, and if it was even possible Gaara lost the color in his face.

"STOP!" he lunged forward hand reaching out of the weapon as she ducked as he missed her by an inch.

"Am I important to you?" She cut deeper as Gaara howled clutching at his head, desperately trying to get Shukaku under control.

"**NO!" **Gaara bashed his head into the wall, howling, clawing at it enough to draw blood. "YES! CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Screaming he continued to beat his head against the wall.

"Gaara, stop it!" she threw the weapon down and wrapped her arms around his quivering body. He tried to push her away, the sand started to wrap around her squeezing. She rocked him back and forth in her lap, pulling her head towards the crook of her neck. "Shhhh, its ok, Gaara Shhhh." She cooed as he continued to sob, shake, and the yellow eyes were fixed on her. "You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my Sunshine away." Sakura gulped but continued singing the song. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. As I awoken I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Tears started to build up in her eyes.

_Mother use to sing me that song when I was young._

"Cherry Blossom?" Gaara raised his head from her neck; his eyes were back to their cool aqua-green. She smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry." His tongue was attached to her neck licking away all the blood. She tried not to gasp as his gently pressed his hot mouth closer to her clammy skin. Pulling back with a daze expression on his face he looked up at her with a child-like expression. "Cherry Blossom?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"You are special, I didn't mean any of that!" His grip became painful as his eyes widen.

"I know, Gaara, it's ok. I know." He buried his head into the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent, while Shukaku growled in disgust. It was such a peaceful moment.

**You should have just let him have his way with you and then you could have avoided this whole situation. **

Sakura sighed because in just the blink of an eye her peaceful moment was ruined.

The leaves blew as eyes stayed glued to the door. Shifting his weight the ninja sighed glancing at the setting sun. Neither had come out of the house all day and it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out what the couple obviously must have been doing. Leaning back against the tree, Kankuro willed himself to be diligent. Gaara had never been in a hurry to do anything in life, even when it came to killing, he preferred nice and slow, which is why he'd never be able to hold a relationship with any girl. What that girl Sakura saw in Gaara was beyond the puppet master. Gaara was a horrible companion, and was slow in bed so what in the hell did that girl see in him? Temari wasn't going to be any help; she had thrown the mission aside for Gaara's happiness. Kankuro wanted to slap her. Temari and Gaara both should have been severely punished for their insubordination. Why in the hell would she start caring about Gaara like real siblings anyway? Ever since Temari had met Sakura the sand ninja had started to become soft in the heart, and they couldn't afford that, not with so much on the line. Personally if they hadn't been on a mission Kankuro wouldn't have anything against the pink haired girl, hell he might have even dated her himself, but they WERE on a mission and did have to go through it with, so all threats had to be exterminated. He tensed when the door finally opened and his brother stepped out, mouth covered in blood. Kankuro's eyes widen as Gaara slowly shut the door behind him, and started back towards the hotel room where they were staying.

"Did he?" _Did Gaara actually kill her? _He tensed again as the door opened and the pink haired girl came out, outfit wrinkled. Kankuro snorted. _I should have known better than that. That blood isn't from a wound._

"Bye Gaara-sama, see you tomorrow." Gaara stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder, nodding before continuing to walk. Kankuro pulled at the strings of his puppet, grinning from ear to ear. _This will be too easy._ Kankuro was so focused on Sakura he didn't see Gaara freeze in his movement and spot him among the trees. Gaara slowly turned around and walked back to Sakura.

"I don't want to leave." He sucked at her exposed flesh around her neck, glaring straight into Kankuro's eyes, making the puppet master freeze in his own movements.

"Gaara-same, you can't spend another night. I having Ino and Hinata over for a girls night. I've already explained this to you."

"Hn." Pressing his lips into hers he pressed his body close to Sakura as she closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. Gaara's eyes however remained open as sand swirled after Kankuro who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pulling back he pressed his lips against her nose and walked away.

"That was weird." Sakura whispered as she went off into town to find Ino and Hinata, she hadn't had guest over since her parents died.

The sun was going down as Sakura continued to walk through the busy streets on the Leaf Village. Naruto had come running by her just a few seconds ago followed by some strange looking man. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto, he didn't move that fast even for ramen. Shikamaru had bumped into her an hour ago and asked her as a dinner companion which she politely refused and he had pointed her in Ino's direction, The training grounds.

"INO!" the blonde turned around and waved towards Sakura who was running up the hill to meet them.

"This is quite a surprise, Sakura. I was sure you'd be busy with Gaara." A blush rose in Sakura face as Ino laughed.

"Would you and Hinata like to come over tonight? We haven't gotten together in a while and I thought it would be nice." Ino shrugged glancing at the shivering girl.

"It's…. f…. f..fine.." She muttered as Ino grinned nodding at Sakura.

"We'll be over in a few ok? Let's go Hinata!" Sakura watched them leave and looked down from the hill onto her village.

"In this farewell, there's no blood." She muttered closing her eyes leaning her head back. "So let mercy come, and wash away." She opened her eyes staring at the sky. "What I've done, I'll face myself, to cross out this monster that I have become, erase myself, and let go of what I've done."

**Sakura?**

" "I've cleaned my slate with these shaky hands of uncertainty, I'll erase myself, and whatever pain that comes, today this ends. I'm forgiving what I've done."

_Mother. I refuse to feel this guilt anymore. I'll be with Gaara no matter what, and no matter what pain is in store of me. I can forgive him and most of all I can forgive myself for everything that I have done._

"How Touching." Sakura slowly turned around and there in the shadow of the trees stood Kankuro. The puppet posed over her arms stretched out, a long needle extended from it's mouth, a purple substance dripping from it on the ground next to her. "I'm so glad you can forgive yourself, Cherry Blossom, I on the other hand; cannot. It's nothing personal, Sakura, I'm just doing what needs to be done to protect Gaara from you." He shifted his fingers as the puppet moved closer down to her. "That needle has enough poisons on it to drop an elephant. You don't feel much I promise." She stared at the ninja.

"Let me apologize to begin with." Sakura said smirking as she popped her neck into place. "Let me apologize for what I'm about to say." The lyrics just kept coming to her; she really did need to stop listening to music while she trained. " For trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed." She stopped repeating the lyrics and smirked at Kankuro. " I fucking hate you. I haven't done anything to you. You don't even act like a real brother to Gaara. I bet you just leave me alone like everybody else does. Kankuro, I won't _ever _leave Gaara alone again. Not as long as he wants and needs me. Temari is finally acting like a sibling but you, look at yourself, I can save your brother from his demon and you want to kill me?" Kankuro snorted.

"You know nothing of what we've all been through. Gaara has always tried to kill Temari and myself. She might forgive him for that, but I can't. Not after what he did to our mother. You know nothing." The puppet fell downward towards her.

"Gaara told me what happened when he was born." She dodged and threw some fire Kunais at him, which forced him to move from his spot into another tree. "How his father put that demon inside him to save the village, how the birth of Gaara killed your mother, and how all of you blame Gaara for her death! Your father ordered my family to be murdered and I don't hold a grudge against Gaara!" She dodged another attack as Kankuro leaned against a tree.

"You don't know what it's like to fail a mission in Suna." He shivered. "You don't know what our punishment is."

"For not passing the exams?" The puppet's arms lunged out and wrapped around Sakura's body.

"The exams. Hn." Kankuro smirked and moved his fingers as the head slowly got within an inch of Sakura's neck, the needle glistening. "I am sorry, Sakura. If things had been different, we could have been friends, hell I would have dated you myself, but things are not simple anymore, and I can't afford a distraction for Gaara."

"KANKURO!" A gust of wind blew the puppet's head away from it's body as the puppet master snarled looking up into the trees, there standing above him was his older sister. "Stop this!"

"She is a threat!" Temari jumped down and stood beside Sakura, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"She is not a threat. Have you noticed how much Gaara has changed? He doesn't threaten us as much; tonight he asked me if he could watch me sleep. He laid down beside me and mimicked my breathing, Kankuro, He was trying to sleep." Kankuro snarled as his puppet reattached itself to his back.

"He's gotten soft and so have you. Are you willing to face the council if we fail?" Temari's face paled. "That's what I thought, so stand aside."

"No." Temari pulled out her fan and placed it in front of Sakura. Kankuro snorted.

" He tried to sleep huh?" Temari smiled as Kankuro shifted onto the other foot.

"The demon in him is becoming more docile ever since he met her. He loves her, Kankuro. He asked me to draw him a picture. He's changing, he's becoming _almost _normal, isn't that worth the punishment? To regain our baby brother?" Kankuro stared down into Sakura's eyes. They were a lighter shade of green than Gaara's.

"And you honestly love him back?" Sakura smirked.

"Yea."

"You're crazy." Sakura snorted as Kankuro now stood in front of her, glancing at Temari.

"We agreed then?" Kankuro snorted looking down at the ground.

"Yea, Sakura I'm sorry for the whole trying to kill you." Sakura wanted to punish him for just lightly brushing the matter aside.

"What about Baki?" Kankuro asked not bothering to wait for Sakura's reply, Temari shrugged.

"We just need to see how everything plays out. You know we were doomed to fail even before we got here." Kankuro nodded looking at the glowing lights of the town. Sakura looked back and forth between the ninjas.

"You get punished for not passing the exams?" Temari snorted patting the girl on the head.

"Go home and get some rest, Sakura, don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Sakura shrugged and started walking home where Ino and Hinata were waiting.

"Kankuro how could you?" Temari snarled hitting her brother over the head.

"Baki told me too! It was for the good of the goddamn mission!" Temari sighed.

"I'd rather have my baby brother than the councils praise any day. Remember when he was younger?" Kankuro smiled thinking back on their childhood.

"Yea, he smiled back then." Temari nodded.

"He's started back smiling now." They looked at each other and nodded. Temari shifted her weight looking across the glowing lights of the sleeping village.

"She has this amazing ability to change people." Kankuro snorted looking away.

"Maybe weak people." Temari hit her brother over the head.

"Gaara's not weak and neither am I." Kankuro laughed as they started towards the hotel. The wind blew gently as some cherry blossom petals floated across the dirt street as the siblings walked on. Kankuro looked up at the starry sky, yea, he could take punishment if it meant having Gaara as a real brother. Having Sakura as part of the family wouldn't be so bad either. He could get use to it.

* * *

_There ya go all you rabid Gaara/Sakura lovers! Thanks a lot for all the reviews, sorry about Sakura not wanting to be sexed by Gaara, I know I would (cough) anyway she does have some morals, right __Coeur Casse__? I'd figured I'd take your advice, but there's no harm in them teasing a bit. Anyway send me some love, you know the drill! Press that review button! _

_Seriously though thanks a lot guys. I'm really glad you like my story. I was kinda worried that people would hate it, and then I'd be sad cause I spend a lot of time on the chapters. I'm glad my first Naruto fanfiction wasn't a disaster, it encourages me to write more of them._


	13. Sleepover Drama

_Glad you like the last chapter. I was stuck on a few parts._

_Bold is when Inner Sakura is talking, just to let you know. I hate Ino. I've always hated Ino, she just bugs me a lot so I turned her into a slut, for all you Ino fans out there, just deal with it. I'm sorry but I don't like her._

_Things heat up Between Sasuke and Gaara before their match with each other. Gaara isn't taking any shit from that emo Sasuke!_

_Come to think of it I really don't care for Sasuke either. I'm working on another Naruto story too! It's got Lee in it! I love Lee, he's so funny! _

_I bought Naruto Ninja Council 3. It's so darn addictive!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Sleepover Drama**

"Hey Sakura why are you turning red?" Ino teased as she held out the movie she had picked from her own personal _collection. _"Are you embarrassed?" Ino pressed on as Sakura buried her head into her hands trying not to let Ino see just how this _type_ of movie would effect her. She couldn't handle this, not after the episode with Gaara this afternoon. She sank lower into the couch, and flicked on the white lamp beside her. Scanning her eyes across the room to avoid Ino's gaze. "Its only porn, Sakura, sheesh. Stop acting like a scared little kid."

"Ino." Hinata had a blush on her face as well. "We're…o…n…l..y….t…h..i..r..t..e..en." Ino snorted and puffed out her breast which had already developed. Sakura envied Ino sometimes.

"You guys have to grow up. I mean haven't you ever wondered about stuff like this in your life?" Sakura face got redder.

_Silvia dripping down his mouth as he bent over her, sucking gently. Body pressed against body, silk white skin pressed against rough tan._

_"Cherry blossom." Lush red hair brushing against her exposed shoulder, tickling her. How well they fitted together._

"No." She lied as Ino snorted. If only Ino knew. Sakura didn't have to wonder about _stuff_ like that, she'd already experience most of it. She really wasn't in any hurry to experience the rest, not the way Ino told them how much it hurt the first time.

"Well it's high time you started wondering and this tape right here." She placed it into the VCR, smirking as Sakura turned redder, "Is going to show you what exactly you have been missing."

_"That doesn't mean I can't look_."

Sakura's face got redder as she recalled her shower earlier this afternoon.

**He's got a really nice a****ss.**

"Don't you worry Ino? About becoming pregnant? What would you do then? You couldn't be a Shinobi and have a child." Sakura pressed distracting Ino from starting the tape. Ino pulled back her hand and sighed. Slowly she reached for her bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "Look you see these?" She shook the bottle as the pills bumped against one another. " These are called Birth Control." Ino tapped the top of the lid with her fingernail, watching Sakura. "They protect you from getting pregnant, and then if you want extra protection after taking them, you have these." She pulled out a small square package as Sakura's face heated up again. "Condoms, they keep all those fluids inside so there's no way they can get into you, got it?" Ino pressed play as Sakura pulled at a strand of pink hair. She looked out the window, wondering how Gaara was doing.

"Sakura!" she snapped her head back around and sub-consciously pressed her legs tighter together. This would not go over well, not after this afternoon. "Pay attention! I bet this could help you with your new boyfriend, Gaara!" Ino smirked. "Heaven knows you don't have any skills at all." Sakura slid lower into the couch.

_Hell, no skills at all my ass. I could have done Gaara dirty a bunch of times. Gaara doesn't just want me for my body though; he actually wants to be with me. Which is more than I can say for Ino's boyfriend. She's such a slut; at least I'm engaged._

**Ohhhh, so you're saying you're engaged to him now, way Sakura stepping up CHA! You should so tell Ino. That would fix her wagon! **

_I don't even have a ring._

**Gaara should buy you a ring.**

"**How do you know**?" Sakura snorted glaring at Ino. "**You don't think Gaara and me just sit and stare at each other all day do you? He was over this afternoon before you came. He's already spent the night twice." **Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? What did you two do all night long?" She pressed and paused the video much to Hinata's relief.

"**We didn't sleep I can tell you that much." **

_STOP LYING! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME INTO TROUBLE!_

**I'm not lying you really didn't sleep that much. You spend most of your time trying to keep him under control, but she doesn't know that.**

"Tell me in details, Sakura! I'm so proud of you!" Ino jumped up and down on the coach as Sakura smirked.

_This is wrong. I'm not going to abuse him like this. I want my fucking body back! I mean she's proud of me? Proud of me being a whore? Man, time to nip this one in the bud._

"Nothing really exciting happened." Sakura dropped her head slightly closing her eyes. "He just promised to wed me when I turn twenty-one." Ino's mouth dropped open as Sakura lazily opened one eye to take in her shocked expression.

"You're engaged." Sakura shrugged and opened the can of coke sitting in front of her.

"I guess. It's not official yet; he hasn't bought me a ring. I don't know if he will. I don't think he understands the concept at all." Stay cool, cool as a cucumber. Stay cool. Ino doesn't have to know all the details. Stay cool.

"Damn I wish my boyfriend would do that." Ino said looking thoughtful.

"Who is it now Ino, you change boyfriends like you change underwear, every day?" She grinned sticking out her tongue watching Ino's eyes turn ice cold.

"Sasuke." The world stopped spinning for Sakura. She felt horrible. She shouldn't be worried. She shouldn't even care who Sasuke was with, but she did, and she felt the tears building up. Here she was sitting in a room, engaged to an elite and dangerous sand Shinobi, and she was about to cry because Sasuke had chosen Ino.

**You know. Sasuke isn't as good-looking as Gaara is. I mean Gaara has a sharp face, straight nose. You could look at his face all day and never get bored. I mean compared to Sasuke, he's got just a boring face nothing too special about it, even his eyes are dull. Gaara's eyes glow and will spark to life. Sasuke's nothing compared to Gaara.**

_Yea. You know what you're right. Sasuke's face is boring compared to Gaara's. I mean Sasuke has boring black hair, and onyx eyes. He doesn't show his emotions either, but Gaara doesn't either in public. When Gaara's around me he shows all kinds of emotions. Gaara appraises my attention, all Sasuke ever did was call me annoying. I don't need Sasuke anymore._

**CHA! HELL YEA! We don't need that emo anymore. Not around here, nope, he's not welcomed! **

"Huh? Sakura were you expecting more company?" Sakura looked at Ino in confusion.

"What?"

"Someone's at the door go get it. Let me turn this off." She hit the power button on the TV. Sakura sighed and got up. Gingerly walking from the plush white couch she slowly opened the door. The person on the other side was in the process of knocking and nearly toppled over onto her. Green glittering eyes widen in shock as a smirk was set on pale lips.

"I've never seen you in your nightgown before. It looks good on you." Her eyes widen as a hand snaked its way up into her hair, running their fingers through her soft pink curls. Sand stirred on the ground around their feet. The man didn't notice and honestly didn't care. Everything he wanted was standing right in front of him, almost naked. He could make out her curves in the dim light of the lamp. "Sakura-chan." He leaned in to press his lips against hers. Sakura's mind spun out of control, all the stress had been building with between her and Gaara, Ino bringing some stupid porn crap, and Ino telling her who her new boyfriend was.

**Some boyfriend. He's practically on top of you. Think you could have end up exactly like Ino. He acts like he has no regards for her at all**

She pushed him away and those onyx orbs harden as the lust and desire shining in them disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura spat out as Sasuke shrugged as his eyes roamed her figure once more. "I thought you were in the hospital!"

"I was but then I escaped. I've been training with Kakashi for my upcoming match with that sand demon."

"Don't call him that!" Sasuke smirked and leaned closer licking the nape of her neck.

"That's what he is, a demon, monster. He's not human." Sakura tried to shove him away.

"He's more human than you will ever be! I will ask you again what are you doing here?" Her voice was shrill as he leaned in pulling at her nightgown, slowly pulling it upward over her head.

"I wanted to know the exact same thing. Why are you harassing my mate, Uchiha?" Sand wrapped around Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke hand clamped down on Sakura's hair tugging it along with him.

"AH!" Sasuke grinned as the sand left his body and slowly swirled around the demon standing in front of him, green eyes glittering with bloodlust.

"Release my mate." Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke only tightened his hold on Sakura. He glanced back at the door and called out to Ino.

"It's me, Sasuke. Sakura and I have to have a little talk. She's going to give me some medical tips for the upcoming match, against that sand demon. I'm gonna close to door, Ino. I'll be in there in a second." A small tear hit the ground. Hadn't she had enough excitement for one day?

"I won't say it again, Uchiha, release my mate." Gaara took a step forward as Sasuke gently closed the door. Turning his attention back towards the boy in front of him. Snorting he jerked Sakura's face up as she let out another whimper. Gaara's nostrils flared but he remained motionless.

"What if I don't want too, Sabaku? Besides who are you to claim her? Last time I checked she was still unmarked." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and arms. Blocking her from escaping. Tears were running down her face as she weakly struggled in his grip. Sasuke watched as Gaara's emotionless face shattered. Sand swirled towards him again as Sasuke sighed. "You don't catch on quick do you, Sabaku?" He held Sakura out in front of him, arms by her side, Sakura's eyes could only widen as the sand hurled its way towards her. Gaara's eyes widen, it was too late to call off his attack. Hissing another wave of sand shot out from the ground blocking the first attack, Sasuke's eyes twinkled with malice as Sakura closed her eyes and hung her head.

"She has been claimed." Her eyes reopened as she looked up at Gaara. Sasuke sneered.

"Sakura isn't like the sluts around this village. She doesn't spread her legs for anyone….. except maybe me. Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" The smirk left Gaara's have as he looked deep into the eyes of his lover. Those tear-filled, terror-ridden eyes staring back at him, pleading him. She hadn't been with the Uchiha it was foolish of him to think so. Gaara sneered at Sasuke, the sand swirled close to him, and Sasuke was too frozen in shock to move. He followed Gaara's trail of vision and his eyes landed on a silver ring on Sakura's marriage finger.

"Look around her finger, Uchiha, that's my mark. I don't need just her body, unlike you. I want _ALL_ of her." Sakura looked down at her left hand and gasped in shock. There was a silver band around her finger, and in gold his name shone brightly. Sasuke snorted. Sakura's eyes never left the ring, Gaara hadn't been just joking, not that she really thought he was to begin with; maybe he did understand the concept of marriage after all. Then he held up his own hand, as the silver ring glistened in the moonlight. It was a full moon.

"And this is her mark. _Release her_ before I _fucking rip you apart_." Sasuke dropped Sakura in an ungraceful heap on the ground. Snorting he turned away and opened the door.

"Ino left her panties at my place, figured she want them back." He slammed the door behind him. Gaara rushed forward taking Sakura in his arms, letting her bury her head into the junction between his shoulder and his neck. She was shivering from shock. Closing his eyes then reopening them he pulled her back and smiled licking her nose.

"I did it right?" Sakura's tears and sobbing stopped momentary as she gazed at him in confusion. "I asked Temari about marriages." He looked away as a small blush graced his pale face. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. "She said it would make you happy." Sakura let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him, as he leaned back against the door, pulling her up into his lap.

"It does make me happy, Gaara. Is that way you came?" He nodded looking up at the moon.

"That was my first, but then I saw Uchiha sneaking around." Gaara leaned back brushing some stray lines of hair out of her way. "It gave me an excuse to see you again." She sniffed trying her best to stop crying in front of him.

"It's only been a couple of hours." He pressed his lips softly against hers.

"I know." She sighed and leaned against him. "I went to get them after I talked to Temari. She told me it was a "commitment ring." I think I am starting to understand this feeling more…." He trailed off looking down into her eyes, pressing his mouth against hers again, and slipping inside to taste her. "This need to keep you…..by my side…..forever." He ran some fingers through her soft pink hair, twirling his finger deep into the softness, and then nuzzling his nose into it. He sighed again. "This feeling of needing you to be with me. I'm having visions, daydreams of us." He stopped unsure if he really wanted to continue. "I see our children." Sakura's eyes widen as her mouth hung open, hurt flashed across Gaara's face. "You do not wish for them?" She continued to stare at him, and then broke out into a huge grin.

"I love you." She whispered squeezing him against her, placing her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's too early to be thinking about them, Gaara, but yes I do wish for them, just not now." Gaara snorted.

"Of course not now. When you're ready to produce them." She giggled. He really was clueless some times.

"They always have your eyes, and my hair. Your cheek structure, my sand ability." He pressed on as Sakura ran her fingers through his crimson hair.

"Gaara….I….think…."

"The only children you would produce would be abominations." Gaara's eyes lit up with an unspoken fury as Sasuke stood behind Sakura, his arms tightened around his lover as Gaara snarled at Sasuke.

"The children I produce however, will restore the Uchiha clan, and Sakura is going to help me do that." Sasuke smirked as his saw Gaara's sand swirl up in anger, responding to the sand user's mood. "Do you really want demonic children, Sakura? Wouldn't you rather have children that could defend themselves? That wouldn't go on killing sprees?" Sakura clung to Gaara closer, snorting at Sasuke.

"Your children would act like they have sticks up their ass just like you do. I don't want heartless children." Gaara smirked as he watched Sasuke's eyes flare up.

"Slut." Sakura scoffed standing up, Gaara close behind her. Gaara grinned as Sasuke snorted and disappeared in a fury of leaves. He nuzzled her neck and squeezed her against him, opening his mouth against the side of her neck, sucking gently. Sakura leaned back giving him more access to the soft skin moaning his name. Gaara pressed harder, as the door opened again.

"Sakura!" Sakura jerked away from him beat red as Ino laughed. Gaara glared at the blond for interrupting them. Ino slowly closed the door winking at the pink haired girl as she turned to Gaara.

"I gotta go, Gaara." He nodded as the sand slipped back into his gourd.

"How did you get the ring on my finger? I didn't even feel it!" Gaara smirked as he placed his hand over her heart, feeling her heartbeat speed up.

"My sand slipped it on while he was pulling up your gown." Sakura smiled as He started off again.

"Thank you, Gaara!" She shouted as he continued walking. "I look forward to see what our children look like." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes smiling.

"I love you." He whispered and the sand swirled around him as he disappeared. Sakura smiled and looked up at the moon, the sand swirled in the distance. Giggling to herself she walked through the door and locked it.

"Sakura?" Sakura's smile only widen when she held up her hand flashing off the ring to Ino. "I don't believe it!" Ino snatched the ring off Sakura's finger to examine it. "It's got his name in gold." Ino continued to look over the ring. "Hey did you read the inside?" Sakura took the ring back and stared at the inside.

"Property of." Sakura laughed. "Property of." Then she looked at the top of the ring. "Gaara." Ino snorted.

"Possessive much?" She turned the TV back on. Sakura shrugged and placed the ring around her finger again, as a blush rose up on her face. Hinata was smiling.

"C….c….o..n…g.r…a..t…s" She muttered as Sakura grinned at the quivering girl. Knowing exactly whom she was thinking about.

"Ok, let's go!" Ino pressed play as Sakura's settled down on the couch. Maybe this movie wouldn't be _that_ bad. Who knows maybe she could pick up some moves to use on Gaara in the future.

Temari smirked as the door opened. Kankuro was busy working on Crow of the upcoming match. His things spread out all over the table. Baki had retired to his room early. The sand gourd was thrown down against the wall as Temari jumped at the sudden movement.

"How did it go?" She asked before he could even close the door. Glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eyes he shrugged before sitting down in one of the nearby chairs. "Did she like it?"

"She was being assaulted by Uchiha." Temari dropped her fan as Kankuro stopped working to glance up. "I took care of him." Gaara leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Opening one he glanced at the hand on his shoulder but made no more to push it away. Temari squeezed his shoulder as Gaara stared at the ceiling. "She cried." His brow furrowed in confusion. As Temari went white, and Kankuro leaned back in his chair.

"Probably just too much overwhelming her." Gaara let out a dry laugh startling his siblings. Turning his head where he could look at both of them he smirked.

"It made her happy." He closed his eyes and let out a small breath that he had been holding. Reopening them he looked at his own ring, her name shone in the light. Temari laughed.

"Told you it would. Now she's yours, Gaara." Gaara made no indication that he heard his sibling as he continued staring at her name.

"Mine?" Temari returned to her seat as Kankuro snorted.

"That means you belong to her." Gaara smirked leaning back again, as the sand drummed inside his gourd, matching the quick beats of his heart that was fluttering inside his chest at the thought.

"I could get use to belonging to her." He stated before getting up and walking to his room. Temari winked at Kankuro who shrugged and started working again.

"Night, Gaara." The sand user froze in his movements and glanced at both of them.

"Don't stay up too late." He whispered before shutting the door as Kankuro smiled and looked at Temari. They continued working.

"Explain." Temari froze as the hair rose on the back of her neck, turning around she saw Baki. Kankuro gulped and silently stood beside his sister.

"Explain what?" Temari asked as Baki slammed his hand on the table, sending Kankuro's instruments flying and scattering on the floor. Gaara's door slowly reopened, Baki took no notice.

"Don't play stupid with me. Explain to me how Gaara belongs to her and vice versa." Temari shuddered but took a step forward, Kankuro right behind her.

"Gaara is engaged to Sakura!" Baki hand went across Temari's face as Kankuro grabbed his sister to keep her steady.

"Don't say such stupid things. Now tell me the truth!" Kankuro's eyes flared up as he stood in front of Temari. Green eyes flashed with anger.

"It is the truth. Gaara is engaged to Sakura! They both have rings!" Baki smirked and laughed.

"Gaara is thirteen years old. He doesn't understand what it means to be in love much less engaged to anybody." Temari felt tears running down her face.

"He understands more than you think! He will marry Sakura when she turns twenty-one! Just you wait!" Baki made a move to hit Temari again but sand had wrapped around his hand as Gaara stepped out from his room and stood in front of both of his siblings.

"Touch them again." Gaara snarled, as his sand broke free from the gourd in his room snaking it's way in front of him to protect his siblings. Sakura's face flashed before his eyes smiling at him. Smirking at Baki Gaara took a step forward. "_Touch them again_." Baki narrowed his eyes at Gaara. Then something glistened in the light that caught Baki's eyes.

"What is that?" He demanded, as Gaara shrugged not taking his eyes off the elder man. Gaara help up his hand for Baki to examine the ring. "What the hell is this?" Baki hissed as Temari glared at their teacher.

"He's engaged." Baki snorted rubbing his forehead slowly.

"Do you not care what will happen to us if we fail." Kankuro snorted placing a hand on Gaara left shoulder, and Temari placed a hand on Gaara's right. Baki smirked as the three stood together, protecting each other.

"We were doomed to fail anyway." Baki snorted before slowly going back to his room.

"I'll deal with this myself." Gaara snorted as the door slammed shut. Temari and Kankuro let out small breaths that they had been holding the entire time. Temari slowly went back to her fan and gathered her things together, proceeding to go to her room, when sand wrapped around her waist.

"You can't go." Gaara said never taking his eyes off Baki's door. "He'll try something." Kankuro picked up his things. "Leave them." Gaara commanded as Kankuro obeyed. They stood before their brother silently afraid of what was going to happen. "Go to my room." He hissed softly the sand released her.

"We need to gather some things." Temari pleaded as Gaara snorted but nodded anyway. He listened until they closed the door, he could hear them scuffling around in the room gathering varies items. He looked down at his hands. He could picture Sakura smiling at him for defending his siblings. Another foreign feeling was swelling up inside him. A need to protect them as well, and not just her. His siblings were afraid of him, and for once he couldn't blame them, but they could start over and become a real family, couldn't they? He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back with his mouth open. She'd be there with him at the center of it all. His siblings would finally accept him, he'd have her by his side, maybe he could have children, yea, even if none of it came true, he'd still have her.

"Cherry Blossom, maybe Yashamaru foresaw us becoming like this. Maybe in the end Yashamaru was trying to help me out after all. He couldn't forgive me for taking the life of my mother, his sister, but even in the end he made sure I was cared for." Reopening his black-rimmed eyes Gaara smiled continuing to look up. "Thank you, Yashamaru."

"Gaara?" He snapped his head towards the hallway glaring at his older sister. "We're done." He snorted and led them to his room. They stood their watching until he turned around and looked at them.

"Well?" he barked as they jumped slightly before settling down on the floor with sleeping bags rolled out beside one another. Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had any. He motioned towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked as Gaara growled at them. Hurrying not wanting to agitate him anymore they settled down on the bed, watching Gaara with unblinking eyes.

"I don't use it." Kankuro smirked and nudged Temari in the shoulder.

"Not yet you don't." confused Gaara turned to see Kankuro getting hit over the head. Gaara was suddenly in front an inch away from Kankuro's face. The color left the puppet master's face as he met two unblinking eyes staring into his.

"What?" Gaara hissed as Kankuro felt the warm breath blow on his face as Gaara inched forward until Kankuro was backed up against the headrest of the bed.

"Well, You and Sakura…." Kankuro started not really sure if he wanted to continue.

"Out with it!" Gaara barked his eyes now glittering with anger. Kankuro jumped slightly at the raised tone of his younger brothers voice. "Have you, uh, pleasured Sakura yet, Gaara?" Gaara leaned back sitting on his haunches as he tried to decipher his brother's words in his head.

"_Why did you stop? Were you not in pleasure?"_

"_Next time you better finish what you started."_

"Hai." Eyes bugged out of Kankuro's head as Temari's mouth dropped open. "In the bathroom during the exams, but that green ninja interrupted me." Kankuro was still a ghostly white. "That has nothing to do with a bed."

"Gaara." The sand demon's attention turned towards his sister, glaring at her. "Girls prefer to have romantic encounters of that sort, not bathrooms." Gaara snorted slowly easing off the bed.

"It doesn't matter." He looked out the window at the full moon. "She made a vow." Temari raised an eyebrow as Kankuro's color slowly returned to his face.

"Vow?"

"Not to allow me to do such until she is at a proper age. I picked an age out for her. Twenty-one." Kankuro tried not to laugh as Temari hit him again.

"That's good."

"Only eight more years until you have her underneath you legs spread, begging…" Gaara's hand was wrapped around Kankuro's throat faster than he could blink.

"_Do not_." He hisses eyes glowing with a fury that neither had seen before. "_Ever say that! Uchiha said that! You finish that sentence and I will kill you!" _He released his brother and took his place by the window, sulking at both of them.

"Hai, sorry, Gaara." Kankuro wheezed rubbing his neck. Temari looked back at Gaara to see his shoulders shaking.

"Gaara?" She started to crawl out of bed slowly making her way over to him. Something wet slid down his cheek. He was crying. Kankuro slowly got up and followed her. "Gaara, its ok." She cooed gently wrapping her arms around him. Kankuro slowly joined her, and together, the three of them sat under the glow of the full moon, through it all Gaara didn't try and push them away, instead he bathed in their affections.

Her face was red, and she squeezed her legs tighter together. Oh no, she didn't need this. She wasn't staring at some random guy making out with some random girl. She saw her and Gaara on the TV screen, and it was about to make her break. Ino seemed totally unaffected by any of it. She was leaning back as Sakura tried to fight off the urges to go hunt Gaara down and ravish him like no tomorrow.

"So whatcha think Sakura?" Sakura quickly got up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." She excused herself as Ino smirked at Hinata. Breathing deeply Sakura tried to clear and focus her head. Splashing water on her face she leaned against the door, with her eyes closed. She could hear Ino laughing in the living room. Snorting at herself she unlocked the door and went back. The credits were rolling as Ino ejected the tape. Sakura felt bad for Hinata, the girl was having a nosebleed. Sakura looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning; boy time flew when you were watching a very sexual movie. Turning the TV off the three girls settled into bed. Sakura looked at her ring one final time before letting her eyes close. The window curtain was open, giving a glowing pair of red eyes all they needed to see to fuel the fire that was burning deep in his soul. His first plan didn't work, but he had so much more to show her, so much more…

* * *

_There you go. I thought this chapter was very cute! Anyway I hope you guys liked it. You know what to do press that review button and send me some love._

_Kay?_

_Sorry about the shortness. I couldn't think of anything else to go in this chapter._


	14. The Day Before…

_Warning. Very angst. The event that will unfold in this chapter is necessary. It will strengthen Sakura and Gaara's relationship in the future, or it could tear them completely apart. It is very important to the plot, all of you will understand in future chapters why I did this, I hope. Rest assured it get's worse before it gets better. This event sets the bar to fuel the hatred between Gaara and Sasuke forever, and it finally pushes Sakura to see the truth. I cried when I finished reading this chapter..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Day Before…**

He strained his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate on his training. He couldn't let the elder man know what he was thinking, even though the copy ninja could predict his movements. Images of Sakura and Gaara flashed before his red eyes. And with a snarl, Sasuke lunged forward and made another dent in the rock. Snarling again he looked at the two dents, if only he had more power. This curse mark would help…maybe, but the pain he remembered feeling when it was unleashed. With power like that he could make Sakura notice him again.

"Look's like you can only use it two times." Sasuke huffed as his hand shook from the strain. He hadn't spoken to Sakura for nearly a month. She had been going to the hospital to see Lee, and if she wasn't seeing him then she was spending time with that demon. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. He planned on taking _care_ of her tonight.

"What do you plan on doing about, Sakura?" The question caught Kakashi off guard as he stared at the huge rock now dented with two large holes.

"Nothing." Kakashi sighed lazily glancing at Sasuke. "She can handle herself, I can't hold her hand ever step of the way."

"She's engaged to that demon." His one eye widen. Sasuke watched as the calm face melted away. He grinned it was just the opening he needed. He looked around at the rocks that surrounded them. The desolate solitude.

"Engaged?"

"You didn't know?" Sasuke continued standing up straight trying to look casual. Kakashi looked back up at the rock.

"Let's head back. You are all worn out from training. The finals start tomorrow. It'd be best not to overdue it." Sasuke nodded and smirked as Kakashi quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke He had no doubt in his mind where the copy ninja was going.

Everything seem to blur by Kakashi as he continued running towards the Kage Tower. Fear was about to consume him. The thought of Sakura being with Gaara along scared him, but he trusted her, even thought he didn't trust the red head, he trusted his students judgment, he trusted Sakura. Now she'd gone and become engaged to the red head, at the age of thirteen! Baki's warning was coming back to haunt him.

_"You know what he is. Shukaku mates for life."_

_"I don't have to worry about that, Sakura's not that type of girl."_

He had been so confident in his student, and now it was like someone had took an eraser to a board and wiped it all clean. He pumped extra chakra in his legs and moved with speed.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Kakashi ran past Gai not even mentioning a hello. Gai stood in the dust glaring at Kakashi. "What's up with him?" The tower loomed overhead as Kakashi stopped at the entrance. He looked over his shoulder then back up at the tower.

"Believe me when I say this. I only want what's best for my student. The Hokage deserves to know, Sakura. Please, understand." Kakashi nodded to himself gathering his thoughts and he pushed open the wooden door and entered. He climbed many stairs until he found himself standing outside the Third's Office. Gathering his wits again and silently praying, Kakashi opened the door.

"Kakashi?" The copy ninja stood panting in front of the Third. "Take it easy or you'll overdue it." The Third jokes as he pushed some of the paperwork aside. "I haven't seen you in ages. Training Sasuke no doubt. Why, we haven't spoken since the incident with your student and that sand Shinobi."

"My female ninja, Sakura. The one I told you about before." Kakashi stated as The Third nodded. "She's become engaged to the sand Shinobi know as Sabaku no Gaara." The silence was unbearable as the Third slowly got up from his seat. He walked to the window and stared down into the city.

"Kakashi, you know it is my sworn duty to protect this village." Kakashi closed his visible eye, grimacing. "I am like a pillar that supports the village and everything that goes on inside it." The Third stopped glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "You do know this could strengthen the bond between the Wind County and ourselves, but it could also destroy the fragile alliance we have with them." Kakashi dug his hand deep into his pocket. The Third finally turned around. "They are only thirteen." His voice was sharp and had a nervous edge to it. "However, the Shinobi is not like any other. He is Gaara of the Desert, dangerous, unpredictable, but worst of all unstable." The Third ran some fingers through his hair. "You student is lively, joyful, everything that Gaara is not. How these two could have come together like this is beyond me."

"They have a past together, Sakura isn't originally from the Leaf Village. She did live in Suna until her parents were murdered by assassins hired by the Fourth KazeKage." Chuckling The Third closed his eyes.

"Yes, that is correct, and Sakura knows of this?" Kakashi nodded as The Third paced in front of him.

"Hai." Kakashi answered as he leaned up against the wall, desperate to hear of his student's fate.

"Bring her to me." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. He only wanted what was best for his student. The Third sat down back in the chair, and smiled. This would be interesting.

The water continued to rush by the couple as fish jumped out of the water. Birds flew overhead chirping, enjoying the sun's light. A small turtle was basking on a nearby rock as Sakura finished up her sandwich. She looked at the figure whose head was resting on her shoulder, charcoal- eyes closed, and chest slowly rising and falling peacefully. To anybody else it would appear that he was sleeping, Sakura knew different. His hand was laced with hers, his mouth was parted slightly. Sakura placed her head on top of his and gently closed her eyes, enjoying his company. The gourd was on the other side of the tree, where a sand clone was resting, it's eyes constantly scanning the grounds. Ino and Hinata had left early this morning. Sakura had just waved goodbye to them when Gaara had shone up. He didn't say anything and just stood there looking at her. Then she had noticed the basket in his hands. She laughed telling him it was too early, so she went to train with Kiba, Gaara watched, and finally they ended up in the forest, in a small clearing right by the stream, not too far off from the training grounds. Where Gaara had first spotted her.

"I love you." She said as Gaara's eyes reopened and looked straight ahead of him into the stream. Sakura leaned against him with her arms draped around his neck, as his hand rubbed patterns on her back.

"Sakura?" He looked down at her focusing his attention on her. These past few weeks had been everything to him. He had never had someone to love and care for him like this, not even Yashamaru could make him feel this much at peace. Her eyes focused on him as she smiled gently brushing some of his red hair out of his eyes, lightly tracing his tattoo. "The finals are tomorrow." Sakura's smile faded as Gaara cursed himself.

"I know." He leaned down and pressed his lips on top of hers, as his hand found hers.

"I won't kill him." Sakura's eyes widen as Gaara gently squeezed her hand. "It would make you sad." Closing his eyes he reopened them. "I'll make sure he suffers." Sakura sighed. This was unavoidable. Gaara had been on edge the past few days it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

"Gaara…"

"How can you forgive him so easily?" Gaara interrupted suddenly anger sparked in his once calm eyes. "After everything? How can you?" He squeezed her hand painfully forcing her to meet his unwavering gaze. Sakura placed her free hand on the side of his face tracing his jaw line.

"Its not easy, Gaara." Sakura started eyes clouding over. "Its never been easy." Sakura turned her face away.

"Naruto told me what you tried to do to Lee in the hospital." His fingers froze in their stroking. "But I forgave you." She continued. "When you nearly killed Lee in the exams, I forgave you. When your father ordered my murder I never once blamed you for it." She looked up at him again. He wasn't looking at her anymore; he hand was frozen at her back. Sighing Sakura leaned up and lightly pressed her lips on his, briefly. Pulling back he reluctantly looked at her, finding her smiling. "Forgiving people isn't easy, Gaara, but it is easier to forgive and forget, rather than having ill feelings towards someone. Those ill feelings manifest and consume you; it's not good for your heath. So I just learn to forgive and forget." Gaara's hands slowly started moving across her back again as she felt him relax against her again.

"You're too soft and forgiving." He snorted looking down at her in frustration. "It makes you too easy to kill." Sakura pushed up against him as his eyes widen. She was now sitting in his lap in a very intimate way.

"I have you." He leaned back against the tree, shifting, trying to adjust himself. She smirked and leaned into him, as he growled in agitation.

"Get off." He hissed as she smirked and kissed him on the cheek, slowly and painfully sliding off him. Trying to regain his composer, he shifted again as Sakura waited for him to settle back down.

"I have the most powerful and dangerous Shinobi to protect me! As far as I am concern I'm as good as safe." Gaara closed his eyes as she settled at his side once more, hand resting on his, fingers laced together.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"Hn." The sand clone appeared in front of the as Gaara's eyes snapped open. "What?" the sand clone leaned forward bowing down before Gaara.

"Ninja." It rasped in a hollow voice that Sakura could barley understand.

"Is it Uchiha?" The sand clone rose to its feet scanning the area once more.

"No." it started to go back inside the gourd. "More powerful." Gaara's shoulders tensed as he crushed Sakura against him, she let out a yelp as his fingernails dug into her sides.

"I mean no harm." A sharp voice rang out as a puff of smoke filled the area in front of the couple. Gaara growled as a warning as the person stood in front of them.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked opening her eyes trying to turn her head around. Gaara slowly loosened his grip but didn't let her go.

"Sakura, come with me." Sakura started to open her mouth but Gaara beat her to it.

"Why?" He demanded as Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"The Third would like to see her." Gaara's eyes narrowed trying to read the clam expression in the elder man's face. "Alone." _Meaning not you._

"Alone?" Kakashi smiled gently at her.

"It's nothing to worry about really. He just sent me to fetch you. I'm done training Sasuke for the finals, so I came by." Sakura stood up from Gaara's grasp. She almost missed the hurt expression as it flashed across his face. She extended her hand as he slowly took it and stood very close beside her. The gourd strapped to his back. The basket of food left forgotten at their feet.

"She's not leaving without me." Gaara hissed eyes darkened as Kakashi smiled at him.

"I didn't expect her to." That comment caught Gaara off guard as his hand gripped Sakura's. She ran some fingers up his arm trying to sooth him. Growling at the copy ninja in warning he allowed Sakura to pull him into a slow pace towards the tower. Gaara had placed himself in between Sakura and her teacher. He wouldn't have that ninja stealing her away from him, not when he needed her the most.

"How is Sasuke doing?" Gaara's head turned and glared at her and she sighed softly squeezing her hand. Kakashi shrugged.

"He's been doing fine. I think he's nervous about his match, nothing more than that." Sakura nodded looking thoughtful as Gaara sneered.

"He shouldn't be nervous." Kakashi glanced at the sand ninja. "He should be terrified." Sakura rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand again. He squeezed back relaxing again into his docile state, but his eyes stayed and watched over the movements of Kakashi.

"You should worry. Sasuke's got a lot in store for you." Kakashi said as Gaara snorted.

"He should forfeit while he can still able to move. When I get finished with him, he'll be lucky to blink." Sakura's eyes widen, as she looked at the malicing twinkle in Gaara's placid eyes. His mouth curled back as his teeth bared. "He will pay for what he did." Sakura looked at the ground as Kakashi's eyes moved towards the ninja walking beside him.

"What did he do?" Kakashi asked lightly trying not to make a big deal out of the whole ordeal.

"He tried to _have_ my mate." Gaara grinded his teeth together as the sand in his gourd drummed to life.

"Sasuke dropped by last night." Sakura explained knowing Gaara wasn't going to do a very good job. "He said some things, and he tried to do some things to me." Kakashi's eyes widen as Sakura turned a bright red.

"I wanted to rip him apart." Gaara said in a bored voice as they reached the tower. Sakura rubbed the back of her head. Kakashi didn't say anything as he looked at Sakura.

"This is where you and I stop. Sakura go ahead in. The Third is waiting." Gaara refused to let go of her hand. Eyes were widening and the fear was unmistakable on his face. Sakura pressed her lips against his, thinking it was just going to be a quick, but when Gaara's hand held her face against his, and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, she knew different. He pulled back tilting his head sideways. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi who was watching intensity.

"This is better that Come-Come Paradise." He said grinning as Sakura blushed; Gaara pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her hard. He pulled back panting as Sakura backed away from him.

"It'll be ok, Gaara." She whispered. "It won't take long." He was looking at the older man snarling at him. She sighed and walked through the door, slowly closing it. She wish she was as confinement as she sounded. She knew exactly what this was about. Her and Gaara, the Third had finally summoned her to discuss the issue. She knew Kakashi had told him since day one. Sighing she stood in front of the door.

"Enter." She shivered wishing Gaara was beside her, she felt naked without his presence. "Sakura." She bowed and stood before the desk as the other man rose to his feet.

"I have heard some disturbing things as of late concerning a certain Sand Shinobi and yourself. Do you acknowledge them to be true?" Sakura bowed her head and muttered a yes. The Third threw back his head and laughed. "You don't sound too sure, I'll ask you once more. Do you acknowledge your relationship with Gaara to be true?" Her eyes widen as she stared deep into the soft eyes of her Hokage.

"Hai, I do." He nodded seating himself and stared hard at her. "I am not ashamed to be with Gaara."

"Take a seat." She nodded and sat down as he drummed his fingers on the desk before him.

"You know as Hokage I take everything into consideration. Your Sensei is worried for you. I know you, Sakura. You've had it rough, and now it seems you have formed a bond with a Shinobi from another country. Our alliances are strained, you already know this." Sakura nodded green eyes brighten with each word. "I have sent word to the Fourth KazeKage about this matter, since his son is involved." Sakura stiffened. "I received his answer I thought I should let you know what it was." The Third pulled out a scroll. "Dear Third Hokage, I express my deepest apologizes, my son is not fit to be in love with anyone. He is not capable of love, he is unstable, dangerous, and unmerciful, I fear that this girl that he has proclaimed to love will end up dead if this continues. I will not be held responsible for her death if you allow this to continue. I would take action and put a stop to this matter. When I arrive for the exams I will discuss the matter with him _personally_, and as for this girl, Sakura, I have much to discuss with her as well. Thanks you for letting me know about this matter." The Third leaned back in his chair staring at the girl shivering in front of him.

"Hokage, you know Gaara's not like that anymore. His father is the one who made him into a monster!" Sakura shrieked as the Hokage held up his hand.

"I understand your upset, Sakura, however; the Kage had made his intentions clear, however; I see no problem with you two being together. The KazeKage only said that he would not be held responsible for your death, since I allowed it to continue." Sakura's tears ceased flowing. "When he arrives here tomorrow for the exams you will be expected to stand up for your love you share with Gaara, and you did poorly today. The Fourth KazeKage is cold, heartless, and unforgiving. The slightly hesitation could lead him to separate Gaara from you. Now that you two have become engaged this get more complicated. You cannot be unsure of your actions, they could break our alliance, and we cannot afford that, therefore, Sakura to attention." Sakura stood up as the Hokage stood in front of her. "Do you acknowledge your relationship with Sabaku no Gaara?" Sakura held her head high.

"Hai."

"Good." The Third nodded smiling and patted her on the shoulder. "You may go." Sakura was gone in the blink of an eye. The Third looked out the window. Things were going to be very interesting tomorrow. Especially with the Fourth KazeKage arriving.

"You fear me." Gaara was perched against the fence as Kakashi slowly turned a page in his novel.

"No, I fear what you will do to my student." Gaara snorted and looked away. "I fear what will happen if she refused to do something you might try to force her into to." Gaara anger resurfaced.

"I wouldn't dare force her." Kakashi shrugged,

"Easier said than done. It depends on what the Fourth KazeKage and the Third Hokage decides. If they deem you unfit to be together then you will have to separate." Gaara let out a dry laugh standing up stalking Kakashi.

"They cannot keep me from my mate."

"You haven't formed the bond with her yet." Gaara's head titled to the side, a smirk gracing his features.

"Not yet, but I will, just you wait."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Gaara's smirk widen as he thought back on their bathroom adventure.

"That's not a problem." He hissed leaning back closing his eyes remembering her soft hands roaming over his rough skin. _So soft._

"Kakashi?" Gaara's head snapped sideways as he looked at the pink haired girl. "I'm done with the Hokage." Her teacher nodded as he walked away, heading home.

"Sasuke wanted to see you later." Kakashi stated lazily looking back seeing Gaara possessively pulling Sakura into him. Head resting on top of hers, arms wrapped tightly around her, daring the other man to try and take her. "After he finished his training." Sakura nodded as Gaara stiffened.

"You intend to see him?" Gaara hissed throwing her away from him into the dirt. Sakura huffed picking herself up.

"I plan on settling things, come to terms. That's all. He's on my team, Gaara. It won't do if there a tension in our team when we're on future missions." Gaara sighed closing his eyes.

"I worry for you." He said after a long unbearable silence. "You're too soft and forgiving. You trust people you shouldn't…" he trailed off not meeting her gaze.

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I could kill you."

"But you won't."

"You don't know that." Gaara closed his eyes staring up at the sky. "You don't know anything about this. The punishment, the plan, my father, you know nothing." He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Gaara let me in. Then I'll know, I can't read minds, Gaara, let me know what's happening. I can try and make it better."

**Foolish pup, will you tell her? Tell her that you plan on destroying her home? Everything she holds dear to her? Can you face her after all is done? **

"Is it good to have a bad person as your most precious person?" Sakura kissed his tattoo on his forehead, lightly tracing it with her tongue, sending Gaara into a fit of shivers.

"You speak as if you are a bad person." Gaara snorted, grabbing a fistful of hair pulling her back away from him, forcing her neck to expose itself to him.

"I don't understand your reason to be with me. You could be lying to me, and I fell for it. You're using me." He squeezed tighter as Sakura's eyes widen.

"I'm not using you, Gaara. I wouldn't…." Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't believe you. I won't love you." He let go of her hair and pulled her close, baring his nose into her neck, letting out pants and gasps of air. "Just to have you leave me."

"I won't leave you, Gaara." He stroked her back in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

**You claim to be her mate? You act like a scared child; you are no fit to protect anyone. Sasuke will steal her away. She'll leave you. She's lying. Kill her now before she betrays you, just like Yashamaru! **

"You can't be like him." Gaara pressed her closer, a dry sob escaped from his parted lips. "Not like Yashamaru. You love me. You love me, right?" He left her so suddenly his green eyes were shining yellow as she cupped his face stroking his jaw line, smiling at him kissing his nose, trying her best to reassure him.

"No, never like him." She agreed with him. "I love you, Gaara. Sooner or later you're going to have to accept that. I won't leave unless you want me too. You could kill me and I'd still love you, just remember I only left because you wanted me too." Hands jerked her forward as he bent over her, trying to shield her from everything. Time froze as a single tear ran down his cheek and landed on hers. His body was trembling, and it wouldn't stop. Tomorrow is when everything would happen. His father was coming; his father would talk with Sakura. The sand user knew different, The Fourth KazeKage wouldn't talk with Sakura, he'd kill her. Just to break him. The plan, Shukaku egging him on every step of the way. Her. What would she think of him after everything was said and done? How could she? She was kissing him, and he collapsed on top of her from exhaustion. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head; he didn't want to think about it now. All he was thinking about is how well they fitted together, and how soft her hands were.

The full moon hung high in the night as Gaara shivered in anticipation. Tomorrow everything would unfold, and he didn't know what to do about any of it.

Green eyes stared into hollow puffy eyes as she pushed her door open.

"You can stay tonight if you really want to, Gaara." The sand swirled around him as he pressed his lips against hers, and disappeared in a swirl of sand. "I guess that's a no."

"I wouldn't mind staying." The hair rose on the back of her neck as a body pressed itself on her and slammed the door shut. Sakura couldn't see, the hand groping her, tightened as it pulled her up against a body.

"Let me go!"

"Hn." He pushed her on the couch and hovered over her.

"Gaara!" she yelped as the hands tore at her clothing. One hand pressed her hands into one, above her head holding her there. A body wormed its way in between her legs as tears ran down her face. The ring glistened in the moonlight as the eyes watched the girl underneath him struggle. Quickly he yanked the ring off and flicked it off into the floor.

"You won't be needing that." Sakura howled trying to buck and throw the body sitting on her off. Sobbing the figure sighed licking the tears off of her. "That was his mark, and it can be easily discarded with the passage of time. The mark I'm about to give you, Cherry Blossom, will never fade. My presences will forever linger on your skin." Sakura's eyes snapped shut as a lamp was turned on. She stared in horror at the face leering down at her.

"Sasuke…" He shrugged and captured her lips against his roughly. "STOP IT!" she shrieked struggling from underneath him. "Why, Sasuke? Why? I trusted you!" Sasuke started to peel away his own clothing, until he was bare, glaring down at her, he snorted. "Don't mistake this for love, Sakura." Her eyes widen as he started pulling at her clothing. "This is only for my mark. I will mark you now, before you are tainted with that sand demon's blood. I will lose to him, never, when the time comes. I will come back for you, but even then it will not be for love." His eyes turned red as he tightened his hold on her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. "It will be for the sole purpose of restoring my clan, once that is done you'll no longer be of any use to me." Her eyes watered as another sob escaped her lips, his body crashed down on top of hers.

_Please no……not like this……. if there is a God…..why is this happening….._

It was nothing like Gaara. He wasn't gentle. He tore through her and she screamed until his lips would cover hers. He manhandled her as if she meant nothing to him at all. Gaara had tried his best to please her. Through all the rough thrust and grunts, her eyes dulled, eventually her throat became too dry to scream. She lay there unmoving, as he pumped into her roughly, over and over again.

_Why is this happening to me? Gaara, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Gaara. You were right. I'm too soft and forgiven. You're not always going to be there to protect me. I can't feel anything anymore._

She felt fluid enter her core as he collapsed on top of her panting, not even bothering to hold her wrist above her head anymore. She wouldn't struggle, he grinned as their bodies stuck together, and licking her neck he muttered.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." Mocking her, mocking Gaara. She didn't respond. Her eyes were dull, body not even moving, barley able to breath. " I know you, Sakura, you wouldn't want to be the reason why Team 7 splits up do you?" Sakura didn't respond as Sasuke got up from the couch, dressing himself. "No you wouldn't. It would be best not to mention this to Naruto or Kakashi. Your demon will be able to tell. He'll see my mark. All I need is your body, Sakura, that's all I will ever need. I know you won't mention this to any of the others. You're too ashamed to admit you were caught off guard, and you call yourself a ninja. You are weak, and annoying." He left as Sakura continued lying on the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling, unable to move as the pain and shock coursed it's way through her body, and the blood dripped from between her legs.

Peaceful. The night was peaceful. Gaara sat on top of the hotel facing Sakura's house, wondering how is lover was doing. Chances were she was probable in a deep slumber, peacefully unaware of what dangers lurk in the shadows or the night, and tomorrow. Temari and Kankuro were downstairs fixing their weapons, sharpening them. He look out on the city and took a deep breath. Blood. He could smell blood. The bridge of his nose cringed. He didn't need this; he turned his head away staring in the other direction.

"I can't. She hates it when I do. I won't follow it."

**Come on go on! Follow it! You know you want to! Go and KILL!**

The mission would begin tomorrow. The pain that waited him was frightening. He could only hope that Sakura would be there by his side the entire time. He would make sure that no harm would come to his lover. He stood walking back towards the window. Sakura's eyes flashed in his head. No he wouldn't follow the blood tonight. He would struggle with Shukaku, he wouldn't aimlessly kill anymore, if he made her sad. He took another glance at his lovers' house. Gently blowing a kiss to it.

"Sweet dreams, Cherry Blossom." He whispered into the night blissfully unaware of his lovers suffering, and the horror that the dawn brought with it.

* * *

_I know it's very sad, and I can't believe Sasuke did that! But we all know how he is! And you should have seen this coming! Don't worry. I can assure you thing will get better, but for the next couple of chapters I can tell you it's gonna get pretty ugly. Don't hate me! Please. Click that review button._

_Sasuke's gonna get what's coming to him, I can assure you. It just adds more drama to the story. PLease Don't hate me! I cried. I cried really hard I feel so sorry for Sakura, she won't be able to trust anyone._

_Preview for next chapter_

_He reached out for her a frown on his face. His hand brushed lightly against her side as she flinched and drew away from him._

_"Cherry Blossom?" he rasped reaching for her again forcing her against his body, as the fear made it's way into his eyes. Why was she acting like this, it was almost as if..._

_"Are you afraid of me?" She pushed him away and wrapped her arms around herself, sobs racking her shaking frame. He didn't see her ring. Her ring wasn't on her finger anymore. He felt his heart shattering...She looked at him, tears running on her face._

_"Yes." sand exploded from his gourd and rushed towards her..._


	15. Crisis After Crisis

_Welcome back. Sorry about the last chapter but it ain't gonna get any better. Gaara's in for some pain and suffering I can assure you. Once again I can assure you it's for the best and it will work out in the end just bare with me, ok?_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Crisis After Crisis**

He had never been in such a good mood before. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, as Sakura was with him. Today was the day he would have his revenge of Sasuke, he would protect Sakura during the mission, and she would accept him. Temari noted the happy gleam in her younger brothers eyes.

"Father comes today." Kankuro stated glancing at Gaara who didn't seemed bothered by the news. Sakura had told him everything. How his father would talk to her, and to him. He didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyway. She loved him, and he loved her. There was nothing anybody could do to keep them separate. He glanced at his ring, her named glistening in the morning light. He was on his way to pick her up now. They would go together and meet his father before the exams. The Fourth KazeKage had arrived late last night.

"So." Gaara snorted as Temari looked down at the houses.

"What about the mission? What will happen after that?" He stopped for a second looking up at the sky as a bird flew across it.

"She'll still accept me." Temari snorted.

"We're breaking our alliance with the Leaf Village. We won't be welcomed here anymore."

"If I cannot stay with her, then she will come back to Suna with me." Gaara hissed as they continued walking. Temari glanced at Kankuro.'

"What makes you think she'll leave her village? She has friends, and love ones here, Gaara."

"She won't have me if she stays." A girl rushed by with tears in her eyes. Then that's when Gaara saw him. Standing in front of her door. He growled and shoved the other boy back.

"Stay away from her!" Gaara growled as Sasuke shrugged starting after the girl who was crying. Gaara noted that it was Sakura's friend who she fought. What would cause the girl to be crying? That's when he noticed her door.

His good mood vanished as green eyes widen as he stood in front of her house, the door was standing wide open. Temari and Kankuro stood a few feet back, but staring in shock at the blood handprint that had made its way into the white painting on the door. Gaara's sand exploded from his gourds sweeping through the house trying to find any trace of life. There wasn't any.

"I'll go." Temari said stepping forward past her quivering baby brother and into the house. She wanted to throw up at the smell that hit her in the face. Covering her mouth with a small piece of cloth, Temari continued through the house. She stopped in front of the couch as tears swelled up in her eyes. Reaching down she stroked the stains. Everything was in ruins. Kankuro had his arms wrapped around Gaara, who continued to stare straight forward as the sand returned to the gourd.

"Where is she?" He rasped turning to his brother, desperate for answers. "Where is she?" He rasped again, clutching his head, Kankuro tightened his hold on his sibling. "My father's here." Gaara whispered eyes closing as the sand swirled out of the gourd again, wrapping around Kankuro's feet. "She's supposed to be here." A dry sob escaped his parted lips unwillingly as he sank down into the dirt, taking Kankuro with him. Gaara placed his head on his brothers' chest, desperate for comfort. Poor Kankuro didn't know how to handle this. He hugged Gaara tighter against him.

"Gaara it'll be ok." He said as Temari stepped out of the house closing the door. Gaara eyes focused on hers as she looked away not wanting to meet his gaze, his heart spasmed in his chest as his clutched at it, trying to make the pain go away. Tears rolled down his cheeks into the dirt, as the sand swirled around the wetness. "Temari?" Kankuro asked as Temari knelt down beside Gaara placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, I don't know how to put this, I'm not going to sugarcoat the truth for you. You just have to understand this Gaara. She's…."

"What in the hell did you do to Sakura, you freak!" a puff of blonde hair and a well aimed fist for Gaara's face sent the sand ninja flying backwards into the door, as Blue eyes glared at the red head, as his face cracked. Red bangs covered closed green eyes as the sand crumbled away from his left cheek, leaving a stinging sensation. Kankuro snarled and threw his own fist at Naruto throwing the loudmouth blonde into the dirt as Naruto stood up, spitting out blood. "Answer me you bastard!"

"Naruto!" The ninja turned around to see a figure on crunches standing in the road with his teacher beside him.

"Lee?" Lee nodded looking at the door and then back to Naruto. Naruto was too busy glaring at Gaara to acknowledge Lee anymore.

"How could you? She trusted you!" Gaara remained against the door, still not moving from his position, slowly his head lifted up as Naruto's blue eyes widen. "She lov…." Tears were streaking down the red head's face. Pure agony was written all over that usual calm and emotionless face. Green eyes met Blue as Naruto's glare melted away into one of confusion.

"I…" The demon started but closed his mouth as his lips quivered. Lee looked away out of respect. Gaara couldn't even form a sentence. That's when the realization hit Naruto. He already knew that Gaara and he were alike in so many ways, and then they were different. He had witness the red head's cruel heart when he tried to kill Lee, and now to see all that pain, unguarded, all that agony, the quivering lips, the tears. It was unbelievable. " Would _never_…." Struggling to get up Gaara legs gave out on him as he collapsed on her doorsteps again. His sister making her way over to him, trying to help him stand up. Naruto finally understood. This Gaara loved Sakura so much. For her to put the powerful, cruel, almost heartless ninja into a state like this, there was no doubt in his mind. Gaara hadn't done anything at all to Sakura, this wasn't his fault. "Hurt her."

"I ran into Ino a little while ago." Lee stated as Gaara's green eyes swirled to stare at the crippled ninja. "Sakura's at the hospital being tested." Naruto's anger flared up.

"Tested for what?" Lee closed his eyes as Temari covered her mouth in shock. The blood that had been on the couch then….

"For pregnancy." Gaara choked as his chest rose rapidly up and down, trying to regain control over his body. Naruto's eyes widen.

"How could…."

"She was raped last night." All air left Gaara's lungs as he struggled for breath. Temari clutched him to her trying to sooth him down. She had asked him to stay last night. If he had stayed then this… Tears flowed so heavily down his cheek as he rasped out his pain into his sisters' chest. Grabbing her clothing wrinkling it between his fingers he sobbed into her chest, pain and agony overwhelming him.

"How…..how……how…." He tried over and over to make a sentence he couldn't his green eyes closed as his sister ran her fingers through his hair, bringing her close to him. His head rested on her chest, listening to her heart.

"Who? How did this happen?" Naruto yelled as Lee shook his head. "Ino only told me pieces I'm heading over there now to see her. Ino says she's very fragile. Won't let any male near her. Not even doctors." Gaara's eyes shot open as he pulled back and stared at the ninja who he had tried to kill.

"Nobody?" He whispered as Rock Lee let his gaze. Shaking his head Lee and Gai started towards the hospital. Naruto huffed.

"When I find the bastard that did this I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Naruto pulled Gaara away from Temari. Temari was about to punch Naruto away from her brother when suddenly Naruto's body was pressed up against Gaara. Arms wrapped tightly around the shaking body as Naruto cooed gently to the sand ninja, hugging him.

"It'll be ok. Come on." He let Gaara go and grabbed the ninja by the hand. "Let's go see Sakura." Gaara couldn't process anything, and allowed him to be pulled by the strange ninja. Kankuro stood beside Temari.

"Why did this have to happen? Today of all days? He's under enough stress with his father, this mission and now this." Kankuro asked Temari and they slowly started walking towards the hospital. A ninja with silver hair watched from the treetops grinning.

"Interesting." He whispered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. It started to rain as Naruto struggled to pull Gaara into the double doors. They were greeted by Kakashi, Baki, and Ino. Kakashi stood up about to have his go at the red head when Naruto stood in front of Gaara shielding him from his own teacher.

"He didn't do it." Kakashi snorted and pushed Naruto out of the way. Picking Gaara up by the front of his clothing until Gaara's feet were dangling in the air as Kakashi brought Gaara to eye level with his own. Both of his eyes widen in shock at the pain reflecting back to him. Tears running down the face, as a heart-wrenching sob escaped Gaara lips, Kakashi put the ninja back on the floor, which slumped to the ground, hugging his own body. The doors opened as the Hokage stepped inside followed by the Fourth KazeKage.

Sasuke stretched lazily as he rested on a nearby tree next to the window. Watching the nurse's rush back and forth as Sakura continued to shiver from their test. He grinned and glanced at the ring that was on his finger. A mark like that could easily be taken away, stupid sand demon. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes leaning against the tree. He had such a good night, resting he smirked, and the rest of the day was looking even better. He wasn't worried that Sakura might have become pregnant it didn't matter to him. It was just a bump in the road that he could easily ignore. He'd kill the brat so nobody could figure it out.

"Kakashi I am deeply sorry for this." The Hokage spoke as Gaara refused to meet his father's gaze. Temari and Kankuro arrived and stood in front of their brother who had sprawled out on the floor unmoving, unblinking, chest heaving painfully.

"Is this the same girl?" The Fourth finally spoke as Kakashi nodded. "I will go see her then." Naruto huffed standing in front of the fourth.

"You can't! She's not able to see anyone! Not in this condition!" The Kaze Kage took off his Kage had as Naruto gawked at those green eyes. It was almost like he was staring at an older Gaara. The shade of hair was darker and eyes were colder, but he looked exactly like Gaara.

"Stand aside." Naruto was pushed out of the way as the KazeKage started forward.

"Don't." Gaara whispered eyes following the older man. The KazeKage smirked and turned around making his way towards Gaara. Tears dried up on his cheek, eyes widening at nothing in general, mouth set in a firm line as his father pushed his siblings away from him. Grabbing Gaara forcing him up to his feet the KazeKage leaned and loomed over Gaara who couldn't meet his eyes.

"I have much to do, I don't have time to waste on you. I will speak with her now, pass my judgment, and if I deem you two unfit. I will remove her from your presence." Fear flickered in Gaara eyes.

"No." He rasped trying to reach for his father but missed and tumbled over in the floor. Rising to his feet he fell in step with his father, as Naruto watched them leave.

"Let it be, Naruto." Kakashi whispered as Naruto turned around tears running down his face.

"How are we supposed to fight like this? Knowing what's happen to her? How's he suppose to handle it?" Baki snorted.

"Emotions to a Shinobi are a weakness." Naruto raised a fist aimed straight for Baki's face. Ino stopped him.

"Stop it, Naruto. You're not the only one in pain." Naruto snorted at started towards Sakura's room.

"I'll be damned if I let that bastard near her."

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted but it was too late, the blue eyes ninja took off after the Fourth KazeKage and Gaara.

"Stop it." Gaara stood in front of the door blocking his father from entering as Naruto huffed and panted.

"She should love you right? What are you afraid of Gaara?" The Fourth snarled throwing his son out of the way.

"Stop it you bastard!" Naruto screamed as the Fourth opened the door. Gaara eyes widen as tears flowed down them again. He hiccupped at the sight before him. Sakura was against the wall, knees drawn up, naked. He could see all the bruises all the marks. Naruto grabbed the Fourth's robes before he could make it all the way inside. "She's not decent you pervert! Go Gaara!" Gaara suddenly came to life after seeing his mate in such a horrible condition. "Let Gaara speak with her first." The Fourth tried to throw Naruto off of him. Gaara slipped into the door and locked it. Ino, and Kakashi, and Lee behind them came running to Sakura's door.

"Naruto!" Kakashi snarled as he pulled the ninja off the KazeKage. Green eyes met dull green as Gaara slowly made his way in front of her. Bending down he sat on the opposite side of the bed, trying to make her relax in his presence. Her shoulders were shivering. She couldn't hold his gaze for long.

"Cherry Blossom?" he slowly reached out a hand resting on her knee, causing her to flinch and shy away. "Cherry Blossom?" He reached for her again, and froze. Her ring was gone. She wasn't wearing it anymore. Shock made its way into his face as a tear hit the white mattress. "Please look at me, cherry blossom." He was begging shifting closer to her as she backed up against the wall. Silver tears making their way down her precious face. "I love you." He rasped until he was right in front of her, a hair away from touching her again, she started sobbing. "I need you." He cupped her face applying pressure to move her head up to meeting his gaze.

"Leave me alone." Gaara stiffened. His mouth was open gaping like a fish, how could he respond to that. The woman that he had claimed as his mate, who was everything to him, was it was almost like she was…

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered begging her not to say what he thought she would. By her lip movements he knew it before she vocalized it.

"Yes." He tried breathing, he tried saying something, anything, but the words wouldn't form. The pain overwhelmed him, as Shukaku roared in his head. Clutching his head the sand erupted from the gourd and rushed towards her. It wrapped around her ankles, and wrist bringing her to him. His eyes were widen, bloodlust, pained. He couldn't believe it, and that's when he noticed her mouth moving. He wasn't hearing anything. "But I don't want to be." The sand stopped squeezing as Gaara looked up at his lover. "I'm so sorry, Gaara, it just hurts." Her eyes were finally focusing on him.

"Can I hold you?" He whispered hands slowly reaching out for her; the sand moved her closer to him. She flinched as his hands wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap, in a sitting position. She forced her breathing to level out as Gaara's fingers roamed her body feeling the marks that covered her body. Sniffing and then letting a sob escaped from him he buried his head into the junction between her should and neck. "I'm so sorry. If I had….if only…it can't…my fault." Sakura rested her head on top of his, finally working up enough courage to touch him. Her hands roamed his hair brushing lightly against the back of neck.

"No." She whispered looking out the window as red eyes glared down at her. "It wasn't your fault, Gaara-kun." She nuzzled closer despite her body's flinching against him. They rested against one another trying their best to cope with the stress as Sakura lifted her head listening to the noise. "Your fathers outside." Gaara nodded not moving his head, and licked the side of her neck.

"Tell me." He rasped as Sakura's eyes widen, and she shook her head no. "Why?" He looked up into her eyes noses brushed against one another, tears mixed with tears.

"Because it will kill you." Gaara eyes widen, his chest rapidly going up and down. "Nobody must know. Nobody. I don't want to be the cause of teams splitting up." Gaara grip tightened as Sakura yelped in pain, the noise outside died down.

"I don't care." Anger reset itself. "Tell me." He eyes flared as his nostrils widen his face set in an angry scowl.

"After I told you goodnight." Sakura started sniffing. She didn't want to relieve these memories. " He pushed me in the door, and held me down on the couch."

"Who?" Gaara snarled face pressed close to hers, eyes burning into hers. She sniffed.

"You were right. I'm too soft and forgiving. It was Sasuke." Gaara's body bolted as Sakura saw the anger and fury erupt from him. "Gaara."

"I'm going to kill him." Gaara hissed eyes glaring through her, hands found hers. Squeezing. "I'm going to FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!" Gaara stood up as Sakura stood up beside him touching his shoulder.

"Gaara, please…"

"NO!" He snarled trying to regain control. Shukaku yelling in his head wasn't helping. "I love you, care for you, need you, I even have the respect not to mate you, yet and that bastard just walks in and claims you?" Gaara roared as the noise outside had gone quiet. "He'll wish he was never born."

"Please Gaara!" Sakura reached for him flinching again. "Don't tell anyone. They can't know! It would break up Team 7!" Gaara snorted.

"That should be the least of your worries." Gaara pulled her to him kissing her hard, ignoring the flinching of her body. "Do you love me?" he whispered, body looming over hers.

"Yes." He smirked and started towards the door. "Good, then this will be very enjoyable." Sakura tried to form words but she couldn't. That cold malicing gleam in his eyes told her not to mess with him right now. The Fourth KazeKage came into view as Gaara stormed out. Sakura quickly wrapped a sheet around her as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"So you are the girl engaged to Gaara." Sakura nodded. "Where's your ring? Gaara has one." Sakura sighed how many times would she have to relive these memories.

"It was thrown off me, during last night."

"Ah. So why do you love Gaara?" She looked up finally meeting his gaze, and her mouth hung opened in shock. It looked like an older version of Gaara. She gulped looking down again as the Kage smirked. Sighing she opened her mouth.

"He's like me in many ways. We're both parentless." She noticed how his face-hardened. " We both need each other. He's like the missing piece of my soul that I lost a long time ago when you ordered my parents murder."

"Is that so?" He grinned leaning back in his chair. _If only you knew. I didn't order anything. The man you hate and resent is dead. I personally don't care if you're with a demon or not. Kabuto was right though. You are Gaara's weakness, and I have every intention of using it._

"Yes."

"You're an interesting person, Sakura. What if Gaara was about to betray you? Would you still love him?" Sakura laughed relaxing.

"He won't." The Kage grinned.

"Is that so?" Slowly he got up and walked to the door. "That's all." Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion as Naruto rushed through the door followed by Kakashi and Ino.

"Ino told me she found you!" Naruto said reaching for Sakura, she flinched. Naruto stepped back. "Who did it?" Lee walked into the room as Sakura smiled at him. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking out the window.

"I don't know, Naruto. It was too dark to see anything." Naruto huffed.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard!" _Gaara will beat you to it. _"Have you gotten the uh, test back?" Sakura shook her head. Naruto sighed.

"The exams start soon. We better go." Kakashi said as Naruto sighed.

"Try and make it ok?" She nodded as Ino stayed behind with her. Lee looked at Sakura.

"I don't why you protect him." He slowly hobbled away following the other two. Ino held Sakura's hand as a nurse came in handing Sakura her clothing.

"Well?" Ino pressed as the nurse looked at the young girl in front of her.

"You're positive for pregnancy." Sakura's life just spun out of control. Tears fell from her eyes, as all the air left her lungs. Gaara's eyes swirled in her head, his tear stricken face. No not like this...please...not like this...

The Hokage smiled at the crowd of people that had gathered in the stands. The KazeKage stood beside him, and smirked.

"You should be picking an a fifth soon." The Hokage turned and smiled and the KazeKage.

"I think I've got at least five more years in this old body." The Kage smirked and sat down.

"Welcome to the finals of the Chuunin exams. Today will be the final day of our ninja's fighting. Gemma!" a ninja appeared in the middle of the area, standing in front of the finalist. Gaara eyes roamed the crowd. Sasuke wasn't in them, and he wasn't down here.

"Coward." Gaara hissed as Naruto nodded in agreement, not really knowing whom the red head was talking about.

"The rules of this exam are the same as the first two. The matches stop when one of you admits defeats or dies." Gaara smirked. " I can step in and stop the match if I deem it over." He looked up at the Hokage who nodded and sat down in his chair. "The first match is between Naruto and Neji. The rest of you follow those stairs and remain in the holding area until your match is called. You two remain down here." As the ninja's started to fill out into the holding area, Naruto took notice of Sasuke's absence.

"Hey! Where he's? Maybe he heard about Sakura and went to the hospital! Oh man, I hope Sakura's all right." A ninja leaned over the Hokage.

"Sasuke's still nowhere to be found, the Anbu can't even locate him." The KazeKage lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

"All right let the first match commence. Both of you to the middle." Naruto tried to focus on beating Neji and fulfilling his promise to Hinata. He glanced up at the crowd and saw her waving at him sitting beside Kiba.

"Go get em mutt!" Kiba shouted as Naruto grinned and nodded. Glaring now at the smirking Neji. He lifted his fist up and pointed it at Neji.

"I fulfill my promise today! I'm a fighting dreamer damnit!" Neji smirked.

"Byakugan!" Neji's did that weird eye thing as Naruto froze in his stare Gemma stared down at the two. He smiled at Naruto.

"Begin." Naruto yelled and charged as Gemma sighed.

"Little idiot." Kiba yelled from the stands as Hinata mouth hung open in shock. Naruto focused all on Neji's face as the pale ninja smirked. Aiming his hand Neji poked a spot on Naruto arms sending Naruto flying backwards without even touching Neji.

"You idiot, did you learn nothing of my match with Lady Hinata? I'm going to use tenketsu! It will bock and disrupt your chakra network." Naruto huffed as he felt a throbbing pain in his arm. Grabbing the spot where Neji had touched him. He wished Sakura was here. She'd know what to do.

"Pregnant?" Ino mouthed as Sakura let a dry sob erupt from her, placing her head into her hands. The nurse nodded.

"I'm afraid so. We've run several test and they all turned out positive." Sakura continued shivering as the sheet fell away. " I'm sorry Sakura." Ino hissed as she placed a hand on Sakura's quivering body. Suddenly Sakura stopped shaking she lifted her head and looked out the window. Red eyes pierced her as she felt anger swell within her.

"Hand me my clothes."

"Sakura?" She snatched them from Ino. "Sakura what's going on?" Sakura put on her headband and started for the door.

"Stay here and double check those papers. I have something I need to take care of. I'll be right back." She found him outside her window leaning against a tree smirking down at her.

"Hn." Sakura snorted and started to build up chakra in her hand. Sasuke sensed her movement but didn't dwell on it. Until Sakura's chakra controlled fist came in contact with his face, sending him flying out of the tree and into the side of the window. Huffing red eyes glaring Sakura started building up Chakra again.

"What's with you?" He shouted, as Sakura remained silent. Anger and fury pumped through her. She had ever intention on killing him. "He's turned you into a fucking monster!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura charged again, and Sasuke saw a bloodlust enter her once dulled green eyes. She never answered him and lunged again as he barely dodged. "I 've got a match to get to! The hell you trying to prove bitch?" Her fist connected with his face and sent him flying upwards, she lunged and grabbed his ankle and threw him into the ground. Smirking Sakura wiped the blood away from her face. His blood was on her, and she was enjoying it. "BITCH!" Sasuke hissed as he started building up chakra. Sakura sensed it and dodged his attack and spun around and kicked him sending him flying into the tree, splitting it in half. Struggle to get up Sasuke hissed as Sakura pinned him against the ground, hovering over him. His blood covered half of her face as she reached for his hand. Breaking his finger, Sakura slowly got up off of him and placed her ring back on her finger where it belonged. Sasuke howled in pain and fury as he charged at her retreating back. Sakura smirked and moved left as he missed complete ramming himself into the building. He turned just to see her walk back through the doors. Growling he disappeared in a puff of smoke as green leaves danced around him.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled as the girl stepped inside her room again covered in blood. Ino quickly ran home to get her some new clothes as Sakura bathe in the shower. She heard voices outside her door.

"Don't you have a match, Sasuke, how did you manage to break your finger before it?" Sakura smirked and lathered the shampoo in her hair, humming softly.

"What happened?" Ino asked as Sakura stepped out and Ino noticed the ring on her finger. "Where did you find it?" Sakura took her clothes and quietly dressed.

"On a finger that it didn't belong on." Ino took notice of the voice in the other room.

"There you go Sasuke next time be careful I still can't understand how you broke your finger." Ino's eyes widen as Sakura refused to meet her gaze. The door opened as the nurse stepped in.

"I have big news for you Sakura!"

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as Neji knocked him against the wall. "I won't give up!" _He can't use that stupid crap if he can't find me! _"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto cloned himself four times as Neji smirked.

"You think you can hide from me?" Neji lunged and attacked as the Naruto went away. "WHAT?" The other Three Naruto smirked.

"You can't tell which one is the real me can you?" Naruto mocked as the three attacked Neji. Neji swirled around and sent two clones flying into the wall, and punched Naruto back into the ground.

"You'll never be Hokage, everything is predetermined at birth. It's destiny. Just because you want to become Hokage doesn't mean you will. It's not just something you can work at." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"So Sakura getting attack was predetermined!" Neji was caught off guard as Gaara's eyes narrowed at the blonde. Temari looked at their father.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There is only one faith that humans posses alike, and that is death. Our destiny was predetermined the minute you were made my rival." Naruto smirked and placed his hands together.

"We'll just see about that! Kage Bunshin!"

Ino watched as Sakura's face lit up with a smile. The raining had stopped, and the world didn't look so gloom anymore, as sunlight broke through the window shining on Sakura's form.

"Are you serious?" Ino shouted as the nurse nodded smirking as Ino hugged Sakura. "Really?" the nurse laughed.

"Yes, it appears they got your blood mixed up with someone else. You're not pregnant at all, Sakura. I must admit you got lucky this time!" Tears swelled in Sakura's eyes and she looked down at her ring, a tear fell on it. His named glittered. Nodding her head Sakura stood up.

"I've gotta to. The finals are today. Someone very important to me needs me." Ino nodded as the nurse smiled. They both ran out of the hospital grinning like idiots. The day had never looked so brighter.

"It doesn't matter how man clones you create. I'll just knock them all back down." Neji hissed as his eyes widened again, smirking. Naruto snorted.

"Let's go!" All the clones started attack as one held back watching the progress. Neji took out a couple and then lunged at the one standing still.

"You think you can fool me?" Neji hissed, as he attacked. "You're afraid to attack me because your scared I'll block up more chakra points!" a puff of smoke greeted Neji as Naruto laughed behind him.

"That's the way to use your heard, Naruto!" The blonde turned and saw a flash of pink jumping in the crowd. Sakura's face was lit up as she pumped her fist into the air. Ino right beside her. Gaara's head snapped sideways as he moved to the edge of the railing closes to her, noticing something glistening in the sunlight. His ring. Eyes twinkled as he smirked and turned his attention back towards the match. The clones all lunged forward in a single attack as Neji smirked.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" a blue whirlwind appeared around Neji as he spun around knocking the clones backwards and they disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as Neji smirked.

"Prepare yourself. - Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! 64 palm!" Naruto blinked and Neji was on him. Neji hit Naruto's 64 chakra points sending Naruto into the dirt. Neji smirked looking over at Gemma.

"End the match he's finished." Naruto slowly stood up and spat blood out of his mouth staring at Neji.

"I won't give up. I will be Hokage!" Neji snorted looking up at the crowd.

"This match is over, you have no chakra left, a ninja without chakra is useless. I hold no grudge against you, and have no desire to kill you." Naruto blue eyes flared to life as he pointed his fist at Neji again.

"I have a grudge against you! I can't imagine what would possess someone as strong as he is to ridicule and attack Hinata when she was trying her best. I may not understand the whole clan you have, but I do know one thing. You a bastard for belittling her, and I won't stand for it!" Neji snorted.

"You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then explain it to me." Neji took of his headband and showed Naruto his mark. Naruto eyes widen as Neji told Naruto the story of his clan. "You don't know what it is like to have a mark that can never be washed away!" he replaced his headband as Naruto laughed.

"You're not the only special one around here, Neji. I have a mark far worse than yours."

"You will loose this match. It's destiny!"

"Fate doesn't dictate what I can and can not do! It gives you no right! Deep down you don't believe in that destiny crap either! If you did you wouldn't have tried to hurt Hinata!" Neji snorted and attacked, Naruto dodged.

_All my charka's gone. I've got nothing left. Come on you stupid fox, give me some chakra!_

Neji's eyes widen in surprise. "What kind of charka is that? That's not possible his chakra shouldn't be visible!" They charged as a huge explosion shook the building. The smoke slowly cleared revealing Neji standing over an motionless Naruto.

"A dropout like you could never be Hokage." Naruto busted from the ground snarling and punched Neji sending him flying into the dirt.

"That what you think!" Neji couldn't move snarling Naruto jumped up and down as Gemma smiled.

"The winner is Naruto!" The crowd roared as Naruto enjoyed the praise, yelling and waving.

"Neji, stop bitching about your destiny and do something to change it." Naruto said pointed his fist at Neji again who passed out. Sakura smiled and looked over at the railing. Slowly she got up and walked over. Gaara noticed her movement and bowed his head slightly. Sakura giggled and reach out and grabbed his hand. She still flinched but she smiled.

"Hey." She greeted him, as he remained silent, looking at her. "I got the test back." She smiled as his eyes widen. "At first they thought I was pregnant, but they got my blood mixed up. I'm not."

"Good." He rasped squeezing her hand. She smiled and gently squeezed back. He sniffed her and eyes widen in shock. "You smell like blood." Sakura held up her finger, his ring glistening on it.

"I had to get it back. It was scary, Gaara." She didn't need to elaborate for him, but she did anyway. "To feel good for doing something so horrible." Gaara pressed his lips against hers, earning the attention of the KazeKage. She moaned as he slipped in to taste her. He growled. She tasted like Uchiha, he'd change that. Sucking on her bottom lips Sakura moaned into his mouth as his hand curled around her hair pressing her closer. He pulled back panting as the others in the holding area looked at the strange couple. He ignored them.

"Too much?" he whispered as she nodded. He understood. It'd take a while for her to get use to him again, after what that bastard had done to her. Gaara was going to have so much fun killing Sasuke.

**I want to help!**

For once Gaara had no problem letting his demon tear Sasuke limb from limb. His eyes turned yellow as Sakura went back to her seat. Licking his lips he waited. He would enjoy this so much.

* * *

_There ya go. See it got better, bit it won't be that way for long. We all know how Gaara is! Press that review button and send me some love!_

_Mage-Chan_


	16. Clash! The Great Battle

_Thanks guys for all the love, I know the storyline isn't really original, but most of the Gaara Sakura stories I've read, do have original storylines, but the relationships just pop outta nowhere. I have a couple more Gaara X Sakura fan fictions planned. Most of them are original I think. Anyway Hope you enjoy it. I know I have. I've been struggling with this chapter. I've had a huge writers block with this chapter. Please don't get mad at me I'm trying my best. School starts soon and I've been so busy_.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Clash! The Greatest Battle**

Anticipation was thick in the small area. People were standing up shouting angrily at Gemma to start the match. They wanted all the others done quickly so they could all see the match they had come to see.

"There's still no sign of him, My Lord." The ninja whispered as the Hokage shifted in his seat listening to the uproar of the crowd.

"Most of them came to see that match alone." He muttered as The KazeKage raised an eyebrow. "I suppose there is no choice." The Third sighed as the KazeKage snorted.

"Please don't disqualify him yet. It wouldn't do. Most of the feudal lords have come to see that match, and besides it give Suna the chance to prove its strength with one of it's most strong and ruthless ninja." The Kazekage whispered eyes boring down on Gaara and Sakura. He smiled underneath the hat. The Hokage scanned the crowd. They were getting restless. Some were standing up shouting at Gemma. Some were leaving; he glanced down at Gemma who was shifting uneasily back and forth.

"Hey what gives?"

"COME ON!"

He sighed. Looking back at the KazeKage who met the Hokage's unwavering gaze.

"Tell Gemma to postpone the match." The ninja standing behind the Hokage shifted. The ninja's mouth opened in protest.

"But sir, we can't make Sasuke special. It's unfair to the other fighters." The Hokage nodded knowing what he was doing.

"I know but the feudal lords are more important than what the other ninjas will think now, Go!" He bowed and disappeared down there to Gemma. Baki snorted looking at Gaara.

"He better not have already killed him." He muttered as Gemma looked up at the Hokage.He spat out at the crowd, frustrated with their antics.

"Listen up, the next match has been postponed. We will move on to the next match. So Kankuro and Shino come on down!" Kankuro snorted and looked at Temari. He couldn't fight so soon. It might reveal some techniques that would raise questions.

"Proctor, proceed to the next match I surrender." Gemma raised an eyebrow. The crowd roared in anger. Were they not going to see any matches at all today? Were these the great ninjas who passed the exams? Cowards?

"What?" The Hokage glanced over at the KazeKage, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "AH man! What a drag!" Shikamaru yawned looking up at the clouds. Naruto stood beside Shikamaru shouting and yelling. Gemma shrugged.

"Fine come on down Temari and Shikamaru!"

"Hey, Gemma, I qui…" Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the back and caused the lazy ninja to loose his balance. "DAMN IT! NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled as he continued lying there as Temari floated down on her wind fan.

"Man I came here to see Sasuke vs. Gaara not this washout!" The crowd began throwing garbage down at him. _Man what a drag. Their not even here to see my match. All they want is Sasuke. _Gaara snorted looking at his brother. Sakura slowly made her way to him.

"Gaara?" The red head turned to her looking into her eyes. "Why isn't your brother fighting?" Her tone was sharp and her eyes were moving rapidly across his face trying to get under his skin, trying to see any sigh that might give him away. Kankuro looked fine and healthy and Sakura had scanned his chakra levels. He seemed fine just slightly nervous, but what could the ninja be nervous about? "Tell me what's going on." She demanded as Gaara stepped over the railing and stood beside her. Cupping her face stroking her jaw line he smirked.

"I love you." Yellow eyes glittered in excitement. She tore away from him, staring at him in shock. That wasn't Gaara.

"Gaara, tell me what's going on! Please, Gaara! If you loved me you'd tell me." Kankuro stood close to them watching silently. Snorting he knew Gaara wasn't going to elaborate on anything. He glanced at his sister. Heaven forbid she was always gone when he needed her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. We were training last night. I know it was stupid." He commented glancing at her. "I got injured and thought I could handle it, but apparently not." he whispered as Gaara licked his lips.

"Won't be long now." Sakura let out a sob and grabbed a fist full of Gaara's hair, as the red head howled, Head snapping sideways glaring at her.

'"What won't be long now." Gaara pulled himself away snorting. Then he grinned and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

"To kill Uchiha." Sakura shivered as Gaara cradled her in his arms, nuzzling his nose into her pink locks inhaling slowly. "Don't worry. I'll make it long, his suffering will be very long and painful." He pressed deeper. "Then he'll never bother you again. I'm such a good mate, such a good boy. Are you going to watch mother? Watch me defend my mate? Will you cheer for me, Sakura? Will you smile when I break his body? When I snap his neck in half?" He nuzzled her neck and nipped at it with affection.

"Gaara…"

"Yes, Cherry Blossom." Gaara glared at her nose to nose. Green eyes stared into yellow as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Dangerously close to her body. It was a primal action that made Shukaku and Gaara swell up in masculine pride. Trust. She was displaying trust to him. She trusted him enough to let him this close despite what had happened the previous night. He grinned against her soft flesh.

"I can't see him dead." Yellow eyes widen as he pulled back and stared at her in shock. The terror and confusion was written all over his face. "I can't see anybody dead. I mean, it's not just him." She tried to clarify before he went into total and complete shock. It wasn't a total lie. "I've never seen anybody killed before. I don't know if I have the stomach for it." His eyes searched hers as she met his unwavering gaze. It was like he was trying to stare into her soul. He snorted and kissed her gently on the nose.

"You don't have to watch." He grunted closing his eyes, but snapping them open when he felt her hand graze his chest underneath his shirt.

"Thank you, Gaara-_kun_." She purred as he kissed underneath his ear as he shivered at the contact.

"Cherry Blossom." He rasped gripping her tightly against him. "You are mine. You are my existence, and nobody will take that away from me. Nobody will have you, except me!" He growled sending glares towards the injured ninja. Sakura didn't really know how to respond to such possessiveness. She nodded as he grunted and released her. "I love you." He whispered softly kissing her nose. "So much." He continued staring into her orbs. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what." Kankuro poked Gaara with his finger indicating for Gaara to shut his trap.

"Keep me safe?" Gaara stepped back over the railing. He nodded then returned his attention back to his sister's match.

"When the _exams_ are finished. I'll come for you." She just nodded in confusion and walked back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked as Sakura shrugged.

"He's just insecure. Sometimes all he needs is reassurance." Ino glanced at the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Ino who was looking down.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about Sasuke." Sakura froze as Ino looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Lee was listening to every word. Ino had always been her rival. Competing had always come between them. Now when Ino had what she wanted it turned out to be a horrific nightmare? Had Ino really given Sasuke up?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura huffed as Ino touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"He's the one." Ino stated whispering as Lee leaned over to listen. "Who raped you." Lee snorted and looked down at his shivering Cherry Blossom. Chances were she had come clean with Gaara, and Lee knew that sand ninja he wouldn't let it go, especially after getting her that ring, and claiming her as his, without really doing anything, except maybe in the bathroom. The blood rushed to his face again. He still couldn't get over that.

"Yosh! My student why are you turning red? Are you well?" Lee nodded and looked away. Sakura glanced at Gaara again; his was drumming his fingers against his arm. Speaking of Sasuke where was he?

"Fine if you won't come to me! Then I'll come to you!" Temari charged as Shikamaru sighed.

"Man, what's up with this? I've had to fight two girls. Sheesh." She slammed her fan down as he dodged it and jumped to his feet. "What a drag, I don't even care if I become a Chuunin, but the hell about losing to a woman."

"What did you say? Take This!" A gust of wind flew towards Shikamaru who jumped behind the trees and remained in the shadows. He looked up at the clouds.

"I don't think I can hit a woman either, man." The clouds gently floated by as Temari's eyes scanned the trees, frustrated a not finding Shikamaru.

"Damn it, come out you coward! Sickling Winds!" The wind flew through the stadium, as Shikamaru remained hidden.

"Well here goes nothing!" Shikamaru jumped out behind his tree as he lunged at Temari, smirking.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow went straight for Temari. Her eyes widen as she lunged backwards in an attempt to dodge it. It went after her, until it stretched it's limit. As Temari marked the limit with her fan she grinned. She'd have to use long-range attacks, and she was just fine with that.

"Heh." She made the wind swirl towards Shikamaru who dodged it again. Sakura glanced at Gaara again, who licked his lips in anticipation. He felt her stare and turned to her baring his teeth, grinning lopsided. Sakura didn't want the next match to happen. She was angry with Sasuke, but enough to kill him? Kankuro looked over at the distressed pink haired girl.

"If only she knew what was in store." Gaara smirked and laughed.

"This village is pathetic anyway. She doesn't belong here. Kankuro sighed wishing Temari were up here with him. She could explain things better to Gaara than he ever could.

"That doesn't mean she won't miss it. This is the home she grew up in, Gaara, it doesn't matter that she wasn't originally from here." Gaara snorted.

"This whole mess is all the KazeKage's fault." Kankuro just sighed and watched the match.

"Take this!" Shikamaru threw his jacket into the air, with a kunai attached to it. He grinned as Temari's eyes widen in shock. "Here we go again! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Temari barley dodged it and placed her fan in front of her. She would create a clone and nail him. She grinned and started to make the sign when suddenly her body was frozen.

"What? But how?" Shikamaru grinned and turned his head moving Temari's as well.

"I just maneuvered you into the front of that hole. It's where Naruto popped out and slugged Neji, they're connected." Temari's eyes widen as Shikamaru started forward and Temari had no choice but to copy him. Slowly He raised his hand as Temari matched him move for move.

"I give up. I've got just about enough chakra to hold her for ten more minutes. What a drag I have 200 more moves planned out, but it's just to troublesome." His shadow went back to him as Temari blinked and stared at Shikamaru in shock.

"He quit?" Ino was foaming at the mouth as Choji smirked.

"Told you so." Sakura wasn't focused on the match. She was focused on the movement of red hair that started towards the stairs. Quickly she got up and ran to the edge of the railing.

"Gaara!" His eyes were unfocused as he moved towards her. Kankuro sensed Gaara's dangerous mood.

"Sakura, it would be best not to bother him, he is in one of those moods." Sakura reached her hands out to Gaara as he slowly stood in front of her. Chest heaving up and down rapidly as he blinked, staring through her. Sakura leaned over and wrapped her arms around his body digging her head into the crook of his neck. She let out a shaky breath as his arms slowly wrapped around her body crushing her as close to him as possible.

"Gaara." She whispered rubbing him gently. She couldn't meet his gaze, not when she knew what it would show. "Please, just be careful." He made a noise in the back of his throat; she pulled back away from him and closed her eyes pressing her lips against his. Groaning Gaara shoved his roughly against hers, taking her in.

**This is it boy. This is why you will kill the Uchiha.**

Gaara growled into her mouth, as he tasted her grabbing a fistful of her hair. Sakura mewed softly into his mouth as he sighed and pulled back, panting. She was forced to meet his unwavering gaze as Gaara licked her nose.

"This is the last." He panted trying to form a sentence, gulping for air. "Time he _will ever_ bother you." Sakura just nodded and released him. She sniffed as Kankuro looked at her. Gaara started down the railing. Gemma looked at his watch snarling.

"Where in the hell is he?" He looked up at the Hokage who sighed and nodded. Gemma raised his hand, and suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared as Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the area. The crowd went wild as Sasuke's onyx eyes me with Sakura's as he grinned and licked his lips, blowing her a kiss. Ino glared at her ex-boyfriend as he turned his attention to the boy standing in the opening. Green eyes were widening with bloodlust and a fury that was breathtaking. The wind stirred and his hair blew in the wind carrying the scent of blood to Sasuke's nostrils. Gaara snorted and walked forward as Sakura stood up and gripped the edge of the railing. Lee now stood beside her as leaned close to her.

"I'm sorry." She turned to him tears streaking down her face. "For everything that has happened." His face became less serious as he grinned and flashed her a dazzling smile. "It can't get any worse!" Sakura forced herself to laugh as she nodded. She turned her attention back to Gaara and Sasuke as a hand went down on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Temari at her side. The older girl nodded to Sakura who smiled weakly.

"Everything will be fine." She lied as Sakura forced herself to let out the air she had been holding.

"No it won't." Temari looked down at the pink haired girl. "Everything won't be fine. There will always be a tension between Sasuke, Gaara, and myself. Team 7 might not make it through all that. Naruto can pick up on anything. Lee and Ino know who raped me. There will always be his presences lingering on my skin that I will never be able to wash away. Even when I am with Gaara, I'm scared. That Sasuke will come and hurt me. I don't hate Sasuke enough for him to die, but I don't love him either. I hate him but not enough for him to die. I can't understand this feeling. Also there's this presence that is bothering me, like something big is about to happen, and I don't mean the match, like something evil, horrible is about to befall our village, kinda silly huh?" Temari stiffened as Sakura laughed waving her hand in the air.

"Yea, pretty silly." Temari agreed as her insides churned in disgust. Gemma raised his hand as Gaara and Sasuke came closer together. Gaara smirked as Sasuke's face never changed.

"I'm going to kill you." Gaara hissed staring into Sasuke's hollows eyes. "So you'll never bother my Cherry Blossom again." The sand popped the gourd's top off and it landed at Sasuke's feet. "Once your blood is in the sand she'll never have to worry about you anymore, Uchiha. I'm going to tear your body limb from limb, and I'm going to _fucking_ enjoy it." Sasuke grinned and flipped Gaara a bird.

"You mean the same way I enjoyed _fucking_ your Cherry Blossom? She's got a nice body, Sabaku. To hear her scream my name at the top of her lungs while I was riding her hard. I made her bleed, and it felt so good, and I'll do it again, as soon as I beat you at the match. I'm going to take her home and fuck her over and over again." The sand swarmed out of the gourd and headed straight for Sasuke who grinned and dodged it. Gaara rushed forward as Gemma blinked.

"I didn't even say go yet." Gaara's fist made contact with Sasuke's nose and sent him flying backwards into a wall. Gaara hovered over Sasuke.

"You know what I know, Uchiha? You're not as strong as you think you are. You are far too soft and forgiving. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have enough hatred to kill me. I on the other hand, have far more than enough to snap your neck, or rip your head off. I have nothing holding me back, she gave me permission. I don't have to worry about what she thinks of me. You will die today, and I will make sure of it." Sasuke snarled, but smirked.

"Does it hurt, demon? To know my scent will forever stain her? When we get older and she's developed more. She will help me revive my clan. I won't let you stand in the way!" Sasuke threw his fist at Gaara's face as the sand covered him, making Sasuke's attack useless. Gaara grinned as he wrapped his sand around Sasuke's left arm.

"She broke your finger. How about I break your arm?" Gaara grinned as he watched Sasuke's eyes widen, as he closed his hand. "Sand coffin." The sand squeezed as Sasuke howled as blood showered the two of them as Gaara licked his lips. Sasuke pulled free as his left arm hung limp by his body. He narrowed his eyes as Gaara licked his hand where some of Sasuke's blood had gotten. "Even your blood taste foul, how fitting." Gaara 's sand came after him again as Sasuke dodged it. "How about a leg this time?" The sand nearly caught Sasuke as Gaara stood in the center of the area, arms folded, smirking all the way.

"Enough of this shit." Sasuke yelled and suddenly flew at Gaara with a blink of an eye. Sakura's hands were gripping the railing so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Gaara blinked and Sasuke's foot had connected with his face. The sand hadn't been quick enough, the only person who had been faster than his sand had been that ninja in the green. Gaara growled as Sasuke smirked and attacked again. Gaara tried his best to block all the kicks and punches, but the sand was too slow and his sand armor was taking up too much chakra.

"Too slow, Sabaku." Sasuke taunted and threw Gaara into the wall. Before Gaara could even react Sasuke was gripping him by his gourd strap and threw him up into the air. "Fire Ball!" Sasuke formed the hand sign and the fireball consumed Gaara. Gaara's sand reacted and quickly covered the sand ninja. He glanced up at Sakura. She was the reason he had to win. To end that fear that surrounded her. His sister was standing beside her; good it would make things go a lot smoother. Sasuke's foot landed in his chest throwing Gaara backwards into the wall. Sasuke snorted and stood up.

"Come on, Sabaku. I thought you were going to protect her." The dust cleared as Gaara stood up, panting. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"Come on Gaara!" His ears perked up. She was cheering for him. His mate was cheering for him. Standing on wobbling legs Gaara snarled and sent a wave of sand after Sasuke.

"That sand armor isn't going to last, what will you do now, Gaara?" The sand started swirling around Gaara.

"Make no mistake, Uchiha, I will see your dead." Then Sasuke rushed forward as Gaara's sand formed a ball of sand around him. A floating eyeball appeared as Sasuke repeatedly hit it over and over again.

"Your such a coward, Sabaku." Sasuke hissed as a strand of sand flew after him, Sasuke snorted and dodged it as the sand retreated back to Gaara. "Fine stay in there, I'll kill you." Sasuke unlocked his bandages with his mouth and smirked. He turned and ran up the side of the area. His left arm might have been broken, but his right was working fine. "This is the end, Sabaku." Sasuke hissed as he started focusing his chakra into his hand.

"I'm going to rip his head off now. That's how you get it all out, everything will come spilling out, and I'll give it all to you, mother. I'm such a good boy, such a good mate. I'll give some to her to, she'll like that." Gaara focused his third eye briefly of Sakura's face. Her eyes were widen and focusing on him, not Sasuke. He grinned. Sasuke wouldn't touch her ever again.

The leaves swirled from the trees as the smell of blood filtered over the area. Sakura shivered just wishing the match was over.

"It will all be over soon, Sakura." Temari whispered never moving her hand, forcing Sakura to stands beside her. "Can I ask you something, Sakura?" Sakura turned to the older girl and nodded.

"You know if Gaara isn't allowed to stay here he plans on taking you to Suna with him, are you willing to leave all this behind to come with us?" Sakura turned back to the area looking down at the two ninjas. Thinking back on everything that Gaara and her had been through. Leave her friends? It's not like she had any family here, except Kakashi, but he really didn't count. Could she leave Ino, Naruto, Neji, Lee? It's not like she really had a choice anyway. Gaara would become dangerously unstable without her in his presences; according to his siblings he had become better ever since he met her.

"It would be difficult, but if it would make Gaara happy, then I would go with him." Temari felt tears in her own eyes as she hugged Sakura.

"You don't know how much you mean to him, he's been so much better since he met you. Thank you so much, Sakura, because of you we've been able to be a real family." Sakura nodded and returned the hug.

"My friends could visit me right? And write to me?" Temari nodded as Sakura smiled weakly.

"What is that?" Lee's voice caught her eyes as something blue shimmered around Sasuke. Sakura's mouth hung open. Sasuke's chakra was visible. That was impossible!

"GAARA!" She shouted as Sasuke grin and charged down. "What in the hell is that?" Gai snorted looking at Sasuke.

"That's the only move Kakashi hasn't copied. It's called Chidori, One Thousand Birds, or Lightning Blade because Kakashi was able to cut lightning in half with it." Sakura turned to Gaara eyes widen. "Oh my god, GAARA!" Temari's eyes widen as Sasuke lunged forward.

"Take this you fucking monster! She's mine!" His hand went into the shield as the crowd stared in shock. Sakura covered her mouth in shock as Kankuro gripped the railing. Baki was in the crowds, staring in horror.

"Impossible, nobody has been able to break Gaara's absolute defense!" Gaara shivered and looked at the arm on his shoulder.

"What is this? It's so warm and wet, mother what is it?" a small drop of blood landed on his hand as Gaara's eyes widen.

"AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD!" his voice rang out through the crowd as Sakura gasped in shock. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen as he tried to pull his right arm out, to find it being pulled inside the sand shell.

"Damn it! AH!" Sasuke used Chidori, as Gaara's scream rang out through the silent stadium. Sasuke jumped back and got some distance as a huge demonic arm shot out from the hole and went after him. The Hokage's eyes widen.

"So that's it, huh?" The KazeKage nodded and smirked under his hat. His eyes trailing after Sasuke. Sasuke 's shivered as he saw a huge yellow eyes staring at him through the hole.

"**Mine. MINE.MINE! Cherry Blossom is mine. I'll kill you. I'll fucking rip your head off, Uchiha!"** The sand shell started cracking as Sakura gasped. Gaara stood there heaving gripping his shoulder tightly as blood ran down it. His eyes were focused only on Sasuke. His mouth set in a snarl as he rushed forward. Kabuto smirked and put his hands together. This was it. Suddenly the area was full of feathers, most of the people were falling asleep.

"Temari what's going on?" Temari closed her eyes and held Sakura in front of her as Kankuro appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Was the last thing she heard as Kankuro hit her in the back of the neck, and everything went black. Kankuro slung her over his shoulder, and looked down at Gaara, who had his eyes on Sasuke. Baki snorted.

"The operation has begun." Temari pulled out her fan and sent a blast of wind in Sasuke's direction throwing him away from Gaara.

"What in the hell?" Sasuke yelled as the sand siblings formed together in front of him. Gaara roughly pushed Kankuro out of the way. The KazeKage had forced the Hokage on the roof.

"He's mine!" Kankuro snorted as Temari stood in front of her younger brother.

"Gaara focus on the mission now! Focus on keeping Sakura safe! It's not safe for her anymore!" Sasuke's eyes swirled to Sakura's limp figure. What did they want with that useless thing? Ah, yes, to control the demon. That had to be it. Sasuke smirked and lunged foreword, catching Kankuro off guard. Temari gasped as Gaara snarled as Sasuke jumped away with Sakura clutched in his filthy arms. Sasuke smirked and licked Sakura's exposed neck.

"Told you I would have her, Sabaku." Gaara's eyes turned yellow and he roared. Even though most of his chakra had been eaten up by transforming halfway earlier, the rage of Shukaku and him combined. Baki was in standing in front of them as, Genma was to Sasuke.

"What are you three doing? The mission has begun. GET MOVING!" Gaara howled in pain as the sand cracked around his face. The sand started swirling around him as those yellow eyes focused on his captured mate. Sasuke grinned.

"If you want her so bad, then come and get her." Sasuke jumped upwards as sand shot after him. Gaara snarled as his right arm slowly began to transform. Temari and Kankuro gasped in shock as Gaara lunged after Sasuke, blood dripping on the ground. Kakashi watched as Sasuke fled away with Sakura in his arms, with Gaara trailing on his tail. Gai had his back to him.

"Get up Shikamaru!" The ninja snorted and slowly rose. "I need you to wake Naruto up. You two have to go after Sasuke and Gaara." Kakashi quickly preformed a summoning Jutsu, as Shikamaru woke Naruto.

"An A-Ranked Mission! Are you Serious?" Naruto yelled as Kakashi sighed. He looked at the small dog that nodded. "Hey, wait where's Sakura?" Shikamaru looked away Kakashi had already filled him in with everything that had happened. "Taken? What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head. Shikamaru sighed and started pulling on Naruto.

"We've got to go! Every minute you waste is more time for those sand ninja's to catch up with Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto nodded and pulled at his headband.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll save you!" Shikamaru sighed leave it to Naruto to jump in head first without asking any questions. Pakkun looked up at Shikamaru who sighed. Both followed the blonde out into the forest.

Silvia dripped from his mouth as the tail grew out from the gourd. His face was half-transformed as he ripped through several more trees. He was closing in on him. He could smell his fear. Temari and Kankuro were following him, but keeping their distance. He wasn't focusing on anything, only getting Sakura. It had been his siblings' fault, if Kankuro hadn't let his guard down then none of this would have happened. Sand whipped back and knocked his brother and sister into nearby trees. Snarling he lunged forward.

"**SASUKE!**" Green eyes slowly opened as sand shot past her head, splitting the tree in front of them in half. Her heart sped up as the arms tightened around her. She looked up and gasped at the ninja that was holding her against his body.

"Sasuke!"

"**SASUKE!" **The voice screamed as she could hear more trees split. She turned around and gasped in horror at Gaara, who was mere inches away from them. She could see Kankuro and Temari in the distance. What in the world was going on? He was half-transformed. Yellow eyes widen with bloodlust and set on killing. The powerful chakra surges were suffocating. Sasuke was playing a deadly game of tag with Gaara.

"Let me go!" She snarled as Sasuke snorted and quickened his speed. He looked down at her, red eyes glowing.

"You see what he is? This is what he does? Can you live with it? Can you live with this?" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Release me!" She shouted as Sasuke struggled to keep her in his arms. She thrashed about trying to force him to drop her.

"Fine!" He turned around to see Gaara's sand aimed for him. "Be with your demon!" He threw her in front of him as her eyes widen. Temari's mouth hung open as she forced herself to go faster. Kankuro threw his puppet out in front of Sakura, as the sand hit it, tearing off an arm. Gaara's eyes widen as he lunged down to catch her before she hit the ground. She was sitting on his transformed arm as he stared her down in the face. Despite what logic was screaming, despite the monster glaring down at her. Sakura reached up and ran her fingers through his soft crimson hair. Both eyes, human and demonic closed as he pressed his head into the nape of her neck. Sakura cringed at the salvia dripping down her skin, but continued to stroke Gaara. He purred gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to him. Temari and Kankuro hovered above them on tree branches, both of their weapons drawn out just in case.

"Cherry Blossom…" He panted licking her neck as Sakura nuzzled against him. Sasuke had stopped watching the display between the two.

"Hai, Gaara-kun?" He pulled back meeting her face to face. Forcing her to see what he truly thought himself to be.

"**Are you afraid of me**?" She grinned without missing a heartbeat and kissed him. Both sides of him, the demonic, and the human, the bloodshed and the innocence of a child. The monstrous body of a killer, and the confused and pain boy.

"No." A tear escaped her eyes as she laughed and kissed him on the lips again. "I love you Gaara." She whispered as the sand surrounded her body, taking her to Temari who was in the tree above.

"**Keep her safe." **Was all the warning Sasuke had before Gaara lunged after him with unbelievable speed. Temari struggled to keep Sakura with him.

"Let me go!" She shrieked Gaara was too focused on Sasuke to glance at her. "You've betrayed our village! Let me go!" Temari hissed as Kankuro grabbed Sakura's arms pinning them above her head on the tree branch. "How could you? How could you do this to our village?" Temari closed her eyes and slapped Sakura across the face. Green eyes widen as she spat out blood.

"Do you think we wished for this? Do you think Gaara wanted to go through with this after finding you? Our KazeKage ordered us! We cannot disobey his orders! The punishment is twenty lashes, among other things, but for Gaara it is the worst of all. He will be locked in a room for four days with nothing but the teakettle that Shukaku came out of. The only thing we could have done is keep you safe! We have to keep you safe for Gaara!" Sakura cried as Temari grabbed her by her shoulders, snapping the pink haired girls eyes open. "We didn't want to do this after Gaara found you. You brought us back together as a real family. Kankuro and I have always been afraid of Gaara, afraid for our lives, but you show up and Gaara started becoming better. He didn't go out and kill random people, he sought after you. Don't you get it Sakura? He was forced into this! Now look at him! Look at what they've made him! They've called him monster for so long He believes it! You were the only one to accept him! Accept both sides of him! Look at him!" Temari howled tears spilling out of her eyes. "Look at what he has to do to survive. He does this to protect what is most important to him. You. We have to keep you safe for Gaara. We have too." She released Sakura turning away sobbing as her shoulders shook. Kankuro snorted looking down at Sakura who was bleeding out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't care." He squeezed his hand hurting her, as he bore down on her. "What it takes. You are from Suna. We know all about what happen to you. Gaara explained everything to us for the first time since he has been born, and nobody, not even you will tear us apart. You will come with us and be with Gaara, even if I have to force you. You told us you would come with us if it made Gaara happy. Have you aready changed your mind?" Sakura sniffed.

"I trust you, all of you, and you betray me! Betray my village… I didn't mean to be forced from my village! I would gladly go with Gaara if he wasn't on a mission to destory my home!"

"This isn't your village!" Kankuro roared as Sakura winced. "You belong in Suna, and that is were you are going!" Sakura closed her eyes and slumped against the tree. Kankuro eyes widen as Temari rushed to Sakura's side.

"What did you do to her?" Kankuro's mouth gaped in horror as sand swirled towards them, knocking both of them into nearby trees.

"**What did you do to my mate?" **Gaara cradled Sakura against his body as Sasuke lunged down towards them.

"Die monster." Gaara growled and swatted Sasuke away with his tail. Sakura's eye slowly opened staring at Gaara's pained expression as Temari's words flew through her mind. Everything fell into place. Sasuke's arm hooked around her hand forcing her out of Gaara's grip, tearing away some skin as she screamed in pain. Gaara howled and threw sand after Sasuke who grinned and let Sakura go in the line of attack. Gaara's eyes widen as the sand wrapped around Sakura pinning her against the tree, spewing some of her precious blood. Naruto jumped on the branch in front of her shouting at Gaara. She started feeling dizzy as the sand started squeezing. Her eyes stare through him before they finally closed, and a transformed Gaara was the last thing she saw before she blacked out…………….

_Gaara-kun why do things have to always spiral out of control between us? What will become of us now?_

* * *

_Well there you go. The next chapter just to let you to is going into a time lapse where Sasuke has already left the village. Just so you won't be confused, if I'm a good writer you shouldn't be confused right? You know what to do, Click that review button and show me some love. I've got some good ideas for some more Gaara Sakura fanfictions after I finish this one if you guys are interested! _

_Later_

_Mage-chan_


	17. The Changes of Time

_Lee finally grew some backbone after all! Go Lee! I love him in this chapter! It's been seven years and time has changed Sakura, but not to worry. She'll build a bridge and get over it! Hope you like it. I personally like this chapter a lot. It proves how good a friend Lee is._

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Changes of Time **

_7 Years later…_

Sakura huffed as she strained herself over the dead fish that remained motionless on the coffee table. She had done the sealings right. She had been focusing on the task at hand. What was she doing wrong? The ring glistened in the sweat that had rolled down her fingers.

"Gaara." She hadn't been focusing at all. Ever since he had left she'd fallen apart. That was the first big blow she had to suffer with. Her lover trying to destroy her home. Then Sasuke betrayed the village; it felt like her heart had been ripped out. Then Naruto left with his master to go train. Everybody was leaving her, because she was so weak. Not anymore! Not under the training of the new Hokage. Panting she leaned back and wiped the sweat away. It felt so gross, you would think at the age of twenty she would learn not to care. It's not like there were any guys around checking her out. It's not like she was interested in anyone anyway.

"You must master this jutsu, Sakura." The voice barked as a hand swept up another bottle of sake, as Sakura huffed and returned her attention to the dead fish. A picture frame was on the table that made Sakura's heart sink. It was a picture of Team 7. She snorted. Well, what was once Team 7. Sasuke was gone. Left the village to go and search for Orochimaru. Naruto had left three years ago to train under Jiraiya. She remained in the village that she called her home training under the best medic ninja to ever walk the earth, and now their Hokage, Lady Tsunade, who was sitting not far from her. Blonde hair thrown everywhere as a light blush covered the older woman's face. Boobs big as ever as she lazily opened one eye to stare at Sakura.

"When are you going to go out?" Sakura stopped focusing on the fish and stared at the lady sprawled out in the chair inches away from her. "From what I hear you don't date. You don't want to be single forever do you Sakura?" A shiver ran through the pink haired woman as she stared down at the fish. It didn't go unnoticed by the other woman. She glanced at the ring that had remained on her fingers for the last seven years. Visions of a boy with red crimson hair, and glowing yellow eyes filled her as she forced herself to stop shaking. That part of her life was over. Gaara was gone and appeared to never be coming back. Not that she really expected him too. Not after that day. She dreamed about him every night, hoping, praying that it had all been a nightmare. That day had been the worst for her. To find out that her lover had betrayed the village and had means to destroy it. Naruto had told her everything after she was rescued from Gaara's sand. How he had almost killed Sasuke, how Gaara and Naruto fought. Naruto had just come in at the wrong time. Gaara hadn't planned on pinning her there against that tree Sasuke had pushed her, Naruto came in time and thought Gaara was trying to hurt her.

"He said something strange to me though, before his siblings left us alone." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stared at the blonde.

_"What?" Naruto grinned and winked at her._

"_To keep you safe, cause he'd be back for you in eight years to make you his mate!" Sakura blushed as Naruto laughed ad she hit him over the head._

"_You shouldn't say such things." Naruto blue eyes shone._

"_Why not? He promised you after all. He told me his word is his life! Sounds like me huh? I bet in eight years he'll be normal and come for you. I can't wait. I'll be there all the way to make sure you two have a happy wedding!" She blushed and ran down the road away from Naruto, tears streaming down her face._

"_Wait up, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Naruto ran after her._

Naruto had explained to her how Sasuke had taunted Gaara into attacking and had thrown her in the way. Gaara explained it to him after Naruto beat the stuffing out of Gaara. That's how she ended up trapped in the sand that had almost squeezed the life out of her. It didn't matter. That part of her life was over. She didn't even know why she still wore the ring. It wasn't like he was ever going to come back. She didn't know if she really wanted him back. Sure Sand learned that their KazeKage had died under the hands of the man that Sasuke had gone to seek out. Lee had been keeping in touch with Gaara. It seemed the two had become quite best friends. Lee often told Sakura that Gaara asked about her, Lee had even given her the address to write Gaara some letters of her own. The piece of paper was still sitting on her table at home. She hadn't been able to bring herself to write one letter, even thought she wanted too. It was stupid. She should be able to put the past behind her, but she couldn't. It was horrible. Every time she thought about him she would shiver and break out into a cold sweat. She was afraid of him. She couldn't face him. Not like this. She couldn't see the hurt in those green eyes. Time had changed her. The missions, the bloodshed, the tears. Everything. She wanted to see him though, and she felt horrible for it. He had tried to destroy the village; his siblings were involved and lied to all of them. He tried to kill her teammates. She still wanted to see him after all he had done, after everything, and she felt disgusted at herself. This was the same feeling she felt after her and Gaara had almost gone all the way in the bathroom. She sighed she was still a virgin at the age of twenty how sad. She wasn't the love struck girl of her childhood, she was a ninja. As a ninja emotions were a weakness, and she refused to be weak anymore! Lee had remained at her side helping her cope the best way he could. She missed Sasuke, she missed Naruto, and she missed her childhood. Things were so much easier back then compared to now. If she thought dealing with Gaara back then had been hard then she would have gone with them to Suna. Compared to now taming Gaara had been a cakewalk.

"Take a break, Sakura. You've done enough for today. We'll pick back up on this tomorrow." Sakura sighed and bowed to her teacher and left the office. Lee was standing outside waiting for her. Grinning from ear to ear, holding a letter. Sakura sighed knowing exactly what the Green Beast was about to do. He would take her to a nice dinner and read her Gaara's letter. He always did. He had been pushing her lately to write to the sand Shinobi, always reminding her that she had promised to be with him.

"Lee." She said as he grabbed her hand pulling her down the darkened streets. "We were children back then. I highly doubt he even remembers me." Lee laughed as he kept the letter folded. Gaara had been contacting him constantly for the past couple of months, ever since Gaara had saved Lee; they had become best friends and wrote constantly to each other. Gaara had been pestering him to encourage Sakura to write. Gaara had saved his life a few years back from one of Orochimaru's men. Gaara had asked how Sakura had been doing, and it startled Lee so bad that Gaara had to keep him from falling over.

"Sakura why won't you just write him? It's been seven years, since you last seen him. He's changed a lot; he's got that demon all under control now. I think he did it for you. To show you that he's not as unstable as he once was as a child. " He led her into a small café and forced her into a seat while he sat down across from her. A girl with red hair came over and giggled as soon as she saw them.

"The usual Lee-san?" Lee nodded never taking his eyes off Sakura who was sticking her tongue out at him. She had changed a lot over the past seven years. She had become less friendly, more closed off, ever since Gaara's attack and Sasuke's departure. Naruto leaving to train hadn't helped the matter any at all. Lee saw through her act and tried to be around the most that he could, but the mission buildups and his neglecting of training, it had started to become a problem with his Sensei.

"Let's get started then." Lee said as Sakura slumped down in her chair. Lee laughed and started reading. " Dear Lee-san, I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. Be careful not to overdue your training. It wouldn't be very beneficial on your next mission to Suna." Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"You've been taking missions to Suna?" She was now looming over him as Lee scratched his head.

"I didn't tell you?" Sakura huffed and stared out the window at the glowing lights of the nightlife in the Leaf Village.

"Why?" She asked as the ring caught some light and shone its reflection off the table. Sakura snarled and took it off, slamming it on the table.

"To help Gaara train in his Taijutsu, since he is weak in that area." Lee said as Sakura closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. He didn't mean to upset her. He just wanted her and Gaara back together again. He didn't read Sakura all of the letters. Gaara sounded so miserable without her. Lee found himself constantly sending Gaara pictures to update him on Sakura. He had begged in the last letter for Lee to push Sakura to write to him. The sand ninja hadn't forgotten the pink haired woman sitting across from him at all. He had reminded Lee that he made Sakura a promise. Lee had written back to Gaara asking him what is was, and Gaara's reply gave Lee a nosebleed. Seven years had gone by so quickly. Sakura had one more year to go before Gaara would uphold his promise. Lee didn't think that Gaara would force Sakura into anything she didn't want to do, but the girl was clearly distracted. Lee wasn't as soft and naïve as he use to be. No, things changed him, time changed him, and time hadn't healed Sakura's wounds at all. "If at all possible I would like a medic ninja to accompany you on your next visit. I am in need of a medic to train some of the staff here in Suna." Lee had mentioned in his last letter about Sakura's training in the healing arts. Gaara had sounded so excited about this information but hadn't elaborated on it. Lee grinned at Gaara's sneakiness, knowing fully that Sakura couldn't refuse to show off her new skill to the medics in Suna. Sakura hadn't moved from her position.

"You know I wouldn't push you if I didn't think it was for your own good. Look at yourself, Sakura. You don't eat, you hardly sleep. I know you think about him. You've kept his ring for seven years. It's time to let go, Sakura, please accompany me to my next mission to Suna, he's been begging to see you in almost every letter." Sakura looked up at their food arrived.

"You never mentioned his "begging" before. Sabaku no Gaara doesn't beg for anything." The sarcasm was dripping with venom as she started slowly eating her salad. Lee hadn't been completely honest with Sakura about most of the things Gaara sent him in the letters. Gaara was often sending Lee pictures of himself to give to Sakura. The Green Beast hadn't gotten that much progress and decided not to push his luck. He didn't want to drive Sakura away from him.

"He's been sending me pictures…" Sakura dropped her fork. Lee instantly noticed the blush in her face. "Not like that!" he hissed. "I'm not gay! He's been sending them to me to give to you. I didn't want to push my luck. You haven't even written him yet, so I didn't think you'd want to see him." Lee pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket and placed it in front of Sakura. "I'm doing this for your own good, Sakura. You still love him I see it in your eyes." Sakura shoved the picture away, almost crying.

"You don't know what it is like to be betrayed by so many people. He attacked the village, Lee! He almost killed you! Sasuke left! Naruto left! Gaara Left! How can you forgive him so easily?" Lee stared across the table at the woman across from him in shock.

"The same way you forgave him for doing all those things. Have you forgotten so easily, Sakura? Has time made you bitter against him? He's changed too. There isn't a day that doesn't go by when he isn't hurting because of what happened. He tried his best to keep you safe! We've been over this one hundred times, Sakura! The KazeKage was dead the entire village…"

" I was a child back then! Naïve and foolish, misjudging love for a crush with a demon! I am aware of what happened!" She shouted as several customers looked in their direction. Lee's eyes widen.

"You cannot think of him as a demon can you, Sakura? After everything that has happened? You of all people should understand why he did what he did. I do not know what it is like to be betrayed Sakura-chan." Her eyes widen, He hadn't called her that in a long time. "I do know what it is like, however; to feel the pain and heartache of loving someone who will not and refuses to love you back. You will not allow yourself to admit that you still harbor feeling towards him. I do not wish for either of you to suffer, think back on how happy you were when you two were together seven years ago. You always smiled and had a spark in your eye. That spark is gone, Sakura-chan, and I want it back." Lee stood up and made his way to the cashier. The picture was still in front of her. He paid for the meal and whispered a good-bye to her, and walked out the door. Lee smashed himself in the head with his hand and growled. He shouldn't have pushed her so hard, no matter how much Gaara demanded him too. He sighed.

"Yosh." He muttered and started his way home. Hopefully Sakura would speak to him eventually. This hadn't been the first time he had walked home alone after meeting with her, and it wouldn't be the last.

She stared out the window and watched him walk towards his house. God, seven years and time had made her bitter and angry. She couldn't believe she had just called Gaara a demon. It didn't feel right, and it left a bitter taste on her tongue. She had missed him so much, but she knew first and foremost that the alliance ever since that incident had been beyond strained. The two villagers were constantly in disagreement, but they were above all else allies. She couldn't go with Lee, it would be wrong. It would bring back all those feeling of her childhood, and if Gaara had finally gotten his demon under control he might have a high position in Suna. She couldn't be the cause of breaking the alliance. Suna had become powerful in the last couple of years, under the leadership of their new KazeKage, she didn't know who the new Kage was, but what Lee had told her Suna was growing even more now thanks to it. The villagers had finally learned to love and respect this new Kage. Sakura didn't care either way; it was probably some old dude. She looked down at the picture and gasped. Her eyes widen as she scanned the picture. Gaara had changed so much. He had lost what little baby fat he ever had. His face had lost that childlike presence and had been replaced by a cool look. His nose had sharpened and his hair had grown out slightly longer, but still thrown everywhere. He was smiling in the photo. But his eyes were not. She could tell he was trying to look his best for the photo. His eyes were distance, cruel, and lost in a void of hopelessness. How many of these did he send Lee? His outfit had changed too. He was wearing a black trench coat, with a small brown over vest on top. His rings around his eyes were darker if that was even possible. His hand was lazily placed on his hip like he was trying to pose for the picture. If Sakura hadn't been upset she would have laughed. He was posing for the picture, with his hip thrown out to one side, a hand resting on it; whole the other hand was over his chest. The smile was one of come-get-it. Sakura allowed a small chuckle to escape from her as she flipped the picture over to reveal some writing.

_I don't know if you'll ever see this. Lee tells me your upset a lot lately. You shouldn't overwork yourself; it's not good for your health, Cherry Blossom. Temari helped me pose; she said it would make you happy. I felt so stupid that day…._

_But if it would make you happy, even just for a moment then it was worth the humiliation of my brother, who walked in on us while she was taking it. They miss you. You look beautiful in the pictures. You've grown so much. I think I miss you the most. I don't sleep; I sit on the rooftops looking at the stars. They're wonderful in the clear open skies of the desert. I wish you would see them; you'd love them so much. It gives me comfort to know that you are looking up at the same sky._

_Gaara_

She looked up at the sky smiling and slowly stood up. Taking the ring and placing it back on her finger. She walked out of the café and into the streets.

"Yo, Sakura!" she turned around tucking the photograph into her ninja pouch as a figure approached her. She grinned and hugged the female standing on front of her,

"Hey Ino." She smirked and patted Sakura on the head.

"Lee came by my house. He was so upset that he upset you so I came down here to make sure you were all right." Sakura looked up at the sky.

"I'm fine. I really have to get home. I have a long letter to write." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"A letter?" Sakura laughed as a tear escaped from her. Even though seven years had passed she hadn't been able to control her emotions at all.

"A seven year over due letter." Sakura laughed throwing her hands around Ino. "Tell Lee I said thank you. This is the first time us going separate ways after his reading of the letters have helped." She released her best friend as Ino smiled and waved. She'd be more than happy to tell Lee Sakura's message.

"Dear Gaara-sama." Sakura started as she sat at her own table with the address envelope beside her. What could she say? She hadn't spoken to him in seven years.

**How about I forgive you for everything let's get together and fuck?**

Sakura sighed. Even in seven years she hadn't gotten rid of her inner self. She looked down at the blank paper. How about telling him the truth?

_Dear Gaara-sama,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you. Lee gave me your address ages ago. I just hadn't been able to. Lee reads me all your letters, at least I think. He might keep some on their contents secret from me I don't blame him. I finally decided to write to you after seeing your recent picture. It made me laugh so much, are you trying to seduce me, Gaara-sama?_

_I want to tell you the truth, Gaara. I have nightmare every night about you. That day keeps running over and over in my head. I can't sleep anymore. I don't eat, I don't date. I haven't seen Naruto in three years. He left shortly after Sasuke did. I'm sure you heard about that big mess. I feel like everyone around me is leaving. Lee's been here the whole time beside me helping me out. In a way you've been there too I guess. Through your letters that Lee reads me. I've got a general idea of what you've been up too. I miss Temari and Kankuro a lot. I hope they are doing well. Please tell them hi for me. I still have the ring you gave me. I wear it almost everyday unless I go on a mission. It would be a foolish way to die if the ring reflected and an enemy ninja saw it. I think I still love you. Sometimes the nightmares turn into wonderful dreams. I feel a little embarrassed telling you all this. I feel betrayed by you, but at the same time I feel so relieved to know that you ask about me constantly. Has Lee been sending you pictures of me? I'm so going to kill him! You looked really good in the picture I saw. You've changed a lot._

_I'm running out of things to say. Talking to you about my feeling might be easier in person, so I guess this is the end of my letter. I hope things are going well for you._

_Sakura._

She re-read the letter over.

"Yea. Telling him the truth would be the best thing." She left plenty out. They could catch up when she went to Suna. Nodding she went outside and headed towards the Hokage Tower to the mailing room. She bumped into Shikamaru on the way there. He was blushing like mad when she asked about Temari.

"Come on Shikamaru! I know you're with her!" The ninja sighed and looking at the pink haired woman.

"She asks about you all the time." He said before walking off into the shadows. Sakura smiled and placed her letter on the table with the others. She took it pack and pulled out a tube of pink lipstick. Gently she ran it over her own lips and placed them on the front of the letter. She grinned and placed it at the bottom of the stack. She didn't want wandering eyes to see her letter. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was like writing to a long lost friend that she had been dying to talk to and see, but had been too scared to do anything. She didn't want Gaara to feel the pain that Lee lived with. The fact of knowing the person you love would never love you back. She didn't want Gaara to feel that. She walked out of the mailing room and looked up at the sky. Miles away Gaara was sitting on a roof looking at the same sky. She smiled and blew a kiss to it. For the first time in a long time Sakura was happy. She got an idea and quickly ran in the opposite direction from her house. She needed to see Lee. Fuck the alliance, and fuck being a ninja. It was time that she got her happy ending! Shikamaru smiled from the tree branch as he watched her run off. He looked down at the letter in his hands. Temari was a very demanding woman, and Shikamaru aimed to keep his girlfriend happy. She had been constantly pestering him about Sakura. He grinned as he jumped down and walked to his house, whistling to himself. The things he did for love.

The knocking on the door woke Lee up as he slowly made his way to the door, eyes widening to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?" She was smiling the first real smile he had seen in years.

"I wrote to him, Lee. I want to go to Suna with you." Lee smiled as the sleep vanished from him. He wrapped his arms around her laughing as she wrapped her arms around him and laughed in return. "I don't want him to know I'm coming though." Lee gave her a look. " I want it to be a surprise." Lee quickly grinned and nodded.

"Good because I leave tomorrow." Sakura gasped.

"Tomorrow?" He nodded grinning.

"Don't worry I already told Lady Tsunade that you would be accompanying anyway to see your long lost love of the desert!" Sakura smacked him over the head. Lee had informed her teacher about the tragic episode of her past it seems. No wonder why Tsunade was always pestering her about going out, trying to push her into the right direction Lady Tsunade got this funny look in her eyes when Lee told her about Sakura and Gaara's past.

_"Do you mean Sabaku No Gaara?" Lee nodded as her eyes lit up as she threw back her head and laughed. "Is that so?"_

_"Lady Hokage what is so funny?" She just waved her hand to dismiss the ninja. Lee quickly left her office as she pulled out an old letter. It contained a picture of Suna's new KazeKage. He wasn't smiling, the youngest one that had ever been a Kage. Red hair thrown everywhere as black-rimmed eyes looked annoyed. The village wasn't thrilled at the whole idea, but they could get use to it. After all it wasn't ever day that a demon vessel volunteered to be a Kage. It wasn't everyday that a leaf ninja and a sand were bound together forever through the demon's mating mark. _

Sakura had been so blind before, everybody was trying to make her happy, and they all pointed in the same direction, Gaara of Suna.

"Ok, I'll meet you by the bridge at 8 in the morning then Lee-san." She turned to go but turned around and kissed him on the nose. "Thank you, for everything Lee." She turned and left the Green Beast as blood dripped from his nose.

"Yosh." The messes that he got himself into. Sakura hummed to herself as she opened her door and locked it, double-checking to make sure. She always checked over herself, ever since that incident with Sasuke. She sighed and quickly got a shower, and made it into bed by ten thirty. It wouldn't do to be tired for the long journey her and Lee were sure to have on their way to Suna. She hadn't been to the village since she was six. Not that she remembered much of it anyway, but she did want to see her parent's graves. She knew they were there, along with the house she use to stay in. She felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Telling Gaara the truth was the first step into stepping back into a relationship with him. Lee made it sound sometimes like Gaara was dying from her not writing him. She thought he always overexerted the truth about everything. She wondered how Gaara was doing. Lee never really mentioned about any of the missions Gaara went on. I guess he couldn't it'd be a betrayal to his village. She giggled and looked at the picture again, a blush creeping up her neck.

**Damn and I thought he was sexy when he was a child. Look at him now! I'd love to get a piece of that ass! Man, Sakura, suck it up and get over your past already! I mean look at what you can have!**

She blushed and stared down at Gaara. He was slightly attractive when they were children, but now he was just gorgeous. With that crimson red hair he must have stuck out in his village almost as much as she did. She wondered if his hair was still as soft as it had been when they were children. If his body was still the same…

**If he was as easily excited the same way like in the bathroom! I'm sure you could get down and dirty with him at his house though. Imagine his room! Everything must be black! Black silk sheets that would make you shiver on contact, and his hot steamy breath traveling down the side of your neck! Ah, doesn't it give you goose bumps just thinking about it Sakura?**

It did more then gave her goose bumps. She squeezed her legs tighter together, trying to fight off the heat that started coming from them. She didn't need this, not thinking like this. Gaara was beautiful and was surely not still single. She hadn't been to Suna and bet that there were plenty of good-looking ladies that were falling at Gaara's feet. He might already have a girlfriend and just be trying to contact her out of pity.

**Sending you a picture like that? Oh hell no! He's trying to seduce you Sakura. Look at that hip. Does that look like something Gaara would ever do? I mean come on! Use that big forehead of yours! He still loves you! **

Temari had helped him with the pose. She laughed trying to picture Temari making Gaara do that and Kankuro walking in on them.

"Wonder how much they've changed." She muttered putting the picture down and turning off the lamp. It was pointless to try and sleep. She never could before. She sighed; she might as well pack her things. Sakura got up out of bed and turned her lamp back on. Half an hour later she was done and found herself lying in bed again, desperate for sleep to come. Before she even knew it her eyes were closed, and she drifted off into sleep, dreaming of a red haired sand shinobi.

The trees blew gently in the wind as the man sighed outside a woman's window. He was glad that his student had finally decided to leave the village for a trip. She had remained here all her life. It was only fair she return to her true home. He leaned back against the branch pulling out a small orange book. He really should be getting to bed as well, he would meet them at the gate around eight. He could see Sakura's surprise to see him on time, as well as being their mission leader. Kakashi grinned and looked back through the window at his student. She had changed so much. He looked up at the sky wondering how Naruto was doing. He hadn't seen the boy in years. He was worried about him. He closed his eyes as Sasuke flashed across his mind. If only he hadn't been so blind to the truth of that boy. It can't be helped dwelling on the past would get him nowhere. He sighed and left the girl to her sleep, he needed to sleep himself.

The village was settling down for the night as the shops closed and the lights were turned off. A figure smirked underneath a large bamboo hat as his black and red robes glowed in the moonlight. The red clouds shone out brightly. He had to come and see his brother's weakness. He had to meet her. He smirked at how easy it was to enter the leaf village. He hadn't been to it in years. Long ago he was once a part of it, now he was nothing more than a S-Ranked criminal in the bingo book. He snorted how far the village had fallen. The loss of its Third Hokage had weakened the bond the village once shared with Suna. It was only a matter of time before things got ugly between the two villages once again. He glanced at his right, so maybe the village wasn't as unguarded as he thought it was. Not that it really mattered anyway.

"Hey you there!" He grinned and threw off the hat. "Hey wait! You are..."

"Amaterasu!" There was no body left as the man continued to walk deeper into the village. He glanced at some of the open shops. These people were so foolish. He didn't wish to cause any more attention to himself, so he walked by without batting an eye. He picked up on the girl's chakra and stood in front of her white door. Slowly he unlocked it and stepped inside. The house was small; he glanced at the mess on the couch. This girl obviously didn't know how to live clean. He pushed the bedroom door opened and glanced at the sleeping form on the bed. So this was her. The woman that Sasuke wanted to use to restore the clan. He noticed the picture on her nightstand and gingerly picked it up, red eyes widen in shock. There was Sabaku No Gaara, the walking weapon that couldn't be touched, one of his goals to extract that demon out of the red head, doing a pose and smiling. Itachi looked back at the girl and smirked. So she was Gaara's lover. That made things very interesting indeed.

The sunlight shone through the window as it hit Sakura in the face. She growled and slowly opened her eyes to see her window open, as terror filled her. She hadn't opened the window last night.

"So you are the sand jinchuuriki's lover." Sakura froze as the had grazed her cheek lingering on her head, running it's fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke?" The man snorted and sat down in front of her, still holding onto her head.

"Can't you even tell me from my brother?" The voice clipped laced with malice as Sakura's eyes widen at the figure sitting on front of her. The black cloak, covered in small red clouds, the ring that was on his finger. The sharingan red eyes staring down at her.

"Itachi." He smirked and bowed slightly to her. "You're Sasuke's brother the one he wanted to kill." The man sighed and nodded.

"He is still far to weak even with Orochimaru's help. He plans on using you to revive our clan." Sakura tensed up as she stared at the man sitting a few inches away from her. What a way to wake up in the morning.

**Why can't they just leave us alone? It's been seven years of peace and now everybody wants to show up? I mean what the fuck is the deal? He's kinda cute though.**

_Don't even go there…_

"Is that why you are here? To kill me so he can't use me?" Itachi snorted and shook his head getting up from the bed.

"I have no desire to kill you yet. You are the key to getting the sand jinchuuriki to agree with us." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Jinchuuriki?" Itachi snorted and looked down at the girl, her nightclothes didn't cover her very well. He didn't desire her; he knew nothing of woman and had no interest in breeding like his brother did.

"Sabaku no Gaara contains the demon named Shukaku. We will extract Shukaku. You will be the key to all of that, so there would be no sense in killing you yet." Sakura just nodded hoping that the man would leave. The bushes ruffled as Itachi snorted.

"I will see you soon, Sakura." He disappeared as Lee lunged through the window.

"Sakura-chan! I am here to save you!" Sakura screamed and tried to cover herself up.

"Lee-san!" Blood shot out of Lee's nose as he laid eyes on Sakura. "I was fine!" Lee quickly went out the door and waited for Sakura to get ready. Slowly she came out the door red as a beet. Lee apologized to her over and over again. He had come to check on her since it was 8:30. Even Kakashi had shown up before she had, and it made Lee worry.

"I thought I saw someone." Lee insisted as Sakura shook her head as they reached the gates of the village.

"Kakashi?" The copy ninja smirked and waved.

"The world must be ending if I beat you here, Sakura." He teased as Sakura blushed and muttered under her breath. Lee laughed. "Well let's go. We have a three day journey." Sakura groaned as Lee pumped his fist into the air.

"Ninja training!" He yelled as Sakura sighed and followed them out the gate. She turned and looked back as Kakashi stopped and looked at her.

"The last time you were outside the gate is when Yashamaru brought you." Kakashi whispered as Sakura shivered. "Are you nervous?" Sakura nodded as Kakashi walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry I won't let you see or hear anything you don't want to." Sakura nodded and let out the breath she had been holding. This was it. She was going back to her true home. To see everything that she had missed. Lee hollered at them to hurry up. Kakashi sighed jogging up to catch up with Lee. They were waiting for her on the hill. She looked at them glowing in the rising sun's rays. Smiling she turned her back on the village he had once called home. If Sasuke and Naruto could leave the village, then so could she. She closed her eyes and reopened them. Replacing Lee and Kakashi was a certain red haired ninja with black-rimmed eyes; a hand outstretched reaching to her. She grinned and started towards Suna, towards her home, towards Gaara to resolve these feelings once and for all. It shouldn't be that hard right? If only she knew how wrong she was…

* * *

_There you go! Sakura sure changed a lot in one chapter huh? Anyway Hope you like it. I wonder if she can walk the walk when she meets up with Gaara. I can promise it will bring up a bunch of unresolved feelings that can't be good for anybody's health. It's gonna get ugly! How about that surprise visit from Itachi? Cool huh? Anyway please send me some love you guys know what to do. Click that Review Button!_

_Mage-Chan_

_I figured I better update before I leave for a week. I'll be back soon! I'm listening to Fall Out Boy "Thanks for the Memories." They should help in the upcoming chapters dealing with Sakura and Gaara. Sorry about the time lapse but I'm too lazy to write all that crap and the story would be very long, and boring without the Gaara Sakura action right?_


	18. The sands of Suna

**Chapter 18: The sands of Suna**

"_Cherry Blossom." The voice rasped as Sakura eyes dilated with fear. She was running through the desert, falling and tumbling over the dunes. Lee crying out to her._

"_Run, Sakura-chan! RUN!" She didn't need to be told twice. She could feel the sand swirling around her, desperate to stop her fleeing. She was sobbing as Lee jumped beside her, beating and bloody. "Sakura-chan, go to the gates. You'll be safer there. Kakashi's been beaten. I do not know what has become of the body. Knowing Shukaku there isn't one left." Sakura's breathing became frantic as she pumped chakra into her legs, as Lee feel back in one last attempt to stop the sand demon from reaching Sakura. She tried to choke back another sob as she heard Lee's ear-piercing scream of pain. _

"_Lee-san." She whispered as the sand swirled around her feet, as she fell over in the sand. She shrieked as the sand swirled around her body holding her down. She closed her eyes and sobbed. A powerful chakra was closing in on her. She knew exactly who it was. Yellow eyes stared down at his mate with satisfaction. Those other ninja's had been so easy to kill. It was foolish of them to come between him and his mate. _

"_Why?" She whimpered as Shukaku melted away revealing the one person she didn't want to see. She couldn't face him._

"_Look at me." She squeezed her eyes closed, tighter. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her chin, the sand held her down harder. "LOOK AT ME!" he roared as her eyes flew open as she felt bile rise in her mouth. He was standing in front of her, gourd strapped to his back, blood covering it. It was all over him. Half of his face was covered, it dripped from his hair, and he licked it off his lips. Her heartbeat sped up as he leaned closer, stroking her chin with one of his fingers. "I missed you." He muttered lips seeking hers, as she tried to back away. She flinched when his lips connected with hers. The blood pushed into her mouth. Lee's blood and Kakashi's blood._

"_Stop, please." She begged as he pulled back, inclining his head to the left. He looked like the child she knew once a long time ago, but then it was replaced with a bloodthirsty demon seeking blood. The same demon that had killed Kakashi and Lee. _

"_Why?" He mimicked her grinning. He looked so much like Sasuke. The day Sasuke left._

"_I hate you!" She screamed hoping he would kill her and put her out of her misery. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed louder as the sand covered her mouth. Gaara purred in her ear, licking her outer lobe._

"_You shouldn't say things that are not true, blossom. Lying isn't good for you." He hissed pinning her down with his body as the sand retreated into his gourd. _

"_I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A DEMON! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! LEAVE ME ALONE, KILL ME!" She screamed louder as his lips clamped down on hers, as he chuckled into her mouth. He pulled back panting, eyes going lower to her chest that was rapidly rising up and down. He smirked and placed his hand on her heart._

"_Are you scared of me?" He hissed eyes narrowing, yellow orbs turned into slits as he bent over her, bearing his weight down on her._

"_Yes." She sobbed and struggled to get him off. "Yes. I'm afraid of you!" He snorted looking at the blood he had smeared all over her. He closed his eyes and reopened them, trying to process what she had screamed at him. _

"_You never loved me." He mood turned a full sixty-degree and reset itself into anger. The sand wrapped around her body. "You lied to me." He continued as the sand squeezed. He got off of her, and held up his hand. "Your scent will never leave me. I'll never let you go." The sand had her surrounded, as her eyes widen._

"_Sand Coffin."_

"Sakura!" She jerked awake and shivered at the sweat that was coming off her. Lee had both hands on her shoulders, shaking her. His eyes were widening with worry as Kakashi sat behind him, with the water.

"Lee." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "He didn't kill you." Lee was stunned but wrapped his own arms around her quivering form. She was sobbing into his clothing, as he rubbed her back in a small circular motion. She was so pale, it was frightening. He had gone into her tent to check on her, and she had been screaming her head off. He had gone to alert Kakashi who had come with him to see what had befallen his beloved student. Sakura had gotten her breathing under control, as Kakashi passed her some water.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Kakashi asked his one visible eye cringed in worry. She looked around her. She was still inside her tent. They had set up camp for the day. It was better to travel at night; it wasn't as hot at night. She let go of Lee, and nodded slowly.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can tell us anything." Lee pressed as Sakura nodded and remained silent. Kakashi sighed.

"Come Lee. We all need the sleep." Kakashi slowly went out of tent as Lee remained.

"Tell me what is going on, Sakura." He begged taking on of her hands and placing in between both of his, like he use to do when he was a child. "Please, Sakura-chan." He whispered as Sakura closed her eyes, a single tear slipped out between one.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered as Lee leaned in closer. "About Gaara." His eyes clouded with pity.

"Sakura, was it the same one?" She shook her head and hugged herself, pulling her hand away from Lee.

"No. It was a different one." Lee gave her a look, she sighed. "He was chasing us through the desert and he killed you and Kakashi. He caught up with me as I screamed at him how much I hated him, and he told me that I had been lying about loving him, and he preformed sand coffin on me, and that's when you woke me up." Lee continued staring at Sakura and started digging through his pouch, searching for something. He finally found what he had been looking for and pulled out two folded pieces of paper. He handed it to her.

"Read this, Sakura. You will see that your dream cannot become a reality." Before she could ask him what he meant, he exited her tent. She stared down at the two folded papers, and unfolded one. Tears started flowing. It was another letter from Gaara, a very old one, which Lee hadn't read to her.

_Dear Lee,_

_I'm sorry that I could not come to the Leaf festival this year. Things have been hectic around Suna. We still do not have a Kage, and the villagers are getting restless. The Council it as its wits end, if something isn't done soon this could be the end of the Sand village. I do not know how long it can hold on its own without a leader. With my father's death the village is dying slowly on the inside, it's painful to watch my own village die, even if it doesn't like me. Even if the village is full of people that wish to see me disappear from this earth, I still care for it. I learned that from Naruto when I fought him. It had been three years since I have seen him or Sakura. _

_How is she? In your last letter you told me about her sickness. I am rather worried for my blossom. You described it as the flu. There is no known cure for it as of right now. That sickness had already claimed half of Suna. I do not wish to loose my special person to something that I cannot protect her from. I cannot stand the idea of her suffering so much and I unable to do anything to ease her pain. I have requested to go to the Leaf village several times, but the council has denied them all. I miss her so much, Lee. I can't focus on anything anymore. Shukaku is getting harder and harder to control with every passing day. If I cannot get this demon under control soon I will be looking at execution from my own home. They cannot risk the destruction of the village. I do not fault them for wanting my death. I do not wish to be the reason why my village is wiped from the earth, and if it comes to that then I wish for you to give my regards to my blossom. Tell her that I love her so much that it hurts. This pounding in my heart that wasn't there before, my feet drag the floor, this darkness that surrounds me. I'm losing myself to Shukaku, Lee. I do not want her to worry. I know she is angry with me for everything in the past. I do not fault her for it. I could never hate her, I could never think any less of her. If she wishes to be with another person I wouldn't mind. I only wish for her happiness in life, and if I can't supply it I wish the best to someone who can. I do not wish for you to worry about me either. The picture you send me of her help. They help me more than you know. She smiles in all of them. Those bright green eyes sparkle with life; they once held a love for me. I do not know if they still do. I can only hope that time will favor me. Please Lee, I need to hear from her. I need her to write to me, even if the letter is full of hurtful things. I need to hear her. I need to feel her. I do not know how long I can go on with this pain that is constantly in my chest. I do not understand it, but I think I am beginning too. This feeling. It is heartbreak._

_Gaara_

"Gaara." She whispered and held her hand up to her mouth in shock. This letter was four years old. She recently had written him. She was horrible. He had been begging and had been loosing control of Shukaku three years apart from her, and Lee had begged her to write him. She hadn't she'd been so angry with him at the time. He had been suffering so much four years ago. What was he like now? Lee had told her that he had gotten the demon under control. Lee sent her pictures to Gaara to help him control Shukaku. She sobbed and held the paper up to her chest. How could she be so vile to him? All Gaara had ever done was love her. She remembered that sickness. It had almost claimed her life. Gaara had been trying to see her, trying to get to her, and his people wouldn't let him. To know she could die and him not even being able to see her one last time. What was that like? To know such pain like that? She looked back at the letter. How could she? How could she act so cold to him? It reminded her of Sasuke. She shook his image from her head. He wasn't important to her anymore. She didn't need him. She never needed him. She closed her eyes. Images of Gaara suffering, loosing control flashed across her mind. He wouldn't hurt her. These nightmares were just her mind playing tricks on her. These nightmares reflected her fears of herself and him. She couldn't be afraid of him, she just couldn't. Not after reading that. She wondered how much letters Lee hadn't read to her. He had been trying to protect her in a way. Protect her from the truth of how much Gaara had been suffering. Protect her from falling into another depression like she had when Sasuke left the village, or when Naruto left. She couldn't sleep. She walked out of her tent as saw the openness of the desert greeting her. How could Gaara live in a place like this? She felt guilty about so much. He grew up in this, this was his home, was hers at one point. She looked down at the other letter. This one was six years old.

_Dear Lee-san,_

_Suna had found its new KazeKage. He is to follow in the footsteps of his father. I hear that most of the villagers disagree with the idea of him becoming a Kage, but even so it runs in his bloodline. He is helpless at the responsibilities thrown down into his lap. It is his duty to keep the village in order despite the fact that most would like to see him dead. He can only try and hope for the best. _

_I have finally gotten Shukaku under control. The council gave me a job to keep the demon at bay. My new job constantly wears away my brain. It is very stressful, but I am thankful that they have given me a chance to prove that I am not the monster my father made me out to be. Things in the village have finally calmed down. Years without a Kage was a hard time for Suna. Maybe within time they will see me as Sakura did. I wish to no longer be a fighting weapon, but something more. I wish to be a kind and gentle person to help the people of Suna through their hardships and sorrows._

_I never told you how sorry I was for the passing of your Third Hokage. I fear that I hold that death in my hands like I have done with so many others. I fell asleep last night for the first time. Shukaku didn't emerge and wreak havoc or eat away at my mind like he usually does. I think it is a good omen that my luck will change. I dreamt of my Cherry Blossom. It was a wonderful blissful feeling I have never known before. I think it is called love. It was so overwhelming. I never remembered it being like this when I was a child. The pain in my chest is slowly going away. I have placed all of Sakura's pictures in my desk, in my new office. It was part of my new job helping with the Council. In my dream we were standing together at the gates of Suna. There were Cherry Blossom trees blooming all over the dunes of sand. It was breathtaking, she was breathtaking. She's changed so much in these last years; I can't believe how much my blossom has bloomed. She was standing there smiling at me. I hadn't felt so complete before; I didn't know how to act. I raised my arms to move them around her, and she let me. She let me hold her soft body against mine. She was so cold, and I was so warm. I was puzzled she should have been warm not cold. I am the one with the heart of ice. I thought it must have been a sign coming to me in my dream. Time has changed my blossom hasn't it Lee-san? Has she grown cold like ice? Has my blossom wilted away and died? She smiled up at me, eyes empty, and she kissed me. It was so warm. She had become warm in my arms. Does that mean that there is hope Lee-san? Of us repairing the damages between us? I kissed her back, so hard her lips bleed, but she didn't mind, she just laughed and kissed me over and over again, I was drowning in her sweet kisses. Then somebody took my blossom away from me. He had blonde hair, and some strange hand with a mouth in it. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. He stole my blossom away from me. I chased them until I gave out of breath. Then this blue orb swallowed me and I knew no more. I woke up in a cold sweat. I do not understand dreams Lee-san; I have never had the pleasure of having them before. I do not know if this was a dream or a nightmare. I was… my pants were tighter between my legs. I do not understand what had happened to my body. What was this Lee-san? I was…. hard. I have so much to learn Lee-san; maybe the next time you come we can teach each other._

_Gaara _

Sakura had a blush on her face. Gaara had gotten hard because of a dream he had of her. She continued to blush as inner Sakura smirked.

**OH YEAH BABY! He still likes you. I mean hell; as soon as you get to Suna you should relieve him of his hardness. Let him feel limp again!**

"He doesn't know if there is hope or not." She muttered getting up out of her tent. She glanced at a massive rock formation that was far off in the distance. That had to be the entrance to Suna. Kakashi had been talking about them reaching it in the next day or two. The journey had taken longer than they thought it would. They were constantly being attacked by rogue ninjas. "Is there hope for us? To repair a relationship that has been separated for seven years?" Sakura glanced down at the folded letters. They were proof enough that Gaara had waited for her after all these years. She could at least try and bring them back together, even if they only were friends. Could she really love him like she had done so much when she was a child, was it possible? Could she open her beaten and battered heart and place it into his strong hands? She glanced at the other tent. "Lee believes that there is hope." She snorted and sat down in the sand, bring her knees close to her body. "He's gotten his demon under control by focusing on his new job. I wonder what job the council of Suna could have given a fighting weapon like Gaara." She shook her head. "No, not a fighting weapon, a person. I wonder what kind of job they could have given a person like Gaara." She smirked seeing Gaara being a messenger boy, running letters back and forth. She giggled.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee was standing beside her. Sakura grinned and handed Lee back the papers.

"I was foolish to think of him as I did." She said as Lee grinned and nodded. "It will be difficult to forgive him when we meet up, but I will try my best Lee-san. I promise." Lee grinned and flashed her a thumbs up.

"That's all I ask for Sakura-chan." Sakura grinned and looked towards the rocks.

"Why did you ever read those to me?" Lee blushed and looked away, playing with his headband.

"It wasn't appropriate for a dinner conversation." Blood ran out of his nose as he howled at Sakura's quirky smile.

"Ah, Lee-san, then you best stay away me from me and Gaara-kun while we're together. We have a _lot_ to catch up on."

**Seriously? You're going to fuck him?**

_No, it would just make it easier to talk to him about everything._

**You bitch! Getting me all excited!**

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stood behind both ninjas.

"Are you planning on seducing the Ka….Gaara?" Sakura blinked at Kakashi's sudden stillness. Sakura blushed and covered her eyes as Kakashi playfully pulled them away. "Well, Sakura-chan? Shall I take pictures for the next Paradise book?" Blood ran out of Sakura's nose as she landed a few feet away twitching in the sand. Kakashi stood up and laughed.

"We've rested enough, we need to reach the rocks before dawn." Lee nodded as Sakura and him got all the equipment up. Kakashi went still and scanned the desert with his eye.

"Something's not right." He pulled back his headband revealing his glowing red eye.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" Sakura asked as her teacher, or once teacher, patted her on the head.

"No I just needed some practice using Sharingan at night." Kakashi said as Sakura started off in front of him. Lee followed behind.

"You know their having a festival while we're going to be down there." Sakura eyes lit up.

"Really?" Lee nodded placing his thumb out in front of him like Gai showed him so many years ago.

"Hai, I think its in celebration of how much Suna has prospered over the many years. This will be my third year attending." Lee nodded as Sakura smiled. Maybe this was the break she needs to help her restore her relationship with Gaara. "It's a huge celebration, everyone attends. It's got play, dances, wonderful food, I am glad you can come and see it Sakura." Lee said as She nodded focusing on the rock formation that was getting closer.

"We're making great timing. We should reach the rocks by tonight, right Kakashi?" Sakura asked as the silver haired ninja nodded. Staring off into the distance. They walked in silence. Sakura started humming softly to herself as they neared the rocks. The sand underneath her feet shifted suddenly as a hand reached out from it and wrapped itself around her ankle.

"Ah!" She was pulled under the sand as Kakashi tried to grab her before she disappeared. Lee growled as the sand started shifting under him, he jumped away as a hand reached out, Kakashi copied him.

"What is this?" Lee yelled as Kakashi scanned the ground. Suddenly the ground cracked open as Sakura jumped out holding a ninja in her fist.

"Bastard!" she growled as the stood together back-to-back watching the ground. The sand continued shifting as they dodged most of the hands. "Enough of this!" Sakura yelled and started to build up chakra in her fist. She had enough this would finish them all off. She punched the ground as it cracked revealing at least ten motionless ninjas.

"That's not all of them." Kakashi yelled as Sakura nodded sensing movement behind her.

"You won't steal our Kazekage from us!" The ninja shouted as Sakura's eyes widen, and dodged the blow. Lee's eyes widen as Sakura headband split in half. Sakura's green eyes widen as blood dripped from her lips, she coughed and fell to the ground. Her eyes clouded over as her limbs started trembling. The ninja hovering over her smirked and pulled out a kunai. Sakura struggled to remain upright. She knew what this was. It was the poison that Kankuro used on his puppets. The dosage was ten times stronger. It had to be enough to make her drop dead. Lee yelled something at her as she closed her eyes.

_I'm not weak anymore. I don't depend on anyone! I don't need anyone!_

"_You're annoying. If you spent more time training and less time flirting with me then you'd be a better ninja."_

_Sasuke! You bastard! I'll show you who is weak and annoying! _

"I am NOT weak!" She yelled building up a massive amount of chakra into her fist. "I'll kill you!" she screamed as the ninja lunged forward with his weapon stretched out. She threw her fist at him. Time froze she say Gaara's bloodlust expression fly across her face. Her eyes narrowed into slits as her fist made contact with the ninja's face. A sickening crack was heard as his head was disconnected from his body. Sakura huffed as the headless body fell in front of her, while Lee and Kakashi stared at her in shock. The remaining ninja's glanced at one another, while Sakura struggled to get up. "Who else wants a piece of this?" She yelled as they disappeared from sight, as she slumped back down to the ground.

"Sakura!" Lee shouted as Sakura closed her eyes trying to focus. A green light started glowing from her hands as she placed it over her chest, focusing most of her remaining chakra. She drowned out Lee's voice and focused on removing the poison from her system. After a few seconds she pulled back and the blob was in her hand, she dropped it on the ground, and sighed standing up. "Are you ok?" Lee asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded as Kakashi kept his eyes glued to her. For a moment she looked almost like Sasuke, heartless, cruel Sasuke. He shook the thought from his head as they continued to the rocks.

"Hey why did they attack us? What was up with the you won't steal our KazeKage?" Lee asked, as Sakura remained silent. She wasn't here to see the KazeKage she was here to see Gaara. Kakashi shrugged as Sakura fell in step beside him. She stared ahead of the entrance of the Rocks jutting out of the sand.

"This is it." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded. Lee standing beside her grasped her hand. Kakashi looked at the two ninjas.

_If you only knew whom the KazeKage was._

"You're home Sakura." The pink haired ninja gulped as two sand ninjas appeared in front of them.

"Welcome back Lee-san." They two said as Kakashi handed them the scroll, they both nodded as eyes fell on Sakura. One smiled gently at her, while the other glared.

"Welcome back home, Sakura-sama."

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness. I tried to keep Gaara out at least one chapter. Anyway I thought the letters from Gaara were cute! Anyway Gaara will be in the next chapter. I'm sure him and Sakura will meet. It's gonna be a wild wide. You know what to do. Press that review button and send me some love. This chapter was hard. I have a bunch of writers block, but I kept going anyway. _

_Mage-Chan_


	19. Fireworks Fly!

_I cried so much! Their reunion is bitter sweet. _

* * *

**Chapter 19:Fireworks Fly!**

The house was silent as Gaara sat on the couch in the dark. He hadn't been able to meditate. Lee was supposed to arrive today and he didn't show. It was way past midnight and Gaara was slightly worried. He had gotten Sakura's letter a week ago, and the pain had been too much to bare. Shukaku had almost gotten control over him. Only some of the council knew about it. Gaara turned on the light and stared at himself in the nearby mirror. He had lost his baby fat, and his face was sharper. Eyes colder than ever. He had changed so much in the seven years. He glanced at the ring shining in the light. Her name glittering in gold. He sighed and leaned back closing his eyes. One more year was all he had to wait. After reading that letter thought, his heart had been hurting. He hadn't been able to stop the pain. The job of KazeKage couldn't take it away. He didn't want her to know that he was now the ruler of Suna. It would push her away even more. He knew her better than anyone, she would value the alliance more than what they had once shared. He snarled softly in the light, glancing out the window. That's when he noticed a video on the lamp table. He didn't have anything else to do while his village slept. He picked it up and turned it over, revealing a girl and a guy together.

"Kankuro's tape?" He read down the side of the tape and shrugged. He heard noise and looked up to find Kankuro coming down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The puppet master noticed his baby brother.

"Whatcha got there, Gaara?" The KazeKage remained silent as Kankuro stood in front of him and plucked the tape. Grinning from ear to ear Kankuro handed it back. "You might want to watch that, Gaara. If Sakura ever comes back you could put the moves on her!" Gaara snorted and looked uninterested.

"Put the moves?" Gaara hissed as Kankuro smirked and nodded.

"You could have her underneath you, ya know, begging your name over and over again. Think about it, Gaara. You know you want her, and I know you haven't shown any other interest in any other girl but her, do you really want to be boring in bed, and make her leave?" Gaara snorted again and closed his eyes placing the tape back on the table, while Kankuro continued talking. "Trust me on this. You watch this." He picked up the tape and waved it in front of Gaara's face. "You'll have her never wanting to leave." Kankuro yawned. "Later." And he walked upstairs leaving Gaara alone to collect his thoughts. He opened one eye and glared at the tape.

**Sounds enticing doesn't it boy? Like in the bathroom. You remember how good that felt.**

_I was inexperienced then and she didn't mind._

**She was acting on pure instinct. I'm sure she hasn't remained single in the past seven years. For all we know before Sasuke left he could have fucked her again. I'd watch your tape. See if you could pick up anything. Like a mission on seducing your lover back.**

"Mission?" Anger flooded him at the thought of Sakura being with Sasuke in his absence. Over the years Shukaku and him had come to almost an agreement. There would be times that Shukaku got out of control but for the most part Gaara and the demon lived in each other with peace. Shukaku hissed in his mind flashing him images of a naked, bucking Sakura. He gripped his head as a migraine started coming. "Fine." He hissed as the sand turned on the TV and put the tape in. Temari sat up in bed. The noises coming from downstairs had wakened her. She sighed. It was probably Gaara fighting with Shukaku. That's all he ever seemed to do lately. Temari sighed and opened her door.

"What is this?" Gaara hissed as he became painfully aware of the tightening in his pants again. He growled as Shukaku howled with laughter. The girl underneath the guy was begging, and he was seeing Sakura. He broke out in a cold sweat. These moves? Do this to Sakura? It looked more to him like the man was being too rough with his female. Gaara didn't want that. He didn't want to be rough with his Cherry Blossom. He let out a shakily breath and looked down at the budge between his legs. He thought back on Lee's letter.

_Dear Gaara,_

_You got…hard over a dream? Let me explain these things to you. We are male, therefore we all have penis. We use them for two things, to pee, and to have sex and reproduce with. When we get excited all the blood goes rushing down there and it grows. Yosh I feel so embarrassed explaining this to you… _

Lee hadn't wanted to talk to him for months after that letter. Gaara didn't get enough information from Lee and had gone to the medic ninjas and asked them what was wrong with him. That had been the wrong thing to do. They all got nosebleeds, and the fan girls that followed him around thought it was cute. He heard a gasp and looked to find Temari's horrified expression on her face.

"Gaara!" He shrugged as she turned the tape off. "What in the hell are you thinking?" She demanded as he shrugged.

"Kankuro said it would be good in obtaining Sakura back." Temari huffed and slapped Gaara on the head.

"You baka! Watching porn isn't the answer! I'm so gonna kill Kankuro!" She growled as Gaara glared at her.

"Listen just be yourself. That's the best thing you can do for her now." Gaara sighed.

"I'll never get to see her. The council won't let me go." Temari sighed and patted him on the head.

"You'll find a way, Gaara." The Kage snorted and leaned back closing his eyes. Temari stood there before whispering goodnight and walked back upstairs. He shifted uneasily in his seat. He couldn't make the feeling go away. Shukaku was laughing like crazy giving him a huge headache.

**Come on boy. You haven't had any fun since then, and that was seven years ago. You want to get rid of this feeling don't you? Lets go find one of your fan girls and fuck her senseless.**

Gaara sighed switching the light off letting himself be covered in darkness. He was sick of it all. Sick of being chased around by fan girls, sick of the paperwork, sick of his siblings, sick of the village still not trusting him, sick of not being able to see Sakura. And to top it all off the festival was within a few days and he had to find a date to start the opening ceremonies. He refused to dance with one of those rapid girls that sent him love letters every day of the week. Though Sakura's letter had been fairly amusing. He had thought it was a fan girl letter that had escaped the burning flames of his fireplace, but he saw her name and ripped it open. She was still afraid of him, at least somewhat. He couldn't fault her for it. The years had done nothing to make him think any less of her; in fact the growing need to be with her was becoming unbearable. The council was desperate to find him a wife to settle down with, or to make it look like he was semi-normal. Gaara lost his temper that day when they purposed the idea to him. In fact he threw several members outs windows that day. The subject hadn't come up again. He rubbed his left temple as the throbbing headache slowly disappeared. It was on days like this that he wished he wasn't a Kage. The stress was overwhelming. Having to put up with the stupid council who constantly threatened him with Shukaku's teapot if he screwed up or lost control. The always-displeased villagers that couldn't believe a demon vessel with their leader, still sending rogue ninja's after him. He had been putting in request to go to the Leaf Village constantly and the stupid council had denied them all. He was their fucking leader, he should be able to come and go as he pleased. There was always the threat of the teapot. He snarled as his sand smashed the lamp beside him. He pulled out a folded picture from his vest and stared down into it. It was Sakura smirking at the camera, with one foot standing on a beaten up Naruto. He hadn't seen either of them in seven years. He missed them so much. Naruto had gone off to train and his blossom remained at home. He wondered if she had become a great medic ninja under the training of the 5th Hokage. The door opened suddenly as Gaara shoved the picture back down into his vest staring angrily at the figure.

"Sorry for the late intrusion, KazeKage-sama." It was Baki. Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits as the older man bowed and rose quickly. "But Lee-san and his party have arrived." Gaara quickly rose and followed Baki outside.

"Party? Lee only comes alone." Gaara hissed as his fist balled up. Maybe the Leaf village didn't trust him as well as he thought. Baki noticed this and quickened his pace.

"It seems that the copy ninja had accompanied Lee-san along with a female medic ninja. Sent here by the 5th Hokage's request." Gaara's eyes widen as he stopped dead in his tracks. The sand swirled around him. Baki stared through the deserted village as he urged the Kage to follow him.

"Medic ninja?" Baki nodded scratching his head as Gaara started walking again only slower.

"Yes, I believe she's the one from the Chuunin exams." Baki said offhand thinking back during the exams. He knew better than to pry into Gaara's life. He knew if he acted too caring about the subject Gaara could easily kill him. Gaara went down on one knee and held a hand to his forehead, hissing softly. "KazeKage-sama!" Baki said dropping down beside him gripping his shoulder. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Shukaku continued raving inside his mind.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM! CHERRY BLOSSOM! SHE'S RETURN TO SUNA! CHERRY BLOSSOM! OUR MATE HAS RETURNED TO US!**

"Stop it." Gaara hissed as Shukaku finally died down, leaving Gaara panting for breath. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Baki who nodded. Slowly Gaara stood up and his body trembled at the thought of it really being her. "It could be any medic ninja." Gaara said voice clipped but strained. "What makes you think it is the one from the Chuunin exams?" Baki allowed himself to grin as they stood in front of the Kage tower. He glanced over at Gaara who seemed frozen in shock.

"She's the only medic ninja I know with pink hair, the color of a cherry blossom tree." Baki said before entering the tower leaving Gaara outside with the howling of the wind. He couldn't move his feet. He stared down at his hands. Could she really be here? Inside only a few steps away? What could he say? How could he act? He was the KazeKage. His eyes widen. He couldn't let her know.

"Baki!" he shouted and pushed the door open to see the man waiting inside for him.

"I need to speak with the copy ninja first, alone, away from the others." Baki raised an eyebrow and started forward, sand wrapped around his ankle refusing to let him go. "Do not mention me becoming KazeKage." Baki looked even more confused than before.

"Do you not wish for her to know what a great job you've done with the village?" Baki asked as Gaara wheezed trying to steady his breathing.

"I do not wish for her to distance herself from me anymore that she already has." Baki looked down at Gaara.

"She is bound to find out, Gaara." Baki said placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "It would be best for you to tell her yourself than for her to find out from another. Do you want to alter her trust in you?" Gaara snarled as the sand pushed Baki up the steps. He leaned back against the wall. He didn't want that. He didn't want to deal with any of this right now. He wanted to run. Run far away somewhere safe where nobody could hurt him anymore. He sighed. This was it. He looked down at the ring as her face flashed before his eyes. He needed to settle things between them once in for all. If she didn't accept him anymore, he could force her to feel the same way he did. No, he wouldn't attack his special person; it would drive her further away from him. He didn't want that either. He had so many thoughts going around in his head. He slowly started up the stairs until he reached the door to his office. He stood there staring at the lettering across the door. How foolish of him to think he could hide his title from her. KazeKage glittered in gold letters. He hadn't told Lee either. This wouldn't go over well. He could hear Baki inside telling the others to wait outside in the hallway, right where he was standing. He reached for the door, but it opened, as he stared up, his breath was taken away as he heard the small gasp, and then he lost control. He blinked. He thought he lost control, no, Shukaku was silent as Gaara stared into the face of his lover. Baki smiled as Lee's mouth hung open.

"You're Suna's KazeKage?" Gaara inclined his head and returned his attention to the female in front of him. Her body was quivering.

"You are in my way." He said as Kakashi gently pulled Sakura aside so Gaara could enter his office. He sat down at his chair while the others stood in front of him. "I know why you are here, Lee-san. The others, however; need to give their reasons for being on Suna ground." Gaara folded his hands together and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi in general. Sakura opened her mouth but found no words. Lee looked ashamed at Gaara for being so cruel to Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi didn't seem bothered by Gaara's piercing gaze.

"I am here to keep my student out of harms way." Gaara smirked as he pulled out some paperwork from one of the drawers.

"According to the 5th Hokage she hasn't been your student for quite some time now, if fact, she's surpassed you, and on the verge of surpassing her mentor. So I will ask you again, and only once more, what business do _you_ have on Suna ground?" Sakura's eyes widen as Kakashi opened his mouth.

"I asked him to come with us." Sakura spoke quietly as Gaara's jade eyes darted to her.

"You asked him?" Gaara questioned as he rose from his chair slowly walking in front of her. _You couldn't come along because you're that afraid of me Cherry Blossom?_ She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Look at me." Sakura trembled as her dream flashed before her eyes. She closed them. She had to remember the notes from him that she had read; this act was a defense to keep his heart from being broke again. She smiled softly to herself. "Look at me." He had gotten up and stood directly in front of her. He demanded as he placed a delicate finger under her chin and raised it to meet his face. Eyes met again for the first time in seven years. He wanted to hold her, and press that quivering body against his, and assure her everything was going to be fine. He couldn't do it now. Not in front of Kakashi, Lee, and Baki, years ago he might not have cared, but he was now the leader and couldn't afford to show open displays of affection, at least not yet.

"I was concerned about her safety while she stayed here." Kakashi said as Gaara's hand left Sakura's face and focused on the red eye glaring at him.

"Is that so?" Gaara mocked returning to his seat. He shuffled the papers and placed them back into the drawer. "Baki show Lee and Kakashi where they are to be staying." Baki bowed as Kakashi started to open his mouth, but Gaara beat him to it. "The medic and I have much to discuss." Kakashi looked at Sakura who nodded and watched as Baki left leaving her alone with Gaara. Gaara stood again and went for the door; Sakura's heart sped up when she heard it lock. Trapped. She was trapped in a room with Gaara. Years ago when she was a child it might have excited her, but not today, her heart was pounding so loudly she was so sure he could hear it. He could sense her fear.

"Cherry Blossom?" Gaara tested out his name for her, watching her quivering increase. She knew what he was about to ask, his favorite question of all time. " Are you afraid of me?" This was it. Sakura could yell and scream at him all she wanted. Let him know how much he had hurt her all these years. Beat him up, but the words wouldn't come. He had been suffering far worse than she had, and now he had become KazeKage. Lee's letters ran through her mind at how much he had been suffering. She sniffed and let out a dry sob.

"Not so much." She pulled out a folded picture as he walked towards her from behind. She could feel his breath on her neck. Tears started flowing. "I still cry a lot." She muttered unfolding the picture as he let out a chuckle from behind her. He had already pressed his body up against hers; she could feel his abs ripple from it. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek softly and ran his fingers up and down her sides, soothing her. He pulled out his picture from his vest and held it up next to hers.

"I missed you." He whispered as his ring glistened in the lighting of the room. Sakura noticed it as her chest rose rapidly up and down.

"You kept your ring?" She choked as Gaara smirked against her soft flesh.

"Yea." He whispered slowly turning her around to meet him. He felt his own wetness as she smiled up at him. He'd gotten so much taller. He pressed his nose up against hers like he had done so many years ago. "I still love you." He whispered closing his eyes leaning down. Sakura's eyes widen. She hadn't expected all these emotions to come at her all at one time. " I still _need_ you." He managed to hiss out before his lips met hers. She couldn't think. Gaara pressed softly against her lips, licking the upper one, and nipping gently on the bottom, sucking at it through his teeth. It wasn't like the younger days at all. He was being gentle, far too gentle, and it felt ten times better than he roughly taking her lips against his. She was out of control. Her mind went blank and her body started acting on its own accord. She couldn't control how her body was reacting to him, and it didn't seem like he could either. His arms pressed her tighter against her frame, and he moaned deep into her mouth. Slowly her lips parted for him, Gaara pressed in a little rougher, and coaxed her tongue into his mouth first. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Sakura was melting in his arms again. It felt like she was back in her childhood and nothing had happened between them. He tasted like the earth, a cool and refreshing breeze. Gaara pulled back slightly panting for air, eyes half-lidded watching her struggle for her breath. "Cherry Blossom." He panted attacking her lips once more, barely giving Sakura time to catch her breath. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his rusty colored hair, while his gripped her pink locks tightly. She found herself underneath him on top of his desk, as his body covered hers, fingers up her shirt, dancing lightly across her skin. Everywhere he touched burned. Everything was happening so fast, just like in the bathroom…

"Stop it!" she pushed him off as he shot her a dazed and hurt look. Sakura closed her eyes and sat up on the desk, trying to calm herself. She started shivering again as Gaara stood in front of her, placing each hand on the sides of her hips.

"Why?" his voice clipped, anger laced with hurt. "Do you still reject me? Are you lying to me, Cherry Blossom? I have waited _seven years_ to be with you. I have felt pain that I shouldn't be feeling. I have lost control of Shukaku because of you. I became KazeKage for you! To show you how much I HAVE CHANGED!" his voice rose as Sakura eyes widen and she started sobbing. Gaara closed his eyes and stepped away from her. "Forgive me." He whispered rubbing his forehead. "I forget myself. It has been seven years since we have seen each other, Cherry Blossom." He sounded more like the KazeKage than Gaara. Control. Sakura thought. He's trying to keep himself in control of his emotions. " I still have feeling for you." His jaw line tensed. "I cannot fault you for being afraid of me, after our last encounter, however: _do not play with my emotions_." His voice had gone dangerously low before he crossed his arms and waited. Sakura sniffed and opened her eyes meeting his gaze.

"You can't do this to me, Gaara." She ignored the hurt that flashed across his once calm orbs. "You can't just kiss me and expect things to be all right again. I still love you. I haven't changed in that, but so much has happened that I just can't let go. I've read the letters I know how much you have suffered because of me. I've been suffering too. I don't want to rush into things again. I want to take it nice and slow this time. I don't want to alter the relationship we once had, but we were children." Gaara remained silent as she pressed on. "I'm not ready to have my heart ripped out a second time." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I would rip your heart out?" He was dangerously close to losing it. He couldn't lose control in front of her. He couldn't afford to scare her.

"It's not so simple anymore." He snarled and was at her again, Arms wrapped around her pressing her roughly into his body as she gasped.

"You love me." He hissed bending down lips mere inches away from hers. "And I love you." He wouldn't go any farther. He leaned back but still kept his arms locked around her. "It doesn't get any more simpler than that." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. He still didn't understand how she was feeling. She couldn't let it go.

"Seven years ago I trusted you with my life." Her eyes opened as he became stiff. "Seven years ago I gave my heart to you on a silver platter. Seven years ago, you betrayed my village with the intent on destroying my home, and almost crushed me with your sand. That was the last time I saw you. That day was burned forever in my memory, KazeKage-sama."

"_Don't you dare call me that!" _He hissed eyes flaring up in anger, laced with hurt, they now held a new sense of pain that Sakura had never seen.

"IT'S WHAT YOU ARE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO CALL YOU?" Gaara snarled as the sand swirled around both of them. Sakura's eyes dilated in fear as Gaara struggled to get the sand under control.

"YOU ARE ABOVE CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled as his voice strained, "You are my mate and will refer to me as Gaara." Sakura remained silent. Everything was spiraling out of control. The wrong words could tear them apart. She was surprised he hadn't left already. She looked out the window at the sand storm. She turned and looked back up at him. His eyes were closed; breathing pants, jaw tensed, and his entire body was tense. He looked so alone. She was the only one who had ever loved him. She understood how frustrated he was. He didn't understand why she couldn't just pick back up the pieces. She could, all she needed was a little time.

"Gaara." His eyes opened. He was on the verge of tears. She could see the buildup in his eyes. He was desperate to hide it from her. "All I need is a little time, ok?" She asked as she placed a hand on the side of his cheek, stroking it gently. He snorted, and dropped is forehead against hers.

"Hai, Cherry Blossom. I've waited seven years…a little more won't be so bad." He whispered, staring down at her lips. "Can I kiss you?" He asked leaning close. He needed it. So she nodded, as his lips crashed against hers once again. He let a sob escape his parted lips as his tongue met hers. He pulled back trying to steady his breathing. "It is late." He hissed unlocking the door. "We need to go home and rest." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"We?" He snorted and smirked at her.

"You will be staying with your mate." He grinned with his eyes dancing with emotions. She smiled a small smile. In ways he would never change. She giggled and linked hands with him. In many ways she wouldn't either…

Baki was about to leave when Kakashi stopped him.

"He still loves her doesn't he?" Baki nodded as Kakashi sighed.

"I was hoping he would have forgotten her by now." Baki laughed as Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow.

"He will never be able to forget her. When you accept that then you will realize like I have that they are meant for each other. You heard of him loosing control of Shukaku in her absence haven't you?" Kakashi nodded. "It has improved since she returned. You know as well as I do she will end up moving her. Moving him is no longer an option now that he has become KazeKage. The council is desperate to get him married to provide the villagers with a stable image, along with nearby villages." Kakashi snorted and glared at Baki.

"You just want to use her to prove to others that he is stable. Like a trophy?" Baki snorted.

"It would be in the interest of Suna and Gaara would have no objections to marring her." Kakashi grimaced.

"I'm not ready to give her up. She's still like a daughter to me." Baki laughed.

"You leaf shinobi are too soft. She is twenty and old enough to make her own decisions." Baki nodded to both ninja's and started to leave.

"When will she be returning?" Baki laughed.

"She won't."

"What?"

"She is staying in the Kage house with Gaara and his siblings. While you stay here at the hotel. You cannot disobey the orders of the Kage. Have a nice night." Kakashi growled as Baki left. Lee smirked.

"Leave it to Gaara-same to put the moves on Sakura-chan." Kakashi threw a weapon at Lee who dodged it.

"I can't forgive him." Lee shrugged.

"I did." Kakashi sighed. He wouldn't sleep tonight. The wind danced as Gaara's sand swirled around them protecting them from the growing sand storm.

"How long do these things last?" she asked as Gaara tugged her faster.

"A few days." He answered as they reached his house. Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. It was huge.

**I bet that's not the only thing that's huge!**

Sakura blushed as Gaara smirked.

"It gets better." He whispered pushing her inside. He would give her the tour tomorrow. He had better things to take care of. He opened the door to his room and pushed her inside. There was one massive bed.

**Imagine what he's been doing on that bed. He sure doesn't use it for sleeping.**

"Gaara why do you have a bed? You don't sleep?" Sakura asked as Gaara's grin got wider.

"It is to be used for other reasons, such a nighttime activities. I have yet to try it out though." Sakura blushed even more as Gaara started pulling the sheets back. "What are you waiting for? Are you not tired?" Sakura squeaked.

"You mean share a bed?" Hurt flashed across his playful expression. She sighed and them smiled, stripping off her shoes and shorts. She only slept in shirt, and underwear anyway. Gaara stripped off his shirt, and grinned as her eyes roamed his lean figure.

"Like what you see?" he teased climbing into the bed, revealing black silk sheets. Sakura grinned. Two could play at that game.

"You are so sexy, Gaara-_sama_." She hissed and climbed in beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck, using his chest as a pillow. He grinned a feline grin and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Cherry Blossom." Gaara whispered as Sakura closed her eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. She nuzzled closer to him as one of his legs went in between hers, fingers stroking the inside of her thighs. She didn't mind so much. All she had to do was let go of her past. It can't be that hard, **Especially **with a sexy Kage lying beside her.

* * *

_I like this chapter. I really do. Anyway you know what to do. Press that review button and send me some love!_

_Once again sorry for the shortness. I can't help it that I'm running out of ideas for chapters. WRITERS BLOCK WON'T LEAVE ME._

_Mage-chan_


	20. In honor of the Fifth KazeKage

**Chapter 20: In honor of the Fifth KazeKage**

Sakura watched as Lee charged at Gaara, surprisingly Gaara wasn't using his sand to defend himself. Gaara dodged a bone-breaking blow of Lee's and counterattacked with his own. Temari sat beside Sakura watching the two fight each other.

"So this is what Lee does every time he comes here?" Sakura asked as Temari nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know why Gaara wants to learn Taijutsu so bad. He had his sand to protect him." Kankuro was leaning against the training post on the other side of Sakura. He grimaced and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't understand why they have to practice in the heat of the day." Sakura nodded and sighed at the heat. Sand gathered around them and formed an umbrella over the three ninjas. Kankuro grinned and nudged Sakura with his foot.

"He doesn't do that for us, must be cause a hot female's with us." Sakura laughed and returned her gaze towards the red head, who hadn't spared a glance in their direction. He bent over and flipped backwards to avoid another one of Lee's strong attacks.

"Lee gives Gaara a chart to maintain his training while Lee's not here." Temari said as she pulled out a small fan and began to fan herself. "Surprisingly in Gaara's spare time that's all he does."

"In the other half he watches porn videos of mine. I told he could pick up some moves to lay down on ya." Sakura choked on her water as Kankuro grinned and jumped out of the way of Temari's slap.

"Has he Temari?" Sakura asked cheeks burning red. Temari huffed and looked away from both of them.

"I came down last night before you arrived and found him watching one of Kankuro's porn tapes. Kankuro planted it in his brain that maybe he could learn something to use on you. I don't think he enjoyed the tape too much. This morning he told me he didn't want to be rough with his female." Sakura spat out her water as Temari grinned wrapping one arm around the pink haired girls shoulder.

"As long as you don't let any of the fan girls see you making moves towards, Gaara you'll be just fine." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Fan girls?" Temari laughed as Kankuro nodded. "Surely you've noticed them?" Sakura leaned back thinking. Yea she had noticed girls glaring at her every time Gaara walked with her through the village, and at the Hospital. She also noticed the huge bags of mail Gaara got everyday, he never let her touch his mail, and Kankuro was the only one who sorted it all.

"Yea, ever since Gaara became our Fifth KazeKage he's been getting bags of mail from his fan girls ever day. He never bothers looking at any of those letters. I've read some." Kankuro said blushing. Sakura urged him to continue.

"They send him chocolate, and letters, and some of sent lacy underwear." Sakura fell over.

"Are you serious?" Kankuro laughed.

"As a heart attack. I read one of the letters and it screamed, "Have my babies KazeKage-sama." Some of the letters get so stupid though. I'd have quit the job by now receiving all that crap." Sakura giggled.

"If they saw the picture Gaara sent me then they'd go crazy." Temari gave Sakura a warning look.

"Their not a group to be messed with Sakura. If you are seen with Gaara more than likely these girls will try and kill you." Sakura's blood drained from her face. "If you are seen with Gaara, and you need to go around town or something you have me or Kankuro at least somebody to go with you. Several girls have gone missing from the village due to their bragging about being close to Gaara, all of which where lies, but I want you to be careful around here. Not everybody has great feelings towards the Leaf Village." _Or you being Gaara's lover. _Temari thought to herself as Sakura nodded.

"I wouldn't want to do anything to strain the village's alliance." Kankuro and Temari exchanged looks. Temari scoffed.

"We know you wouldn't. The council has been trying to get Gaara married." Sakura's mouth dropped open. "As soon as they purposed the idea Gaara threw half of them out the window with his sand. Now that you've come and they've witness the dramatic changes you have on him, they'll be sure to bring the matter up again. It would forever bind the two villages together." Temari said as Kankuro snorted.

"You're lucky you love Gaara. Most of the girls here would use Gaara's position of power to get what they want, but we know you better. Everything revolving around Gaara deals with politics, and how it can better the position of Suna. I get a headache sitting there in some of those meetings. Surely you've notice how much Suna has grown under Gaara's care. He cares for the village like a good Kage should. I think it's surprised most of the councilors." Kankuro took a swig of water as Temari continued for him.

"They're looking for a wife for him to provide a stable image for neighboring countries and villages. Gaara's already made a promise to you." Temari grinned as Sakura looked down at the ring. "How old are you now twenty?" Sakura nodded.

"I can't see myself married." Sakura whispered as fear shot across Temari's face. "I can't see Gaara and me as parents either. Seems kinda weird how time has passed so quickly doesn't it?" Temari nodded as Kankuro snorted.

"Well if they did try and arrange a marriage between you and Gaara don't be surprised. I saw a couple of them watching you while Gaara took you out to lunch the other day." Sakura nodded. "The youngest member bugs me. He eyeballs you like eye candy, and Gaara's noticed it too."

"Youngest one?"

"Yuri." Temari hissed hands balling up into fist. "He's the one who ordered the attack on you." Sakura gasped. "We can't prove it though so it would be unwise to blame him without proof." Kankuro said eyes opening. "Speak of the devil." Sakura catch sight of a figure approaching them. Blonde hair spiked everywhere as the robes of the offices blew in the breeze. He stopped in front of the three of them. Gaara had caught sight of him and hadn't been focusing anymore on Lee at all, and resulted in Lee's foot connected with his facing sending Gaara flying into the ground.

"Ah, Sakura-sama it is always a pleasure to see you." He extended his hand as she took it and shook. Eyes taking in her sweating form. Hair tied back in a ponytail, as the wind blew it over her pale creamy shoulders. Black skirt rose high on thick muscle thighs, itching to be stroked, black shorts underneath it for protection. Yuri smirked at her outfit. Pink shirt. "You look wonderful despite the ghastly weather." Sakura nodded as Temari glowered at the young attractive man. "I am here to speak about the upcoming Festival that will take place tomorrow. I take it you already have a date for the event?" He asked Sakura and winked. Sakura not being use to being flirted with, seeing how Gaara's way flirting was direct and to the point, while Yuri had a graceful, charming way of getting her attention. Sakura scratched her head and laughed. Gaara hadn't asked her yet, but a brain dead monkey could figure out that he was planning on taking her. That was another thing about Gaara Sakura was having trouble adjusting too. He really never told her he was taking her somewhere in advance. Like two days ago he just stormed through her room and grabbed her hand and dragged her to lunch with him. She didn't even have make-up on then and had been terrible upset. Gaara told her she looked beautiful without it and ordered for her. Sakura blushed thinking back on their lunch. It had been surprising pleasant and her and Gaara had gotten closer, and got to know each other better. He preferred spicy food while she preferred sweets. It was quite a nice lunch. Yuri watched Sakura blush and took it as a sign to continue. Kankuro opened his mouth and beat Yuri before he could ask the question.

"Gaara is taking her." Yuri seemed to freeze in movement and then smiled softly.

"Of course, it would have been foolish of me to ask the jinchuuriki's lover to the festival."

"Don't call Gaara that!" Sakura yelled, as Yuri looked smug. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as Yuri snorted.

"Sakura-sama that is what our Kage is, he is a jinchuuriki, and it would be stupid to call him otherwise." Sakura rose, hands balled into fist.

"He's no different than us, so why call him something different. You could call him the KazeKage!" Yuri snorted looking at the approaching Kage and Lee.

"I do not agree with him become our Kage, but I must help and protect my country from that jinchuuriki. I am on the board of advisors and it is my duty to Suna, despite what I believe to help him run our country."

"He has changed!" Sakura voice rose catching Gaara's attention as he watched the fury coming across her face. Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits as Yuri snorted.

"In what eyes? He lost control of his demon two weeks ago because of you, Sakura-sama, your letter made him unstable and he injured five people sending them to the hospital. I do not hold a grudge against you, Sakura-sama, you are too naive and innocent to know what you can do to him." Kankuro stepped in front of Sakura, shielding her from Yuri's view.

"We all know that all you want to do to her! You want to fuck her! Get lost!" Temari stood beside Kankuro in front of Sakura shielding her from Yuri. Gaara had joined them and was standing in the middle with his arms crossed over his chest, sand swirled dangerously around him. Sakura stood directly behind Gaara hands resting on his back, squeezing the fabric of his clothing.

"How dare you say such a thing Kankuro-sama. I am a man of the office and have no desire to have the wrath of our KazeKage brought down on me. I was just asking Sakura-sama because it seems that Our KazeKage hasn't asked her to the festival yet. It would be a shame for a beautiful woman such as Sakura-sama to be alone during such a wonderful time." Yuri's eyes narrowed at Kankuro who puffed out his chest. Sakura's hand squeezed tighter as Gaara tensed under the tension between the two of them.

"State your business for bothering me during off hours." Voice clipped, cold, merciless. He acted like he was a child, still demon controlled.

"The Festival is tomorrow, KazeKage-sama, and the council wanted to know who you were taking as your escort. We assumed Sakura-sama, and that led to our previous discussion of your marriage…" Gaara's glare stopped Yuri in mid-sentence. Yuri was smarter than most of the older men there. He couldn't stand the idea of Sakura being married to this demon that he was forced to call his leader. "Besides that, which we can discuss later, they wanted to know what theme you want your Honor Festival to be in. You know as the Kage of our village you are the opening in the festival dancing and belly dancing and other numerous actives." Sakura raised an eyebrow, as Yuri licked his lips staring at her, imagining her belly dancing. Gaara snarled as the sand snapped in front of Yuri, that was the other man's first warning. Gaara knew exactly what he was thinking about _his_ Sakura.

"Belly dancing?" Sakura asked as Yuri smiled.

"It is one of the best parts of the Festival to the men of Suna. It allows them to see the available woman of Suna." Sakura head dropped.

"Not everybody has to be single to belly dance." Temari huffed as Sakura looked back and forth between the two.

"It is advised that woman who are spoken for do not participate in such an event. It might cause unnecessary problems. Most men tend to speak and _spend time_ with the belly dancers after the show." Temari huffed.

"I've done it plenty of times and…

"It has caused problems that could have been avoided…."

"Sakura doesn't have to worry about it." Kankuro interrupted both of them as Sakura glanced at Kankuro. "She'll be Gaara's date during the festival, and the village already knows that they're more than friends. Gaara made sure of that." Kankuro shot Gaara a glare. "Gaara had staked his claim on her and most men are afraid of her to even look at them, they are frightened that they might provoke the wrath of the KazeKage on them. I see no problem with Sakura belly dancing if that is what she wants to do. Shake that ass for us all Sakura!" Temari hit Kankuro over the head as Yuri smiled.

"If she is willing to take that chance then I have warned her and there is nothing I can do to take responsibility for anything that befalls her."

"_Nothing_ will befall her." Gaara snarled as Yuri jumped.

"Of course, KazeKage-sama. I just wanted to know the dangers of the men here in Suna, and what the Belly dancing could cause." Kankuro snorted and laughed.

"Trust me, nobody in the right mind would try and hit on Sakura. They all know Gaara's got claims on her." Kankuro glared at Yuri who snorted and turned his attention to Gaara.

"I don't care about the theme." Gaara snarled as Yuri sighed.

"I told them that, KazeKage-sama, but they insisted I come out here during your training and ask you anyway. It is also in your honor and the theme must reflect you."

"What about a Japanese, dragon style?" Sakura suggested as Gaara glanced at her.

"You heard her." Yuri glowered at Sakura. He had asked the Kage not his slut. Yuri plastered a fake smile on.

"White everywhere, like a fantasy world. People could wear white Kimono's and then men could wear white, it would be wonderful, dragons glittering, and a fireworks show…" Yuri drowned her out.

"Hai, I'll get on it." He turned and briskly walked away.

"He didn't even let me finish." Sakura pouted as Gaara snorted and grabbed her hand leading her away from his siblings.

"Bye?" Sakura waved to the rest of them as Gaara led her away back towards his house. He shoved her inside the house and slammed the door behind him stalking off to take a shower. Sakura sat down on the bed and waited for it. It didn't take the angry Kage long to come hair dripping out of his bathroom eyes zeroing in on her.

"You belong to me." He snarled at her, stalking her until he had her pressed against him, sandwiched between him and the bed. He pressed his lips roughly against her, anger and frustration coming out into his kiss. She sighed as he pulled back slightly fury still dancing in his eyes.

"I belong to you." She whispered cupping his face and kissing him lightly on his lips. Instantly calming him down. He growled softly and threading his fingers through her hair, moaning her name into her lips. It had been like this since last week when she arrived. He had been so overprotective of her. "You don't have to be afraid, Gaara." She whispered.

"Afraid of WHAT?" He yelled as Sakura continued stroking his cheek. She gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his neck forcing him to lie down on top of her, breathing hot breath into the nape of her neck.

"Of me leaving you. I know that's what you worry about when I sleep. I won't leave you, Gaara. I love you." Gaara snorted.

" I do not worry over such useless things." He said and then his voice dropped into a low whisper."It would be foolish of you to do so." They both knew it was a cover up. He was frightened of Sasuke returning and stealing her away from him. Any male that looked at her the wrong way suffered from Gaara. He was worried she would leave him. She would be leaving in a few days after the festival but that didn't mean she's stop writing him. She'd write him a letter everyday from now on, and let him know how she was doing. Surely the Fifth Hokage had heard of her relationship with the Fifth KazeKage. Everybody in Suna knew that she was with Gaara; he had wanted it that way. It could be used against him, but Gaara didn't see it that way. He was warning every male in Suna if they touched her, he'd ripped their limbs off, one by one. She giggled as he relaxed in her arms. Her stomach growled. Gaara smirked and slowly slide his body off of her, making sure that he slid off extra slow.

"Let's go." She grinned sheepishly and laced fingers with him as they walked out the door.

"Where?" Sakura asked as he pulled her along through the streets. Gaara glanced back at her as several girls glared at her.

"Lunch." He said as She pulled her hand away from his.

"You don't have to drag me, here." She relaxed her fingers with his and forced him to walk beside her, at a slower more easy-going pace. "See much better." He snorted.

"Hai." She glared at him as he smirked slightly. That's when Sakura noticed two men staring at them. Two men who happen to be advisors to Gaara. Gaara saw the playfulness leave her eyes and followed her eyes to the two elder men watching them. Sakura frowned a little bit at them and quickly looked away. Gaara's hand squeezed tighter as the men started to approach them.

"KazeKage-sama." Sakura's eyes widen, she knew him.

"Baki-sama?" The man looked startled but smiled softly at Sakura nodding. "It's been a while since I saw you. How have you been?" Baki laughed as Gaara narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"I have been very well, Sakura. I assure the same for you?" He asked as Sakura grinned and nodded. "That is very good." Baki said as the other man tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "Sakura I was wondering when you had free time. Some of the council members would like to speak with you…" Sakura's eyes widen as Gaara's hand flashed in front of her and curled around the front of Baki's robes, twisting them in a ball. Gaara jerked the older man in front of his eyes, green eyes lit with fury, mouth open about to unleash his fury. Baki looked startled as the other man quickly back up but sand wrapped around his legs preventing him from moving.

"Without my conceit? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SNEAK AROUND ME, BAKI?" Gaara roared mouth set into a snarl as the sand swirled up the other man, who was desperately clawing at it, trying to escape. A child started crying as Sakura looked around at the scene that Gaara was causing. No wonder people in the village still thought him a monster; all he does is yell at his own people. Sakura sighed and gently wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist and blew in his ear, sending shivers down the angry KazeKage's spine. His head snapped to look at her. His nose mere inches away from hers and she blinked innocently to him, and licked the tip of his nose, smiling cheerily.

"Gaara-_kun,_" She hissed huskily as Gaara's eyes glazed over, fist slowly releasing the robes and fell back to wrap around Sakura to pin her against his body. The sand started swirling away from the other man as Baki backed up eyes widen in surprise, as the other man exchanged glances with Gaara's former Sensei. They villager's mouth gaped open in shock at the swing of their Kage's mood. " I don't mind speaking with your advisors." Her finger was traveling up his chest, tracing circles on his flesh, leaving Gaara feeling very exposed. The villagers who had witness the fury of the Kage where now standing frozen in shock and surprise at how calm Sakura, or the bubble gum girl as some called her, had gotten the demon vessel in a matter of seconds. She placed her mouth at the lobe of his ear and bit gently, rolling the soft flesh between her teeth, as Gaara's eyes widen, hand twisting around her fabric of the smooth shirt, bunching it up, desperate to be in control of his emotions. He clamped his mouth shut, jaw trembling, and lips trembling, desperate not to moan. "What time Baki-sama?" Sakura asked releasing Gaara's ear, letting the Kage regain control of his breathing. Baki mouth opened in shock, clamped it shut as Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits at the older man.

"How about six tonight, that way you and the KazeKage-sama can go home together." _And he's less likely to kill me in the process. _Baki thought as Sakura grinned and nodded. The two men hurried off as Sakura sighed and turned her attention back to Gaara, who was glaring down at her. She laughed and pulled her hand out of his robes.

"Aw, Gaara-kun don't be so mad. Not everybody can resist me. Anyway you should really keep that temper in check." Playfulness gone from her speech as Gaara snorted at her. "I'm serious! You need to prove to them that you're in control of Shukaku Gaara. I know what they think about you. Yuri's a prime example of that." Gaara snorted and pulled her along again.

"You shouldn't have agreed to speak with them." Gaara said after a long period of silence before picking a place to have lunch at.

"Suna's Delicates?" Sakura asked as Gaara pushed her in the door. They hadn't eaten here before.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama what table would you like?" Gaara glanced at all the people eating and shuffled with something in the pockets of his robes.

"Private." He growled as the man bowed and led them away from the gatherings of people. Sakura glanced at Gaara who wouldn't look at her. He never minded eating with others before. Is it because of what she did to calm him down? Was he that upset with her for being willing to speak with his advisors?

"Some one will be with you in just a few seconds." The man left as Sakura put down her menu. Gaara always ordered for her anyway. She glanced at him while his eyes scanned the menu, until they stopped, as he smirked slightly and then placed it on top of hers. Sakura frowned as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Are you mad at me Gaara?" Confusions rose in his glowing orbs as he fumbled with something in his robes again.

"No. Do I seem that way Blossom?" Sakura sighed.

"Yea, a little."

"I apologize then." A waitress suddenly appeared behind Gaara and she glared at Sakura.

"How may I help you." Gaara didn't even spare the girl a glance, while she tried her best to impress the Kage with her huge bust.

"These." Gaara placed a finger on the open menu as the girl jotted down the orders. "With this to drink." He lazily pointed a finger as the girl took the menu's hand grazing Gaara's as she left. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the girl's back while Gaara chuckled in amusement.

"Do I flirt well with you, Cherry Blossom?" Gaara suddenly asked throwing Sakura off guard.

"What?" Gaara's brow knitted in agitation as he asked again.

"Do I flirt well with you?" Sakura stared at him. What brought this on? I mean what in the hell?

"Does this have anything to do with Yuri?" Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"He makes you laugh more than I do." Gaara whispered voice dropping so low that Sakura could barley hear it. So that's what this was about.

"Just because he makes me laugh more, doesn't mean I like him more, Gaara. Kankuro makes me laugh more than you or Yuri combined, but I don't like your brother more than you. We're just friends. It doesn't go beyond that." Sakura said Gaara didn't answer, he didn't move, his mind was racing trying to piece together her meanings with things he didn't understand. "You don't make me laugh, Gaara, you do this." She reached for his hand and placed it under her skirt and over her own heart, His eyes widen as the pulse quickened at his touch. Fingers curled around the skin, stroking it softly, feeling the beating pick up more speed. "To me, see. Yuri and Kankuro can never have the bond that we have." He smiled at her and removed his hand. Worried over nothing, he was always like that. Sakura smiled as Gaara pulled out a small box from his robes. He grinned and stood before her before bending down on one knee. Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

Is he going to… 

**HELL YEAH! CLAIMED FOR LIFE!**

"Gaara?" Voice breaking as he opened the box and held it out in front of her. His eyes opened and exposed to her to see all the emotions flickering across his face. His hand twitched as she placed hers over his. His heart was hammering so loud he knew she heard it.

"Will you…" Gaara asked eyes silently begging her. "Will you…" Gaara closed his mouth, trying to piece together what he had been rehearsing to say to her. The words wouldn't come. He stared up at her widen eyes, she was crying. "Will you take this Cherry Blossom?" He whispered eyes dancing with delight as she lifted the item from the box as the lights gleamed off its shiny surface. "It belonged to my mother." The realization sunk in. "I want you to have it. That way even if you are in your village. I'll be able to watch over you." This wasn't a marriage proposal, even thought Gaara had made it look like one. She wanted to giggle at him. She held the necklace in her hand, watching it shine in the light. It was his symbol. The necklace was a metal version, of what Gaara had carved on his left forehead. Inside the necklace however, Sakura saw tiny grains of sands, filling the symbol. "I found this when I was a child, and Temari told me it was hers." Gaara pressed out standing up in front of Sakura, slowly taking it from her. He pulled her hair back and placed the necklace on her, lacing it shut, hands hovering around her neck stroking the back of her neck, heart swelling up with pride and joy. "The sand is mine." He pressed, stroking the back of her neck. "I took it to a jeweler who placed my sand inside. I'll be able to watch you with the Third Eye. I'll know if anything happens. I'll be able to keep you safe." Sakura shouldn't have cried, but she couldn't help it. She knew how badly Gaara wanted to know his mother, and now he had given her something that had belonged to the mother he never knew. She didn't know what to say to him. Thank you was too simple; it wouldn't cover the amount of emotions that was flowing over her.

"Gaara…" His fingers stopped stroking as he peered at her from behind. Eyes dancing with amusement.

"Do you like it?" He whispered kissing her softly underneath her ear, sucking gently on the spot for a few seconds. She spun around in her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his stomach. She squeezed him tighter as he chuckled down at her. "I'll assume that's a yes." Sakura was standing up now, and kissing him. He allowed a moan to escape him as she nipped on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as she entered to taste…

"Here is your food." Sakura jerked away from him and blushed sheepishly as the waitress eyes became daggers at her. Gaara looked annoyed for being interrupted, it was something he had always hated when it came to his Blossom.

"How embarrassing." Sakura muttered face still red as Gaara shrugged.

"I don't mind." Sakura huffed and started eating as Gaara leaned back in his chair looking at something.

"Huh? What is it Gaara?" The red head didn't answer as his eyes narrowed, as a growl made it's way through his parted lips. "Yuri." He hissed returning his gaze back to her. "I don't like him. Stay away from him." Gaara hissed stabbing a piece of meat with his fork rather violently. Sakura continued staring at Gaara stabbing meat on his plate, he looked or was acting like a child more than a KazeKage.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun." Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she was about to be sarcastic with him. He always knew when she added the kun on the end of his name. It annoyed him so much. "Little Sakura can take care of the big bad bullies." Gaara snorted and stabbed another piece of meat.

"It doesn't matter. I. Will. Not.See.You.With.Him." He growled at her as Sakura nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Why are you so afraid?" Sakura asked as Gaara slammed his fork on his plate, breathing uneven as his eyes widen at her.

"I am _not _afraid of anything." Yuri's eyes had spotted them. Sakura sighed glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He winked at her. Why couldn't Gaara be like that? She already knew the answer. He wouldn't be Gaara if he was like Yuri.

"Is that why you gave me the necklace? Because you're afraid I can't take care of myself? Or because your afraid of another male stealing my heart from you, that's not going to..." Gaara stood up; his chair had been knocked over, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_I gave the necklace to you because I love you_!" He snarled at her as Sakura looked down at her plate to avoid his gaze. Great, She'd screwed up again. She just wanted him to be assured she wouldn't leave him. He was always so damn insecure of their relationship. All she wanted to do was assure him… " I put my sand in there because _I wanted to protect you!_"

"Having trouble, Sakura-sama?" Gaara's mood was already bad and now Yuri was standing in front of Sakura hand extended to her. That's when all the fury left Gaara. Sakura was shaking; a teardrop was on her hand. His heart tightened as he stared down at her, hands by his sides, whole body numb. She was crying because of him. "I can assure you that I would never yell at you for trying to assure me." Yuri said eyes glaring at Gaara, lips twisting into a sneer. "I do not know how she puts up with your abuse, KazeKage-sama." Yuri's hand was now on Sakura's shoulder. Gaara's face was blank as Yuri squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

"Yuri-sama?" Sakura asked glancing up at the smirking younger man. She couldn't look at Gaara right now. "Please can you let go of me, so the KazeKage-sama and I can finish our meals." Yuri looked shocked but smiled down at Sakura patting her on the head.

"As you wish, Sakura-sama, as always you have a heart of gold. If He ever gives you more than you can handle you know where to find me."

"If there's a body left to find." Yuri raised an eyebrow at the angry Kage but said nothing to him as he walked away returning to his seat with Baki and several other council members. Sakura watched him walk away until Gaara blocked her view. He stood in front of her about to wrap his arms around her. She slowly got up and sidestepped him. Gaara stood there arms stretched out at air as she walked out the door of the diner, leaving him by himself. Gaara snarled and threw his plate across the room. Startling some of the other guest. Gaara paid for the meal and slowly walked outside glancing up at the sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. Great another thing he would have to worry about. It only rained during a certain time during the season and it put a hold on missions because it was too dangerous to travel in the desert. The sand would suck up the ninja's sending them underground in quicksand. In fact the whole desert became a giant quicksand puddle. He snorted and scanned the crowd for pink hair. He didn't find any, he didn't expect too. He had fucked up. Shukaku was roaring with laughter in his head. He couldn't go look for her anymore either. His lunch break was over and he had to return to the Kage tower for his duties. Sakura had a meeting with his advisors surely she would come and he would speak with her then. Gaara scanned the crowd again, sighing and headed towards the Kage Tower. Yuri and Baki stepped out soon after Gaara had left.

"I do not see how she puts up with his abuse." Baki shrugged.

"She is the only one he will ever considering marrying. We have no other choice but to purposed the idea to her, and hopefully she can push Gaara along. It would presently strengthen the alliance between our nations." Baki said as Yuri looked up at the sky.

"It looks as if it's going to rain." Yuri saw a fluffy ball of pink hair heading out of the village Gate. He grinned.

"Go ahead Baki. I need to set up the desert warning signs. We don't want a repeat of last year do we?" Baki shuddered.

"No, we do not. I will alert the others why you couldn't make it. Putting up those signs will take some time." Yuri nodded as Baki headed off. Yuri followed Sakura outside the village gates.

"Yuri-sama! The rain will start soon…" One guard said as the other jumped in front of him interrupting the elder of the two.

"Sakura-sama went out there! If she gets trapped out there during the rain she could die! Why isn't the KazeKage-sama looking out for her? Isn't he her lover?" Yuri smirked and quickly scanned the desert horizon.

"Which direction did she go in?" He asked growing slightly worried at not seeing her. How could she vanish so fast?

"She told us she was heading towards the oasis that KazeKage-sama took her too one time. I doubt she knows where she is going. It was highly foolish to wander out there, especially with the rain starting soon." Yuri nodded and headed off.

"Put up the signs, and if I'm not back by six send in a team to find us." He yelled over his shoulder as the guards nodded.

"What kind of mate is Gaara-sama if he lets Sakura-chan go off into the desert by herself?" The young guard asked as the older one shrugged.

"We can only hope that Yuri-sama is successful in his search." The younger one gulped.

"Should we alert the KazeKage-sama?" The older one was about to retort when a new voice broke between them.

"Alert the KazeKage-sama about what?" Purple make-up shone in the sun as Kankuro glared at the two of them. Temari standing beside him. Both guards gulped.

"Spit it out." Temari huffed as the younger guard opened his mouth and told them what had happened. Temari dropped her fan as Kankuro's eyes widen in horror.

"We've got to go tell Gaara!" Temari took off with Kankuro following her. "There's no telling what Yuri will do to her!" Kankuro yelled as Temari picked up the pace.

"He'll be lucky to find her if it rains!" A drop of rain hit Temari in the face as they quickened their pace. Sakura's life was in danger, and it was all Gaara's damn fault for yelling at her. Temari and Kankuro had gone in search for Sakura knowing how mean their brother could be.

"The meeting will start now." Baki said sitting down as Gaara leaned back in his chair, watching all of them. He couldn't focus at all, Sakura hadn't come in yet. He expected her to at least be a couple hours early to she could see him. She was always early. He glanced out the window and noted it was raining. "Yuri will not be joining us because he is putting up the danger signs." Gaara's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. Yuri never wanted to do any physical work.

"KazeKage-sama, this meeting was called to once again discuss your marriage." Gaara sand swirled outside slapping against the windows. That was their first warning. "We understand you distrust in us, and we understand your unwillingness to marry at such a young age, but you are one of the youngest KazeKages we have ever had. If you were to marry it would provide us and the villagers with a sense of comfort, along with our alliances." They nodded in agreement as Gaara drummed his fingers on the table. That had been their second warning.

"Many of us." Baki began glancing around the table. "Have taken notice of the leaf ninja you are found of. She is the one from your past. We have informed all the council members of your status with her as a child."

"You had no right." Gaara hissed fury bubbling in his eyes, Shukaku's anger flowing through him. He wasn't a display puppet and neither was Sakura.

"I understand but some of the councils members felt an injustice to be left in the dark and have no background on the two of you before reaching a decision." Gaara's fingers stopped drumming as he stood up. Most of the members shrank away from him. "We informed them of your childhood with her and we came to the conclusion that she is the one you shall marry." Gaara stared out the window at the rain. She wouldn't even speak to him right now. " She can control you like none of us can." Gaara's turned around eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"She _does not_ control me!" He snarled as Baki sighed.

"Gaara, look at you." Gaara turned to the window and stared at his reflection. He looked like when he was child, he didn't want that anymore. "She wouldn't want this…"

"She doesn't want me." Gaara whispered gripping his forehead, running some fingers through his hair.

"What?" Baki asked catching some of the members' attention. Gaara snorted. It wasn't any of their business what went on between Sakura and himself.

"It's none of your business." Gaara growled agitation resetting itself as he stared through the window and the growing storm.

"Gaara. The decision had been made. You will marry Sakura. We have already sent word to her Hokage. We will give you one year to marry the one you want or we will pick one for you and we will not accept no as an answer. Is that clear?" Gaara smirked eyes narrowing.

"You think you can order me around? I am your KazeKage." Baki stood his ground meeting Gaara's gaze.

"We made you Gaara, and we can break you without hesitation." Gaara looked down. The doors suddenly were thrown open.

"GAARA!" Both siblings yelled soaking the floor. He looked surprised at their terror-ridden faces.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled as Temari shoved Baki out of the way. "Sakura!" he managed to yell trying to catch his breath. Temari was panting too.

"Gaara! Sakura's in the desert!" All air left Gaara's lungs as his face went completely white with fear. Something dark flashed across the once placid green orbs. A terror that Baki had never seen before. Baki stared at the young teen he had never seen something like that in the boys face.

"Yuri went after her! They're caught in the rain storm!" Gaara tore off his Kage robes, revealing his black fighting uniform underneath that he trained in. He flew down the stairs, leaving all of them behind.

"Gaara wait!" Temari shouted but Gaara ignored her. Every second he wasted could be precious in saving Sakura's life. This whole mess with all his damn fault. He didn't deserve her at all.

"Sakura!" He moaned dashing through the village. This was his entire fault. If she died he didn't know if he could go on. He didn't know of his sanity could take it. To have his precious person taken away from him.

**All you do is push her away when she angers you. When she finds your weakness, and assures you that you have nothing to fear, you yell. Your anger is a defense that you have set around your heart when you feel threatened. When you yell you unleash all your uncertainties on her. You are not fit to be her mate anymore….**

"Shut up!" He yelled as Temari appeared at his side. Trying to grab him. "Gaara you've got to stop! It's too dangerous even for you! The sand is your weapon it will be turned against you in the storm!" Kankuro shoved Temari out of the way.

"She was heading to the oasis!" he yelled as Gaara roared in fury. Of all places for her to go during the rain it was the most dangerous place to be in. He reached the gates and summoned his sand. He rose high in the air leaving Temari and Kankuro standing at the gates.

"Damn it!" Kankuro yelled. "We can't send out a team for the risk of them dying." Temari looked out as the swirling desert sands.

"Please Gaara…." She whispered…."Save her." Sand was moister than it should have been. Sakura didn't remember it being this soft. She didn't know how long she had floated in the oasis until it started raining. Then it became raining down so hard that it stung her skin. She panicked and was currently huddled under one of the trees that surrounded the oasis. That's when the sand started rising. She cried out as her legs disappeared from under her and she found herself waist deep in sand. Tears fell down she face as she screamed, but her screaming was drowned out by the thunder. Her necklace was caught on the branch as she struggled to reach for the limb. She couldn't as the necklace snapped and she went under the sand. Sakura twisted and turned trying to claw her way back up to the surface, but which way had been up? She didn't know. She was choking. Sand swirled around her, leaving no room for escape, Her hand was stretched out above the sand, as she felt someone pull her up. Yuri! Her green eyes met his glowing one as he pulled her up higher into the tree. As she coughed out blood and sand, he took off the top part of his robes and covered her in it. She was shivering.

"It will be ok, Sakura-sama." Yuri covered her hand with his smiling gently at her. "We need to move to a more stable ground and wait for the rain to let up. Yuri scanned his surrounds and found a tall rock structure. He pulled her onto his back. "I'm going to carry you Sakura-sama! We'll make it to those rocks!" The wind blew and howled in Sakura's ears, her eyes were wide and unblinking, and Yuri knew the signs. She was suffering from shock. He jumped from the tree back onto the sand as Sakura flinched and started struggling in his grip.

"NO! NO! NO, NO NO NO!" She screamed in his ear as Yuri held her down.

"Sakura-sama trust me You'll be fine! You have to trust me Sakura-sama!" She calmed down briefly as he rushed across the sand, barley making it to the rocks. Sakura turned and looked for the oasis she couldn't see it anymore. She sniffed.

"I want to go home and never come back." She whispered and nuzzled into Yuri's robes trying to stay warm. Yuri watched her and then turned to the oasis. He could see it, it was just a speak. He snickered at the thought of Gaara rushing over, finding nothing of his beloved. Yuri could take Sakura and never return to the village. He would think it over, depends how willing she was…

Gaara's pushed his sand faster as his green eyes zeroed in on the oasis. He couldn't see anything in it or around it. He landed on the sand as his sand swirled underneath him making it easier to walk. His heart tightened at something silver flashing in the lightning. It was his mother's necklace, and it wasn't around Sakura's neck. He picked it from the branch and pressed his against his lips, it was still warm. She couldn't be far from here. That when he noticed the blood swirling in the sand, a black glove was on the surface as Gaara plucked it from the swirling sand. He felt bile rising up in his throat. It was Sakura's glove. Could she have…. He shook his head, he wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't believe she was dead until he found her damn body! He growled if she had died the chances of finding the body were slim to none. Gaara felt his heart jump into his throat. His mouth had gone dry. The thought of finding her broken, beaten, bloody body…Her green eyes that sparkled with life, dull and unblinking staring up at him. Her bountiful rosy lips parted in shock, and in an attempt to scream for help… He fell on one knee shivering in the rain, hugging himself, desperate to calm down. He couldn't think like that…Sakura was strong and capable of taking care of herself, but in an element that she's not use too. Gaara threw back his head and screamed out into the fury that matched the storm. Why his Blossom? Why did his Blossom have to be taken away from him! He looked down at the swirling sand. He could jump in and join her. It wouldn't be painful, and Shukaku couldn't protect him from his own sand. Gaara closed his eyes and imagined her waiting down there for him, arms spread open for him. He felt himself falling toward eyes closed.

**Our Mate is Near…. I see Yuri…rocks…blood…She's bleeding…crying…in so much pain…Our poor Blossom is in so much pain…I can taste it…………She's not herself anymore…**

The sand caught him as Gaara opened his eyes looking startled. He was gaping in horror at himself. He had almost ended his own life, with his own weapon. He wouldn't rest until he found a body.

"WHERE!" Gaara yelled at Shukaku as he scanned the area spotting rocks jutting out of the sand. It had to be one of Yuri's jutsus! Gaara's sand swirled in that direction. It was when he had saved Lee from that guy with the bones. The sand rushed together and formed a gaint wave of sand. "Ryūsa Bakuryū!" He screamed and jumped on top of the sand rushing in his lover's direction. He was squeezing the necklace so hard in his hand that his blood dripped on the sand. Gaara didn't take notice. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered but reaching her before it was too late.

Her green eyes widen as Yuri smiled softly at her, twitching slightly in the sand. It had risen more than he could have counted on, and it reached him first. He knew there was no use in struggling against it. He was going to die.

"I loved you Sakura-sama." Yuri whispered as the sand started swallowing his face. Sakura had backed to the end of the highest point. "I wished that you loved me instead of that demon, Gaara. I always wanted you to myself, Sakura-sama. I want to take you with me to death, but I could not stand the thought of your eyes losing that glowing light they possess. Remember me Sakura-sama I always loved you." Screaming, clawing at her hair, hard enough to draw blood. Suddenly she lunged forward and reached for his headband, then stunk her arm into the sand trying to find his.

"Yuri-sama! Don't….DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked as Yuri smiled.

"Let go Sakura, or the sand will get you too." His face disappeared underneath the sand as Sakura pushed her hands in further.

"YURI! YURI COME BACK! YURI!" She screamed as she lost her balance and fell into the sand. She was going to die. She saw images of her and Gaara together flashing through her mind. She'd never see him again. His hand wrapped around her leg and then pushed her upwards. She screamed as her hand went up to the surface, suddenly another hand grasped hers and pulled her up into safe warm arms. Sakura howled as her wound on her leg that she had received from climbing the rocks opened up more. She cried for Yuri's life. She cried so much that she was making herself sick. Gaara ignored the bile that was on his white vest from her. Her throwing up was the least of his worries. Gaara's eyes widen as he pushed her closer to his body. She was freezing. If he had been a second later then she would have died. He pressed her shivering body as close as possible, hovering over the rushing sand. Yuri's robes stuck to her, and Gaara feared the worse. He pulled her back eyes searching hers. Her lips were blue from the freezing rain, Gaara cried for her. Her eyes were set in a fix of fear, she wasn't staring at him, and she was staring through him.

"Cherry Blossom. It's going to be ok…" He whispered pressing his lips against her freezing ones. Sakura closed her eyes, as Yuri's face flashed across them.

"NO!" She tried to push him away, weakly before giving out and just laying limp in his arms.

"Shush." He whispered stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be all right now, Cherry Blossom. I'll protect you."

"Gaara…" She muttered sobbing all over again. "Gaara…" She cried as Gaara kissed her lips again briefly. "Shush, rest now Blossom. It's going to be all right now. I've got you. I promise I'll never let you go." Gaara held her head up to his neck for warmth with one hand as the other wrapped tightly around her body as they headed back to Suna. Sakura remained motionless in his arms, as he clung to her. He had tried talking to her, but she wasn't responding to him. It frightened him. Her stare was like one of his from long ago, full of nothing.

"Gaara's back!" Temari yelled as Kankuro jumped down from the top of the look out tower as Gaara 's sand let the sand user down. He held her bridal style in his arms as he handed her to Temari.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered as Temari looked down at Sakura, gasping in shock at the emotionless expression on her face.

"She's gone into shock." Temari whispered taking off to the hospital with Gaara right beside her.

"Alert her teammates." Gaara instructed Kankuro as Temari pushed herself harder to get Sakura's closer to the hospital. Closer to help, closer to getting her back to normal. What if she was never normal again, never cheerful again? What if she remained like this the rest of her life? Gaara had never felt so completely useless in all of his life…

* * *

_There you go. Another Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now Press that Review button and send me some love! _


	21. Recovering

_Sorry about the long wait, School's been such a killer. It's so much trouble, but I'll try my best to get the chapters out. Also suffering from a huge writers block._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Recovering**

Red eyes glared in annoyance through the window at the girl who stared up at the ceiling. Her pink hair was sprayed all over unevenly over the pillow. He detested being used. His companion stared with gleaming eyes at the helpless female.

"You made me overdid that genjutsu." Itachi growled the other just shrugged. "It was unnecessary."

"We now know how far _our_ jinchuuriki will be pushed to save what is most precious to him." Itachi snorted and looked at the body that had once been a guard of Suna.

"I see no logic in your actions." The other snorted and threw back his head and laughed, his face shone in the moonlight. It wasn't every night that he went out without his puppets. He felt naked without them.

"Sacrifices are necessary when testing this particular jinchuuriki."

"Was it necessary to lure her into the desert during the rainstorm? Why is it so necessary to _test_ jinchuuriki's? We render them useless and helpless then steal the demon inside. There's nothing to test."

"Just because you don't test the jinchuuriki _your_ after. Doesn't mean we don't. You and Kisame go in headfirst. I however think things out and over. I will not be made a fool by some low life jinchuuriki posing as KazeKage." Itachi snorted and returned his gaze towards the girl. "I can't just attack the village. The jinchuuriki has an advantage here on his own land. It would have been foolish to do so."

"You worry me sometimes Sasori." The man smirked as his hair blew in the wind.

"It would be a shame for such a beautiful flower to wilt away and die once her jinchuuriki is gone. She would make a great assessment to the team would she not?" Itachi snorted as the two disappeared it wouldn't be long now.

The pink haired girl stared blankly at the wall, ignorant to anything going on around her. It had been like this ever since they brought her in. The sand siblings had hardly left her side. When Temari and Kankuro weren't there Lee was. Kakashi came by daily. Temari was near tears as she clasped her hand over Sakura's still one.

"Please talk to me Sakura." Temari begged as Kankuro turned his head away looking at the doorway where Gaara stood, refusing to come into the room altogether. "It's been three days, Sakura. Please just open up to us. We're your family." Temari whispered squeezing Sakura's limp hand. Sakura had been cleaned and her wounds has been treated the best that they could, that was three days ago. She refused to let Yuri's robes be taken from her. They were still wrapped around her shoulder. It had been three days and Sakura wasn't responding to anything. The festival had been canceled and wouldn't resume until Gaara saw fit. How in the hell did the council expect him to enjoy his honor festival with his lover in a condition like this?

"Did Yuri hurt you?" Kankuro asked as Sakura's eyes remained fixed on the floor, unblinking and unmoving. The puppet master sighed and looked up at the clock.

"She's not going to respond." Temari said rubbing Sakura's hand with her own. "The doctors say she could remain like this…." Temari glanced at Gaara's still form in the hallway. Kankuro looked at him to and sighed.

"It's shock." Kankuro whispered as Temari nodded and glanced up at the clock. Gaara had at least thirty minutes before having to go back to the Kage Tower. "Temari…" Kankuro whispered and nodded his head in Gaara's direction as Temari sighed and stood up.

"Sakura, all you have to do is open up to us. We're not here to hurt you. Gaara's not going to hurt you. You're all he has. Because of you we've become a real family for once. Sakura please don't take that away. Please just trust us. " She squeezed Sakura's hand and let go. Temari and Kankuro slowly left the room standing out in the hall with Gaara.

"I don't want to see her." Gaara voice whispered as Sakura's hand twitched on the bed. "Not like that….. not like this….." His voice dropped and cracked as a sob was heard.

"It's almost like when Sasuke…." Kankuro started as a smack was heard. Temari had slapped him. Sakura slowly turned her head and stared at the three ninja's standing in the hallway. Gaara was clinging to his sister, as she stroked his back, sobs wracking his small frame. Her eyes blinked as she stared at the red head that was sobbing.

"Gaara…" She whispered looking down at the necklace that was on her neck, "family…" but then the sight of the robes caught her eye, as the pain returned to her. "Yuri-sama." She whispered looking outside. The rain had been going non-stop for at least three days. She heard Temari talking about how it should end soon. She didn't care. Yuri was dead and it was all her fault.

_"Where is my son!" The voice roared as Sakura's eyes widen. Gaara looked up from her and found one of the elder council members busting through the double doors. Sakura was still being held by Gaara in the hospital when the elder has forced his way into their room. "Where is my son?" He repeated zeroing in on Sakura. He snatched her from Gaara. Throwing the young Kage into the nearest wall. Sakura's body quivered with the anger being directed at her. Mouth set open screaming out at him to release her. Yuri's father snarled and shook her limp body back and forth. "What did you do to my son! Where is he?" Sakura burst into tears sobbing. Clawing at her hair pulling some of it out. Screaming at Yuri's father. She didn't want Yuri to die. She didn't want him to die for her. The man shook her harder as Sakura threw back her head closing her eyes as tears spilled out._

"_I'm sorry!" She howled as he shook her harder. "I'm sorry!" Gaara grabbed Yuri's father robes and threw him away from Sakura into a wall. Gaara hovered in front of the man. Eyes glazed with anger, nostrils flared open. Mouth set in a feral snarl. Yellow eyes flashing. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" Yuri's father was crying staring at Sakura who wore his sons' robes._

"_WHERE IS HE YOU BITCH!" His voice roared as Sakura covered her ears. It was all her fault. She'd never be able to forgive herself._

A hand was resting on hers. Black-rimmed eyes staring into her blank ones. "Hey." He whispered smiling weakly at her. His cheeks were puffy from all the crying he had been doing over the last three days. Sakura didn't respond. He didn't expect her to, not after all that had happen to her. "Lee will be here when I leave." Gaara whispered as the other hand tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear, resting on her cheek, stroking the warm skin with his fingers. "Cherry Blossom, did Yuri do something to you? Is that why you refuse to get rid of his robes?" Sakura felt a tear run down her face. Gaara saw it, and of course assumed the worst. "Did he…." Gaara didn't want to know, he didn't need to know, and something burned inside him. He had to know. "Did Yuri… Was it like when Sasuke…." Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and took a shallow breath. " Did he force himself on you like Sasuke did?" It wasn't the reaction he wanted, but at least she had responded in some form. Tears leaked out of her eyes as her lip wobbled. Gaara let go of her hand and placed his fingers underneath her chin, stroking her wobbling lips lightly. "It will be ok, Blossom. All you have to do is trust me. I won't get mad. "

"_Trust me. Sakura! You have to trust me!"_

"Gaara…" His eyes became alert as his name came from her parted lips. Her hand was squeezing the sheets. All he had ever wanted her to do was respond to something, having her sit there staring at the wall for three days had been such an unimaginable pain for him. He'd get up early, go to work, and stay at the hospital by her side until dawn and go back to being KazeKage. It was weird not having her warm lying by his side in bed. Even if he couldn't sleep, watching her always made it worthwhile. His hand covered her once more as his fingers left her lips. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead softly against hers. Eyes staring into blank ones, which were rapidly filling up with emotions. "Gaara….I…" His hand laced fingers with hers, as she continued to squeeze.

"Everything will be all right. I promise. Nobody can hurt you here, Blossom. I'll keep you safe and warm. I love you so much, please let me help you."

"_I love you, Sakura, never forget me." _

"I love…." Gaara squeezed her hand gently back encouraging her to continue. Sakura started sobbing. "Yuri." She whispered before Gaara's eyes widen. It didn't dawn on her that Gaara had pieced those three words together as her sentence. She hadn't meant to say his name, but the imagines flying across her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Yuri was dead.

"You love Yuri…" Gaara voice was so low. He was trying to keep his voice steady but it cracked when he said the young man's name. "Is that why you cry?" Gaara pressed anger flooding him. Had she ever loved him? He shook his head of course she did, but then why would she love Yuri? Gaara's head started throbbing as Shukaku's roared in his mind to rip her to pieces for wounding his heart. Gaara snarled and slowly looked back at her. Sakura's chest was rapidly rising up and down. "Because….Yuri….."

"No…" She whispered, closing her eyes and reopening them, fingers playing with Yuri's robes. "My fault…" She managed to get out, as Gaara turned to look back at her.

"Your fault?" Sakura laid down on her pillows staring up and his face. Slowly she reached out and stroked his cheek, marveling at how soft his skin was.

"My fault." She repeated staring up at the ceiling as her hand fell away from his face, and remained motionless on the white sheets of the bed. Gaara placed his head beside hers on the pillow, breathing into her ear. His body pressed against hers, supplying her with warmth.

"Please…" he rasped, his eyes widen, he was so close to finding out. "Let me in, Sakura." She turned her head to look at him, their noses brushed against one another's.

"Yuri's dead." Gaara already knew that, hell the whole village already knew that, why was she telling him such useless information. Then it clicked. Her not wanting to get rid of the robes, her motionless body lying in the bed day after day. Her refusal to respond to anything or anybody. Gaara blinked before he kissed the side of her cheek softly.

"No." Gaara whispered wrapping his arms around her. "Cherry Blossom, no…it wasn't…." He stroked her cheek with large callous fingers.

"My fault." Sakura repeated over eyes remained unblinking falling back into her blank state of mind.

"No." Gaara voice stricken with something Sakura had never heard. "Sakura." His voice laced with fear. His green eyes widening. Nothing that had happened in the desert had been her fault. He couldn't stand for her to blame herself. It reminded him of what he was as a child. He never wanted Sakura to experience that kind of pain. "It wasn't your fault." Sakura's turned back and looked at him, eyes as cold as ice.

"You weren't there!" Her green orbs narrowed at him with such disgust and hatred that Gaara own eyes widen in shock. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN! BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!" she was screaming at him as Gaara sat up and looked down at her sobbing with a pained expression on his face. " YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM DIE! YOU DIDN'T HEAR HIM! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED ME!" Gaara eyes dilated as Shukaku roared in anger up inside him. Suddenly Gaara had Sakura's hands pinned above her head, straddling her waist, eyes yellow, and nostrils flared open.

"**Why?" **Gaara hissed leaning down and biting her neck, enough for her to cry out in pain. He pulled back lips red with her blood. "**Why do you continue to hurt me? You know how much I love you! Do you love Yuri more than me! He died because he was weak! You survived because you were stronger than he was!"**

"No!" Sakura muttered eyes meeting Gaara's staring through him. "I am weak." She blinked and spat out blood eyes widening. Gaara had struck her. Her chest heaved rapidly up and down as yellow eyes followed her every move. Tears leaked from her eyes, as her cheek stung like crazy. Her cheek was stinging as Gaara bore down on her still.

"**NO! My mate is not weak!" **Gaara yelled, choking on his own words when he saw blood running from the corner of his mate.

"Yuri is the only reason why I am alive." Sakura hissed staring at the door, at the eyes that were staring at both of them.

"Gaara!" A flash of green pulling Gaara off of Sakura. Her wrists were bruised. Blood running down her chin, lip quivering slightly as Lee held Gaara down on the floor.

"Lee?" Someone shouted as Sakura watched the colors blend together. Before she could hiss out a cry her eyes closed as darkness claimed her.

"Sakura?" The voice seemed so far away, so very far away. "Sakura." Slowly she cracked open one of her eyes, and all that swam in her vision was green. "Sakura!" Her other eye opened as she remained silent while Lee stared down at her. An ice back was being held against the side of her face, and her neck was bandaged. "He didn't mean it." Lee whispered as movement caught Sakura's eyes. Kakashi was standing in the corner arms crossed glaring through the window. Sakura didn't respond. Her brain playing the memories over and over inside her head. Gaara had attacked her? No, not Gaara. She'd provoked him and awaken Shukaku. "Sakura, Gaara didn't mean any of that." Lee pressed stroking her hair while the other hand held the ice to her cheek.

"That is why he is so dangerous." Kakashi muttered as he looked down at Sakura who couldn't meet his gaze. She winced as Lee removed the ice. Her neck hurt so much. How far did Gaara bite down on it?

"He's back at home. Temari and Kankuro strapped him down to his own bed for now. Until he regains control again." Lee muttered as Sakura stared at his headband, not speaking a word. "Sakura. You need to move on." Lee's voice had been soft up until this point, now it had taken a harsh tone. "You're acting when Sasuke left the village." Something flashed across Sakura's eyes. "Grow up." Lee hissed and marched out the door. Kakashi stared in wonderment at the young ninja and then smiled and followed him. Sakura's mind was racing. Grow up? She needed to grow up?

**CHA! How dare fuzzy eyebrows tell us that we need to grow up!**

_He's right. I'm acting like a child, pouting in bed all day. I've seen plenty of people die before why should Yuri be any different?_

**Because he died saving you. **

_Gaara's still loves me and all I have been doing is causing him pain. He's got enough on his mind being the KazeKage. All I did was add to his stress until it overworked him and caused Shukaku to emerge._

Slowly Sakura unplugged the monitors from her arms, sending the machines into a frenzy of beeping noised. She slowly sat up and dangled her feet off the edge of the bed. She could hear feet rushing to her room, as the door flew open.

"If she dies the KazeKage will have our heads!" one nurse shouted as the doctor entered the room staring at Sakura.

"Mrs. Hanuro." Sakura blinked and stared at the doctor.

"I want to leave." Sakura said eyes blinked once more taking in all the sights in front of her. Lee stood outside the door grinning ear to ear as Kakashi nudged him. She stood up and went for her clothing. She was sick of being weak, sick of being helpless. She needed to talk to Gaara and tell him what happened. There's no telling how long he'd been suffering because of her stupidity.

_"If you were smart you'd spend less time flirting with me and more time training. Your worse than Naruto."_

_"Your so annoying."_

"It hurt back then." Sakura muttered to herself as she closed the bathroom doors ignoring the shocked faces on the doctors and nurses. Her body had healed the second day she was in the hospital. Her mind however had not, and the chances were that it never would, but that didn't mean she couldn't be strong like Gaara and Naruto had been in their childhood. That didn't mean she couldn't be strong like Lee was before he went into surgery. Sakura winced as she put her clothes on. She was still sore but that wouldn't stop her. Lee was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She needed to grow up. She never wanted to go back to being weak like she had been in her childhood. Losing Gaara wasn't worth it. She had gotten over Sasuke and she could get over this. She glanced at herself in the mirror and gasped in shock. Hair matted with sweat on her head, flat and almost a dull pink. Her eyes had huge bags underneath them, she looked like Gaara, and Yuri's robes hung about her figure. Sakura slowly pulled Yuri's cloth back off of her, She didn't need it. It was too painful. She swallowed her tears and opened the door.

"Mrs. Hanuro please…" Sakura held up her hand.

"I am going home." Sakura said and slowly walked out the door. Lee was beaming as Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Where would I be without you Lee?" Sakura asked as Lee blushed and muttered something.

"Still in that bed." Kakashi said smiling down at his student. "Sakura I am proud of you. Gaara means more to you than I could have ever realized." Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes as she looked up at her old teacher. "I thought Gaara would be just another obsession like Sasuke, but it seems I was wrong about you. You have grown and matured so much Sakura. It makes me so proud. If Gaara is the one you love, then I give you my blessing." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi." He nodded.

"Come on." Lee said grabbing her arm. "We've got a broken KazeKage heart to cure." Sakura smiled. Lee grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Sakura smiled for the first time in days. Lee flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

"YOSH!"

The room was lit with candles as green eyes narrowed at the two ninja hovering over him. Silvia dripped from the side of his mouth as fangs snapped at the outstretched hand. Sand had quickly covered half of the sand user's face. The tail was now growing out. Arms would soon transform after that. He wasn't lost in the rage yet.

"Gaara you have to calm down." Temari yelled holding him down to the bed. "Kankuro!" The puppet master held down the thrashing legs as sand swirled into them knocking both back.

"**She lied to me!" **The beast roared as the sand formed Shukaku's ear on Gaara's head, one eyes slowly swirling into yellow. "**She never loved me!" **

"That's not true!" Temari shouted as she rushed and held him down again. The straps could only hold for so long. It had been three hours since Lee had beat Gaara senseless in the hospital room.

"Gaara! Look what you did to her!" Kankuro roared as Gaara stopped thrashing for a second. "You attacked her in the hospital! What was she suppose to do?" Kankuro yelled as Gaara snarled at his older brother.

" **She claims that she hurts because Yuri died for her! He told her that he loved her! She cries for him! I'm still alive! I hurt! What about my pain!" **He shriek and a sob escaped his parted lips before snarling throwing his siblings back again.

"Please calm down Gaara. She's been through so much."

"**Not like I." **He had her there. Gaara had suffered far worse than Sakura ever could imagine.

"Please Gaara. This is part of being a good lover, mate, whatever you call yourself to her. " Gaara stopped trashing and the look of malice turned into one of curiosity.

"**Good mate?" **Kankuro sighed in relief as he adjusted the straps making them tighter.

"Yes, you have to trust her feelings, Gaara. Even if it's over something stupid and trivial. You have to trust that she has a good reason to why she's sad or upset. It's your job as a mate, to be understanding. To comfort her when she's like this, not pin her down to a bed demanding she get over it." Gaara remained motionless on the bed staring up at the ceilings. The sand cracked and started falling away, going back into the gourd that was leaning against the wall.

"I am…. not fit to be her mate." Gaara hissed closing his eyes, jaw clenching painfully. The tail slowly fell away as Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other.

"You're worse than any girl, Gaara, about mood swings." Kankuro joked to break the silence that had spread over them.

"Gaara, you need to give yourself a chance." Temari said sitting down on the bed beside him as Gaara slowly opened his eyes to looked up at her. "You're new to this. You've never known what it is like to be loved. You don't know how to respond to her. It's different now. Yashamaru gone, father's gone. Kankuro, you, and me are a family now."

"You forgot Sakura." Gaara muttered closing his eyes as Temari smiled and ruffled his red hair.

"Yea, Sakura too." Kankuro smiled and sat down beside his sister.

"We'll one big family now Gaara. We've got to adjust and get use to one another. Sure sometimes we fuss and fight, but in the end we'll always be there for one another." Temari smiled and nodded.

"We'll always love you, Gaara." One eyes opened and glanced at them before closing again as his chest heaved uneasily. He wasn't use to this kind of affection.

"Temari?" The blonde's eyes widen at the voice calling out to her. Kankuro's mouth hung open, as Lee stood beside Sakura grinning ear to ear. Gaara's teal eyes swirled with emotions as he stared at his breath-taking mate.

"Cherry…" Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat. "Blossom?" Lee stood beside her supporting her up on his shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Sakura was panting; the labor of walking back to the Kage Mansion had almost been too much for her.

"She's exhausted." Kakashi commented lightly as he stood behind the couple watching the face of the young KazeKage. Sakura muttered something into Lee's ear before her legs gave out as Lee struggled to keep her upright. Kakashi took her from the young ninja and cradled her against his body. "She's been through a lot." Pink hair covering up her closed eyes as her chest rose with sharp painful intakes of breath.

"Release me." Gaara hissed at his siblings who were standing shell shock frozen staring at Sakura. Gaara growled in annoyance. "Release me."

"Kakashi?" Sakura muttered slowly opening her eyes looking up at her former teacher eyes glazed over from exhausted. Gaara didn't take notice. Temari and Kankuro started undoing the straps on the bed. "Put me beside him." Kakashi squeezed her body closer to his and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok." He muttered nuzzling the top of her head with his nose. His precious student. He was placing his precious student in the hands of one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world. He trusted her though. Temari had just finished with the last strap as Kakashi stood on the other side of the bed, and pulled back the top sheet, revealing black silk underneath. He shakily placed Sakura's body gently on the bed and placed the black silk up to her chin and gently kissed her on the forehead. Lee stood with his arms crossed grinning from ear to ear. Gaara had only managed to sit up with he narrowed his eyes at the older ninja.

"Why?" He hissed teal eyes focusing only on Kakashi as the silver haired ninja met the young KazeKage's gaze without hesitation.

"Because she trusts you." Kakashi slowly walked to the door as Lee followed him. The old ninja turned around and looked once more at his student. "If she trusts you then so can I." He walked through the door heading back to the hotel room where they were staying. Lee smirked as Gaara's eyes widen in shock. Lee flashed the Kage a thumbs up, and a glowing smile.

"Take care of her." Then he waved and was out the door along with Kakashi. Temari motioned her head to the door as Kankuro nodded.

"If you need anything from us Gaara…" Temari whispered as Gaara turned his head and looked at the ninja beside him. Kankuro smiled as he gently pushed Temari though and gently closed the door. Her beautiful eyes were slightly open looking up at him.

"I don't deserve you." Gaara hissed as Sakura smiled slightly up at him. She was so tired that she could barley keep her eyes open.

"I don't deserve you either." She muttered as Gaara's chest soon became her pillow. The lights clicked off as Sakura heard the rushing of sand. "I love you." Sakura muttered as Gaara pulled her body closer to his. Her head was resting right besides his. Two glowing orbs were looking straight at her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his.

"Blossom." He rasped between kissed as he cupped her bruised cheek and gently stroked it with his fingers. Her eyes started closing as sleep finally came easy to her.

"I love you." She told him again wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his neck. "I love you." She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you so much that it hurts." He whispered into her ear kissing the spot underneath it. She smiled and cooed gently at him, stroking whatever skin her hands could reach. She'd give him all the reassurances he would ever need.

"I love you." He nuzzled into her as Sakura feel into a deep and calming sleep.

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness. I thought it was a cute chapter of fluff. Sakura really can get over things fast huh? I figured if Lee made her mad enough she'd realize the error of her ways. Anyway the KazeKage Honor fest is up next. WOOT!_

_Schools had been a pain._

_Mage Chan_

_Send me some love! _


	22. Bittersweet

_I love you guys and all, but updates will be longer now due to school. I won't fail any of my classes for you so please do not harass me to update. I will do it at my own pace. And thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I've very pleased with this story, even though at first I thought it was crap b/c I hardly got any reviews. This chapter has got to me my favorite one so far. It's so sweet. _

* * *

**Chapter 22 Bittersweet**

The full moon shone brightly as the village bustled on during the cool crisp night of the evening. Tiny particles of sand blew through the tan colored streets as the villagers of Suna enjoyed the breezy evening. Shop vendors parading the streets. Selling their merchandise to the bypasses eager to shop. One tall building stood out from all the rest as the Suna's land symbol decorated the front. One light was on at the very top. Deep into the Kage tower two figures sat in the council members chambers, both there for completely different reasons.

"Baki." Kakashi muttered as the older man turned to the leaf ninja raising an eyebrow. "Sakura is a very responsible ninja. She wouldn't just go wondering off into the desert like that." Baki shrugged.

"Gaara and her have been fighting lately, before Yuri died we both were eating and Gaara let out one of his tantrums directed at Sakura and she stood up and left him there." Kakashi looked out the window glaring at the swirling sands.

"Even so she's not so careless." Baki shuffled the papers that were in front of him and looked slightly irritated. "I've been looking into the matter."

"You say it was a staged attack on Sakura?" Kakashi nodded and then sighed pulling out his orange book.

"Maybe not just on Sakura, it could have been aimed at Gaara as well. He's more stable in her presence and if he were to think that she died because of him then you can imagine…" Baki snorted picking up the pen and started to fill out the documents of the council in front of him. "My research has lead me to believe it was an attack by Itachi and another member of the Akatsuki."

"I don't want to imagine the consequences for Suna." Kakashi nodded as he sighed and put the book away. "She is his one weakness. It is a weakness that Suna cannot afford to lose. If his enemies were to find out about her…If the Akatsuki were to use her against him…"

"Exactly." Kakashi muttered stretching his tense muscles. He had been ongoing research since the rain accident, and concluded that it had been a type of genjutsu that had lured Sakura out into the desert like that. "It's been a total of five days now since the incident. I think they have had plenty of time to recover." Baki laughed and shook his head, and then pointed to the papers in front of him.

"These are part of the KazeKage Honor Festival which will take place tomorrow. We've delayed it long enough and both of them have indeed had plenty of time to recover their losses. Everything is set in perfection. Temari is the head of decorations as she should be; Kankuro will be handling the food. Both of them are already working on it. They've been at it since the meeting this afternoon."

"I heard about the marriage." Baki's pen froze and he refused to meet the copy-ninja's eyes. "I was wondering when you planned on telling me about trying to marry off my student." Anger rose in the ninja's voice as Baki sighed and put down the pen.

"Gaara is an underage KazeKage. The village still doesn't trust him due to his past. For Gaara to marry someone…hell…. anyone would provide the villagers with a more stable image of him. Sakura is clearly his first choice so we gave him a deadline, if he doesn't ask the one he wants then we will assign a female for him. I'm sure it's a fair deal nonetheless." Kakashi stood up and drummed his fingers on the desktop.

"Nobody asked Sakura how she felt in this matter? When did you plan on alerting the Hokage about this?" Kakashi pressed on as Baki rubbed his forehead and shrugged.

"We also told Gaara to inform us any changes in their relationship. We need to know if he truly wants to be with her before asking permission from the Hokage. This bond between them will permanently secure our villages forever. Shukaku will not allow his mate to be denied and you know that."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi asked voice rising as Baki stood up from his chair collecting his paperwork and started heading for the door. He casually looked over his shoulder at the fuming leaf ninja.

"No, It's a promise." The door quickly shut behind him as a kunai was lodged into it just where Baki's head had been.

The wind blew gently as Rock Lee stared off into the moonlight. He sighed and leaned against the training post exhausted from his day-to-day training with Gaara. The red head had come only moments ago demanding that Lee spar with him. Now Gaara sat on the ground beside Lee, as the green beast panted for breathe.

"Lee?" He opened his eyes and flopped down beside Gaara all of his energy drained from the brutal sparing match.

"Did Sakura piss you off? Is that why you came here? To take your anger out on me?" Lee asked slumping down as sweat ran down his neck. He shivered as the wind blew. The bridge of Gaara's nose wrinkled.

"No." Lee sighed and waited for Gaara to elaborate. "I don't want her to be taken from me again." Lee's eyes widen as his turned his head and looked at the young KazeKage. The moonlight was hitting his pale skin as his teal colored eyes were focused on the full moon. Lee knew what Gaara was referring too. "I want to be strong so that I may protect those who are precious to me."

_"But why? Why do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara's eyes widen as Naruto drug himself closer and closer._

"_Because their my friends! That's why! They saved from me from myself! They were the first people to accept me for who I was. Their precious to me! And that's why I won't let you or anybody else hurt them. I'll kill you if I have too." _

"She's not like everyone else in the village." Gaara mused leaning back into the grass placing his hands on top of his chest. "She accepted me." Gaara opened his eyes and glanced at Lee.

"She's amazing like that." Lee said quietly. This would be probable the closest thing as permission to be with Sakura from Gaara. "I just want her to be happy even if it's not with me." He saw relief flash over Gaara's worried eyes but the Kage quickly concealed it. Rock Lee smirked and turned his attention back towards the stars. "You know…" Lee stared staring up at the full moon grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to have your hands full being the KazeKage and having Sakura." Lee turned his head and grinned at the small smile playing on Gaara's lips. The teal colored eyes twinkled back at Lee.

"Yea." Gaara whispered voice strained. "But it will be worth it." Lee rose and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Gaara sat up and placed his hand over his left temple. "Is it Shukaku?" Lee asked as Gaara nodded.

"It's a full moon." Gaara hissed out as Lee stood up quickly tense beside the trembling KazeKage.

"Lee-sama!" Lee turned around to see Sakura making their way towards them. He instantly smiled in relief. Sakura would be able to calm the demon inside of Gaara down.

"I better be going." Lee muttered as Gaara shook his head and gripped his head tighter. Sakura sighed as she watched Gaara shake and shiver.

"Its Shukaku again isn't it?" Gaara nodded as Sakura sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder.

**Warmth. It feels so nice.**

Gaara let go of his hair and slumped down on her startling Sakura.

"Don't." He rasped hands snaking their way through her clothing resting on her warm skin. "Don't leave me." Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them staring up at the moon. Suddenly the cold grass met her back as Gaara forced her to lay down with his head resting on her chest, fingers running over her sides. While the other was wrapped securing her against his body. "You're so warm." He rasped into her ear licking the outer lobe and kissing the skin beneath it.

"You're warmer." She said and snuggled closer, as his body started trembling again.

"Don't leave me." She knew what he was referring too. After the Festival she, Lee, and Kakashi would be heading back to the leaf village, and she didn't know when she would see Gaara again.

"You know I have to, Gaara." His body shook more as he nuzzled against her. Sakura stroked his soft hair, running her fingers through it.

"I don't want you to go." He hissed out as Shukaku's voice echoed in his mind.

**Make her stay. She's our mate. Share her with no one!**

"Gaara?" He looked up at her worried expression. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't force her to stay with him she had her duties to her village and he had his. He wouldn't force himself on the person he cared for the most. He couldn't do that to her.

"I don't want you like this anymore." Gaara said closing his eyes searching his mind flashes of them together found its way into his eyes. The way she would pamper him when he would come back from his work. The way she would laugh underneath him when he kissed her special spots. The way he would watch her sleep peacefully beside him without fear. He would miss that. She would be leaving back for her village in one day. One day was all he had left of her. Gaara reopened his eyes to find tears running down hers. He frowned. "I want something more." He heard her gasp.

"_KazeKage-sama, this meeting was called to once again discuss your marriage." Gaara sand swirled outside slapping against the windows. That was their first warning. "We understand you distrust in us, and we understand your unwillingness to marry at such a young age, but you are one of the youngest KazeKages we have ever had. If you were to marry it would provide us and the villagers with a sense of comfort, along with our alliances." _

"_Gaara. The decision had been made. You will marry Sakura. We have already sent word to her Hokage. We will give you one year to marry the one you want or we will pick one for you and we will not accept no as an answer. Is that clear?"_

He continued leaning up licking the tears off her face. He pulled back and kissed her lips climbing on top of her in the process. He felt her lips part, as he tasted her. He'd miss all of this. Her taste, her scent. Her warmth, her willingness. He couldn't live with this in his life. He couldn't go back to the way things were. He couldn't function without her, and to a KazeKage this was the greatest weakness. Gaara had created it for himself, and in a sense he was angry with her. "I can't let you go." He hissed growling softly teal eyes focusing on her as Sakura stared open mouth at him. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" he roared all of his pain and anger, worry, frustration, fear, resentment showing on his face. Her green eyes remained the same calm and understanding, despite the fact that she had the world's most dangerous leader straddling her with such anger burning within his eyes. "I…." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Can't." A tear fell from his closed black-rimmed eye. "Let " He had become too attached to her. "You." He couldn't let her ever leave his side, she belonged there beside him, and he'd be damned if he let anyone take her away. "Go." He continued staring at her refusing to let anyone tears streak down his face. Slowly his face and emotions fell back into the neutral state of mind he used while being KazeKage. He stroked her cheek watching the glow of her eyes, and then his eyes fell on the ring he had given her seven years ago. One year and she would be twenty-one. One year was all the council gave him to marry someone. He sighed now would be as good of a time as any. She's been gone in one day and he'd be damned if he let her go back to Suna unmarked by him in some form or fashion. Slowly he parted his lips and whispered the one question that had plagued his mind since she came back to Suna.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" He voice broke as his lips trembled. "Will you become Lady KazeKage, and stand by my side to rule Suna?" There he had left himself open to her. He had ripped open his chest and left his heart exposed to her. He had placed his beaten bruised heart into her medic hands for healing. Open for a wound that wouldn't heal, if she rejected him he would go insane. She pushed up until she was sitting up while he straddled her hips, hands down placed on both sides of the grass beside her, fingers gripping the green strands so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Her nose was touching his, her eyes were merging into one, but he remained locked on them. Looking for any kind of sign that would give her answer away.

"Seven years ago you tried to kill me." She whispered lush lips teasing him. Gaara licked his own eyes trailing down watching hers move. "Seven years ago I made you a promise KazeKage-sama." Gaara felt his heart skip a beat and then plunge down into his stomach. She only used that tone when she was telling him something he didn't want to hear. "Now seven years later I have forgiven you for everything, and I intend to keep my promise to you Gaara." She tilted her head a little and laughed. Brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "You promised me when I was twenty-one that you'd marry me. I won't break that promise now." His eyes were widening. Was she…. Accepting his proposal? Yes. I'll marry you." His lips crashed down hard as he threw himself at her sending her back into the ground. He kissed her for every worry, fear or love that he had felt for her. His fingers ran through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck as she moaned his name into his mouth. His lungs screamed for air as he pulled back panting as he felt wetness on his own cheek. He thought it had been her crying, but it wasn't. He hadn't cried since his childhood until he met her, everything changed when he met Sakura. It was tears of his own happiness.

"Thank you." He rasped nuzzling into her neck, shivering, sobbing. She smiled and nuzzled her nose into his crimson hair. Who would have thought that Gaara of the desert would turn out to be a loving KazeKage? She never foresaw herself being with him, much less marrying him, but the more she thought about being with him. "I need you so much." He hissed to her, stroking her sides with his nimble fingers. The happier she got. She would have to leave her village and all her friends behind, but Gaara was worth so much more to her. She wasn't cutting herself off from her friends, they would still be able to come and visit her. " I love you." He whispered as Sakura laughed tears streaking down her face.

"I love you too." Lee smiled as he watched from a nearby training post. Tears of joy for both of them ran down his own face. He could give up Sakura to Gaara. She'd be so much happier with him. Gaara deserved someone like Sakura. After everything he had been through.

"Who would have thought that she'd end up with that demon." Lee stiffened at the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard for over seven years. He turned as his face whitened with fear. Two red eyes glowed back at him, as the mouth was set into a cruel smirk. "It's been a while hasn't it Lee?" The green beast's eyes widen as his mouth opened in horror. It couldn't be… "You do remember my name don't you?" The man laughed and brushed his black onyx hair away from his eyes. "I suppose seven years is a long time." He laughed out loud as the sound reached Gaara's ears. The peaceful moment had been shattered. Gaara had hoped he would never hear that voice again. Gaara lifted his vision away from Sakura underneath him as his teal eyes widen in shock and in horror. Sakura followed his line of vision as she gasped in shock. It couldn't be, no not now, not here. Not with Gaara on top of her like this. There standing on the training post close to them, black clothes flapping in the wind was her childhood crush.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked and leapt down from his post falling silently on the sand that swirled in the wind.

"It has been to long Sakura-chan." He purred as Gaara's eyes snapped into yellow mouth snarling. Sand swirled around the angry KazeKage as a tail grew from out of him. Half of his head already transformed, He covered Sakura with his own body daring the other man to take another step towards her. Red eyes were focused only on her, as if Lee and Gaara simply did not exist. "It has been too long since I have played, Medic." Sasuke repeated words ripping through Sakura. "You're still annoying even after seven years. I can see it in your eyes. You haven't changed at all." Sakura shivered from underneath Gaara as the sand swirled dangerously around her. "I can't believe you agreed to marry the jinchuuriki. I suppose I should have seen it coming. You always did go after the strong ninja. I guess since I wasn't around you went after the next best thing."

"That's not true!" Sakura yelled as Gaara pressed his body down closer to hers, leaving hardly any spaces. The tail swished back and forth as the yellow eyes remained fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke laughed as he looked up at the full moon and grinned.

"Have you taken her yet, jinchurriki? Or Do I remain the one and only?" Gaara took the bait and lunged for Sasuke. Lee's eyes widen in horror as Sasuke smirked as a blue light started building up in his hand. Sakura's eyes widen as she screamed at Gaara. Lee snorted and ran towards Sasuke. Sakura pushed herself up and off the ground and joined in the fray. It all happened so fast.

"**I'll kill you!" **Gaara roared hand transforming in his lung for Sasuke. Yellow eye remained fixed on the man before him. Nothing else mattered. He had Sakura; he wouldn't let her be taken from him by anybody. Sasuke laughed and lunged forward.

"You should remember this move, Demon. I beat you with it in the Chuunin exams!" Lee pushed himself harder determined to get to Sasuke before he got to Gaara. Sakura hands were glowing green as she extended both of them towards Sasuke's exposed side. Gaara's eyes widen as she made contact with Sasuke's body sending him flying through several training post. Gaara landed where Sasuke had been only moments ago. His teal colored eye glanced at her as she nodded towards him. He moved towards her and wrapped his human arm around her waist, pulling her into his half transformed body. His tail snaked around her for extra precaution. Lee huffed and stood beside them as all three stared at the motionless body. It disappeared in a small puff of smoke and all that was left was a smiling tree stump. A blue light came flying end from behind and came in contact with Gaara before he could even react. Gaara screamed in agony and pain as the sand was ripped away from his body throwing him back away from Sakura. Sasuke grinned as his arm wrapped around Sakura who was trying to run away. Lee roared into battle and threw his foot at Sasuke's face, making contacting and throwing the ninja off balance. Sakura broke from Sasuke's arm and aimed a powerful punch at this face and sent Sasuke flying backwards into the sand. Gaara swirled around and lunged at Sasuke, arm half-transformed and slowly the sand was falling away. Back bleeding and hurting like crazy the sand arm caught Sasuke and prepared to squeeze the bastard to death.

"ENOUGH!" The loud voice startled Gaara as his grip loosened, as Sasuke broke free of the sand while Gaara slumped to the ground, eyes remaining fixed on Sasuke's movements. A flash of white as Sasuke snarled at the man standing in front of Gaara, Sakura, and Lee. "I should have known it was you. Your brother was here only a few days ago." Sasuke snorted as he raised an eyebrow and remained silent, slowly getting up patting the dirt off his black outfit.

"It's been a long time Sensei." Kakashi's red eye gleamed in the moonlight as silence enveloped the crowd, except for Gaara's wheezing breaths and gasps of pain. Sasuke's chidori had hit him square in the back. Sakura was at the demon's side healing his back. Running her cream-colored hands over his tan bleeding back, whispering soft words of comfort in the demon's ears. He had gone back into a human state for now, until he built up enough chakra to transform again. It sickened Sasuke. She belonged to him. She was the one that would revive his clan. He wouldn't see her with this demon.

"What brings you here to Suna, traitor?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke brushed his hair out of his face and glared in annoyance at his ex-teacher.

"I'm in search of the woman that will revive my clan." Sakura froze in her healing as Gaara twisted his head as his teal eyes narrowed.

"**She belongs to me!" **Gaara snarled as Lee stood in front of him and Sakura.

"You ruined her life once, I'm not letting you do it again!" Lee shouted fist in the air. Sasuke smirked.

"I doubt any of you have the power to stop me." Sakura finished healing Gaara and ran her fingers down his exposed back. It didn't look like the skin would scar over, but she was worried. Gaara hastily put his robes back on and struggled to get up on his feet. His eyes glowing yellow as the sand swirled at Sasuke's feet.

"Revive your clan." Kakashi muttered as Sasuke saw a drop in the old man's defense and lunged. Lee roared and kicked Sasuke away from Sakura and Gaara as Kakashi lunged and hit Sasuke with Lightning Blade. Sasuke hissed and fell the ground smoking as Kakashi stood up.

"Your brother was here a few days ago and almost killed her with his genjutsu, and now here you are." Kakashi hissed red eyes gleaming as Sakura stared at her former teacher in surprise.

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered as Kakashi nodded.

"He is the one that led you into the desert that night with his genjutsu. I don't know why and I don't know how he managed to do it without me noticing but he did which can only mean one thing." Rock Lee quivered as a chill struck him to his very bones.

"You can't mean…" Kakashi nodded and focused only on Sasuke. Kakashi nodded as Sakura's eyes widen.

"Akatsuki members are after Sakura." Sakura eyes widen as she look up towards Gaara. His face had whitened with fear. They all knew how deadly and dangerous the Akatsuki members were. Gaara also knew he was in danger of becoming their victim. Due to the fact that he had Shukaku inside of him.

"My brother…" Sasuke muttered closing his eyes and reopening them to reveal a different type of sharingan. "It doesn't matter to me what the goals of the Akatsuki are with Sakura. She is going to revive my clan." The eyes glowed as Sakura felt the air shift as Kakashi screamed at the three of them to run. She suddenly became frozen shift as the ground and sky faded away into a thick blackness.

"Back off!" Someone shouted as Sakura flinched at sudden pain. "I have enough poison in this to drop an elephant!" She slowly reached up around her neck and then pulled her hand back and blood oozed onto it. She gasped trying to collect her breath.

"Eat this! Wind Style!" Suddenly the darkness vanished and she saw standing in front of her was Kankuro and Temari. Gaara was down couching beside her, hand covering her wound on her neck. Sasuke was gone, vanished as Kakashi and Rock Lee looked over that them.

"What?"

"Heal yourself, Sakura." Kakashi ordered as Sakura started building up chakra in her hands and then placed them on her neck. Gaara looked down at his own hands covered in her blood. It brought back such painful memories.

"Gaara?" He looked at her. "Are you ok?" She was more worried about his back than the kunai that had slashed her neck. He nodded and took her into his arms, then stood up carrying her bridal style against his chest.

"He better hope his punk ass isn't seen by us again." Kankuro snorted as Temari nodded.

"Nobody messes with Sakura." Temari hissed as Kankuro nodded. Kakashi stood watching the trees. As lee stood up and brushed himself off.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as Gaara pushed her closer to him. Kakashi sighed and looked her in the eye.

"It seems Sasuke has been gaining more power of his Sharingan over the past seven years. KazeKage-sama, take Sakura back to your house. Treat her wounds and do not let her out of your sight. I must go and speak with the council." Gaara wasn't the type to listen to orders given to him by a person beneath him, but he nodded and started walking briskly to the KazeKage house. Temari and Kankuro walking equally as fast at his side. Kankuro was furious as he stared straight ahead in the street as Temari made small talk with Sakura. How dare Sasuke even show his face after what he had done? How dare he demand that Sakura help revive his clan? He was not about to let happiness be taken away from his baby brother. Kankuro gave a sideways glance at Gaara who was clinging tightly to Sakura's body. His teal eyes narrowed as Sakura stopped talking with Temari and rested her head on Gaara's chest. The hardness to Gaara's eyes softened and melted away as the Kazekage looked down at the closed eyed female in his arms. A look of determination flashed across the calm teal orbs as Gaara continued walking. Kankuro sighed and looked up at the full moon. Temari was thinking along the same lines as they reached the huge tan colored house, located next to the KazeKage Tower. Temari opened the door and flicked on the lights as the lamps illuminated the house. The living room was quite large. Two couches sat across from one another as a third one was at the top of them. A large television set was on an even larger self before the three couches. Two armchairs were located on the far back walls. A rather large ebony table was in the center scattered with various papers. Temari and Kankuro landed on the couches, while Gaara continued up into the hallway with had seven doors, and opened the last one, which lead to several more hallways. Finally he reached his own room and opened the door, trying to be as gentle and quite as possible. The room was dark as the sand flipped on the lamp on the table beside the kin size bed. The wood was ebony as much of everything else that was in Gaara's room/ Selves of dusty books filled in the spaces of the room. A few pictures hung on the wall of artwork that Gaara had admiration for. Another door was located on the far right side of the room that lead to the bathroom. He commanded his sand to pull back the black silk covers and gently detached Sakura from his body and wrapped her up in his sheets. He watched her chest rise peacefully up and down as he paced the room. Temari stood in the doorway as Gaara glanced in her direction.

"Gaara…" she whispered as Gaara followed her out into the hallway and shut the door gently. "You surely have figured it out by now…" Temari whispered as Gaara looked back at the closed door.

"You mean why the Akatsuki are after her." Gaara asked rubbing his temples, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Yea." He nodded. "Good then I only have to tell you this once. You protect her Gaara. Life's never been easy for you. It looks like it isn't going to get easier. You've always had to fight to survive and now you fight to be happy. Don't lose sight of the things that you want, Gaara." She whispered as Gaara nodded.

"Is that all?" He asked wanting to go back into the room. Temari sighed.

"Kankuro and me are always going to be here for, Gaara. We're siblings and nothing is going to change that, ok?" She opened her arms in front of him as Gaara looked uneasy, but he stepped forward anyway and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. His heart fluttered painfully inside his chest at these new emotions. Temari dropped her arms and smiled at him.

"I need you." Gaara said as he closed his eyes and then reopened them. "I need you to help me plan my wedding." Temari's mouth fell open as Gaara smirked. Kankuro appeared in the hallway behind Temari mouth gaping open.

"Your wedding?" He whispered as Temari's eyes filled up with tears and she wrapped her arms around her baby brother crying into his shoulder. Kankuro smiled gently and joined in on the hug. Gaara felt his heart flutter as he smiled and leaned into them, bathing in their affection for him.

"I am doing this right?" He whispered to them as they dropped their arms and looked uneasily at Gaara. "I proposed to her, and now we have a wedding, correct?" He asked uneasy with the subject. He didn't know anything about what he was getting into. All he knew is that in his childhood Temari said woman liked weddings. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Gaara." She whispered sensing his uneasiness. Kankuro grinned and winked.

"Yea, We'll help you with everything, but first things first. You need to get new rings." Gaara glanced down at the ring he wore on his marriage finger. It was pretty beaten and battered.

"Take Sakura tomorrow before the festival and pick some out. When do you plan on having the wedding?" Gaara's wheels turned in his mind as he smirked and started opening the door to his room.

"On her birthday." He closed the door as he left his siblings outside smiling to each other. Gaara looked down at his lover who was blissfully asleep. He pulled off his white vest and straps, and changed into some silk loose pants that he slept or laid around in. He really would never sleep with Shukaku still inside him, but Sakura made the demon bearable. He rested beside her pulling her fragile body into his arms, placing her head next to his on the pillow as he pulled her body on top of his. His placed his hand under her shirt on her back, marveling how big his hand was to her back. He traced her spine lightly and finally stopped, as he felt the steady rhythm of her heartbeat underneath his large hand. The moon shone brightly through the large window at the left of the room. Tonight would have been Yashamaru birthday; it's funny how Gaara had almost completely forgotten it. It was the anniversary of the day he killed his uncle. He looked back down at Sakura. She did unspeakable things to him that no one else could do. He didn't think she knew how much she really meant to him. Yea, tomorrow he'd go and get her a real engagement ring. A small smile played on his lips as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a deep state of meditation.

The sun shone as the villagers hustled and bustled in Suna beneath it. The village was beautifully decorated thanks to Temari, and the food preparation couldn't be going any smoother.

"OH NO!" A shrill voice rang out as Sakura beat her head against the table startling poor Gaara who was sitting across from her.

"Stop that!" he roared jumping across the table restraining her hands with his looking angrily into her green eyes.

"Gaara! I don't have a dress for the festival! I don't have anything to wear for it!" Gaara released her and snorted picking up his fork again.

"We'll get one when we get your ring when you finish eating lunch." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"My ring?" She whispered as Gaara finished chewing his food before speaking to her.

"Your engagement ring." He said taking his glass of water and gently sipping at it before continuing to eat the lunch she'd prepared for the both of them. Temari and Kankuro were busy away with their jobs, Lee had gone shopping for clothes, and Kakashi hadn't reappeared since last night.

"Gaara…" He smirked at the happiness that flooded her eyes. "Oh my god!" She lunged across the table wrapping her arms around his neck nuzzling into him. "I love you." She whispered as his plate fell to the floor. Lucky for him he'd finished with it. He grinned wrapping his arms around her body bringing her into his lap stroking her neck with one finger trying not to look too pleased with himself.

"Who couldn't?" He teased as Sakura playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You've gotten cocky since last night, Gaara." He smiled revealing his white teeth as he brushed his lips briefly against hers.

"I know." He muttered as his heart fluttered. Ever since Gaara had woken her up this morning he had been in an extremely good mood. He had good reason to be. Sakura had agreed to marry him, last night all he could think about was them together. He shivered with anticipation at what his children would look like. Would they have his face her eyes? He wasn't in any rush though. It seemed finally after all the years of suffering and pain he had finally found his joy, his hope. Like Naruto. He had finally found love at last. Even with the treat of the Akatsuki looming over him things between him and Sakura couldn't be better. "Let's go." He said releasing her as Sakura giggled and got up from his lap. He threw her a sideways glance and laced his fingers with hers. Tonight would be interesting.

"Congratulations, KazeKage-sama." He must have heard it over a billion times as Sakura blushed a deep crimson. Gaara smirked and licked her exposed neck, watching her face heat up even more. It seemed that this morning before he had waken her he told the council members of his wedding. He would announce it again at the festival tonight and Sakura would be there standing at his side where she was always meant to be.

"Congratulations Lady KazeKage." A small girl told Sakura as Sakura nodded as the girl scampered off.

"I'll never get use to being called that." She whispered as something flashed across her eyes before Gaara could read them.

"It unsettles you?" He asked stopping in the middle of the street as the villagers rushed by helping in the preparations for the festival.

"I just feel like I'm deceiving your people."

"Why?"

"I'm not that good of a person." Gaara would have found the situation extremely funny if it hadn't been for the look of total hopelessness plastered on her beautiful face.

"Sakura." He muttered taking her face in between his two hands, stroking her cheeks gently. "If you are not a good person then what does that make me?" he asked smiling at her and leaned in pressing his lips against hers. He nibbled gently at her bottom sucking it between his lips, as she moaned deep in the back of her throat. Slowly she opened for him, as he tasted her, covering every inch, claming ever inch of her mouth with his. He hadn't planned on making out in front of all the villagers, but if it meant making her happy he was all for it.

"KazeKage-sama?" Gaara broke with her reluctantly as he found Baki standing in front of him. "We sent word to the Hokage about your marriage to Sakura." Gaara nodded looking slightly bored at what Baki was telling him. "She hasn't sent us a reply back yet, so Sakura will be in the Leaf Village by the time we get her reply." Gaara stiffened. He didn't want to think about that now. This night was all he had left of Sakura. There would be no telling when he would see her again.

"Thank you." He replied tensing up as Sakura kissed him gently on the lips pulling back.

"Thank you." She whispered smile widening as Gaara felt his heart drop into his stomach. He shook his head. He wouldn't think about her leaving him right now. Instead he pointed to the store they had stopped in front if. Sakura's eyes widen as Gaara pulled her through the door.

"Ah, KazeKage-sama, I was expecting you sometime or another." A small man smiled at the couple from behind the counter. Gaara nodded nudging Sakura forward.

"Anything she picks out goes on my tab." Gaara said looking down at the display case that held rings. He nudged Sakura again as she looked into the case. All these rings were so expensive.

"Gaara…" He waved his hand gesturing at her to pick one. "The prices…"

"Are not important." Gaara finished for her as he stood behind her arm wrapped around her waist. The small man smiled at the couple as Sakura pointed to one of the rings.

"Ah yes, that is our most prized one. You are a very lucky lady." The man went inside the display case to pull the ring out. Sakura leaned over and rested her head of Gaara's shoulder.

"I know I am." Sakura muttered as Gaara's hand tightened around her waist. "I'm very lucky." He smiled and placed his head on top of hers. The door opened suddenly.

"Little brother! You guys look so cute!" Temari's voice bellowed as the wind mistress grinned from ear to ear as Sakura blushed. "What ring did you get?" Temari asked as the man gestured towards Gaara.

"I believe it would mean more if you placed the ring on her finger, KazeKage-sama." Gaara took the ring and looked it over in his palm. It was very beautiful and no doubt cost him a fortune in the long run. It was a double banded layered with diamonds and a small pink flower lined with rubies centered in the middle. It suited her very well. He got down on one knee in front of Sakura.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again smirking this time as he questioned her, knowing fully what the answer was going to be. He didn't stutter this time, his limps didn't tremble, but his heart swelled up in pride at her blushing face.

"Yes." Her lips trembled as he slid the ring on her marriage finger getting up and kissing her as he did so. Temari shrieked in a fit of girlish giggles and hugged the both of them.

"Now, Lady KazeKage." Sakura took the ring from the man's hand as Gaara held out his hand as she placed it on his finger. She blushed as Gaara kissed the nape of her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh there. "Thank you for your business, KazeKage." The man bowed to Gaara. "Lady KazeKage." He turned to Sakura and bowed just as deep. Temari laughed as the three of them left the store.

"There's a really cute kimono shop down the block, Gaara." Temari said as Sakura blushed as Gaara followed his sister's pointing finger. She watched them go grinning from ear to ear.

"Temari-sama?" a voice interrupted her as she looked at the man standing in front of her. "You're needed in the main square. That is the most important place that needs to be decorated." Temari sighed and followed the man wondering how Kankuro was doing.

"We don't have much time until the festival begins." Sakura mused as Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Which is why we have to make this quick. Temari will meet you in a little while at home to help you prepare yourself for the festival." Gaara said glancing around the street for the shop, he spotted it and smiled.

"What will you be doing?" Sakura asked as Gaara pushed the door open allowing her to go inside first. A young woman appeared in front of them, as Gaara shrugged.

"There are many things I have to prepare for before the festival starts. Many different ninjas are coming into Suna for the festival, including some of Leafs." Sakura's eyes widen.

"Leafs? Does that mean…" Gaara shrugged.

"It means what you want it to mean. I invited some of them here." He said crossing his arms in a standoff fashion. She wrapped her arms around him. He was just full of surprises today.

"Have I told you that I love you?" She asked smiling up at him as his arms went around her.

"I never get tired of hearing it." He replied back as Sakura grinned and leaned up rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you." He grinned and leaned forward capturing her lips briefly. He turned his attention towards the sales woman who was smiling at the young couple.

"She needs an attire that is opposite of mine fore the festival." The woman nodded.

"Which color will you be wearing this evening KazeKage-sama." Gaara shrugged he hated this type of stuff anyway.

"I will be wearing the robes of the Festivals. The white ones trimmed with gold." He said as Sakura's eyes widen.

"I see so you wish for her to be dressed in black?" Gaara nodded as the sale shop woman took Sakura by the hand and led her to some of the kimono's hanging in the back. Sakura. They all were so beautiful. Sakura's eyes landed on one in particular, It was black with cherry blossom flowers decorating it, vines of pink and flowers of pink scattered across the black silk. She pointed.

"That one." Gaara grinned.

"It suits you." The sale shop woman nodded and quickly wrapped the garment safely into a bag and handed it to Gaara.

"I look forward to seeing you in it this evening, Lady KazeKage." Sakura grinned and thanked the woman for her help as Gaara and her went out the door. The lady continued staring at the couple as she looked at the picture on her counter with great sorrow. "That kimono was Yuri's favorite."

"Hey you guys done already?" Temari asked spotting Sakura and Gaara getting some ice cream from the vendor. Sakura nodded licking her cone ad Gaara copied her. He hadn't had any ice cream since he was a child.

"I want you to help Sakura prepare for the festival. I have political duties that must be taken care of. I've put them off for too long." Gaara released Sakura's hand and kissed her on the cheek leaving white lips prints from his vanilla ice cream cone. Sakura giggled as Gaara apologized and licked it off slowly with his warm tongue. "I will come by the house and pick you up." Gaara whispered taking one last glance at his lover before starting off towards the Kage tower.

"So how has he been?" Temari asked surprised at her brother for showing so much concern and kindness to another living person.

"He's been wonderful." Sakura said pulling out a little of her kimono to show Temari.

"That's gorgeous." Temari grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her towards the house. They only had a couple of hours to get ready. Temari couldn't wait to make Sakura beautiful. Gaara would drop dead at the site of her.

The blonde looked at the two guards that were glaring down at him. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance and pulled out their passes from his ninja pouch.

"Welcome." They said as Shikamaru and Naruto walked into Suna. Naruto eyes widen in shock at all the decorations.

"When did all this happen? It looked like its snowed." Naruto explained in surprise as one of the villagers stopped giving the two leaf ninja's a strange look.

"Have you not heard? It is in honor of our Lord and Lady KazeKage." Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Lady KazeKage? Gaara's married?" Shikamaru was also needless to say surprised as the villager nodded.

"He is engaged and will be announcing the wedding date at the festival tonight." Naruto nodded as Shikamaru sighed. Suddenly a face painted ninja appeared in front of them.

Oye!" Kankuro shouted as the villager went away to continue helping with the decorations. "You two are here early." He commented as Naruto grabbed his shirtfront.

"What's this about Gaara being engaged? Did the council force him too? IS she pretty? Is she sweet and kind? Is she one of those fan girls that Gaara hates?" Kankuro laughed and pulled Naruto off his shirt.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to meet her for yourself at the festival. Speaking of which where are your clothes?" Shikamaru motioned for Kankuro's attention.

"Temari's got them at the house. We're heading over there now to fetch them and get ready. The festival is only two hours away is it not?" Kankuro nodded and pointed them in the right direction. He smiled he couldn't wait until Naruto found out who Gaara's wife was going to be.

"Temari I don't look like myself." Sakura commented staring into the mirror. Temari laughed.

"That's the point. Gaara's doing to have a fit at how beautiful you are. It's amazing what a little make-up and a push up bra can do huh?" Sakura nodded looking at herself in the mirror. Her cleavage was nicely shown off at the base of the chest area where Temari had pinned the kimono back on purpose. It would give Gaara constantly a nice new of her assets. Her lips were painted red, as her pink eye shadow glowed in the lamplight. Her cheeks coated with a light blush, as Sakura looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but truly think that maybe she was beautiful after all.

"Hey anybody home?" Naruto's voice rang out as Temari quickly opened the hallway door looking down the flight of stairs. There stood Naruto and her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Hey guys glad you could make it with only an hour and a half to get ready." Temari said glaring daggers at both of them. She pointed to the outfits on the back end of the couch as they picked them up.

"Hey what's this about Gaara being engaged?" Naruto asked as Temari laughed.

"You want to meet her? She's up here with me now getting ready for the festival." Naruto quickly changed into his outfit and nodded going up the stairs. Nothing could have prepared him for what was sitting on Gaara's black silk sheets.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as Sakura blushed and quickly looked away. "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO GAARA!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he lunged forward and hugged her. " Oh Sakura-chan I'm so happy! Gaara deserve someone like you. When did this happen?" A small laugh was heard outside the doorway as Lee leaned against the framework.

"Come Naruto. We must leave the girls. We have much to do anyway." Naruto sighed and released Sakura. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura." Then he disappeared as Sakura smiled a small smile at Temari. She grinned and finished getting ready. The sun had already set in the sky when Gaara appeared in front of his house. He had taken care of all the duties that a Kage should, and now he had come home to pick up Sakura. On his way he had bummed into Naruto who proceed to threaten him if he ever broke Sakura's heart. Gaara laughed at Naruto and didn't encourage the blonde boy one bit. Gaara brushed off his festival robes before going inside.

"Temari? Sakura?" He yelled as Temari grinned and appeared on the stairs.

"Are you ready to see the new and improved Sakura?" Temari asked as Gaara nodded as the doorway at the top of the stairs opened. Gaara's mouth fell open as he stared at the enchanting creature making her way towards him. He felt suddenly aroused, as he grew larger with need for her. Oh by the gods she was perfect. He wanted to take her upstairs throw her on her back and ravish her senseless.

"Gaara?" She was so amazing. He took her hand and pulled her up against him. "Do you like it?" she asked voice trembling.

"You look so beautiful." Gaara whispered stroking the back of her neck. He longed to kiss her, but knew he would only succeed in messing up what had taken hours to do.

"You don't look bad yourself." Sakura teased as Gaara grinned at her and led her out the door. The moonlight shone brightly as the lamps lit the way to the festival.

"Tonight is going to be so wonderful Sakura." He said kissing her ear and then wrapping his hand around her waist leading her to the throbbing center of his people. Temari grinned as Shikamaru took her in his arms as well.

"Let's go." They both went out shutting the door into what promised to be a very magical night.

Sakura had been congratulated so many times already. Gaara stood at her side not letting her leave him for an instance, while the villagers danced and drank. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck as the KazeKage looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I know this must be boring for you." She shook her head and kissed him on the nose.

"Dance with me." Gaara smiled as she led him out into the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close as they swayed to the music. Baki grinned as Kakashi couldn't help but let a small smile play at his lips.

"They do make a good couple." Baki commented as Kakashi nodded.

"They are perfect for one another." Sakura laughed as Gaara twirled her around and then back into his arms. He wasn't allowed to partake in many of the festivals games, but dancing had always been available to him. Most of the time he would sit and be forced to talk with many foreign leaders about the progress of their alliances. He hated that Sakura had to suffer through it with him. He looked deep into her eyes and saw so much love and affection directed at him he thought he would get lost in her eyes forever. Gaara slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Never in his life had he been so grateful for something. The couple stopped standing and stood in the middle of the dance floor, kissing one another, in a slow, steady, passionate way. Gaara broke the kiss needing air and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I love you." He whispered as Sakura laughed and rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you too, Gaara." Fireworks ended the night's event sometime later as Sakura found herself lying against Gaara watching the fireworks light up the sky. She had spoken with Naruto briefly before being called back to Gaara's side so many of the different village leaders could meet her. Slowly her eyes began to close from all the days' events as she fell fast asleep, lying against one of the most powerful ninja's in the world. She faintly heard Gaara laugh at her and kiss her forehead with his lips.

"Good night, Blossom." He whispered as Sakura smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_I think it's one of the greatest chapters I have written so far. Thank for your patience and hopefully a new chapter will be out pretty soon. Send me some love._

_Mage-chan_


	23. Strike! The Akatsuki’s plan Revealed

_Good things never last for long…_

_Gaara: This story has too much drama in it._

_Sakura: yea! When are Gaara and me going to have hot sex? _

_Narrator: You might not._

_Both: Gasp! _

_If the story didn't have drama then it wouldn't be interesting now would it? _

* * *

**Chapter 23: Strike! The Akatsuki's plan Revealed**

He did not know how long he stared at her sleeping form beside him. His watched the gently rise and fall of her chest as she was blissfully deep in slumber. He reached over and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers, watching her small smile grow bigger on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, lips, and neck, anything he could touch. It was almost dawn. Almost time for her to leave him and go back to her village. He would count the days until she turned twenty-one, then he would go to the Leaf Village, sweep her off her feet and bring her back to her rightful home, Suna.

**You'll only be ripping her away from the friends and family that's she's ever known. She has no memories of Suna as a child. She grew up in the Leaf village. She'll be unhappy and it will be your entire fault.**

Shukaku's voice started Gaara as he jolted in bed, hoping he didn't awaken Sakura yet. He hadn't given the villages connection with her a second though, but now he was. She had grown up in Leaf, and had no family or friends in Suna. Why would she want to give all that up? To be with me. He answered himself as Shukaku roared with laughter in his head, making Gaara's head throb with pain.

**Do you think anybody could ever love you? You are a monster. You're the son of the man that killed her parents. You're the reason why she lost her parents. You could have stopped Yashamaru, but you didn't, child. Maybe somewhere deep in that black heart of yours you hoped her parents would die. Then they wouldn't meet you and you could continue to play with Sakura-chan.**

"No." he hissed out into the darkness trying his best to ignore Shukaku's remarks. He hadn't been the reason. He didn't want them to die. Sakura did love him, she would have to unless….

**She plans on killing you. For all you know she could be a hired ninja from the council members.**

"Gaara?" Her voice stirred him front his thoughts as her innocent green eyes gazed hazily at him. No, he wouldn't think like that. He smiled at her appearance. Her pink hair fluffed about, his shirt that she used was too big for her as it slide down exposing one creamy shoulder. He felt so disappointed in himself for thinking such things about her. He brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes as his lips met hers in a mouth-watering kiss. His nibble gently on her bottom, delighted when she moaned for him. His tongue slid along the top as she parted for him. Her tongue gently brushed shyly against his as he grinned into her mouth, pulling his back coaxing her into his mouth, letting her explore it. She hesitated at first. She broke the kiss gasping for air as Gaara smirked at her reaction to him. A light blush adored her cheeks, making her look all the more irresistible to him. No she wouldn't betray him, she couldn't. Not sweet innocent Sakura, not with that look of love for him that danced in her eyes. He had never felt so overwhelmed before in his life. He leaned in as she met him. He stroked her skin while she mewed into his ear as he moved down south, nipping at her shoulder.

"Wake up!" A voice boomed as Temari came prancing through the room and stopped when she saw Gaara on top of Sakura, straddling her waist. " DAMN IT GAARA! IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING AND YOU TWO ARE AT IT THIS EARLY?" Temari bellowed as Naruto peeked around her as his face lost its color as he hurried on in the hallway. Sakura was blushing like crazy and Gaara snarled at his sister and his sand pushed her out. He returned his gaze towards Sakura.

"You're leaving." He muttered teal eyes dropping to the hands in her lap. Sakura cradled his face in both of her hands, as she stroked his cheeks, smiling sadly at him.

"Yea." They met again passionate with an edge of desperation.

Morning came all too soon for Sakura and Gaara. She soon found herself standing outside the Gates of Suna, which half the population waving her off to her long journey home. All of the villagers were sad to see their soon-to-be-leader going home, but none of them could have felt the waves of pain that the KazeKage was feeling now. Last night had been absolutely perfect for them, and now Gaara had to face the cruel reality that she had to return back to her village for a long period of time. The only thing that kept his spirits up was she was going back to her village claimed by him. His sand necklace would alert him of anybody dangerous coming within a yard of her. She would be well protected by him even if he weren't there.

"I'll miss you." She muttered trying her best not to cry in front of everyone. Gaara's face was passive as he nodded; his body had gone numb since Temari had woken him and Sakura up on the demand of Kakashi. Kankuro and Temari stood a little way away from them, as did Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Both village ninja's respecting the two figures in the middle. "Hey at least we're not like Temari and Shikamaru, right?" Sakura joked lamely trying to lighten Gaara's sour mood. He'd been in a bad mood ever since he was awakening from his meditation. "They only got to see each other for one day."

"I haven't seen you for seven years." Gaara voice cracked slightly but he maintained it. "Seven years and I all have gotten is two to three weeks." He mused black-rimmed eyes boring into Sakura's green ones. "It's not enough." He hissed anger reasserting itself at her for leaving him when he needed her most. She took him by the shoulders and smiled.

"I know." She whispered squeezing them with both hands. "That's my fault. You have every right to be angry with me." Gaara shook his head as the anger left his body; his proud shoulders slumped in recognition.

"I can't stay mad at you." He muttered nuzzling into her neck. "You know that." He muttered resting his head against her left shoulder as her arms wrapped around him frame. "Keep that on." He pointed to her ring first as she smiled.

"Always." She whispered as Gaara allowed a small smile to play upon his lips.

"And that." His fingers ran over his necklace around her neck, stroking her collarbone as he did so. She nodded. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her lips one last time. "Be safe." He muttered and slowly pulled away from her face returning to impassive. The council members were arriving.

"I'll write you everyday." Sakura managed to whisper as Gaara gave her a curt nod as the Council members stood tall behind their leader.

"Leaf Shinobi you are dismissed from Suna." His voice rang out loud and clear over the desert sands. The air of leadership swirled about him as Sakura smiled sadly. This is what he worked so hard for. She nodded to herself and assumed the position of a ninja rather than a heartbroken lover that was leaving for an extended period of time. "If you are caught within the premises without proper documentation. You will be punished _personally_ by me." Gaara's threat hung heavy in the air as Sakura and her friends bowed before the KazeKage. Sakura managed to catch Gaara's eyes and saw for a brief moment how his face was mixed with pain and sadness. He never felt that Sakura was beneath him, no Naruto or Lee. They shouldn't have to bow; he shouldn't have to threaten them if they return. He should send them off proper wishing them well, and granting them permission to enter the village whenever they like, but in the political position he was in, it was not an option. He sighed and watched all of his friends turn and start their journey home. He watched Sakura's pink hair until he couldn't see it anymore. He sniffed his clothing and his jaw trembled. Her scent was all over him. He could smell her shampoo mixing with his. He knew she'd be all in his bed as well. He wouldn't wash the sheets. He didn't think he could wash his KazeKage robes again, just for a little while. He'd still smell her. She'd still linger with him.

"Hey Gaara?" Temari asked timidly as the villagers filed out and the council members returned to the Kage Tower for work and meetings. "Why don't the three of us go out for a snack before you get to work, huh?" She placed a shaking hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Kankuro stood on his other side as Gaara continued staring at the blazing desert sands, not wanting to believe Sakura was really gone. He finally turned his teal colored eyes towards Temari as his lip wobbled slightly. He was really trying to keep his composer as KazeKage he couldn't afford to show anybody how much Sakura's absence affected him. The council could find out and try to extract Shukaku from him due to his instability without her. He was strong. He blinked the tears away that threatened to fall. Sakura was not his weakness if anything at all she would make him stronger. He could survive without her for a while. Gaara smiled and nodded to himself as he looked at his new ring. They had gotten rid of the old ones the night before he took her to get the new ones. Yea, he could do it.

"That sounds great." Gaara said as Temari let out a sigh of relief. The three walked down the village together, as Gaara's heart swelled in his chest. He summoned his sand and hissed a command as it went off into the desert following his mate.

Everything that had happened over the past weeks seem like a blur to Sakura. Kakashi could tell that she wasn't focusing at all on their movement. Sakura's gaze was fixed straight ahead as they continued pushing themselves back towards the Leaf village. Naruto was unusually quite as his gaze was fixed on Sakura. Rock Lee was leading the group with Shikamaru as Naruto and Sakura continued to fall behind.

"So…" Naruto started trying to merit Sakura's attention. "When did you two…become…. you know…intimate?" Sakura's eyes lifted from her fixed vision and glanced over at Naruto with an angry look in her eye.

"We're not." Naruto sucked in his breath and blushed a little, scratching his head. Kakashi felt Sakura's chakra surge forward.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I only assumed it because you're engaged. Hinata and me had already done it and we're not anything close to marriage and I just figured…"

"Shut up." Sakura choked out as Naruto fell silent looking over at her. Her face was fixed in an pained expression as she bit her bottom lip. "It's not like that." She whispered as the necklace shown in the sunlight.

"I know." Naruto whispered smiling. "The hardest part of loving someone, Sakura, is letting them go. When I went to train for three years it was hard to let you and Hinata go, but I did. It gets easier in the end. The reason I asked you earlier is because I want to make sure your happy." Sakura looked at Naruto raising an eyebrow. "Gaara's been through more than you could ever know, Sakura-chan. During my three years of training I was over in Suna multiply times and Gaara had just become KazeKage. The villagers hated him so much; they wouldn't respect him at all. They feared and shunned him. It was worse than when he was a child. Then the village was attacked and Gaara protected it and all the people within. Despite what they had done to him he protected them. I helped as much as I could, but it really was Gaara who saved everybody." Naruto mused as Sakura continued staring at her blonde friend. "I asked him a long time ago why he even bothered protecting people who hated him." Naruto smiled softly at the memory.

"_Why? Why protect them Gaara? They throw food at you when you walk through the village. The shops all close when they see you coming. The children cry and scream at you. Why do you do it, Gaara?" Naruto shouted as the KazeKage of Suna looked at his friend with a bemused smile. _

"_Because She would have done the same thing." _

"He really said that?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yea, that's when I realized he still had feelings for you. It really was you that saved Suna. You've always been there for Gaara pushing him along in his duties as KazeKage. He'll probably never tell you any of this, but you do mean a lot to him Sakura. You do realize that don't you?" Sakura nodded. "Good, because if you ever hurt Gaara, Sakura. I'll kick your ass." Naruto warned as Sakura chuckled and looked across the desert. Her eyes darted to a sand figure watching them as they passed the rocks. Naruto smiled and flashed the sand clone a thumbs up. Gaara would be with them all the way back to the Leaf village. To make sure his mate got home safely.

"He's really am amazing person." Sakura commented as Naruto grinned and nodded.

"He's fit to be the KazeKage." Sakura nodded as Rock Lee slowed down to be behind them as Kakashi took the lead.

"He's strong, a genius, and passionate about those he loves!" Lee flashed both of them a smile as Sakura laughed.

"Who would have thought that the Gaara from our childhood would turn into the twenty-year-old Gaara we know now."

"You knew." Naruto commented as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You knew all along when we were children that Gaara was destined for better things in his life. You saw him for what he could become instead of what he was." Rock Lee nodded in agreement.

"He was bloodlust, monster, demon, and despite what people told you, Sakura, you befriended him and started a relationship." Lee laughed. "At the time we all thought you were crazy. I mean he was worse than emo-boy." Naruto grinned and laughed with Lee.

"Gaara use to kill anybody that looked at him the wrong way, but now he's someone else. It's like he's not Gaara anymore. He's a strong leader who now has someone to protect. I think he finally gets what I tried to teach him seven years ago in our battle." Sakura nodded.

"You mean when I was pinned underneath his sand against the tree?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea, back then he didn't care about anyone. Not his teacher, nor his siblings, not even his own father. I would have killed for my father to still be alive." Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your father was a great Hokage, Naruto. Don't you forget that." Naruto nodded as Lee smiled.

"When we fought he was still alone in that dark place. He didn't understand what it was like to love, protect, and cherish something precious to him. He knew that he had you, Sakura, but I don't think he truly understood what you meant to him back then, and look at him now. Look how far he's come from all that."

"It means there is hope for people like him and you." Sakura commented softly as Naruto nodded.

"Yea, it means there is hope for us demon-bearers after all." Rock Lee nodded as Kakashi ordered them to stop.

"We've gotten farther than I thought we would today. Since it's around mid-day we better stop and set up camp. We have to wait until nightfall to travel because of the intense heat of today. The KazeKage said today would be the worst of it." They all nodded and started setting up camp.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto howled in frustration as Sakura sighed in her tent. She had to agree with the loud blonde, waiting around was horrible. She had managed to fall asleep, but had been waken by the sweat rolling down her body. The heat had become almost unbearable. She had been using jutsus to chill her body down. Damn Kakashi for bringing them out in the morning. Why couldn't they have just waited until nightfall?

**It would have been harder for you to let him go.**

Sakura sighed and agreed with inner Sakura. It would have been tougher. She supposed in a way that she should thank Kakashi for being so tough on her. She was in the tent by herself. Kakashi and Naruto were staring a tent, while Shikamaru and Rock Lee were sharing the other one. Sakura noticed how sand had entered her tent while she had been asleep. She has already gotten it out once before, and still piles of it seemed to pile up at the base of her tent, right at the opening. Sakura sighed again and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. It was around five in the afternoon, they still had a long wait til nightfall. It would be beneficial to sleep and regain her sleep.

"_Sakura." _Sakura jerked her eyes opened at the rasping voice that had entered her mind. _"It's so good to see your progressing with your demon. We'll be seeing each other very soon." _

"Itachi!" Sakura whispered as her body trembled. Coming soon? Then it clicked. They were coming for Gaara. Itachi had warned her from the very beginning that they were going after Gaara. Fear overtook her. She knew what those ninjas were capable of.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled and flew out of her tent into the blazing heat. She couldn't see the tent. "What?" Sakura screamed as the sun seem to be moving closer.

"It's not good to be out in this heat, Sakura-sama." She turned around as her eyes widen as fear override her system. The black robe fluttered in the wind as the red clouds on it shone brightly in the sun. The figure was hunched over, Sakura was frozen in shock.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" That was Naruto's voice. Sakura's eyes swirled around her trying to find her comrades.

"It's no use. They won't find you." The figure rasped out again as another one-stepped out from behind it. Red eyes bore down into her.

"My Jutsu is inescapable." Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!" A voice roared panic laced in its rough voice. An edge of desperation coating it. "SAKURA!" The voice yelled again. The voice was in so much pain.

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed sobbing as she hit the ground. She couldn't get a hold of herself. Something in the air made it impossible to breath, it was like the very air was constricting her movements. She was weak. She was weak. Sasuke was right. Sasuke had to be right. She couldn't stand, she couldn't talk anymore, and her entire body was shivering.

"Let the jinchuuriki hear her." The figure commanded as Itachi's eyes narrowed at the other. Sakura's eyes widen as the man slowly took off the robe.

"Do not tell me what to do, Sasori." A strangled cry was heard as the wind roared in Sakura's ears. "I am not Deidara."

"What's wrong with me?" A voice snorted as Sakura felt the tip of a kunai at her thoart. "There's nothing wrong with being an artist, emo boy." Itachi red eyes narrowed as Sakura felt the weapon press further into her soft skin at the base of her neck.

"You should feel honored that we asked you to help us capture our jinchuuriki. After all, Itachi, without you the plan would fall apart." Deidara sighed and looked down at the girl grinning.

"Oye, Sasori, when we kill the jinchuuriki can I have her?" The blonde bent down to eye level with Sakura. "She's downright adorable." Sasori shrugged. "Just look at those long legs."

"I don't care, just try not to break your new toy on the first day." Deidara laughed and stroked Sakura's cheek with his fingers, his grin widen as he placed his entire palm over her cheek, letting his tongue lick her. Sakura's mouth gaped open in shock as the artist grinned. "She taste good too. Oye, Sasori, maybe you'd like a turn with her when I'm finished."

"Assuming there's anything left of her." Something shattered deep within Sakura's mind.

_The hands tore at her clothing. One hand pressed her hands into one, above her head holding her there. A body wormed its way in between her legs as tears ran down her face._ _She howled trying to buck and throw the body sitting on her off. Sobbing the figure sighed __licking the tears off of her. "That was his mark, and it can be easily discarded with the passage of time. The mark I'm about to give you, Cherry Blossom, will never fade. My presences will forever linger on your skin." Eyes snapped shut as a lamp was turned on. She stared in horror at the face leering down at her._

"_Sasuke…" He shrugged and captured her lips against his roughly. "STOP IT!" she shrieked struggling from underneath him. "Why, Sasuke? Why? I trusted you!" Sasuke started to peel away his own clothing, until he was bare, glaring down at her, he snorted. "Don't mistake this for love, Sakura." Her eyes widen as he started pulling at her clothing. "This is only for my mark. I will mark you now, before you are tainted with that sand demon's blood. I will lose to him, never, when the time comes. I will come back for you, but even then it will not be for love." His eyes turned red as he tightened his hold on her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. "It will be for the sole purpose of restoring my clan, once that is done you'll no longer be of any use to me." Her eyes watered as another sob escaped her lips, his body crashed down on top of hers._

"No." Sakura whimpered as Deidara leered over her.

"What was that Blossom?" She wasn't staring at the blonde, she was staring up at Sasuke hovering over her, ready to degrade her and take her from Gaara again.

"NO!" She screamed and lunged towards the blonde and the kunai ripped through her neck.

"_You are weak, and annoying." _

"NEVER AGAIN!" Sakura roared as she took out a kunai of her own and slashed Deidara's hand with it. A roar rang out through the desert as sand swirled around them. Two yellow eyes were peering at them from overhead. A large shadow was starting to loom over them.

"Damn it!" Sasori cursed as Itachi braced himself against the sand. "That damn jinchuuriki can pinpoint where we are." Itachi nodded as Deidara looked at his bleeding hand, and sighed.

"Shouldn't have done that." He pulled out some clay from his pouch and started approaching Sakura.

"We don't have time for this." Sasori growled in agitation. "Grab her and let's go. The jinchuuriki will follow her trail back to us." Itachi nodded and swiftly picked up Sakura.

"GAARA, NARUTO, KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed before coughing, choking on the blood.

"You slashed her neck too much." Itachi hissed at Deidara, as the blonde shrugged.

"I didn't tell the stupid bitch to move." Itachi placed one cold hand on her neck and healed it enough to where the wound wasn't life threaten. She bit his hand when it got close enough to her mouth.

"BASTARD!" Sakura shrieked as a blue light was hurling toward them. Sakura recognized it as Naruto's attack. "NARUTO! KEEP COMING STRAIGHT!" she screamed gasping for air when Itachi's hand gripped at her neck.

"You will be silent." Sakura struggled still in his grip. She wouldn't give up she wasn't weak.

"PLEASE, GAARA!" She yelled as loud as she could, the shadow's head jerked in her direction. She now knew what was looming over her and the three Akatsuki memebers. It was Gaara. He had transformed into Shukaku to find her. The sand that had been following them through the desert. That sand had been Gaara's sand. She knew crying out to him would merit his attention, but why wasn't he attacking.

**Because he could risk hurting you. **

Sakura's eyes widen. Gaara wouldn't attack even though he could pinpoint where the Akatsuki memebrs were because she was among them. Sakura's lip wobbled in relaization as Deidara grinned at her.

"Silly girl, your mate won't attack us. Not along as we have you." The blue light suddenly appeared as a Naruto clone broke through the illusion jutsu. The clone looked at Sakura's pale face, her dulled eyes, and the blood running down the side of her neck.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled as the shadow quivered. "Thirty degree's right!" Sand suddenly swirled underneath Sasori as the puppet master cursed as the sand covered him sucking him down into the desert. Deidara spat on the ground.

"Child's play." He muttered and pulled out some clay and placed it into his hands. "The jinchuuriki doesn't know who he's messing with." Itachi snorted and watched the clone of Naruto disappear.

"He didn't do that on his own. It must have been the copy ninja." Something green flashed behind Itachi.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee's foot made never made contact as Itachi threw Sakura up into the air, and punched Lee. Sending the ninja flying through the swirling sand. Itachi placed his hands together and formed another seal.

Sakura was still up in the air and suddenly the sand moved away. She saw bright yellow eyes staring at her as Shukaku howled as Gaara's sand started swirling around her. For one moment Her eyes met with Gaara's as tears swelled up in her eyes. Sakura knew she was never going to see him Not with Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara among them. She didn't know if Gaara could hear her, but black clouds started swirling around her, as it blocked out Gaara's sand.

"Don't follow me, Gaara." Sakura whispered finally loosing her voice after all the screaming. "I don't want you to die." The clouds blocked out Gaara from Sakura's line of view as she fell into darkness, as red clouds swirled around her.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as Lee stood beside the blonde, as Kakashi's red eye scanned the desert. Temari and Kankuro remained silent as they all stood away from Gaara, who was on the edge of the cliff overlooking the vast land. "How could we loose them?" Naruto sobbed as Shikamaru shrugged.

"They're better at jutsu and must have planned this the entire time." Kakashi snarled in anger.

"Itachi's illusion jutsu caught us perfectly. We had no warning against it. Their main goal was Sakura the whole time. I should have pieced it together."

"They took her to get Gaara." Temari commented lightly as Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"To get him to follow her." Gaara was walking back to them. None spoke to the KazeKage as he opened his palm. In the middle of his hand, glistened the ring that he had given to Sakura. It was covered in blood, and then a tear drop fell on it soon afterwards.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, but It's the best I got. Now is where the tragic storyline begins. Will Sakura and Gaara ever see each other? Or will Sakura's prediction about not ever seeing Gaara again come true? _

_Read more and find out._

_Thanks for all the reviews._

_Send me some love. _


	24. Cherry Blossoms Don't Live Forever

_WARNING: This is a sad chapter. It will make you cry. This contains character death. I know the story has been accurate up until the last couple of chapters, this is where it branches out into some of my own sub-plots. I am grateful for all the reviews and hope to get even more after this chapter. Don't worry This isn't the last chapter. It isn't over until it says The End at the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Cherry Blossoms Don't Live Forever**

"Will he come?" The voice echoed off the long corridors as one of the figures around the small table shrugged.

"If he doesn't then we'll kill her and go to him." Another one snorted as the others laughed.

"Then that defeats the purpose of having Itachi help you. He won't like that." Deidara smirked and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.

"What's is matter? Not like the bastard had anything else to do. He hasn't even attempted to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox yet. " Sasori hit Deidara as the blonde snorted and remained silent.

"You prefer him to come off his own territory because he has an advantage in Suna, with all that sand."

"You're getting too old for a good fight, Sasori?"

"No, I'd rather not waste anymore of my chakra on worthless filth that I have to." Green eyes slowly opened as Sakura groaned at her throbbing head. She moved her hand to rub her temple but found it chained down to the wall. Slowly the dizziness and grogginess seeped away, leaving Sakura only filled with panic, and dread. What had happened?

**Itachi used a very powerful jutsu that even the Hokage couldn't break. His first one lacked a lot of chakra that a normal illusion jutsu needs. I assumed he didn't expect Kakashi to be in the group. He didn't waste much Chakra making the first one. He did a lousy job, but even Gaara couldn't see through it.**

"That's right." The Akatsuki had attacked them on their way back home. They hadn't even made a day of travel before those bastards struck. "I wonder how everybody is." Sakura sighed and drew her knees up to her chin. She remembered hearing the panic and fear in Gaara's voice as he desperately cried out to her. "He didn't attack us." Sakura thought bitterly. "He should have." She whimpered at the thought of Gaara now. He was an absolute mess without her around. She wondered if he was chasing her down as she thought. Knowing Gaara he had ever Suna ninja out looking for her. She could picture his fear stricken face combing the desert as his sand rushed into every crack, behind every rock in search of her. Thousands of Suna ninja's flocking the region trying to find a trace to where she was being held. "They want Gaara to come here." Sakura muttered. "So he wouldn't have the advantage of the Sands of Suna." She would never forget the look of pure agony in his yellow orbs. "If he dies it will be all my fault." She whispered into the empty room. Something swelled up inside her chest. It was a pain she hadn't felt since the exams seven years ago. Her and Gaara had been suffering from the same pain, and they had healed each other. Now with the possibility of Gaara dying looming over her, Sakura despaired. She glanced around the dark room. As her eyes started to adjust she was a rather large bed in the center, with an ebony table beside it. She looked down and noticed she was sitting on a cushion. Not only were her hands chained to the wall but a large collar was attached to her neck, with a very large, heavy chained joined into the wall. "What am I some kind of pet?" Sakura muttered as the door opened. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as the figure came closer and squatted down in front of her.

"Tobi is a good boy." Sakura's green eyes widen as a black-gloved hand reached out and grabbed a handful of her pink hair. Sakura tensed and remained frozen as the man's face came into view. He didn't have a face, just an orange mask that was swirled into a tiny hole. He pulled lightly at her hair, and then dropped it back on her shoulder. He sat back on the ball of his heels and just watched her. "Tobi is a good boy." He repeated and pulled out a key. Sakura jerked back on instinct as he reached out a hand towards her. "You don't like Tobi?" The man asked in a shrill voice as Sakura closed her eyes tightly. Tobi reached for her again and released both of her wrists but kept her collar on. "See, Tobi a good boy." Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the strange man. How in the hell did he become in the same league as Itachi? Sakura continued staring at him as he tilted his head to one side and stuck out his hand. If Sakura didn't know any better she thought he wanted a handshake. She slowly reached out and touched the glove, and watched at he laced fingers with her, and shook her hand firmly before letting it go. Maybe he could help her escape! It was a frugal attempt, knowing how tightly the members of the Akatsuki were woven together, but even so some hope burned deep in her bosom and she refused to let it go completely.

"Gaara." She hissed as the man leaned forward, suddenly nodding and whistled a bit.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He commented back as Sakura felt tears on her face. Tobi grinned underneath his mask. "Akatsuki goal." He nodded to himself and crossed his arms now sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Extract Shukaku." He was happy with himself that he had remembered what Deidara had told him earlier months ago.

"Please, let me go." Sakura begged as the man cocked his head to the side again. "Please, I love him!" Sakura rasped as a sob escaped from her lips. Tobi's lips curled back into a sneer underneath. She loved him? Ha! Love was such an abstract grasp for humans, companionship with another? Gaara the KazeKage of all people is whom she claimed to love. She claimed to love a demon. She couldn't know about Shukaku. Gaara couldn't have told her about him. She wouldn't love him then. Tobi's sneer grew even wider.

"Love a jinchuuriki?" Tobi asked suddenly leaning forward almost brushing noses with Sakura. "Love is such an abstract thing for the human mind to grasp." He commented lightly judging her reaction.

"Yes." She sobbed uncontrollable. "I love him. Please let me go. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this! Please." Suddenly she lunged out and grabbed a handful of his robes. It startled Tobi as he jumped slightly backwards as the girl gripped at his robes. She knew about the demon that resided within Sabaku No Gaara, and still she claimed to love him. "Please haven't you ever loved? Don't you know what it's like to loose something precious?" The door flew open startling Sakura so badly; she leaned back pressing herself against the cold wall. Tobi seem to curl up hands blocking his face, like he sensed an attack.

"God damn it, Tobi!" The door stood open as another Akatsuki member entered the room. "Sasori told you not to mess with her!" Tobi cocked his head to one side. "I fucking told you not to mess with her." The other figured huffed and turned on the lights. Sakura's eyes closed and reopened trying to adjust. "And what the fuck is the first thing you do?" He roared. There stood Deidara. His eyes blazing in fury, Tobi shrank back away from Sakura as she hiccupped. "All you do is fucking piss me off." Deidara suddenly lunged and Tobi and started beating the crap out of him.

"TOBI A GOOD BOY!" the figure shrieked as Deidara snorted not letting up on his punches for a second. "GOOD BOY!" Tobi blocked his hands in front of his face as Deidara let out a long string of curse words, and threw some clay onto the shuddering figure.

"You are not, you god damn bastard! You were going to let her go." Tobi shrieked again as Sakura closed her eyes. Deidara swung again as a sickening crack was heard as Tobi shrieked again. "But you know what? Art is a fucking bang!" the clay exploded on Tobi as he shrieked. Blood splattered on Sakura's pale face as her mouth gaped open in horror. Tobi shuddered again as a pool of blood formed around him and Deidara.

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled as Deidara looked over at her with an amuse glance. Tobi shuddered underneath him as the other one got up and walked over to Sakura. Suddenly Sakura found herself face to face with the man.

"You're lucky that you're cute." Deidara clicked his tongue as he continued to stare at Sakura. "Maybe after we've killed that damn jinchuuriki, you can see what it's like to be with a real man." Tobi was watching Sakura carefully as Sakura's lip trembled and she burst into a fresh set of tears. It was unbearable to think of Gaara dead, never moving again. Never kissing her, or holding her, or being with her. Sakura wouldn't survive. She couldn't make it without him. Deidara got up and took the keys from Tobi. "Bastard." He muttered and quickly shut the door, leaving Sakura alone. Tobi remained silent. Sakura's body trembled with her sobbing.

"It's all my fault." She whimpered out. "If I wasn't weak, I could have fought them off. Gaara wouldn't be coming here." Sakura sobbed curling up in a ball on the cushion. "He wouldn't have to die." Sakura wailed, as Tobi remained silent. She punched the pillow. All of her chakra was gone. She bet it had something to do with the collar attached to her. "I love him." Sakura sobbed, nuzzling into the pillow. "He's everything to me." She whispered tears finally stopping for now. "I will die with him." Sakura whispered eyes closing softly as she had drained what little energy she had in her. The last thing she heard Tobi say wasn't surprising to her.

"Tobi a good boy." Sakura rolled her eyes and watched Tobi leave the room.The sun shone brightly as the grass swayed gently as a figure huffed closing a very heavy metal door. Training post were scattered throughout the small green area that was enclosed within a metal fence, laced with chakra detectors. A small stream flowed nearby as Kisame clicked his tongue against his teeth. God he hated it when Itachi was in a bad mood. Itachi always took his anger out on him in a sparring match.

"Do you think he will come?" Kisame asked as Itachi shrugged taking off his robe for training.

"If he does then it makes Deidara and Sasori's job easier. If not then…" Kisame took off his robe as well, carefully watching Itachi.

"Will you help them again?" Kisame asked as he slowly stood in front of Itachi who eyes were slowly changing.

"No." Itachi muttered shrugging again. "I gave them one chance. It is none of my concern if they use it or not. If they do fail, then they will have to go about getting that jinchuuriki their own way without my aid." Itachi lunged suddenly at Kisame.

"I hate it when you get pissed off." The shark man muttered as he blocked Itachi's attack with his sword. "I suffer hell for it." Itachi allowed a small smile to play on his lips before his red eyes widen.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi roared as Kisame cursed under his breath. Deidara laughed as he watched the couple spar with one another. Sasori was busy talking with the others, and Deidara was very bored. He had thought about going into that room and fucking around with that beautiful woman with pink hair that the 5th KazeKage seem to love so much. Deidara had to admit that Sabaku No Gaara was one lucky bastard. He didn't understand how a sexy piece of ass like that was doing hanging around a stiff old board like the KazeKage, the demon infested KazeKage at that. Deidara sighed he would never understand anything about life, except art. He could always paint her. Yeah, before he killed her he would capture her beauty and seal it into one of his paintings. He couldn't go now though, more than likely she was still awake after his episode with Tobi. Man that stupid bastard pissed him off. Deidara knew Tobi wasn't going to let her escape; he was just trying to make the damn bitch more comfortable. She didn't need to be comfortable; she needed to remember where she was and what gang of dangerous shinobi she was with. He sighed as Itachi swung at Kisame who ducked as the blow shook the building. Deidara laughed. He loved watching Kisame get his ass handed to him. It always made time go by faster.

The whole building shook as Sakura tried pulling the chain off from around her neck. Damn she wouldn't just lay there like some helpless damsel in distress. She strained her body trying to pump chakra through it only to fail. She panted and hung her head. It really was hopeless. Something in the room jingled as Sakura's body tensed up. Her green eyes widen at the small thing glowing in the dim room on the floor. Sakura's heart flew out of her body as her brain stopped functioning all together. Hope rose in her bosom as Gaara's face clouded her mind. She could see herself in his arms snuggling, safe, and warm. She could escape. There only a few meters away from her was the keys. Deidara must have dropped then when he snatched them from Tobi. Resolution blazed in Sakura's eyes. She would get those damn keys even if it killed her. She stretched her body out as far as it could go. Her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of the keys. Sakura held her breathe as footsteps walked by the outside of the door. A pair stopped, Sakura's eyes widen as the knob started to turn.

"No." Somebody commanded as the knob was released and the pair kept walking on. Sakura let out a breathe of relief as she strained herself again. I won't give up! She yelled inside her head. She co9uld see Gaara's face now, eyes widening with relief, smiling, and arms stretching out towards her. Her fingers wrapped out the keys as Sakura pulled them to her. She smiled and giggled to herself and began to unlock the remaining chains from around her body. She sighed and slowly stood up away from the wall. She really would have to thank Tobi if she ever crossed his path again. Deidara would die if he ever crossed her path again. Now that she had unchained herself from the wall there was the problem of sneaking out of the building. She didn't even know where the exits where, and one of those ninja's could see her at any time, but staying still in the room was not an option for her. Sakura found her resolved and slowly walked across the room. And reached for the knob. This was it. The moment of truth. Sakura turned the knob and opened the door as her face went shear white. There standing in front of her was a figure in a black robe with red clouds on it.

The sand swirled outside the village gates as the guards stood their weapons in hands ready for anything. Naruto slammed his fist on the table, causing most of the ninjas to jump.

"You haven't found anything yet?" He roared as the shook their heads. Gaara hadn't spoken a word since they had returned to the village. It was almost sunset and soon finding a trail would be impossible. There wouldn't be one by morning either, not with the ever-shifting sands of the desert. He had tried to follow the faint pull that he had been feeling. His sand was reacting in Sakura's necklace. Maybe he could go out once again and try to follow it. Temari and Kankuro sat beside their younger brother refusing to look at him. The ring he had recently given Sakura hung around his neck on a small slender silver chain. He wasn't talking, reaction, of doing anything. It's like Gaara wasn't in the room at all. His teal eyes never moved from the piece of paper that had been placed in front of him by Baki. He didn't even want to consider signing it. He wouldn't.

"There will be nothing to follow come morning." Naruto tears fell onto the table as Rock Lee held the blonde back form hitting the elder man.

"So your saying we should give up looking? Give up on Sakura!" NEVER!" Naruto roared. Gaara's eyes swirled with something that neither of his siblings had ever seen before, as small tears drops fell onto the paper. He slowly reached for it as Naruto froze in shock. "Gaara…" Naruto whispered blue eyes widening as Gaara picked up the paper. "Gaara! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T SIGN THAT! SHE LOVED YOU! DAMN IT GAARA! DON'T YOU LOVE HER? WOULD SAKURA GIVE UP ON YOU? SHE DIDN'T! NOT EVEN WHEN YOU HURT HER! SHE WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON YOU GAARA!"

"Be silent." Baki ordered as Temari closed her eyes and let the tears flow down them. Kankuro felt his body to numb as He watched Gaara's lips move. It was the first time since they had come back that Gaara had spoken.

"There won't be a trail come morning." He rasped, voice cracking slightly. Baki nodded.

"We understand your suffer, KazeKage-sama, but we can not afford to have our ninja's comb the desert like this. We can't afford to put any more missions on hold." An elder woman stood in the corner watching their leader cry. She hadn't met Sakura, but seeing the demon bearer shaken up so much she understood that this Sakura was very important to Gaara.

"Chiyo, you suggest that we quit searching, too?" The elder woman shook her white hair and watched the KazeKage.

"It is not my choice, but up to our KazeKage." Chiyo watched the teens lips wobble as the black-rimmed eyes closed and then reopened burning with resolve.

"No." Gaara rasped as he ripped the paper in half. He would not abandon Sakura to them. He wouldn't stop searching until he found her alive or dead. He wouldn't rest until he found her broken beaten body dead in the sands. Gaara stood as Naruto smiled.

"We'll find her." Gaara didn't reply but turned and looked out the window. His heart clenched painfully. He couldn't function properly. Images of Sakura's broken, beaten, dying body had been filtering through his mind all day. He couldn't feel anything. He knew if he didn't find her soon he would surrender to his own pain and allow Shukaku to be released. All these people were in mortal danger, and they didn't know it. He could Sakura's sad eyes staring at him. She would be ashamed of him if he lost control. He would try, by kami he would try for her.

"I'm going out." He rasped as Temari and Kankuro stood up by his side.

"Count us in." Kankuro said as Gaara lifted his face up to view his siblings. Tears running down from his black-rimmed eyes as he smiled lip wobbling.

"Thank you." He whispered huskily as Naruto grinned.

"I'm going too! Those bastards won't get away with this!" Rock Lee smiled.

"Lee and I will remain here in case anything shows up." Shikamaru commented lightly as Naruto nodded.

"We'll be back with Sakura." The old woman shuffled to her feet as she nodded towards Baki.

"I will go with them as well."

"Chiyo?" Baki asked as the elder woman nodded towards the KazeKage. Gaara had nothing but resentment and anger towards the woman standing in front of his line of vision. She was the one who had sealed Shukaku within him.

"It's time I make up for my past mistakes." The old woman whispered as Kakashi stood beside her.

"I will go as well." He muttered revealing the Sharingan eye. "More than likely we will be facing genjutsu again from Itachi." Kakashi looked at Naruto who nodded.

"This time we'll be ready for it!" Gaara looked around at the people surrounding him. He hadn't quite gotten use to the feeling of being needed, wanted, and loved. Sakura had helped him feel all these things, and now his most precious person; his reason for existing was dying. He looked at Naruto's ablaze with confidence that they would find Sakura and everybody would be happy in the end. Gaara hadn't had any happy ending in his life; Sakura had been the only good thing that had happened to him, besides becoming KazeKage.

"Gaara…" Gaara looked at Naruto's determined face. "You've gotten a taste of what it's like to be happy, and protect someone whose precious to you." Naruto said blue eyes staring right into Gaara's teal ones. "Now you have to fight for it. Is that feeling worth all of this?" Gaara's eyes widen. Naruto was asking him if Sakura was worth all of this. Gaara's mouth thinned out as his jaw tightened, the sand inside his gourd drummed against the surface as Gaara squared up his shoulders. A lethal aura of angry chakra swirled around him.

"Yes." He hissed as Naruto grinned.

"Well Let's go!" The group nodded as they left the building, Gaara leading the front as they entered into the desert. His sand pulling at him to continue going straight. Teal eyes burned with determination, and as his sand swirled ahead of him, it promised pain to anyone who dare lay a hand on _his_ Sakura.

"Damn you can't see anything." Naruto yelled as Kakashi cursed their luck. The sun had set long ago and their only lead was the KazeKage who was ahead of them all. The sand pull had become stronger and stronger as Gaara pushed himself faster and faster. He was starting to feel Sakura's emotions, which meant they couldn't be far from where she was being held. She was very afraid and the fear that he was intensity feeling was making his stomach turn. Red flashed across his eyes and he stumbled and hit the sand rolling until he stopped. He bent over clutching his stomach and coughed. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut with a kunai. His eyes widen….

**You've become so connected with that girl that you can physically feel her pain now. It's that necklace you gave her. It's causing you to feel exactly what she is.**

"Gaara!" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as Gaara's eyes swirled with fury, they had stolen Sakura. That was their first mistake, and now they had hurt her. He ground his teeth together, they would pay for all of this, and he _personally_ would make sure of it.

"We're close." He hissed as Kakashi nodded and pointed in front of them. A large boulder with one seal on it stood in their way under a red shrine. Naruto helped Gaara stand as he examined the seal.

"It's going to be hard to break." Kakashi muttered as Gaara 's eyes shifted from teal to yellow.

**"MOVE!" **Gaara hissed to Kakashi as the leaf ninja stepped aside, as the sand swirled around Gaara, who was emitting a lethal aura of charka. Chiyo watched with surprise as Gaara was working up a huge amount of chakra.

"Amazing." She muttered as Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"He'd do anything for Sakura-chan. Gaara loves her with all of his heart and will do anything to make sure she's safe." Blue eyes grinned as Chiyo looked at the nine-tail fox container beside her and then to her leader. It was amazing how much Gaara had changed since he was a child. Naruto had come to help, and here was Gaara the boy who could not love, fighting for a girl to he proclaimed to be his mate. This girl, Sakura must have had some control over Gaara. In a way Chiyo couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Kankuro looked towards the elder smiling as Temari grinned as well.

"She's special all right." Kankuro said thinking back on when they had first met Sakura.

"She's just like Naruto, they have an amazing ability to be friends with anyone." Temari commented as the old woman looked at them for a second and then back to the KazeKage. I have been wrong about him. It's time I make up for my past mistakes. Chiyo stood beside Gaara and started building up chakra.

"**Sabaku Taisō!" **Gaara roared as the boulder shattered, then suddenly green light swirled toards them as Chiyo snorted and sent her own chakra out to conteract it.

"So much for a silent infitration." Kankuro said looking at Gaara with amusement. The group laughed, none of them thinking that the situation was worse then what it was. All

The force of Gaara's attack shook then entire building as Deidara looked up from the panting body underneath him. A wicked grin spread out over his face.

"Look's like your boyfriend's here." Sakura's green eyes glazed over as the blood continued to flow from her stomach. Deidara's kunia still stuck through the soft skin. "Though you could escape from here, bitch? Deidara baited and kicked Sakura's body against the wall. "Though you could get away?" he jingled the key's his index finger as Sakura coughed up blood, and closed her eyes, her chest was rising and falling more slower than usual. Deidara walked over to her and grabbed a fist-full on pink hair, bringing his face inches from hers. "You won't get out of her alive." He hissed and then he pulled some clay out of the pouch attached to his hip. Sakura coughed up more blood as her face slowled drained of color, leaving her skin pale, and clammy. "They think that they'll be able to save you and go home. That jinchuuriki thinks he'll walk away from this place with you, alive. He's sadly mistake." Deidara attached the clay to Sakura's arm. "He'll watch you die." They disappeared in a swirl and reappeared in a different bigger room.

"Where the hell were you at?" Sasori growled as Deidara threw Sakura's body in front of both of them. He pointed to her.

"She was trying to escape." Deidara said as light shone in on them. "Who do you think will attack first? The sand jinchuuriki or the leaf?" Sasori shrugged, doesn't matter.

"We'll handle our jinchuuriki." Itachi appeared as Kisame stood beside him, panting.

"After fucking sparing with you I have to kill a jinchuuriki?" Kisame hissed and caught his breath. Sasori grinned.

"Here they come." Naruto's blue eyes widen as he stepped through the hole that Gaara had made, there lying only a few feet away from him was Sakura's motionless body, drenched in blood, with a blood forming around her. All hopes of her being alive vanished from his eyes, as he heard movement behind him. Gaara was the second to enter, and his fury vanished at the sight, his yellow eyes vanished as teal ones widen in horror as fear overtook his senses. Kakashi's red eye widen as Chiyo's did as well. Temari was crying as Kankuro held his sister.

" She was dear to you all then." Deidara 's voice rang out as they looked at the blonde who appeared to be bored. "Good then you can watch her die." Naruto's blue eyes widen as Gaara suddenly lurched his body forward, his sand swirled towards Sakura. "Sorry, not happy endings today." Gaara's eyes widen as his mouth opened screaming at her. Sakura managed to move her head as Gaara came into view. Her face was so pale, she didn't look real, and she looked like a doll that had been thrown onto the ground. Her pink hair, matted with her own blood, her mouth set in a small smile as she focused only on Gaara.

"You came for me." She whispered, tears slipping from her eyes, as she felt the clay expand over her skin. "That's all that matters." She whispered, as her smile grew bigger. Her body was becoming numb, the pain so great that her body wasn't responding anymore. She felt her heart stop, her eyes slowly closed as Deidara laughed. Gaara's fingertips brushed against her skin.

"Art is a bang." The clay on Sakura's body exploded as Gaara screamed as Sakura's body was blown away from him. Naruto yelled and charged at Sasori. Blood splattered everywhere, all over Gaara.

"BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE SAKURA BACK!" Itachi smirked and put his hands together. Kakashi lunged forward and stood beside Naruto watching Itachi with his red eye. Temari and Kankuro screamed and drew their weapons and went for Deidara who stood in the middle laughing. Chiyo went to Sakura's body that lay against the wall, her chest wasn't moving. In the mist of all the chaos Gaara's eyes widen as his teal orbs swirled with such pain, which increased with every heartbeat. He couldn't feel her energy anymore. His heart clenched as his fears became true, as Chiyo's eyes met his, Sakura, no. Gaara couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. The chain around his neck snapped as the ring fell on the ground, into the puddle of blood. His chest heaved painfully as he clutched at his chest, his head throbbing. Her blood was all over him, his nostrils flared open. Her blood...

_"Don't leave me." _He hissed eyes swirling into yellow, burning red. Memories of them together were flashing before his eyes, as his heart was tearing itself apart.

"_Hi, I'm Sakura-Chan!"_

"_No." _Gaara hissed falling down on one knee. He saw her six years old standing on front on him, grinning ear to ear, hand outstretched, a teddy bear in the other. Her bright green eyes glistening with happiness to meet him. She couldn't be….

"_You wanna play?" she picked up the ball and looked at him. A small smile broke out across his face, and then turned into a full fledge grin._

"_Really? You mean it?" Sakura threw back her head and laughed putting her bear down beside her._

"_Of course I mean it silly!" she bounced the ball to him, and he caught it. He laughed and bounced it to her. She would grin and bounce it back. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. She was playing with him._

She was the first person in Suna who wasn't afraid. She didn't run away from him like everybody else did, she was special. Gaara's closed his black-rimmed eyes tears falling from them, dripping down his cheeks as the clash of ninja's surrounded him. In this room he felt alone, his body was going numb. Chiyo had moved Sakura's head, her lifeless green eyes staring into his. Her mouth set into a small smile with blood trailing out of it.

"_I love you." He muttered eyes going lower resting on her bear. Smiling as him as she wiped a tear away he cupped his jaw forcing him to look up and meet her unwavering gaze._

"_I love you too, Gaara, but…" His pressed his lips against hers again. He didn't want to hear the doubt that would surely come from her sweet mouth. He didn't want to hear the pain of uncertainty, all he wanted was her, warm and wet, but above all else willing._

"_I need you." He pressed inward again. "I want you to want me." He pressed on._

"_I do." She moaned as tears ran down her face. "I do Gaara, it hurts so much, please, make it stop."_

He had promised her. He had promised to make the pain stop. They would stop each other's pain forever. He had promised her. I only caused her more pain, more suffering, I am the reason…

"_I love you." He rasped as Sakura continued to stare at his blood-covered face. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her, covering her in blood, Lee's blood. "I'm sorry." He rasped again, burying his face into the crook of her neck, shaking slightly. "Please try to forgive me." He rasped, a sob erupted from him. "Stay with me." She tightened her arms. "Hold me." She did not trusting her voice. "Want me." Digging his face deeper she felt wetness of his tears, slowly she reached up and stroked the skin on the back of his neck, cooing softly at him. She looked up at Kakashi who stared down at the two of them._

She forgave me after everything that I had done. I am the reason why Sakura is dead. I killed my Cherry Blossom. Uchiha was right.

"_Hai. You're name means death. So do you kill everything you come in contact with?"_

"**I killed her!" **Gaara screamed clutching his head as Shukaku roared inside it. Deidara smirked and sent his clay flying towards Gaara. Sand swirled around Gaara's body protecting him. The tail grew from the gourd as the sand continued to swirl as Gaara continued to transform. " **I killed my Cherry Blossom!" **Naruto's blue eyes widen as he dodged an attack by Itachi.

"NO GAARA!" Naruto ran towards Gaara as Itachi appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him sending the leaf flying back into Kakashi. Kisame grinned.

"We're your only concern!" He shouted as Kakashi copied Kisame's jutsu and they clashed with each other.

"_I want to get to know you better."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"**I hate you! Cherry Blossom! I hate you Sakura! Why?" **Gaara's slung his head back and forth trying not to lose control, Shukaku was slowing taking over him. The pain was becoming too much for him to control. **"Why do I love you!" **Gaara screamed as sand shot everywhere attacking anything within radius of him.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled as the half-transformed head looked at her. One side demonic yellow eyes glistening with the desire to kill, the other, pain, sadness, tears running down the human cheek.

"_When you're twenty-one, I'll wed you." _

He was going to marry her. She would have fostered his children. Those dreams were shattering, something in Gaara's mind shattered as he threw back his head and screamed, sand covering his body completely. **" I killed her!" **His body swirled as Shukaku appeared before all of them. Deidara cursed as he looked at the demon that they would have to face. **I'll kill you!" **Gaara roared as both eyes fixed on Deidara.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!"**

* * *

_Sorry. I worked really hard on the chapter. So you'll just have to wait until I get another chapter up and going. Happy Thanksgiving. _

_send me some love_

_Sakura's dead, what will Gaara do? He's losing himself to Shukaku and things don't look so bright for Naruto. Will he suffer the same fate as the others who have had their demon's extracted? How does Tobi save Gaara? Wait what? Tobi saves Gaara? _

_**Preview for the next chapter.**_

* * *

"_GOD damn it Tobi, you fucking bastard!" Tobi grinned and shot Deidara a bird, as the green chakra swirled around Gaara's motionless body. _

"_What are you doing!" Sasori yelled as Tobi continued chanting. Something flashed behind that orange mask as Tobi looked at the dead girl with pink hair. The one who loved the sand demon?_

"_See, Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy." Tobi muttered to himself as he focused his attention back towards the body the extraction was almost done. He would protect that girl's special person no matter what. Naruto's blue eyes widen as he screamed at Gaara._

"_What is that bastard doing to Gaara!" Naruto tried to escape the ropes that bound him. _

"_He's saving Gaara." Chiyo whispered as Naruto looked at the old woman and then back at Gaara._

"_Why? HOW?" Naruto demanded as Kakashi's red eye widen._

"_Instead of killing Gaara with the extraction…" Kakashi whispered as Chiyo nodded._

"_He's protecting Gaara's soul so he won't become detached from the body. He's forcing Gaara to live." _

"_BUT WHY!" Naruto yelled as Tobi stopped chanting as Gaara's body fell to the ground. His green eyes opening as his chest heaved for air. Tobi walked over to Sakura and looked her in the eye._

"_Tobi is a good boy." _

* * *

_There ya go. _


	25. The Power of True Love: Tobi Style!

_Thanks for all your support on the story so far. I kinda made Tobi a good guy in the mist of bad guys. I just like him a lot. He deserves to be good boy right? _

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Power of True Love: Tobi Style!**

A figure squatted on one of the nearby rocks over the area, watching the battle below.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared eyes ablaze as the red chakra surged through his body. Tobi grinned ear to ear watching Deidara struggle throughout the fight. That blonde bastard deserved to die. Tobi stretched lazily.

"She is dead." The figure whispered as he scratched his orange mask, and watched the Shukaku emerge from Gaara. "So that's the one she loved, huh?" Tobi sighed to himself and looked at the fluff of pink hair that was unmoving. Tobi continued to stare down into the lifeless eyes, and then he looked at the elder woman beside her. "Sasori's grandmother, the healer." Tobi whispered to himself as he stood up and stretched. "I'm not a member yet, but I will be, after Sasori dies along with that bastard Deidara." Tobi grinned under the mask. "I just love pissing them off." Deidara howled in pain ad sand swirled towards him. Tobi laughed as Deidara barley missed the sand assault. Served the bastard right. Tobi shrugged and jumped down from his perch near Chiyo and Sakura. The old woman's chakra bristled as he came closer to her. He grinned behind the mask.

"Tobi is a good boy." He cocked his head to the side as the old woman fished out kunai from her pouch attached to her hip. "You no like Tobi?" He taunted as Chiyo huffed and stood in front of Sakura's body. The least she could do to make up for her past mistakes was keep the girl's body from being damaged anymore. Tobi shrugged and pulled out his own kunai. He wouldn't play stupid with this woman any longer; he could sense that she knew he was smarter than he was letting on. In fact, Tobi's smile widen, she knew exactly who he was.

"Stay back!" She hissed as Sakura's body heaved forward with the shaking of the wall behind her, Naruto punched at Itachi who dodged not too far from them. Her body slumped until she fell face forward into the dirt, blood oozing from her wound. "STAY BACK!" Chiyo's yell caught Gaara's attention as Shukaku's head turned from the blonde and caught sight of a black and red cape getting close to Sakura's body. The reality that Sakura was indeed dead was finally starting to set into Gaara's mind.

**"Don't touch her!"** They wouldn't hurt her anymore. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them take away the only thing he had left of his beloved. He wouldn't let them take away her burial from him. Sand swirled towards Tobi as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He lurched forward spinning around Chiyo and grabbing Sakura's body by the arm and jumping up on the wall, dodging Gaara's attacks. Sakura's body flew behind Tobi like a bad mistreated rag doll, as blood splattered everywhere. Deidara's kunai fell from Sakura's stomach and landed on the dirt. Tobi had now drawn Shukaku's full attention as Deidara smirked.

"Art is a bang!" he shouted as he sent three clay birds into Shukaku's back. Yellow eyes widen as Shukaku roared, throwing Gaara out of control.

**"Insolate pup, she is dead. There is nothing more you can do!" **Shukaku blocked out Gaara's screams and sent Gaara flying back deep into darkness of his own mind his hand stretched out towards Sakura's body.

_Don't leave me…. Cherry Blossom…God…I love you so much…. I want to have children with you…. I want to marry you…Please, Sakura don't…. leave me…._

Shukaku turned his full attention back towards Deidara. **" I'll kill you." **Shukaku roared. "**I'll kill you all!" **Naruto's body was blown back into a wall as Itachi lunged towards the blonde.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi roared and lunged forward trying to head Itachi off. Kisame dropped down in front of Kakashi and blocked the attack with his large sword. Naruto's blue eyes burst into red as his nails grew sharper. Sakura's blood splattered on the floor catching Naruto's attention. Itachi coming straight at him. Naruto's chakra surged around him. A single tear ran own his cheek as he threw back his head and roared.

"SAKURA!" He screamed as red chakra surged around him. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks as his red eyes widen. Two tails surged from Naruto as his eyes dilated into a thin line that resembled that of a fox's eyes.

"This is the nine tail!" Kakashi threw Kisame back into a wall and lunged for Naruto with a small chakra patch now in his palm. He would attach it to Naruto and distill the Nine Tails within him. Naruto rushed forward snarling, Itachi thought the boy was charging at him, and put his arms in front of him to block the attack. Naruto grabbed a fist full of Itachi's robes and threw the ninja into the wall, and leapt into the air. Tobi's eyes widen when two hands grabbed his robes and slung him towards Shukaku. "NOW GAARA!" Naruto yelled waiting for Gaara to rip the guys body in half. The red eye widen when his sniffed the air. That wasn't Gaara's scent. Then the realization hit Naruto, Gaara wasn't in control of the sand demon towering over them. It was Shukaku. The same demon he had beaten so many years ago, with the Chief Toad's help. Gaara didn't respond Temari's eyes widen.

"That's not Gaara!" Kankuro heard her as Chiyo huffed to stand beside them. Temari placed her fan in front of her for protecting and the demon slung his sand everywhere.

"Then that's a full possession." Chiyo stated as Kankuro's eyes blazed. He thought back on when Gaara had become KazeKage, how he expressed his fears of becoming the leader, of Sakura's return to Suna.

"GAARA! FIGHT HIM FOR CONTROL! SAKURA WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS!" The mention of the deceased stirred some strength within Gaara's soul as he surged his own chakra forward into the demons. Shukaku roared and scratched at his own head with gaint claws. It wasn't enough to break the demon's control.

"**Blossom." **The sand stopped swirling as Tobi regained control and used part of Shukaku to push himself away from the demon and up into one of the cracks in the wall with Sakura's body. The beast stared down at the blood of blood, its nostrils flared open.

"Wake up you bastard!" Naruto screamed as another tail grew out of him. Angry and fury swelled up inside him as more and more chakra from the Nine-Tailed Fox surged out of his body. Kakashi jumped up in the air determined to put the patch on Naruto. "GAARA!" Naruto howled when suddenly it seemed like Naruto's body exploded. Kakashi's red eye widen.

"No….." Kakashi whispered clutching the patch and stared as the smoke cleared from the transformation. Chiyo's body tensed as she stared now at the huge shadow hovering over them in front of Shukaku. Orange fur shone in the light as nine tails swayed gently back and forth as the red eyes blazed with bloodlust and angry as it stared with Shukaku. Then it looked down at the blonde wearing the black and red robe. It grinned revealing rows of long, white, sharp, teeth.

"**I'll kill you for killing Sakura-chan!" **The beast hissed as it picked up one of its huge claws. Deidara hissed as Shukaku roared to life and sent sand after him. Sasori cursed and blocked Shukaku's sand attack with his puppet body.

"My poison won't work on these demons!" Sasori yelled as Itachi huffed and activated a new Sharingan, the ultimate Itachi clan move, it was the reason why he had murdered his own clan.

"Don't bother." Kisame huffed standing beside Itachi. "It will have little effect on those two." Deidara huffed and rolled over to the side avoiding the claw coming down to crush him. He rummaged through his bad, he could use the C-18, it was the most powerful in his pouch, but the explosion.

"Damn it!" Deidara shouted as the nine-tailed fox bore down on him. Shukaku snorted and attacked the fox with one of its own huge claws. The red eyes narrowed as it stared into yellow as Shukaku smirked at the fox. Deidara took advantage of the distraction and pulled out his clay figure.

"Do it." Sasori hissed coming to his side. "I'll distract them both, you use than damn clay shit that you call art to knock them both out." Deidara pulled out his C-18.

"Master Sasori…" The puppet master huffed.

"I'll be fine you fool, use the damn shit." Sasori lunged forward as the Nine Tailed Fox raised a claw to swat at him. Shukaku sent sand after the new moving target.

"Do it." Itachi huffed panting from exhaustion. Who would have thought that the blonde would have been a match for him?

"C-18, yeah." Deidara whispered as he threw it up in the air. "You better stay safe, Master Sasori." Chiyo smirked and raised her finger pointing it at her grandson.

"It's time you die." She whispered and sent out a wave of her own chakra at the boy dodging all the attacks by the two demons.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled, as the clay figure grew bigger and suddenly landed on top of them. Sasori's eyes widen as he felt his feet frozen in place. Deidara's eyes widen as well when he realized it was too late to call off the explosion.

"Die fifth KazeKage!" the clay exploded as Tobi covered Sakura's cold body with his own. Damn that bastard for using that! Did he want to tear down the whole building? The Nine tailed fox felt a shockwaves run through his nerves as he fell on the ground, and laid there close to it. Struggling to get up he saw a light expanded until a huge bang reached his ears, and then he was falling into darkness.

"MASTER SASORI!"

_Sakura…..I'm so sorry…..I couldn't keep my promise…..I can't take you back to Suna alive…. I lied to Lee and Shikamaru._

His blue eyes closed as his mouth open and he screamed in pain. Sand rushed before him as Naruto's vision swirled until darkness claimed him.

The wind blew the sand gently across the desert. A small flower stood in the shade of a gaint green cactus. It was a desert flower, a rare one at that. It seemed unusual for such a flower to bloom near such an ugly and undesirable plant. The cactus had protected the flower; with it's shade and provided nutrition for it from within itself, and now the wind picked up more, and the cactus slowly bent over until it snapped it half. Leaving the flower defenseless against the raging sandstorm. Its petals flew off into the wind, as the flower blew away and died. Rock Lee looked out the window at the flower being swept away in the wind.

"Do you think Sakura-chan will be all right?" He asked Shikamaru as the ninja looked up from the scroll he was sending the Hokage.

"Yea, Naruto keeps his promises." Shikamaru returned to the scroll informing the Hokage about what had happened. He attached it to Suna's fastest messenger bird and watched it fly off.

"I hope your right." Lee said as Shikamaru shrugged. "I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You too?" Lee nodded and placed his hand over his heart. "It felt like a tiny stab and then it became harder to breath." Shikamaru said as Lee's eyebrow widen.

"You don't think that something bad has happened do you?" Baki entered the room as he looked at the two ninjas.

"Nonsense, Gaara wouldn't let anything bad happen to that girl."

"A while ago you wanted him to sign a paper to stop the searches and now you telling you Gaara's going to bring her home safe; you can't have it both ways, old man." Shikamaru hissed as Baki shrugged.

"I am the spokesperson of the Suna Council. I didn't want to address the issue with Gaara, but he knows I speak on behalf of the members. They send me to speak with him because I was his sensei. They believe that we share a bond from our past, that he won't be so quick to kill me."

"Even after all Gaara's done for Suna they still fear him?" Baki shrugged and gathered some papers from Gaara's desk that had his signature on them.

"Not everyone, but some, that are uneasy to change do." He bowed and left them as Lee sighed.

"I wish I was with them."

The smoke slowly cleared as Deidara's face paled at the motionless body. His comrade wasn't moving.

"Master Sasori!" Deidara yelled as the robe lie on the ground, the puppet body a few feet from it. The heart was no longer beating. Deidara rushed over ignoring the KazeKage's motionless body as he cradled what was left of Sasori's body in his arms. "No, master, not you…."

"Get yourself together." Itachi hissed tying ropes around Gaara. "He knew what the dangers were." Kisame nodded and tied the rest of the ninja up together.

"That should hold him while we extract Shukaku." Deidara nodded and dragged Gaara's body into the center of the area. Itachi picked up Naruto's body and placed it next to Gaara's.

"For master Sasori." Deidara whispered staring down at the black-rimmed eyes.

"We'll kill two birds with one stone." Tobi appeared with a blood covered robe as Deidara snorted.

"Idiot, where's the body?" Tobi shrugged and went towards Chiyo's body that was sprawled out beside Kakashi. It wasn't long before the ninja's starting to come around. Temari's eyes slowly opened as Her eyes widen as she shrugged to move. Kisame slammed his sword down in front of her face grinning.

"You can't break from those. Itachi's placed his chakra in them. " Temari's eyes widen as she looked at Gaara and Naruto lying side by side bound by ropes as well. Kankuro was beside her.

"Don't touch him you bastards!" He shouted as Itachi smirked and walked up beside Kisame and looked down at them.

"What are you doing you stupid shit?" Deidara yelled as Tobi picked up Chiyo over his shoulder.

"I want her." Tobi said shrugging as the old woman opened her eyes and looked at the ninja's lying on the floor with their feet and hands bound. Kankuro scowled at them openly as Kisame kicked him in the gut.

"You sick fuck!" Deidara screamed as Tobi shrugged again. He started back up preparing to jump up into the small crack again.

"Where's that pink-haired girl's body, Tobi." Deidara hissed as Gaara's eyes slowly opened at the mention of his dead lover.

"In my room." Deidara pinched his nose together with two of his fingers.

"I don't even want to know what your doing to her." Rage flashed across Gaara's face at the thought of them disgracing his lover's body when she was dead. It was bad enough they had taken her from him, and now they had to rape her. Images flew at the poor teen that he didn't like. Her cold lifeless body helpless to defend itself.

"You don't need her." Itachi's eyes narrowed and he blinked and turned his back on Tobi.

"Whatever. We don't need you to extract Shukaku and the Nine Tailed anyway. Do as you wish." Tobi bowed and jumped back up into the same crack in the wall.

"He is so sick." Deidara said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "At least I picked a young pretty piece of ass. He likes 'em old." Kisame laughed as they placed their hands together and started summoning the rest of the members. Blue eyes stared into teal as Naruto's lip wobbled.

"I guess this is it." He muttered to Gaara who turned his head and stared at the ceiling of the structure. "First they take Sakura and now we're next." Gaara's eyes flashed.

"I killed her." He whispered closing his eyes. "I killed her." He repeated and turned his head with his eyes glazed over looking at Naruto.

"No, Gaara." Naruto whispered back shuffling his body closer to Gaara's. "You protected her, loved her, and kept her safe as possible. You did everything a good boyfriend would do. You were a good lover for Sakura, I haven't seen her as happy as this for years. After Sasuke left she fell apart, after you left she fell apart. I left her to go training; when you two got back together she was truly happy. I haven't seen her so happy in my entire life Gaara. It was all because of you."

"It wasn't enough." Gaara whispered closing his eyes as the ground started to shake. He ignored it. "I'll be with her soon." He whispered looking at Naruto.

"Gaara, don't…" Naruto tried but words failed him. The Akatsuki members gathered around them. Naruto caught pieces of their conversations. The process of extraction would be painful, last three days. Soul ripped from body. "Believe it, Gaara, She loved you until death!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Gaara reopened his eyes and looked at Naruto scornfully.

"Why you?" He demanded as Naruto's blue eyes widen. "WHY YOU!" Gaara voice grew louder. "Why are you the one who always gets to be happy!" Gaara demanded again, eyes blazing with fury.

"Gaara…"

"ANSWER ME!" Gaara roared. "WHY! YOU HAD FRIENDS, PEOPLE THAT CARED FOR YOU! YOU HAD SAKURA!" Temari and Kankuro lowered their eyes and looked away from Gaara. Each thinking on how horrible they had treated their baby brother when they had been children, all the pain he had endured.

"All I had was a father who wanted me dead, a mother I never knew, and two siblings who wouldn't talk to even look at me. A village that wanted me dead, a purpose for killing. You always got the happy endings…." Gaara trailed off refusing to look at Naruto anymore. "Well?" He snapped his head back eyes glowing yellow in hatred at Naruto. "WHEN DO I GET MINE!" Naruto remained silent and stared at Gaara in shock and surprise. Gaara snorted. "I thought so….I don't get one."

"That's not true." Naruto whispered looking up at the towering monster hanging over them. Each of the Akatsuki members on its fingers, hands placed together, ready to perform the extraction process.

"When Sakura came into your life, that was your happy ending. We fought to keep it happy, but in the end we both weren't strong enough to protect the one we loved." Gaara's eyes widen.

"That's right, I loved Sakura with all my heart all these years. She ignored me for Sasuke, and then you came along and took everything from me. I hoped when Sasuke left she would turn to me, and forget all about you." Naruto gave a dry laugh. "I am a horrible friend. I hated you for so long for what you did to Sakura, even though I saved you from yourself, I resented you so much, because deep in my heart I knew she would never love me the way she loved you. I realized if I loved her enough then I had to let her go and be with you." Naruto coughed and smiled weakly at Gaara's shocked expression. His eyes widen back to teal, his mouth tight in a small line, as his jaw muscle twitched. "If it hadn't been for you I would have continued to try and impress Sakura, and then I met Hinata. I was so happy with her and it made me realize that I shouldn't hate or resent you, that I should love and cherish you for helping me find Hinata." Naruto smiled as Gaara continued to stare at him.

"You hated me as well?" The tone took Naruto by surprise as he shook his head in agreement.

"I don't like calling it hatred, I should have chosen my word better, I was jealous of you, because you had Sakura. I am glad that she was with you, you made her happy in many ways that I couldn't. In the end all she needed to make her truly happy was to be with you."

Deep into the base of the building not far from the extraction site, there in the middle of the room was Sakura's limp body, placed gently on a pillow. Tobi sat cross-legged from Chiyo as he helped her undo the ropes that bound her.

"I know you don't I?" Chiyo whispered finally after the man across from her placed the ropes beside him. Tobi grinned and took off the orange mask ad Chiyo masked her surprise. Her eyes narrowed in hatred. "You are the one who summoned the Nine-Tailed fox and caused the death of the Fourth Hokage," Chiyo paused unsure if she wanted to even use his name. "Madara Uchiha." The red eyes glinted with malice as the man nodded and gestured towards the girl.

"You and I both know you can bring her back." Madara said as he stood and walked towards Sakura.

"Why are you in the Akatsuki? Why are you posing as Tobi? Why do you wish to bring her back?" He held up his hand. Eyes flashing dangerously as Chiyo closed her mouth and silently watched him carefully.

"You also know that I can kill you without lifting a finger. Any of those answers except the last one is any of your business." He said, voice growing deeper as his eyes flashed. "You wish to redeem yourself of your mistake for implanting Shukaku within that boy? Then bring her back."

"No, I plan on reviving Gaara when you extract Shukaku." Chiyo hissed as he walked over to the orange mask and picked it up glaring at it. " Bring her back will serve no usefulness to Suna."

"Time is ticking away, Chiyo-sama, in a few minutes the KazeKage and the orange jumpsuit boy will be dead. Bring back the girl and leave the rest to me."

"How can I trust you?" She asked moving over to Sakura's body palms flat against Sakura's stomach, chakra flowing through her to the lifeless girl. Madara smirked and placed the mask back on.

"Because Tobi is a good boy." Chiyo looked down at the girl and then back to the idiot grinning at her behind the orange mask. She knew deep in her heart she couldn't trust him, not Madara Uchiha; she looked back down at Sakura, remembering the KazeKage's fear-stricken face when they saw her explode. He did deserve to have her back.

"I do not know what your plans are to do with her, but I will revive her on one condition." Madara tapped his foot and cocked his head, proving that he was listening to her. "You have to keep her safe." Tobi snorted and turned away, not replying at once.

"I do not plan to hurt her." Chiyo huffed and returned her attention towards Sakura's body.

"Sakura, please take good care of Gaara-sama, he needs someone like you." Chiyo smiled softly to herself and pumped her chakra into Sakura's body.

"Hurry you old bat, Time's running out."

_What am I?_

_Nothing but Darkness._

_Who am I?_

_It's so Dark is this where Naruto and Gaara were before they had friends?_

_What's that?_

_Light? Is that light? It burns! It hurts. Make it stop! I don't want to hurt anymore!_

"_Sakura please take good care of Gaara-sama, he needs somone like you." _

_Light? More Light? A girl? With pink hair? Who is that?_

_Sakura? IS that me? Sakura is….Sakura is…._

_What is this?_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_A boy in an orange jumpsuit flying towards the girl._

"_CHERRY BLOSSOM!" _

_A boy with red hair and black-rimmed eyes tears pouring out, hand outsretched reaching, brushing against the pink haired girl's cheek._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_Begging for the girl not to leave. Who is that girl? Wh yis she so important to them? Why? Who?_

_Sakura is…._

_Green eyes stared ahead, headband of Suna attached to her waist. Fist balled up at the side. Angry, fury, revenge._

_Me…._

_Pink hair, green eyes, Suna headband…_

_That's me._

_I am Sakura….._

Light burned Sakura's sensitive eyes as the green orbs blinked several times trying to adjust to the light overhead. A body was slumped near her that wasn't moving as Sakura felt her skin crawl. Her green eyes widen as pain shot through her body when she reached for the body.

"Chiyo-sama!" She wheezed as Tobi's eyes remained locked on her. Sakura tried again to reach for the elder woman only to have her muscles tense and tigthened under the strain. That's when she noticed Tobi only inches away from her.

"She gave her life for you. Now to put it to good use." Sakura's brain stopped functioning. This couldn't be the same guy that had been beaten up by Deidara earlier could it? He had changed completely. "Wait here until I come for you. Get your muscles working. I must cause a distraction and hinder the extraction process. Then I will come for you." Tobi slammed the door behind him as Sakura remained sitting. Dazed and confused.

"Chiyo-sama, what's going on! Chiyo-sama wake up! Wake up! Please! Tell me what's going…AH! Chiyo-sama." Sakura felt her eyes water. "Oh….no….Chiyo-sama….not you…." Sakura placed her hand over the elder woman's heart. It wasn't beating. Sakura sniffed and removed her arms from the dead corspe.

"Didn't I die?" Sakura lifted her hand and looked at them. "Deidara blew me up, stabbed me, beat me nearly to death, and blew me up, how am I still alive?" Sakura glanced over at Chiyo's whose body was now covered in a werid tatoo mark that covered most of the skin on her hands. It looked like a curse seal if Sakura didn't know any better…Wobbling Sakura forced herself to stand up, only to fall back down panting from exhaustion. Suddenly she heard a roar of voice and then the entire building shook. Feet shuffled by her door as it quickly opened revealing an Akatsuki member that Sakura didn't recognize at all.

"Where's Tobi?" She asked in a trembling voice as the man pulled back his long ebony hair into a neat pony tail. Slowly he opened his eyes as Sakura gasped. Two red eyes glared back at her. Only Sasuke had those eyes…..Oh… no……was this……was this Itachi? Sakura felt the hair rise up on the back of her neck until he pulled out a mask, an orange mask and placed it onto his head.

"Come Sakura-chan. Your destiny awaits you." He pulled her to her feet ignoring the hisses of pain that escaped from her tigtened lips.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Sakura demanded weakly pulling at her arm as He stop in mi-dtep towards the door and turned his face half-way to stare her down.

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi jerked her through the door.

"Stop! Let me go! You're not making any sense." Sakura tried to jerk herself back only to have her legs give out on her. Tobi picked her up bridal style in his arms and continued down the hall.

"You told me you loved him." Sakura stopped struggling as her green eyes widen as his hands tightened around her limbs.

"What? Why does that matter to you?" She was on pins and needles. How long had she been dead. Why had Chiyo-sama revived her? Were was everyone. Her body felt like it had been frozen and now it was painfully becoming awake again.

"Why do you want to know?" He shot back at her kicking open one of the doors. "Are you not content with escaping with your love and your life." Sakura's hand wrapped around one of his and Tobi stopped glaring down at her.

"I don't know why and I don't trust your reasons, but for now…." The man smirked behind the mask.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"A very good boy." Sakura commented lightly as Tobi laughed and continued down the hallway until he reached the door he wanted.

"Limited time." He hissed stopping in front of a large iron door, he placed a key against it as it slowly opened.

"Damn it, just when we was about to have some fun with you." Deidara hissed as he looked at the two remaning jinchuuriki on the floor in front of him. " Look's like you get a few more moments on earth." Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, as Gaara remained motionless. Black-rimmed eyes closed, chest heaving up and down rapidly. . The door slowly opened as Deidara turned around. "What was that explosion about huh?" He stopped as his eyes widen. Naruto looked up as his jaw dropped. Naruto's blue eyes shone with tears, there was no way. It couldn't be…

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi, Temari, and Kankuro looked in a mix of shock and surprise. Her pink hair covered her face as she clutched her side, gasping for breath. Tobi had her arm tightly in his hand. Black-rimmed eyes snapped open at Naruto's outcry. If those bastards had mutilated her body he was going to kill them all. Gaara tilted his face upwards and saw her, standing, breathing, beautiful, covered in dry blood, hair matted to her face, face strained, but so beautiful to him. She was like a goddess that had blessed his cursed life with some light. The way her chest rose and fell, her eyes sparked with life. Her nimble fingers clutching the material of her shirt. Gaara felt his breath catch in his chest.

"TOBI YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! YOU USED THAT OLD'S WOMAN'S JUTSU TO BRING HER BACK DIDN'T YOU!" Deidara screamed as Tobi grinned.

"Tobi no good boy no more." He mocked Deidara and pushed Sakura in front of him. Sakura closed her eyes as her legs bucked underneath her as she collapsed panting hand over her chest, struggling for air. Deidara smirked.

"What a waste!" When the others get back we'll extract them both and kill you." Tobi smirked and pulled out a kunai. "I'll kill you fucking again, bitch." Suddenly the wall exploded as Deidara's mouth opened in shock as Sakura tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura tore her eyes away from Gaara as she turned her head and gasped in shock. The fingers were so cold, the sword out in front of her, protecting her from Deidara. Black hair blew gently in the breeze, as Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Before the blonde could even utter a name. Sakura felt tears rise up in her eyes. He had returned to them, after all these years. It still hurt, all the memories of their childhood together. Sakura coughed as the fingers rubbed her exposed skin gently.

"It's ok now, Sakura, I'll protect you." Sakura would have given anything to hear him speak that so many years ago, but now seven years later. Things were so different. She had Gaara, the fifth KazeKage, her demon, and her obsessed lover. She wouldn't trade Gaara for anything or anybody, not even for him. She had grown so much in the last years. She found strength within herself that she didn't know she possessed. She closed her eyes and brushed the image of him away.

"Sasuke-kun." The ebony haired man smirked and removed his hand, and pointed his sword at Deidara.

"I came to take you, you will help me revive my clan, Sakura-chan." Gaara's eyes widen and blinked as he looked at his lover. Breathing and alive. His heart swelled in joy, she was struggling, but at least she was alive. He turned and twisted his body trying to undo the ropes that bound him from getting to her. The others would be back soon, that explosion wouldn't distract them forever, and now Sasuke had appeared. Gaara snarled and stopped struggling as he looked at Naruto. The blonde was crying that stupid grin on his face. Sasuke looked at Tobi.

"Free them." Sasuke commanded as Tobi nodded as Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"No." The blonde lunged towards Tobi, as Sasuke blocked him and sent the blonde flying backwards. Tobi went to Gaara first.

"KazeKage-sama." Tobi bowed and untied the ropes that bound the teen. Gaara picked himself up as quickly as possible and ran for his Cherry Blossom. Naruto smiled as Tobi untied him as well. Naruto stood up and stretched and then quickly went to untie his comrades. Sasuke smirked as Deidara lunged to get behind him to stop Naruto.

"Bastard!" He yelled as Sasuke shrugged.

"That's what they call me." Jades eyes stared into teal as his large hand touched her skin, she was ice cold. Gaara's hand trembled as he pulled her into his robes.

" _Blossom_." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hands all over her body, and last placing his fingers up against her neck, checking for a pulse. He couldn't believe this was real. Sakura gave a small laugh and placed one hand on his chest, smiling weakly at him. She brushed her nose against his, while her other hand grazed his jaw line. His eyes closed as he leaned forward and pressed his warm lips into her cool ones. He sucked gently on the bottom one as Sakura sighed and opened her mouth as he welcomed the gesture. He broke the kiss quickly as Sakura gasped trying to regain her normal breathing. Gaara pulled her close as she tucked her face under his chin into the skin of his warm neck, his arms went around her, as her arms went weakly around his neck, stroking the back of his neck, raking her hands through his crimson hair. " _I miss you_." He whispered gently burring his face into her pastel locks refusing to let go. Gaara let out a raspy laugh, it was dry. "_I thought I lost you_."

"I love you." Sakura muttered as her eyes closed. That was the only thing he would need to hear from her. Gaara relaxed and embraced her, by bringing her closer to his body. Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up annoyed.

"Come on. Gaara." Naruto said as Gaara looked down at Sakura, passed out from exhaustion. Gaara slowly rose, as Temari and Kankuro stood beside Naruto. Sasuke sent Deidara flying into a wall. Tobi had now joined into the fight.

"Naruto…" Gaara said as he looked down at the girl in his arms and then back up to the blonde. Naruto smiled.

"Don't sweat it, Gaara, you didn't mean any of it."

"I did mean it." Naruto stopped smiling as Gaara's body flinched but he regained his composer. " I mean every word of it, but I am sorry." Naruto patted Gaara's back, and grinned.

"I forgive you." Gaara raised his teal eyes to look into Naruto's shining blue ones. Kakashi stood.

"Lets go." Naruto nodded as Gaara nodded as well. Naruto threw one last glance at Sasuke who was fighting Deidara. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do for him. He chose his path long ago." Naruto nodded and turned his back on Sasuke.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR HER OR GAARA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke froze and then smirked.

"Don't bet on it." Naruto shuddered and jumped forward heading towards the sunlight. Gaara at his side. Gaara soared through the air, demon in his mind, lover his arms, brother and sister behind him, and his dreamed sailed with him up into the bright blue sky. Her hands clutched his robes as Gaara put extra chakra under his foot. He wouldn't stop until he reached his home, **NO**…. he looked down at her, sleeping in his arms, despite him being tired, hurting, in pain, he wouldn't stop. He corrected himself he wouldn't stop until he reached their home.

* * *

_There you go. The long awaited chapter. Tell me what you think, Merry Christmas. You guys know I love my reviews. Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. I brought Sakura back. I should get extra reviews for that._

_Have happy holidays. _


	26. Goodbye My Friend

_WARNING: Contains explicit gore, and character death. Cruelty and sadness._

* * *

** Chapter 26: Goodbye my Friend**

Sakura screamed as Temari held the girl down as Kankuro bent her leg over. Tears poured out Sakura's closed eyes as Gaara snarled at his two siblings. He grabbed Temari's hand and jerked it off of Sakura's arm. Temari glared at her younger brother.

"Stop it, Gaara!" Temari barked as the red haired teen snarled at his sister and hovered nearby, watching Sakura's face twist in pain. "It has to be done, we have to get her muscles working again." Kankuro sighed and Temari nodded at him. Sakura's eyes shut tightly as Kankuro took her hand and bent it forwards as Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Kakashi stood nearby as they set up tents near the back of the cave. They couldn't light a fire, they were already nervous about the Akatsuki following them.

"I wonder if Sasuke beat that guy." Naruto asked looking out of the mouth of the cave, eyes scanning the desert for black robes with red clouds.

"_Do not_ speak that name." Gaara commanded as he turned his attention away from Sakura long enough to glare at Naruto. The blonde sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Gaara returned his attention to Sakura as Kankuro and Temari finished popping various limbs. Temari sat back on the ball of her heels and wiped the sweat from her brow. Kankuro shuffled to his feet and joined Naruto at the mouth of the cave. Temari looked down at Sakura.

"We're finished for now." Sakura let out a gasp of pain as Temari patted her arm. "You'll have to move them to get the numbness gone." Sakura nodded painfully as Gaara leaned down over her, taking over Temari's spot when she left. Gaara brushed some of her pastel hair away from her tired eyes. He smiled gently at her and stroked her cheek, content with simply touching her. Sakura's eyes fluttered close and sleep finally claimed her. The day had been long, traveling on Gaara's back at high speeds, trying to outrace the heat, the Akatsuki, and finding shelter before the sun became unbearable. Sakura dozed off as Naruto continued scanning the horizon.

"No sign of them yet." He whispered lightly as Kankuro nodded and sat down at the entrance. Kakashi leaned against the wall as Temari shuffled through their bags looking for food.

"She needs water." Temari said pulling out a small canteen and passing it to Gaara. "She's probably dehydrated." Gaara looked down at her resting peacefully.

"Sakura." He whispered shaking her gently as her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him annoyed.

"Leave me alone." She muttered trying to close her eyes again. Gaara snorted and smiled gently sitting her up, leaning her into his chest.

"Drink." He commanded as Sakura opened her mouth while he tipped the bottle's top in. Her stomach protested against it, but Sakura forced it down. She felt like she hadn't had water for days. "Not so much." He whispered pulling the bottle away Sakura glared at him.

"You tell me to drink and then you take it away." She rasped trying to reach for the bottle. Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips against her fevering forehead.

"Don't drink so much." He repeated as he placed it back into her mouth, Sakura took short little sips of the water, enough to make her shrunken stomach protest. He put the cap on the bottle and placed it beside him, still cradling her in his arms.

"It hurts." She whispered as Gaara sighed and ran some fingers over her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes trying to fight the pain that was surging through her body.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Gaara whispered kissing her forehead again. "Once we get to Suna, you're going to the hospital." He rubbed his nose against hers and then bristled. His eyes narrowed at he looked towards the mouth of the cave. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. "Temari." Gaara barked as his sister looked towards him. "Take her, protect her." Gaara handed Sakura over to Temari.

"Gaara?" Sakura weakly caught his wrist in one of her hands. Gaara stopped and turn back to her smiling gently.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." Sakura looked around Gaara at the entrance of the cave. Naruto had a kunai in hand as Kakashi stood behind him. Gaara's hands were tightened into fist.

"Gaara." Naruto hissed as the fifth KazeKage straightened up and walked beside the blonde. "It's one of them."

"We can't tell which can we?" Naruto nodded as Kankuro joined them. Temari looked down at Sakura, who had closed her eyes, chest rising and falling in an uneven way.

"Temari, what's going on?" Temari pulled out her own Kunai from her pouch attached to her hip and pulled Sakura closer to her. She would protect the girl. "Temari?" the woman looked down at the pink haired girl. Staring fearfully up at her. So young…. so young to go through everything that she has already been through. Temari looked back at the mouth of the cave at Gaara. He loves her so much, and will protect her with his life.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. We won't let them take you away again." Sakura's eyes widen.

"Is it…"

"We don't know." Temari whispered as Sakura looked towards her lover standing with clenched fist at the mouth of the cave.

"It won't matter." Gaara snapped as Temari shuffled to her feet standing in front of Sakura. "They won't touch her." Gaara's threat hung in the air, the silence was suffocating. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth awaiting the ninja to reveal themselves to the group. "I'm going out." Gaara said as Naruto nodded. "I'll meet them head on. You and Kakashi will stay back…"

"Don't go alone!" Sakura rasped as Gaara looked at her green eyes gleaming. "Please." Sakura begged as Gaara walked over to her and bent down on one knee. "Please, Gaara-kun, don't go alone…I don't want to loose you…" Sakura sniffed voice fading from lack of water. Gaara cradled her face between his two large hands.

"It'll be ok, Blossom." He whispered kissing her forehead again. "They won't touch you _ever_ again."

"We could try and outrun them." Kakashi mentioned as the KazeKage stood up and walked back towards the cave entrance. Gaara swirled around and glared at the copy-ninja.

"In her condition it's out of the question." He barked eyes blazing with fury at the suggestion.

"It could be more than one, we're not sure." Naruto commented lightly staring hard at Sakura. "We might have a better chance to flee instead of fight." Kankuro nodded.

"They could outnumber us greatly if all of them joined the chase." Gaara cursed under his breath and looked back at Sakura, who was blinking hazily. Gaara walked back and picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go." Naruto said as Temari nodded as they jumped out from the cave. "The rest was nice while it lasted." Naruto joked as Gaara ignored him. The powerful chakra surges were getting closer. Gaara pulled Sakura closer to him. The sun was damaging her. Her body had been so cold and now exposed to the unforgivable sun. She coughed as Gaara nuzzled her head with his nose.

"Hang in there, Blossom. I'll get us home." Sakura closed her eyes as sleep claimed her. Temari stayed by Gaara's side at the fast pace as Kakashi and Naruto fell back to guard them against surprise attacks.

"She won't be going home with you monster." Something flashed in front of Gaara as the KazeKage jumped back to avoid being hit by the object. Naruto snarled and raced to Gaara's side, as the sword that had been thrown embedded itself in the ground inches away from where Gaara was standing. " I told you I would come back for her someday. She's the only one who I will accept to mate with for my clan." Gaara's chakra surged around him as he pulled Sakura closer to him. It wouldn't do to go charging in with blind rage. As much as he wanted to rip the person in front of him to pieces. Onyx eyes watched through half lids trying to irk a reaction out of the placid jade orbs staring back at his.

"Uchiha." Gaara hissed out as the name escaped from his tightened lips. "You should know better than to show your face around me." Gaara tilted her head as his black-rimmed eyes widen, mouth stretching into his smirk. The same smirk that adorned his face when he had been a child. That demonic smirk, as his mouth stretched wider showing gleaming white teeth clenched together, sand swirled around Gaara in agitation.

"You haven't changed at all you monster." Sasuke looked at Sakura in the demon's arms. "I was right, you do kill everything you touch." Gaara chuckled and bent down licking Sakura's exposed skin of her neck. Sasuke's onyx eyes widen and then narrowed. "Don't touch her you monster, you have no right!" Gaara sucked gently on the skin and pulled back slightly leaving a trail of personal salvia between his lips and Sakura's neck, a small red mark where his teeth had scrapped her was forming.

"_I have every right to touch my lover in whatever way I please_." Gaara hissed nipping at Sakura's collarbone watching Sasuke's black eyes turn crimson. "She chose me in the end." Sasuke yelled and lunged for Gaara. Gaara smirked and dodged Sasuke's swing. "The only thing that's changed about you, Uchiha, is that ridiculous outfit of yours." Gaara quirked as Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground and pointed it straight at Gaara's heart. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed, as he stood beside Gaara head straight and chin rose up.

"Get out of here, you traitor, you've messed up her life enough." Naruto barked as Sasuke glanced at his ex best friend.

"You're with him now, idiot? What happen to being best friends forever?" Sasuke sneered as Naruto threw Sasuke a bird.

"That was before you messed with Sakura-chan and left us all, you bastard! You abandon your village, your ninja way, and I'll never forgive you for that!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke closed his eyes and snorted.

"You can't kill me, you don't have the balls." He opened one eye and batted it at Naruto.

"I do and I will." Gaara growled in agitation as he passed Sakura over to Temari. "You don't know how long I've meditated about killing you, Uchiha. Ripping your arms and legs from your body, making it quick, or dragging it out, slow and painful. I would love to see her face when you're dead." Sasuke chuckled as Gaara stepped forward arms folded across his chest awaiting for Sasuke to attack again.

"She won't _ever_ look at you the same way." Sasuke grinned as something flickered across Gaara's orbs. "She'll _never_ forgive you." Naruto pulled out a scroll and wrapped a kunai in it.

"She won't turn from Gaara, your not as important to her as you think you are Sasuke. Give up now and you'll leave with your life…"

"No he won't." Gaara interrupted Naruto as his orbs glazed with bloodlust. Naruto shivered, as did Kankuro and Temari. It was the same look he use to have when he was a child, uncontrolled raging, bloodlust demon. "I'm going to make you scream Uchiha, I'll make you beg for death, for everything that you've ever did to her." Sasuke smirked.

"You haven't taken her yet have you, Sabaku? I still remain the only one to know what it's like to be inside her." Fury swirled in Gaara's once placid orbs, as sand lashed out at Sasuke, he smirked and dodged it, jumping backwards, Sasuke steadied himself.

"You're out of your league, Uchiha, we're surrounded by sand, you're in my element now." Gaara disappeared as Sasuke tensed and swirled around, but not fast enough, sand wrapped around his legs, as Gaara's fist connected with his face. Sending Sasuke flying backwards into the air, straight towards Naruto. The orange jumpsuit ninja jumped in the air and threw the kunai at his former best friend, and it exploded on contact. Kankuro, Kakashi, and Temari dodged out of the way as the body landed where they had been standing a few moment ago. Kakashi pulled back his mask and revealed his own Sharingan eye.

"That move…" Sasuke muttered standing up as Gaara smirked.

"It is Rock Lee's." Gaara confirmed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the gourd on Gaara's back started falling away into the ground they were standing on. "He has taught me quite a bit of taijutsu, and to be fast I need to loose the extra weight." Sasuke blinked and Gaara was suddenly right in front of him. Sasuke's eyes watched as Gaara's first came for him again, Sasuke dodged and sent his foot flying at Gaara's face. Gaara smirked and dodged it and sent sand after Sasuke, who couldn't move fast enough. Sasuke stood up eyes narrowing as his anger grew. The fight shouldn't have been this hard. It shouldn't be that hard to defeat this sand brat, but it was. It seemed Sabaku no Gaara had been working on his weakness a lot and now it would be even harder for Sasuke to beat him. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Temari. He could just lunge and snatch her, but he wanted to kill Gaara in front of Sakura, to make her idol, her lover, vanish forever.

"Temari?" Sakura muttered eyes slowly opening as Temari glanced down at the tired girl. "What's happening?"

"Sasuke come to take you away." Sakura's eyes widen as she look in front of her and saw Sasuke fighting Gaara. The gourd had formed on Gaara's back once again as Sasuke lunge forward stabbing at the sand with his sword.

"Gaara…" Sakura muttered as Sasuke suddenly changed his footwork and instead of leaning for Gaara, his stance changed and he was now racing towards Temari with his sword aimed for Sakura. Gaara cursed under his breath and ran after the bastard. Sand swirled in front of Temari and Sakura, as Sasuke cut through it. Temari rolled out of the way of the attack as Naruto's kunai clashed with Sasuke's sword.

"Dirty cheating bastard!" Naruto hissed as Gaara's foot connected with Sasuke's ribcage. Sasuke winced as he heard his ribs crack under the pressure of the blow. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as Sasuke's ribs cracking echoed throughout the land. The boy was sent flying backwards as Gaara smirked and licked the blood around his mouth, and then spat it out into the ground.

"Even your blood taste foul, Uchiha, Shukaku doesn't even want it. How does it feel? To be rejected by a monster?" Sasuke coughed up blood as his eyes flickered in annoyance. He would go into his second form, and give into the curse mark. He smirked at Gaara and stood up.

"Sakura." He purred out gently as Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke's pale face, blood dripping from his mouth, and stomach, she saw something white protruding from his side. "Awake that monster from his dreams, and show him our reality. You know you'll never be able to forget me, even if he kills me, you'll always long for me, now, come to me Sakura." Sasuke's sharingan eyes swirled into a different mark as Temari's eyes widen.

"That's…" Naruto whispered as Gaara suddenly dropped his smirk as his black-rimed eyes widen. Sasuke reopened his eyes and grinned.

"Yea." He whispered as Sakura's eyes fell into a glaze. Temari noticed how limp she had become.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Temari shook her harder as Sasuke grinned and threw back his head laughing, coughing up blood, and slinging it everywhere.

"She won't wake. It will make it so much easier to mate her again and revive my clan." Gaara snorted and summoned his sand.

"Enough of this." Gaara muttered focusing his chakra as Sasuke leaned forward.

"I'm about to kill you Sabaku, and I'm going to force her to watch." Sakura eyes suddenly flashed open as she stared straight at Gaara like Sasuke commanded her too.

"Empty threats hold no effect on me, Uchiha." Sasuke bent forward as the curse mark unwound and became visible on his body.

"I do not make empty threats." Sasuke sneered as Gaara's stopped focusing his chakra and he masked his shock and surprise. The wind started swirling around Sasuke as Kakashi's red eye widen.

"It can't be…" Naruto's blue eyes shone with tears as one fell into the sand at their feet.

"No, not like this Sasuke, please, not like this…" Kakashi shook his head and started building up chakra in his hand.

"He's too far in, Naruto, he's not worth saving now. The best we can do for the village is kill him, and then remove his eyes. My sharingan is proof enough that another person other than an Uchiha clan member can work the eyes." Naruto looked at Sasuke one last time and wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding.

"Yea." He bit into his own thumb and started forming hand seals. "Come on, Boss Toad, let's end this." The curse mark swirled around Sasuke as his hair grew out long and black, an scar the shape of X formed across his face, as his skin turned black. His eyes burned red, as huge leather wings shot out from his back, as his twisted and snapped his head back into place. His fingers now reached out into claws, as well as his feet as he focused on Gaara.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke growled and suddenly lunged forward at am amazing speed. Gaara blinked and suddenly Sasuke's claw came into contact with his chest sending the sand user flying backwards. Sand cracked away as the armor fell out of place, as Gaara winced and got up on one knee after the blow. Sakura's eyes widen wanting to shout to Gaara, but unable to do so.

"I summon you Boss Toad!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand down into the dirt as the ground shook and smoke appeared and suddenly looming over them was none other than the Boss Toad himself.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled and summoned all three of his puppets. "This is the end of the line Uchiha ." Kankuro yelled as Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura who stared straight at him.

"Don't let your guard down!" Kakashi yelled and threw his hand into Sasuke's exposed back. "Lightning Blade!" The blue light flashed across Sasuke's eyes and he few forward caught off guard by Kakashi's attack.

"Toad Blade Cut!" He heard a voice yell as a huge sword suddenly came crashing down into his body. His right arm was cut as blood sprayed everywhere. In the mist of all the smoke he saw a demon, eyes glowing yellow, smirking at him, hovering over him, blood covering Gaara, the KazeKage of Suna smirked and held up Sasuke's limb in his own, even in his second curse mark form, Sasuke couldn't beat all of them. When did that fucking monster and his rag-tag friends become this strong?

"Mine turn!" Kankuro yelled as his puppets zoomed in on Sasuke's body, cutting him with poisonous limbs with sharp knives.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered as the blonde look at him tears forming into his eyes again. "Help me…" Naruto closed his eyes and turned away. Sasuke's red eyes widen as Gaara 's rough laughter broke him from looking at Naruto.

"No one can save you now, Uchiha. Now to take those eyes of yours." Sasuke's red eyes widen as Gaara hovered over him hands outstretched. "That's right, I'm not going to kill you first, I told you I would make you suffer, Uchiha, for _everything_ that you've ever done to her." Sasuke bucked underneath Gaara as sand wrapped around his limbs holding him down.

"She won't ever love you anymore, bastard! She'll never love you again if you kill me." Sasuke hissed in a desperate attempt to save his life, this couldn't be happening, how could he have been caught off guard? Gaara licked his fingers and then wrapped them around one of Sasuke's red eyes, Sasuke felt sand swirl to the back of his eye. He closed it. Gaara chuckled gently and snorted, face gleaming with blood.

"She loves me for what I am." Gaara whispered and started pulling. "Your death won't change that." Gaara jerked hard as the eyeball was ripped from its socket. Sasuke screamed a blood-chilling scream as he experienced pain like never before. He trashed around as blood poured from his now missing eye, his other one widen with pain. Gaara threw back his head and laughed. The genjutsu was broken as Sakura's voice echoed throughout the land, screaming at the sight. Her mouth set in an open look of horror as Gaara leaned over Sasuke again, who hadn't stopped screaming.

"TEMARI! HE PULLED OUT…HE'S GOING TO…HE'S ACTING LIKE…" Sakura couldn't form a sentence as Temari hugged her closer.

"Shh, don't look, you know he would kill him. You know he wouldn't forgive him for everything he's done to you. If Gaara were to let him live then he would be a threat to everyone. They can reuse his eyes, they can reuse them, Sakura."

"Temari." Sakura whispered gulping talking so low Temari leaned forward to hear her. "He looks like a monster." Temari hugged the girl closer as she turned away sobbing into Temari's chest. "But I know he's not one." She hiccupped as Naruto squatted down beside them rubbing Sakura's back. "He could have killed him and then gotten the eyes, why like this? It's so cruel. He doesn't deserve that, even after everything he's done, Naruto please stop Gaara! Stop him!" Sakura begged as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't watch him, Sakura, please." Naruto asked as Sakura looked out into the vast desert. "Please forgive him, Sakura, you know why he's doing it." Sakura closed her eyes.

_Yea, he's doing it for me. For all the pain Sasuke's caused me over the years, for the rape, for the heartache. This is Gaara's way of taking care of my pain, but does he realize that he's adding more pain into my heart rather than healing it? _

**You don't love Sasuke anymore, you're with Gaara. You can't let Sasuke's death hold you back from being happy. Gaara will never forgive you if you do. He's gentle, and caring, he loves you, holds your hand, brushes butterfly kisses against your skin, keeps you warm…**

_Would slaughter anybody for so much as making me cry. He's bloodthirsty and has a raging demon within him. Look at what he's doing to Sasuke? Can I come to peace with this? With both sides of the man and the demon. Can I forgive him? This will happen again, I know it. This cruel side? Can I love this? Yes, I can come to peace. I can forgive and comfort both the inner demon and the man. I can come to peace with this._

"SAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRA!" Sasuke screamed as Sakura sobbed harder into Temari as Gaara ripped out the other red eye laughing at Sasuke who was now blind, writhing in pain. Kakashi stood beside Gaara as Gaara dropped the two red eyes into Kakashi's out stretched hand. Blood dripped from both of Gaara's hands as some of it fell into Kakashi's, small bits of Sasuke's flesh from his eye sockets fell into the dirt. The Fifth KazeKage got up, and walked a small distance away. Sasuke's hands touching where his eyes had once been. " SAKURA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Gaara closed his eyes as the bloodlust vanished.

"Sand coffin." He hissed and closed his hand as the sand crushed Sasuke's body into dust. It was quiet after that. Nobody moved. Gaara's face was blank as he made his way over to Temari who was holding Sakura. Sakura's hair stood up as she felt Gaara come closer. She gulped and focused herself, calming her mind as Temari turned Sakura around in her lap so she could face Gaara.

"Blossom." Gaara said voice flat, void of any emotion. "You know it had to be done." Sakura smiled and reached for Gaara who backed away from her. "I'm covered." He said not meeting her eyes. Sakura let out a choking laugh and reached for him again, catching his robes putting him towards her.

"It's ok." She muttered nuzzling under his chin wrapping her arms around his waist, refusing to let go. Gaara tensed and tried to push her away. Temari let Sakura go as she got up and went to the others to give Gaara and Sakura some much needed alone time. Gaara stopped struggling and went limp in her arms, as Sakura pulled her head back; blood had gotten all over her. Gaara's eyes harden as sadness shone in his teal orbs. He wiped some away from her eyes, smearing it.

"It's never ok." Sakura smiled and pressed her lips softly against his. Gaara let a small sob escape from his as his arms slowly, hesitantly wrapped around her body, pulling her close.

"I understand, Gaara, and I can accept." Sakura muttered breaking the kiss, kissing his forehead as his voice cracked slightly.

"Why?" Why indeed, it had all boiled down to this. Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them brushing some of his crimson hair away from his face. She could feel Sasuke's blood all over her, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but this broken, bleeding soul in front of her, craved for love, attention, and acceptance. She could give him those things. She could give him all the love and kindness he would ever need. She giggled and stroked his jaw line. She knew this was true love.

"Because I love you." Gaara's eyes widen half in disbelief, skepticism, and in wonder, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Say that again." He hissed inching closer to her lips. Sakura grinned and laughed as Gaara's arms tightened around her.

"I love you." His lips were over hers forcefully as he let go of all the anger he had been holding. His kissed her for every worry he had ever had, for all the tears he had ever shed, for all the pain he had felt in her absence. He wouldn't, no he couldn't ever let her go. She was his. His heart was pounding this angel was his to love, cherish, and protect.

"Marry me." He whispered sucking on her earlobe as Sakura gasped at the sensations he was causing. " As soon as we get back, and you healed, marry me, Sakura." He kissed her again gasping for air when he broke the kiss.

"Anything." She whispered closing her eyes resting against his chest. The sun shone as Gaara looked up at the sky. _Do you see this mother, father, Yashamaru? I am loved. The demon that loves only himself is no longer, I am Sabaku no Gaara, Sakura's lover, and husband. _

"Hey." Naruto said as Gaara noticed the blonde standing close to them. Gaara's eyes danced with amusement at Naruto's discomfort. "We need to get going." Gaara stood with Sakura in his arms.

"Yea." Sakura looked over Gaara's shoulder at the blood that had soaked the ground were Sasuke had died.

"I won't let you ruin my life." Sakura muttered as Gaara heard her and gently kissed her ear as they started towards Suna again.

"We should reach it before the sun becomes too unbearable." Gaara stated out loud as the group nodded. Kakashi held his ninja pouch in his hands carefully; the eyes inside were steadily fixed on Sakura and Gaara.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, but I feel like I could squeeze a few more chapters in before I finish this story up. I hated Sasuke in the series for leaving Naruto and Sakura to go for power, so Gaara finally got his revenge after all. Sakura's grown a lot and was able to forgive Gaara after all, isn't that great?_

_Send me love you know I love those reviews._

_Be sure to be on the lookout for future Sakura X Gaara fanfictions of mine._

_and for Sakura X Lee_

_Rock Lee deserves a chance too! _

_Mage-Chan_


	27. The Demon's Cherry Blossom

_Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews. I think this will be the final chapter. I've got plenty more Naruto stories on the way. So be out on the lookout for them. I hope my upcoming one: Sakura X Rock Lee will be a smashing hit just like this one. _

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Demon's Cherry Blossom **

His teal eyes narrowed in agitation as Baki coughed hoping to encourage the speaker to speed up his presentation. Baki held back his laughter as he looked around at the bemused faces of the rest of the council, the speaker, and a representative from the Land of Waves, took no notice and proceed to show his charts to the KazeKage, who clearly wasn't paying any attention to the man anyway. 

"So you see, KazeKage-sama, this would show a drastic increase in the ninja wages of your missions…" He drummed his slender fingers on the table in front of him and ruffled the few sheets of paper. His new ring shone in the room's lights, as Sakura's name glistened across it. Damn him for being KazeKage, and damn the council for this stupid meeting. They could decide matters like this without his consent. Gaara growled deep in the back of his throat. Today was a very important day for him as he glanced at the clock, showing his clear displeasure at the matter at hand, the speaker's face went pale as he himself became tuned in the KazeKage's aggressive aura. "I apologize KazeKage if this plan displeases you, there is another course of action…"

"NO!" Gaara bellowed finally as the clock's hand moved. He was already forty-five minutes late. "The proposal is fine. I accept this course of action." He swept his hand to the other older gentlemen across from him. "If you have any questions ask them." He stood up quickly and went for the door before the poor man could even open his mouth. Baki laughed as Gaara slammed the door shut behind him. He stood and shook the man's hand.

"Is he always like that? No, but today is very important for our young KazeKage. Is he married? You saw the ring? He's engaged." Baki grinned as the man started packing away the charts. "His fiancé gets out of the hospital today and He's forty-five minutes late…"

"Oh my goodness I had no idea, I would have stopped." Baki patted the man on the back and motioned for the door. 

"There are a few papers that need to be signed this way, if you will." The man nodded as they left the room and went into the KazeKage's office. 

"DAMN THEM!" Gaara roared as he stormed down the street. She had already gotten out and there was no way, because he knew Sakura, would she wait this long for him? He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up from slumber. He had been there every night after work since she was put in. He watched her toss and turn screaming out meaningless names into the night. He had comforted her, watched over her. Stayed by her side every night after he got off from work. He wanted to be there, and that damn batch of old fools was determined that he would not. Gaara's stopped his pace when he looked towards his left briefly. A small flower shop. He could afford to waste a couple more minutes, its not like it would matter anyway. He snorted and crossed the street and opened the door as the bell at the top made a small ding.

"Hello sir…" the girl said not looking up from her book she was reading. Gaara strolled over and closed the book with one finger. The girl's head shot up an angry look in her eyes, but she lost all color in her face when she saw who her costumer was. "KazeKage-sama I …."

"Save it. I am short on time." Gaara cut her off as he glanced around the shop with interest. "I need those." He pointed at the most expensive ones. They were blood red and pink mixed in together. 

"Ok course sir." She bowed and retrieved the flowers for him. "Will that be all today, KazeKage-sama?" Gaara threw a handful of coins on the desk and briskly walked out the door with the large bundle of flowers in both arms. He should proceed to the hospital but chances are Sakura had already gone home with Temari and Kankuro. He sighed and started again for the hospital. He was surprised to see Naruto standing outside with Lee as he approached them.

"Where have you been?" Naruto placed his hands on his hips and resembled an angry pose of Sakura's. "Your late, do you know how long Sakura-chan's been waiting on your lazy ass?" Gaara would have cocked an eyebrow if he had one. Rock Lee flashed him a dazzling smile and a thumbs up.

"Naruto, I sure Gaara was very busy. We must not forget that he is Suna's KazeKage after all." Gaara smiled from behind the flowers at Rock Lee.

"She won't let any of us see her. Told the nurse you're the _first_ one she wants to see, isn't that stupid?" Gaara remained silent after staring at the two with an unreadable expression on his face. His heart swelled as he walked pass Naruto and Lee into the double doors where he was greeted by Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Who all told him the same thing, Sakura wouldn't see anybody else, until she saw him first. Gaara smiled at his lover's determination and refused to keep her waiting any longer. He shifted the flowers and followed the nurse down to Sakura's room. The door of course was closed, so the nurse opened it for him. His eyes softened as his anger vanished completely. She had never looked so beautiful to him. Sakura's green eyes lit up when she saw the huge bundle of flowers he carried in his arms. She smiled as he stood in front of her and handed them to her. 

"Gaara, their beautiful." She whispered inhaling softly, and nuzzling her nose in them. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Gaara muttered kissing her briefly and pulling away as she swatted him on the arm. He smiled watching her, she was so breathtaking. 

"Gaara, don't lie to me, I look horrible." Gaara bemused smile only made Sakura's hit him more. Her hair was matted to her face, thick with oil from not being washed. Her make-up smeared, her body color was finally healthily. She hadn't had a bath in weeks. 

"The KazeKage doesn't lie. I wouldn't waste my time trying to make you feel better." Gaara stated raising his nose up in the air and closing his eyes, his smile growing wider. 

"Sabaku no Gaara! If you don't stop teasing me I refuse to leave this room with you." Gaara's eyes flashed open as something flickered across his playful teal eyes briefly. 

"Try it." Sakura opened her mouth to let out an angry retort but his lips and hands were a lot faster. His hands wrapped around her waist smashing the flowers between their chests as Sakura moaned into his lips. She gasped as he took advantage of it and tasted every inch of her, claiming her to be his. She broke the kiss gasping for air as Gaara leaned forward capturing her lips again. Sakura felt herself going lightheaded as he broke the second one, and trailed hot, butterfly kisses down the side of her neck. 

"Ga….a….r….a…" Sakura moaned as her teeth chattered together at the sensations he was causing. It was like he was a freakin' natural at making out. Sakura knew he didn't have anyone before her, how in the hell could he be this damn good? She tilted her head back more as the skin of her neck became hotter, and more demanding. His fingers now underneath her shirt, tracing her quivering stomach muscles as they tightened. She felt him smirk against her skin and soon his kisses stopped. Sakura was about to protest when his teeth soon replaced them, as he sucked gently on the sensitive skin of her earlobe. Her fingers curled into the material of his robes as her nails dug into his skin. He started sucking harder and soon crawled on top of her, on the bed that had been neatly made. He pulled back suddenly.

"Blossom…." He rasped looking her into her glazed over eyes, mirroring his own lust. "If you want me to stop, you better say so now, if we continue I won't be able to…" he trailed over bending closer to her lips, fingers brushing over her bra. "Do you want this?" He whispered eyes guarded. "Do you want me?" Sakura laughed.

"After all we've been through…" She licked his ear, as he shivered closing his eyes moaning. "You think I wouldn't want you after all of this?" She asked as Gaara's body and fell on top of her. 

"Good." He whispered unbuttoning her shirt. "I wouldn't have known what to do with a no." Sakura laughed and then gasped as his lips attacked her stomach. Something fluttered in her heart as her pulse accelerated. Her muscles tightened, as something grew warmer between her legs, as she rubbed them together. Gaara snorted, and stopped kissing her stomach and parted her legs with ease, stepping between them. He was back up to her eye level as he suddenly grinded into her, making her fully aware of how aroused he was. Eyes clouded over with lust he kissed her again, slipping a few digits under her bra to touch her soft skin. Sakura buried her head into the junction of his neck and moaned into his skin as her fingers gripped his crimson hair. The pleasure he was giving her was surely too much. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widen as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. 

"NO!" She screamed suddenly as she realized what was about to happen to them again. Gaara pulled back mouth opened in shock staring at Sakura. Sakura looked up at him in surprise too. Then both looked towards the door as the handle started to turn. "I refuse to wait to see my youthful blossom anymore!" Sakura started to yell for Rock Lee to stop but it was too late, the door opened up as Rock Lee stood in the doorway smiling until he saw Gaara on top of Sakura, shirt unbuttoned, Gaara's slender fingers underneath Sakura's bra, tan flesh melting into pale, both faces flushed. Rock Lee's eyebrow quivered. As he shrieked as blood ran out his nose.

"NOT AGAIN! GAI-SENSI WHY ME!" Gaara's nostrils flared as his hands suddenly curled into fist at Sakura's side. He stood up as his sand swept from his gourd slamming the door shut. "WHY ME? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" blood gushed from Rock Lee's nose as Sakura wrapped her fingers around Gaara's wrist. 

"Gaara…" Sakura said laughing at the irony of the situation. Seven years ago she would have pushed Gaara away and run into the nearest bathroom stall. Gaara swirled around completely ignoring Lee. 

"He interrupted me the last time!" Gaara hissed at Sakura as his attention turn back to Lee. Sakura smiled and buttoned her shirt up. "He's doing it on purpose!" Gaara snarled as Sakura covered up her mouth and giggled softly. Gaara obviously hadn't forgotten Rock Lee's last similar encounter with them together. "I let it slide last time, this time I won't let you get away with it." Gaara snarled as his sand swirled. Sakura got up from the table and stood in front of Gaara.

"Gaara." Sakura said biting down on her bottom lip, knowing if she laughed her effect on him would be over. "You know he didn't mean it." 

"_Get out_." Gaara commanded rage barely in control as Rock Lee nodded bowed, and left quickly. He turned quickly to Sakura, grinning as something deviously flashed crossed his memory. "If I recall correctly." He muttered kissing the side of her neck, as his hands made it way up to her bra again, fitting underneath it, stroking the soft skin. "I told you the last time you started something, you better finish it." Sakura's face lit up as red as his hair as he smirked, seeing she remembered as well.

_His sand pushed her down again against him, as she gasped at the contact. A small smirk drifted to his lips as he leaned up against her, opening his mouth clamping it against her ear, while the sand was stroking her everywhere. His mouth moved away from her ear and grazed the soft skin of her neck, sucking and nipping, while his hands moved towards the zipper in the front of her outfit. The cold air startled Sakura as his warm hand soon replaced it. His warm hand glided over her small breast as she sucked in her breath, desperate to remain calm._

"_Gaara." She moaned as he pushed down the top part to her mid-waist pulling back panting. He grabbed her hands and forced them to his the front of his attire waiting for her. Her hands shook as she slowly unclipped the clips and untied his white robe. Slowly his shirt was removed and all that was there was bare chest and s fish net shirt. Slowly he helped her remove his last article of clothing over his chest. Her hand reached out to trace his muscles. He closed his eyes moaning at the contact, as she felt his muscles spasm underneath her touch. He couldn't control himself anymore, he flipped her over where she was underneath him, and gasping, panting, and he yanked off her outfit completely as his enthusiasm grew. He didn't even want her to remove his clothing, snatching as he threw his pants away in the pile of their clothes, returning his attention back to her exposed body. He licked his lips watching her squirm underneath him._

"_You don't wear…" He smirked leaning down pressing his forehead against hers, watching her lust filled eyes stare back at him._

"_Anything." He finished for her, taking her lips, and he pulled off the last of her clothing. She pulled away as her arms locked around his neck, nails digging into his soft skin in anticipation. He pulled back and pulled her legs apart. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt him near her. Her heart was thumping so loud she knew he must hear it. Slowly he eased himself into her, a little at a time listening to her gasp and moans, as her fingers gripped his hair. He felt the barrier and grinned pressing his lips against her skin. He felt her tighten against him. She was his. Just a little more and he would be fully inside her. After he broke her barrier of virginity there would be no going back. She would belong to him. He gasped and nipped at her neck._

"_I need you." He whispered in a strain hoarse voice as her fingers dug into his scalp. "I love you." He whispered again, nuzzling her neck with his face, as his own body trembled. "I love you." He pushed farther earning a small cry from her. Her eyes were widened and dazed with lust as she felt the true length of him, filling her._

"_Gaara-sama."_

"_Next time don't start something you can't finish." _

Gaara pulled away from her snorting as he ruffled her hair with his fingers. It wouldn't do to go out looking all messed up, not for the Leader of Suna at any rate. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes resting against his frame. Gaara was taken back by her suddenly lack of energy and wrapped his arms around her to steady her just in case she fell.

"You are unwell?" He asked lust vanished into thin air as his concern for her shone clearly in his eyes. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm just tired. It's weird, but all I want to do is go back to bed, after I take a nice long shower." Gaara nodded and picked her up bridal style. 

"We will go to the KazeKage Mansion then, you will shower, and rest in my bed." Sakura stopped Gaara from walking out the doors.

"My flowers." She muttered as he took her over there to then and she picked them up. Gaara nodded and strolled through the door, holding his blossom close. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into his chest resting while holding on to the flowers. Gaara looked down at her with an unfathomed expression on his face before composing it. 

"I am glad he interrupted us for once." Gaara stated as he carried her out the doors of the hospital. He narrowed his black-rimmed eyes briefly at Rock Lee who was talking to Naruto. 

"Why?" Sakura asked looking up at his surprise etched on her face. Gaara looked down at her his eyes softening.

"You promised your Sensei." Sakura raised an eyebrow at Gaara who smirked with a mirthful expression.

"You do not remember?" He asked his playfully expression shifted to painful as Sakura's eyes widen.

"Of course I do." 

"_Kakashi always taught me that in order to have sex like that, you should be married. I'm not old enough to be married, neither Gaara, nor do I want to end up pregnant like some of the females here in this town at the age of thirteen. It's kinda like a promise I made to Kakashi long ago, and I 'd feel horrible about breaking a promise, I am a girl of my word. Once I promise something I kept it, does that help?"_

Sakura giggled at the memory. The look on his face had been so terribly adorable at the time. 

"I am glad you remembered too, Gaara." Sakura said after a while of silence smiling looking up at him as he continued walking. "It makes me so…" she yawned and closed her eyes nuzzling into her flowers. "Happy." 

The sun slowly started to set as Gaara looked out the window. He had let Sakura bath and she had been resting since four. He had never seen her so utterly exhausted before like that. She had been through quite a lot recently. 

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as all of them returned to the house that evening. Gaara glared at the loud blonde. Snorting Gaara got up and stood as all the ninja's filed into the living room.

"Be silent, she's sleeping." Gaara commanded as Naruto nodded. Temari went to the kitchen and starting cooking them some dinner for tonight. Kakashi sat down at one of the chairs and motioned Gaara to sit across from him. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the copy ninja who smirked at him.

"You know she is still a Leaf ninja." Kakashi whispered as Gaara stiffly nodded, raising his nose at the copy ninja. "Tsunade is coming here, leaving from the Leaf Village to ban Sakura from our village if she chooses to be with you, which apparently is the case, since she's marrying you." Gaara knew deep down in his heart this would hurt Sakura, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would be ripping her from her village that she loved to come and live here with him. He felt so horrible for it, he was really a monster for tearing her away from everything she knew and loved. He vowed to make her happy if she agreed. He'd be there when she needed him regardless of his duties as KazeKage; her happiness would always come first for him.

"You are angry with me." Gaara stated bluntly as Kakashi looked surprised. "For taking her away from you and the village." Kakashi smiled. "Naruto will be as well." 

"No, KazeKage, I am happy for my student, she is in good hands." Gaara looked up in shock at Kakashi. "I trust you with her, KazeKage, you make her so happy. You do not know how good it is to see her laugh and smile again." Gaara sat there dumbstruck; his outer appearance showed no sign of confusion, but inside his head swirled with confusion at what the copy-ninja was telling him,

"I'm not mad either." Naruto said taking a seat beside Gaara placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "She's less mopey now, and you can expect a lot of visits from the future Hokage." Naruto pointed at himself as Gaara stared at both of them. All Leaf shinobi were insane. Here he was taking away their friend, and they wouldn't see her that much anymore and they were grinning about it? Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. Being normal, more human was so confusing. 

"I just wanted you to know about the arrive of the Fifth Hokage. She should arrive in the next couple of days." Gaara nodded and stood up from his seat. Shikamaru was standing beside Temari gently stroking her arm. Gaara smiled. His sister was happy and so was he. It would be best to wake Sakura up now for dinner, she would need to eat. He made his way up to his room door and stopped looking off to the side. Her ex- sensei trusted him? After all the hell he had put them through as children. 

**Apparently being close to Sakura makes them feel that you are more approachable. **

Gaara froze as the demon's voice filled his head. He hadn't heard it in so long. He had trained himself over the years to drown it out and ignore it, and now Shukaku was returning to him again after all those years of hard training. 

**Relax a little. I'm not here to cause trouble.**

That would be a first. Gaara thought bitterly as his head stung as the demon laughed in his head. Gaara snorted. He didn't need this, not now. He couldn't let Sakura know he was hearing the voice again. 

**I wanted to give my thanks to you and that woman. Both of you have proven to be more powerful than I could have predicted. From now on, you and her have my blessing. I will watch over her as if she were my own. Almost being extracted changed me in many ways; think of me now as a guardian. I will allow you to sleep. **

Gaara could see the yellow eyes glistening as Shukaku opened his mouth and licked his lips.

**On one condition… She has to be there with you…**

Gaara's mouth twisted in a grimace as Shukaku roared with laugher inside his head. 

What brought this on? Gaara asked, as the voice remained silent. He shrugged not really caring either way. Shukaku was a demon bent on destruction and bloodlust; Gaara knew he couldn't trust him either way. He pushed open the door and flick on the light switch waiting for his eyes to adjust. He smiled as he looked at her. Arms wrapped around his pillow, drooling slightly, hair tossed everywhere. She was sleeping on one of his shirts, it was too big for her, and her creamy white shoulder was revealed where the shirt had slipped down during her tossing and turning. He hated himself for having to wake her up.

"Sakura." He cooed gently brushing that shoulder with his long fingers. "Wake up, Blossom, its time to eat." Sakura moaned something and nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow. He should have known it wouldn't be easy to awaken her. He sighed and pulled the silk black covers off of her with one tug. Sakura shot up glaring mouth open about to yell at the person who dare disturb her, when she saw whom it was she coughed to cover it up. Gaara looked anything but angry he looked bemused. "It's time to eat." He said as Sakura groaned and stretched out on the bed, as a small blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks as his eyes roamed over her legs, leading up to her crimson panties. He groaned and had enough decency to look away as she stretched again and sat up, dangling her long legs over the bed. He shut his eyes tightly. What he would give to be between those legs. 

"Gaara?" He turned around walking towards the door.

"Get dressed. My shirt is not decent on you." He heard her giggle and then shuffled around. He sighed and stayed turned around waiting on her. He heard her hasp and fought the urge to turn around. Could she have been in pain back at the hospital and not tell him? Normally he wouldn't haven given a damn about other people, but with Sakura it just came natural. Gaara stared at the back of the closed door. That was it. He wanted to put her happiness before his. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned and saw her fully dressed.

"I'm starved." She said as his nodded and laced fingers with her. He helped her down the stairs; her legs were still weak for such climbing. 

"About time." Naruto commented as Gaara placed her in a chair and then took the empty one beside her. Sakura glared at the blonde and he looked down sheepishly at his plate. Rock Lee flashed Sakura a blinding smile. 

"Glad to see your skin is healthy again, Sakura-chan." Rock Lee's chair suddenly cracked underneath him as the green beast ended up on the floor. Naruto doubled over laughing as Sakura's noticed the strands of sand going back into Gaara's gourd, which was propped up against the wall. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he was drinking his water with his eyes closed, but one hand had been under the table. Sakura's eyes narrowed as her nostrils flared. He was making hand signs. How immature. 

"Gaara…" Sakura hissed as the man beside her put down his glass and lazily opened one eye to look at her.

**He puts that tough, big, boy front up with people, so they won't think him as weak. **

A small smile broke out over Gaara's pale face as his eyes glistened with mischief as Kankuro helped Rock Lee to his feet and proceeded to get another chair.

**He's learning though, one step at a time, how to be human. He's thought himself as a demon for so long. It's all thanks to you Sakura; can you believe how far he's come since the first day you met? **

Sakura smiled and placed her hand over his knee under the table, squeezing it gently. Gaara turned his head a little to look at her with child-like confusion.

"Just because." Sakura said as Gaara nodded in understanding. Temari grinned as they started passing the plates around the table. Everybody had settled into his or her meals when Naruto suddenly looked at Gaara, strangely.

"How did you get Sakura-chan to love you?" Gaara 's eyes widen as Sakura stopped eating at looking at Naruto. The blonde popped a fried shrimp in his mouth and eyes his fellow demon-container with eyes of weariness. 

"Nani?" Sakura asked voice rising dangerously. She dropped her fork and glared at Naruto. "You make it sound like I was forced." Naruto shook his head and ignored Sakura's comment and he cocked his head and looked at Gaara. 

"You're anti-social, you use to go crazy on anybody that looked at you funny, and you showed no interest in girls at all. How did you get Sakura-chan to fall in love with you?" 

"If this is some sort of joke, Naruto…."

"I don't understand you." Gaara said putting his fork down, leaving the meat unfinished staring at Naruto, brow creased in concentration. 

"I'm very social, not going to go crazy and kill people, and I've proven that I like girls, so why can't I get Hinata to love me like Sakura loves you?" If it was even possible Gaara looked even more confused than when Naruto had first asked the question. Sakura suddenly smiled and laced fingers with Gaara's hand that was lying on the table.

"Naruto, just ask her out." Naruto blinked as his face flushed and he went back to eating. Gaara looked at her as Sakura shook her head. "If it doesn't work out then it just wasn't meant to be." 

"But if Gaara can get a girlfriend I know I can." Gaara 's eyes narrowed. He might not know much about love but he did know an insult when he heard it.

"What do you mean by that, Uzumaki? Are you insinuating that I'm not good enough for her? " Naruto froze at the threat laced underneath Gaara's low voice. Sakura glanced at Naruto with a worried look.

"No, not at all. I was just saying if you, "The demon who loves only himself." Can get such a wonderful girl like Sakura that accepts Shukaku, hopefully I can find one that will accept mine." Gaara didn't respond and picked up his fork and started eating again. Sakura looked at Naruto with a strange look and she reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun you'll meet somebody." She told the blonde as Naruto nodded and went back to eating. Her gaze fell on Gaara as she gently squeezed his hand one more time. If she could find somebody as amazing as this, then someone as deserving as Naruto could too….

_A Few Months Later…_

The Streets on Suna had never looked so beautiful. Baki smiled and nodded to the other council members as they lined up and took their placed near the alter. The normal orange, dusty, town had magically transformed overnight thanks to Temari's amazing planning skills. The entire city had been adorned in streaks of white silk. Rose petals were scattered across the ground marking the way of the approaching bride. The wedding was taking place after Lady Tsunade had come just two months ago. Gaara felt a swell of pride as he stood there he face turned towards the corner. He was wearing black silk robes that were fluttering in the wind. He had been dying to see Sakura all night, but Kankuro had reframed him. Temari said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Gaara never had the best of luck in his life anyway why should he start now. He sighed and briefly glanced at his best man. The bright blonde hair stood out as Naruto's blue eyes caught Gaara's gaze and the blonde whistled and winked at him. Gaara sighed at the blonde's antics, but a small smile graced his lips. 

The pink shimmered in the moonlight as the rose petals whirled up in the wind. Kakashi held his students arm with pride as pink lip-gloss coated lips parted. 

"It's beautiful." Sakura's eyes glanced at all the intricate decorations that Temari had managed to put together magically overnight. Huge dessert flowers adorned the seats and corners of every nearby building. Shades red, white and pinks blended together as Sakura's sighed in happiness. Then her gaze landed on her future husband and it took her breath away. Gaara hair had been slicked back neatly, and his crimson bow on his robes along with the crimson flower matched his hair perfectly. His eyes, as intense, as ever focused only on her as she blushed and looked away.

"She's beautiful." Gaara muttered gently unable to take his gaze from her. Kankuro at his side smiled at his brother.

"You are lucky to have her." He commented lightly as something passed over Gaara's eyes.

"Where she came from I cannot follow." Gaara hissed as Kankuro's eyes widen in shock at his brother. "The gates of Heaven will not allow me to her. I'm snatching an angel from the world and being so selfish." 

"That's not true, Gaara." Kankuro whispered. "You deserve her, and whose to say that you cannot go with her when we leave this world. Only God can judge us, Gaara. You might as well push those thoughts into the back of your head and enjoy your moments with her, looked how amazing she is." Gaara nodded. The thoughts had been plaguing him for sometime now. When they died. He would not be able to go where she would be. He was taking her delicate, beautiful, heavenly body, and soiling it, ruining it, tainting it. He looked down at his hands and then back up at her. He wasn't fit to touch her. "You're just nervous." Kankuro hissed to him as Gaara dismissed it. He knew deep down in his dark heart that is wasn't nervousness. He wouldn't dwell on it now though. He looked at his bride that was now at his side. He nodded to Kakashi and took her hand from the copy ninja. It was so delicate in his. He would love and cherish her for as long as she lived. Her dress was strapless, and of course, pink, to match her hair. Patterns of flowers had been sewing on the dress, and she wore the necklace he had given her. He looked at their rings, and grinned. 

"This will be our third set." He whispered gently in her ear smiling as she flushed. He stroked her hand gently with his thumb as he straightened up and looked at Lady Tsunade. 

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Hinata blushed at his side. Their hands intertwine. Sakura's eyes widening.

"When did they…" Gaara glanced at the couple and shrugged. 

"It happened when Hinata came over here for your wedding, two months ago, Naruto all but shouted his love for her for all of Suna to hear." Sakura smirked.

"Sounds like he took lessons from you." Gaara grinned and kissed her hand that was in his on the palm. 

"I had to alert the council of course." 

"Bullying them by threaten to use sand coffin on them if they disagreed with you is hardly fair at all." Gaara didn't say anything as he turned his attention towards Tsunade. 

"We are gathered here today to unite these two people in holy matrimony." She started out Sakura zoned out on the first few words as her heart fluttered madly against her chest. This was it. This was her big moment. She was finally getting married to Gaara. After seven longs painful years, after everything they had been through. It really had all come down to this. Sasuke posed no threat to them anymore. Naruto and Hinata could be happy; the council got what they wanted from her and Gaara. She felt Gaara tug on her arm uncertainly troubled his face as Sakura flushed.

"I promise with this ring." Gaara held up a new ring and replaced it on Sakura's finger. He then tossed the old ring over his shoulder. "To love and cherish you forever. I will be there when you require me, and I promise to always keep you happy. When you came into my life I was lost, a slave to my own darkness, but you, my angel, came and lit up my way _I love you_." Sakura smiled through the tears that were building up. 

"I promise…" she stuttered and her mind went blank. She had memorized the stupid speech and now she'd forgotten it. Gaara saw the fear in her face and terror shook him. He thought she might have been having second thoughts. Sakura sighed and slipped the ring on his finger and tossed the old one. "I promise with this ring to love and cherish you forever. All this time when I was alone I thought I had everything I wanted until I met you. Everything changed when you walked into my life and I knew I would never be able to leave you. I promise to be everything you deserve and more." Sakura finished as Gaara nodded at her. Tsunade smiled and closed the bible that lay open in front of her,

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gaara lips were instantly on Sakura's as they melded perfectly into one another, breaking only for air. The crowd roared as Sakura laughed and threw up her flowers into the crowd. Poor Hinata never saw it coming as it fell practically in her hands. Naruto blushed beside her as Gaara squeezed her hand. Sakura nodded as they both went off to enjoy the party in celebration of their marriage. 

Sakura blushed as she realized how fast the celebration had flown by. She was exhausted but Gaara didn't seem affected by any of it at all. Everybody had already gone to bed, but Temari had given Sakura an early present, and down Sakura blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The red lace shone in the mirror as she traced the bra lightly. She wasn't exactly use to wearing thongs either.

"_It won't be on long." Sakura blushed as Temari laughed looking at Sakura's face. _

Temari's right after Gaara saw her in this it wouldn't be bothering her much longer anyways. She sighed. Gaara was already in bed, eyes closed when she had started to shower. He had kept his silk bottoms on. He looked so peaceful for the first time in a long time. 

"Ok Sakura, you can do this." She nodded and suddenly open the door. Gaara cracked an eyes open at the light that flooded the room. Sakura shivered at the cold. It was nipping at her exposed skin. Gaara hadn't really been planning on mating with Sakura tonight she looked so tired when they had made it back to the house, and it was rather late, but as Gaara's eyes focused his breath was caught in his throat. Standing in the light arms wrapped around herself shivering was Sakura. Almost nearly exposed for him. His eyes trailed to the thong and red lace wrapped around her long slender legs. His mouth watered as his eyes ran over her chest, the lace in place there, and the see-through fabric over her entire body. Gaara sat up quickly growling deep in the back of his throat. As Sakura looked up noticing him sitting up watching her. She blushed and quickly looked away. 

_God, I'm not ready for this. Why in the world did I even think this was a good idea? I'm inexperienced and cold, tired. What in the hell was I thinking? _

Gaara snapped his mouth shut as Sakura heard his teeth click together as she cautiously watched him. His eyes stopped on her face and continued to stare at her until a small smile broke out across his face. He threw the covers off himself and stood quietly beside the bed. Slowly he moved towards her with a gleam of mischief in his eyes that make Sakura's stomach knot up. Her breath caught as he stood right in front of her trembling form and spoke nothing. He licked his lips gently before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body.

"You….look…." She heard his breath catch again before he sighed and kissed her forehead. "A little cold, care for me to warm you up?" Sakura blushed deeper as Gaara chuckled a low rumble in her ear, as his traced it gently with his mouth. "_Blossom_." He rasped sending his warm breath over the shell of her ear as Sakura purred gently in the back of her throat. "I thought you were tired…" His voice trailed off as his fingers delicately traced her curves, until they stopped as he slide a finger down into what little underwear Sakura had on. "But apparently your not, or you're very good at acting." Gaara hissed pulling the sheer, visible fabric off of Sakura's form as his sand switched the bathroom light off incasing them in darkness, as the moon shone through the open curtain. "_I don't think it's the latter." _He hissed kissing the nape of her neck, unable to stop himself from drinking in her beauty.

"I take it you like this then?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent down to press butterfly kisses against the exposed skin. "Temari thought it would be a good wedding present for you." Gaara grinned and pressed his lips once again against hers, nibbling on her bottom lip. His left hand found it's way towards her leg and pinned it around his waist, and did the same with the right. Sakura gripped her legs around his lithe body tightly as he walked slowly back over to the bed. He gently placed her down on it and hovered over her with an uneasy expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Sakura whispered as her lips formed into a frown as she watched some strange emotion flicker over Gaara's face. 

"If we start…." Gaara looked uneasy. " I won't be able to stop." Sakura's eyes widen as Gaara bent down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you want this?" 

_Do you want me? _

Sakura continued looking up at Gaara when suddenly it clicked in her head. He was warning her. If she agreed to be with him physically and mentally, she would be bound to him forever, and him to her. He had Shukaku still inside him. They would mate and he would leave his mark on her. She'd never be able to go anywhere without him knowing. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth. Once they crossed this stage in their lives. There would be no going back. 

"Gaara." Sakura said tracing his jawbone lightly with one finger. " I want you." Those three words unraved what little self-control Gaara had over his demonic instincts and his body suddenly went rigid and he dropped on top of her, gently. Sakura didn't expect him to suddenly rip off the outfit like that. She blinked and it was gone. Gaara's pants had vanished too. Clearly he had been waiting too long for this to delay at getting what he wanted. Her eyes widen, she swore she could see his irises deep in those jade orbs glowing at her. The black rims on his eyes had thinned, and suddenly, small marks appeared across his skin. Gaara froze in his movements, as the marks faded, the excitement died, and his jaws harden, as he finally looked her into the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her lips briefly sitting back where he could see her reactions clearly. Sakura was too busy focusing on the large bulge now resting against her open legs. "I did not think the demon's instincts would be so hard to control." Gaara closed his eyes as a muscle spasm in his shoulder. It continued twitching as Sakura leaned up, kissing it gently. Gaara eyes slowly opened as he looked at her, eyes full of shame. He couldn't control it. He wanted to simply throw her on her back and ravish her senseless. She deserved so much better than him. When they were children the pull hadn't been as strong as it was now. The desire to simply take her, mark her, and mate her was becoming almost too hard to ignore. 

"Gaara." Sakura laughed out his name as his eyes narrowed into slits. Was she making fun of him now? Laughing at his weakness? Did she not know how he could rip her to shreds without meaning too? "We've got all the time in the world to do this right." Sakura said a blush appearing on her lips. "I don't mind if you're…" She giggled a little eyes sparking with a desire for him. " _a little rough the first couple of times." _Gaara blinked unable to process what she had said, but her actions were speaking louder than her words were. Sakura pushed herself gently against him as Gaara stiffened up, his body tight with tension as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. 

_I could make better uses for that…._

Gaara forced himself to relax as he smiled gently down at his lover. He wouldn't hurt her; he wouldn't give into his dark desire. He would make this night something she would never in her life forget. Gaara nudged her legs wider for him as he nuzzled against her. 

"Blossom?" He asked hesitantly as Sakura smiled and pressed her lips roughly against his. 

_I can't believe after everything we've been through he's still asking for permission. _

Sakura screamed into his mouth as he ripped through her, Gaara cringed and wiped away some tears that had fallen from her eyes. Never again. He vowed to himself as he pulled back needing air. Never again would she feel pain from him. It had been better and worse than Sakura had imagined. He was just so large and he really hadn't given her time to adjust to him, instead of easing gently into her, he did it in one fluid motion. Not that Sakura could imagine him doing it any other way. It was in his nature to be blunt, and get down to the point.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Resting his head on the pillow beside her waiting for her to adjust to him. It seemed like hours to him even though he knew it couldn't have been. He felt Sakura shift herself against him sending out small waves of pleasure over his body.

"I'm ready." She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back, gently brushing some of his hair with her left hand, stroking his scalp.

"Are you sure?" So close. He was so close to being accepted fully by her, she nodded and Gaara started moving. Sakura closed her eyes biting back a moan as Gaara groaned gently into her neck. It was like the pain suddenly had vanished, Sakura knew it was still there, but the waves of pleasure crashing down on her body had so much more of an effect on her. She screamed his name until she lost her voice, as Gaara kissed her whenever he could to silence her. Her body tightened around him as he would push and suddenly release him when he went back. It was a steady tempo until Sakura felt something building up between them. Gaara growled her name into her chest as his arms tightened around her waist. Sakura's nails were gripping his tan skin so hard that she was starting to leave marks in them. Gaara fell out of tempo as Sakura felt the tension between then build up more and more, and suddenly. She was filled with the most wonderful sensation. She closed her eyes as white flashed across her eyelids as Gaara groaned out her name, his lips melding into hers. Sakura bit down on his lip tasting blood, as he filled her. It was something Sakura never thought she'd be sharing with Gaara, of all people. He moved a few more times before collapsing, panting, on top of her. Sakura grimaced at their bodies as they stuck together. Gaara gasped for air, as his teeth went to her neck and he bit down. Sakura gasped at the sudden pain, but it slowly vanished and Gaara licked the mark, gently, grazing it with his hot mouth. They laid there in silence simply enjoying the reality of their actions, Gaara finally rolled off of Sakura, placing her on top of his body, exiting her and letting her rest. He enjoyed watching her sleep, he watched over the mark, watching it form and take shape. His mark, if another were ever to come near her, they would smell it and know whom she belonged too. Gaara smirked at the thought of Naruto trying to hug his mate. 

The sun slowly rose up in the sky as Gaara remained motionless in bed, listening to the steady rise and fall of his lover beside him. She slowly stirred as her green eyes sparkled looking at him.

"Hey." She whispered stroking his chest as Gaara gave her a quick kiss. He gave her a curt nod indicating he was listening. It hurt for her to talk. Gaara stroked her throat, as Sakura grinned. "Last night was amazing, Gaara." She whispered voice breaking every now and then. She blushed as she looked at their discharged clothes on the ground. She then looked back up at him something glistening in her eyes. Gaara smiled not able to believe that he held her attention. She was his angel, his mate, and his life. He vowed to protect her. He would love and cherish his Cherry Blossom for all eternity. The moment was so peaceful. Gaara did not believe such moments could ever exist for him. These kinds of moments never lasted long ,not with a lover like Sakura. He watched asSakura parted her lips licking them, he prepared himself for whatever question she was sure to ask.

"Can we do it again?" 

* * *

_That's a wrap! Thank you for all your support on this story. I am proud to deem it finished! Be sure to check out some of my upcoming Naruto stories, and other fanfictions, once I prefect them. Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did._

_I loved that last line. I think it's adorable. _

_You know what to do send me those final reviews. It almost makes me cry to see this story end._


End file.
